


La Leggenda del Drago d'Oro

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Bleach
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anachronistic, Betrayal, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Gender or Sex Swap, Grief/Mourning, Mental Breakdown, Minor Abarai Renji/Ishida Uryuu, Minor Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Matsumoto Rangiku, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Politics, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: La Principessa di Vega ha sempre avuto due Guardiani Maggiori, il Dio Bianco e la Bestia Nera.Il primo problema è che Orihime non è una principessa: è una stracciona, abbandonata dai genitori e rimasta sola dopo la morte del fratello, che si fa avanti nella vita dispensando sorrisi e aiuti anche a chi non se li merita. Che i poteri divini di negazione dell’esistente si siano manifestati in lei è un errore del Destino non da poco.Il secondo problema è che questo sedicente Destino si è accanito ben due volte su di lei. Orihime non ha neanche due Guardiani: chi si è incaricato di proteggerla, a costo della sua stessa vita, è una persona singola, uno sbruffone dal cuore e dalle parole forse più grandi delle sue capacità.Ichigo Kurosaki può essere la Bestia Nera ma senza il Dio Bianco vale meno di un due di picche.Su una Terra diversa, intrisa di magia, Orihime Inoue vorrebbe soltanto aiutare gli altri ma si è ritrovata fra le mani il potere più terribile di tutti: quello della Negazione dell'Esistente. Orihime, tuttavia, è determinata a usarlo per fare del bene a qualunque costo. Anche remando contro un Destino già scritto.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Inoue Orihime, Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke, Arisawa Tatsuki & Inoue Orihime, Hollow Ichigo/Inoue Orihime, Inoue Orihime & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku & Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto: wow. Erano tre anni che non rimettevo piede nel fandom di "Bleach" e, sì, mi è mancato e pure parecchio. Riprendere in mano personaggi su cui ho già scritto fiumi di parole, per incastonarli in un'altra AU, con altre premesse e altri dolori personali, è stato come ritirare fuori dall'armadio un abito che non indossi da anni ma che per un lungo periodo hai preferito a tutti gli altri; per poi scoprire che addosso ti sta diversamente, non meglio né peggio, solo diversamente, perché tu nel frattempo sei cambiato.  
> Quindi vi devo fare le mie scuse, perché la mia Orihime, il mio Ichigo, il mio Aizen probabilmente si discostano dalla storia originale più di quanto la me stessa di dieci anni fa, ossessionata dall'IC, avrebbe voluto. Ma avevo voglia di raccontare una storia che stravolgesse i cliché in cui erano incasellati alcuni di loro il più possibile.  
> Dopotutto, questa fic è completamente incentrata su Orihime - anche se ci sono alcuni momenti in cui il focus si sposterà su alcuni comprimari, e nasce da due premesse e dal fatto che ha avuto una gestazione parecchio lunga: ho buttato giù le prima ottanta pagine fra il febbraio e il maggio del 2015. Poi mi sono bloccata, nonostante sapessi già come sarebbe finita, ho fatto altre cose, "Bleach" è terminato repentinamente e io non sono riuscita più a mettere tre parole in fila sul mio fandom preferito.  
> Almeno finora.
> 
> Torniamo alle premesse. "La leggenda del drago d'oro" nasce da due spunti: il primo è [questo](https://ichigo-orihime.tumblr.com/post/113107144227/ulquiorracifer-heaven-and-hell-were-words-to) photoset su una canzone di Hozier, che mi ha dato l'idea per la primissima scena che ho scritto di questa fic (non ve la spoilero, ci rivedremo nelle note del capitolo corrispondente). Il secondo spunto è stato [questo](https://tsukinosusagis.tumblr.com/post/109540482521) photoset su Usagi Tsukino, che recitava: "she needed a hero, so that's what she became"; che è più o meno il motto di Orihime in questa storia, ma con qualche riserva.
> 
> E poi devo aggiungere altre due, velocissime, note al margine: ho scritto questa fic come **non** scrivo di solito le mie storie. A pezzi. Non ho seguito l'ordine in cui la leggerete ma ho buttato giù le scene nel momento in cui mi sentivo più "ispirata". E in ogni caso ho ripreso in mano la storia solo grazie a questa quarantena e ho buttato giù le ultime quaranta pagine negli ultimi dieci giorni. Sono soddisfatta? Beh, voglio bene a questa storia ma mi diffonderò sul perché mi ci sono molto affezionata nelle note finali dell'epilogo.
> 
> L'altra nota: "La leggenda del drago d'oro" è un _pot-pourri_ , dentro ci sono suggestioni pescate palesemente dalle fonti più disparate. C'è "Sailor Moon", ovviamente, c'è la mia ossessione per i Guardiani, ispirati ad animali mitici che controllano gli elementi (e queste sono le "W.I.T.C.H."); c'è mitologia cinese (vedi gli animali che rappresentano i quattro punti cardinali e il drago d'oro che rappresenta il centro), mitologia egizia, mitologia giapponese. Ci sono anacronismi voluti, in questo setting in cui le città giapponesi hanno i loro nomi più antichi ma questo mondo è e non è quello nostro (la geografia è molto approssimativa e molto mutata). C'è "Il Signore degli Anelli". Ci sono mie riflessioni su "Bleach" e su come avrei voluto cambiare certe sue parti: in alcuni capitoli, sopratutto quelli iniziali, ci saranno scene che riecheggeranno in parte alcune situazioni del manga ma così sfigurate, che con la storia originale hanno a che fare solo in parte.
> 
> Questa storia è talmente "per i cazzi suoi" che può essere, credo, goduta persino se non conoscete "Bleach".
> 
> E infine: nelle mie intenzioni iniziali, avrei pubblicato questa storia a puntate ma visto come stanno andando le cose in questo momento, abbiamo tutti bisogno di leggere e svagarci, quindi la posto in blocco su AO3. Spero che "La leggenda del Drago d'Oro" possa servire allo scopo. 
> 
> Buona lettura~!

**«She needed a hero so that’s what she became» (Anonimo)**

«Un’altra giornata è terminata!».

Una ragazzina dai capelli castani, lisci e lunghi fino alle spalle, si stiracchia sotto la luce insufficiente di una lampadina a gas, che getta un alone giallastro sul suo viso e sulle poche suppellettili scalcagnate che punteggiano la stanzetta.

«Ah, sono stanchissima…» ribatte la sua compagna, poco più alta di lei, mettendosi a sedere sulle ginocchia. Si infila una mano fra gli ispidi capelli neri e se li scompiglia, prima di rialzare il capo e notare lo sguardo fisso dell’amica su di lei.

«Beh…? Che c’è, Orihime?».

«Niente, Tatsuki» fa spallucce lei e poi una risata genuina le sgorga dal petto, prima che si nasconda la bocca dietro le piccole mani bianche, sussultando appena nel tentativo di dominarsi.

«È solo che con la luce di questa lampadina mi sembra di stare seduta attorno a un falò e mi viene voglia di raccontare una storiella! Se almeno ne conoscessi qualcuna…».

«Tuo fratello non te ne ha mai raccontate?» chiede Tatsuki, lanciandole un’occhiata cauta, e Orihime si rabbuia appena, scuotendo il capo e tenendo gli occhi bassi.

«Qualcuna… non ne conosceva molte… sai lui… non ha avuto tempo di farsele raccontare e dirmele…» replica alla fine, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue ginocchia, scorticate dalla fatica e grigie di polvere. Le dita gentili della sua amica, un po’ ruvide sulla punta, lì dove sono ricoperte di calletti, le sfiorano allora il mento e le sollevano appena la testa, rivolgendole un’occhiata incoraggiante.

«Poco male. Significa che posso raccontarne di più io! Ce n’è una che mi fa pensare proprio a te, sai?».

«Oh, quale? Quella della carpa koi?» esclama Orihime, battendo le mani, e le rivolge un’espressione curiosa.

Tatsuki però fa cenno di no e tace, prendendosi il suo tempo per sedersi sull’assito di legno umido, proprio di fianco a lei. Si concentra, fissando per qualche istante la carcassa di legno della radio che hanno nella stanza e poi comincia a parlare, imitando il tono grave di un cantastorie.

«C’era una volta una Principessa…».

«Ma io non sono una principessa!» sbotta Orihime, arrossendo, ma l’indice della sua amica si posa lieve sulle sue labbra, fermandola con un cenno deciso.

«Shhh, Orihime, non interrompermi!».

Tatsuki fa un’espressione concentrata, setacciando la sua mente per riprendere il filo del discorso. Quando lo trova, il suo sguardo si fa distante, mentre la storia che sta evocando si dipana davanti ai loro occhi, come una visione, prima fumosa e poi sempre più nitida.

«C’era una volta una Principessa, che abitava su una stella. Il nome della stella era Vega ma non ci abitava nessuno, eccetto lei. Il motivo era presto detto: quel regno era un inferno di fuoco e fiamme e soltanto la Principessa poteva sopravviverci, perché aveva dei poteri speciali. Grazie a quei poteri, poteva consumare le fiamme che la circondavano, senza lasciarsi divorare da esse. Nonostante avesse passato lì sopra giorni e giorni, o forse mesi e mesi, o addirittura anni – ma su quella stella non c’erano calendari, né stagioni, né l’alternarsi del giorno e della notte per poter misurare lo scorrere del tempo – le fiamme non accennavano a diminuire».

«Oh, poverina, che storia triste! Non sarà rimasta tutta sola per sempre, vero?» accenna Orihime timidamente, stringendo al petto il suo orsacchiotto di peluche preferito.

«Ci. Stavo. Arrivando» scandisce Tatsuki lentamente, pigiandole l’indice contro la punta del naso, e Orihime le fa una linguaccia scherzosa, annuendo e raccogliendo le ginocchia contro il petto, mentre si appresta ad ascoltare il seguito della storia.

«Bisogna sapere che quelle fiamme erano fiamme speciali. Bianchissime, bruciavano qualsiasi cosa, anche il fuoco stesso, ma non emettevano calore. Soltanto tantissima luce, forse troppa. La Principessa di Vega decise di non perdersi d’animo e cominciò a giocare con i suoi poteri. Imparò a usarli non più soltanto per proteggersi ma anche per spegnere il fuoco in luoghi lontani dal suo corpo. Creò strade e radure liberate dalle fiamme e cominciò a esplorare la stella.

I suoi poteri si affinarono, mano a mano che percorreva tutta la superficie che i suoi piedi potessero calpestare. Vega, ahimè, era soltanto un’immensa fornace di luce, però, da cui sembrava non ci fosse scampo».

«Oh no, e adesso?» pigola Orihime, mordicchiando pensosamente un orecchio del suo orsacchiotto.

«E adesso comincia la parte interessante!» la rabbonisce Tatsuki, strusciando un tallone sull’assito umido dell’appartamento.

«Una sera – o forse era mattina, su quella stella – la Principessa si aprì un lungo sentiero serpeggiante, che la portò a qualcosa che non aveva mai notato prima di allora, perché… era invisibile. Un enorme ponte di cristallo partiva da Vega e affondava nel cielo nero e vuoto che sovrastava la stella. La Principessa era spaventata all’idea di lasciare quel posto pieno di luce, per avventurarsi in un mare buio che non conosceva, ma felice di aver scoperto un modo per scappare dalla sua prigione brillante.

Cominciò così a percorrere a piccoli passi quel ponte immenso. La sua curiosità cadde quasi subito sulle statue, fatte del medesimo cristallo trasparente e perfettamente levigato, che campeggiavano ai due lati della costruzione. Mano a mano che percorreva quella nuova via, si accorse che quelle statue avevano forme definite, e ripetevano lo stesso motivo ogni sette elementi: c’era una grande bestia in attesa, simile a un lupo; un spirito evanescente, sottile come un giunco; un dragone, attorcigliato sulle sue spire come un serpente; una fenice dalle ali immense, spiegate nel cielo; una tigre nell’atto di attaccare una preda invisibile; una gigantesca tartaruga, pesante e inamovibile sulle sue quattro zampe; un coccodrillo, dal capo incoronato da un disco circolare e brillante, come la stella su cui aveva abitato».

«E poi? È riuscita ad arrivare alla fine del ponte? O sta ancora camminando su nel cielo?».

«Oh, Orihime! Se ci pensi bene, c’è una Principessa che conosci anche tu, che ha l’abitudine di attraversare il cielo in un determinato periodo dell’anno!» la prende in giro Tatsuki, lasciando la sua storia in sospeso, per il puro gusto di aumentare la curiosità dell’amica. Quella si morde un labbro, concentratissima, e riacchiappa anche la sua piovra di peluche insieme a troppi ricordi sparsi. Poi un guizzo brillante le illumina lo sguardo e saltella su.

«Il Sette Luglio! Tanabata!».

«Esatto, Orihime! E fu proprio quella notte che la Principessa di Vega vide la fine del ponte e il suo cuore si colmò di meraviglia. Di fronte a lei c’era un mondo fatto di cose che non aveva mai visto. Era verde e blu, striato di bianco e non avvolto da fiamme onnipresenti, che impedivano alla vita di nascere e crescere.

La Principessa, però, aveva timore di disturbare quel mondo a cui non apparteneva e si fermò a un passo dalla sua meta, incerta sul da farsi. Sarebbe rimasta in bilico ancora a lungo su quel confine sottile, se il ponte di cristallo non avesse cominciato a svanire. La Principessa gettò un’occhiata preoccupata alle statue minacciose che occhieggiavano dall’alto di quel cielo ancora buio ma punteggiato di stelle lontane. Poi si inginocchiò e pregò: “O Terra feconda, Terra sapiente, io ti prego, accoglimi e dammi spazio su cui camminare, perché io non ho più una casa a cui ritornare!”. “E sia, ma dovrai ascoltare le mie storie, perché ci sono molte regole da imparare, su questo mondo che hai deciso di calpestare” esclamò la Terra, mentre il ponte alle sue spalle crollava. Aveva il becco duro e affilato della testuggine e sul suo immenso carapace la accolse, lasciando che i suoi zoccoli laccati calpestassero le sue scaglie».

«Oh, che bello, ha finalmente trovato un’amica!» esclama Orihime contenta, stringendo forte il suo orsacchiotto e la sua piovra. Tatsuki annuisce e prosegue nella sua storia.

«Ed è solo la prima! Ma non voglio anticiparti nient’altro! Dunque… Così la Principessa cominciò a girovagare in quel mondo sconosciuto, in groppa a una Testuggine Nera che, lenta ma inesorabile, le mostrava le mille meraviglie che si presentavano di fronte ai suoi occhi. A ogni cosa apparteneva un nome, un nome che la Principessa imparò presto a pronunciare con rispetto, perché tutto, su quel pianeta, aveva vita e un’anima sua.

Nel mezzo di quel primo viaggio in compagnia, accadde alla Principessa qualcosa di strano: lei, che su Vega non aveva mai avuto bisogno di nulla, cominciò a provare un dolore strano all’altezza della pancia e ne chiese il motivo alla Testuggine, che tante cose sembrava conoscere.

“Non c’è niente di strano, sciocchina, hai soltanto fame!” disse lei, col suo vocione basso e gracchiante. “Ti porterò da un’amica e chiederemo a lei di cacciare qualcosa per te. Anche questa è una nostra regola: qualsiasi straniero deve chiedere il permesso, prima di poter godere delle sue prede”.

Fu così che la Testuggine cambiò strada e si incamminò in una direzione ma era lenta e la Principessa sarebbe certo morta di fame, se non avessero incrociato lungo il loro percorso il suo secondo compagno».

«Oh, e chi era?».

«Un gigantesco lupo dal lungo pelo nero e dalle fauci immense, canini lunghi quanto le braccia bianche e tonde della Principessa, venne loro incontro, recando nella sua bocca selvaggina fresca, appena cacciata e ancora grondante sangue, sudore e paura. Si inchinò educatamente al suo cospetto, allontanando ogni timore dal cuore della sconosciuta, e poi parlò, come un tempo aveva fatto la Testuggine prima di lei. La sua voce era grave ma assai più calda, un ruggito basso come il rombo del mare e potente, come un lampo che squarcia il cielo.

“Un’ospite tanto gentile merita un’accoglienza di tutto rispetto, mia Principessa. Vogliate gradire il primogenito del primo discendente del Re dei Cervi, per cominciare”.

“O Bestia Maestosa, Bestia superba. Insegnami a fare tesoro di questo dono. Sono ancora inesperta del vostro mondo e per questo ti chiedo perdono” la pregò gentilmente la Principessa e fu così che, sotto i suoi occhi esterrefatti, la Bestia si trasformò. Il pelo si ritirò, lasciando spazio a una pelle nera e lucida come l’ebano, finché la Bestia non assunse le sembianze di una donna, alta e bellissima. Solo gli occhi rimasero uguali, rossi e luccicanti come braci ardenti, ed ella pose le sue lunghe dita dagli artigli affilati sul cervo insanguinato: “Imita i miei gesti, Principessa, e presto il segreto ti sarà svelato” le disse e il suo ruggito era adesso una voce, ugualmente profonda e pacata. Fu così che condivisero assieme il suo primo pasto, strappando brani di carne palpitante dalla carcassa e masticandoli a grossi bocconi, finché le loro labbra non furono sporche di sangue e i loro stomaci pieni.

Fu allora che la Principessa ebbe sete. Non conosceva quella parola, ‘sete’, ma sapeva che era il nome giusto per descrivere l’arsura alla gola che mai l’aveva presa, quando abitava in un regno circondato di fiamme».

«Ma le sarebbe bastato bere da un fiume o da una pozza d’acqua, no?» la interrompe Orihime, osando scuotersi appena dal flusso ininterrotto di immagini che la storia stava evocando.

«Eh, non era così semplice! Tutto era vivo in quel mondo, anche l’acqua aveva una sua anima! Ogni fiume, ogni lago, ogni mare erano abitati da uno spirito diverso!

“Ne conosco uno che è il più forte di tutti. Una fonte indomabile che abita a non molti passi di qui,” disse la Testuggine, che conosceva tutti gli abitanti di quel luogo ma era davvero amica solo di pochi. “Vi scorterò, perché il viaggio fino a quei luoghi è periglioso assai” replicò la Bestia, riprendendo le sue sembianze canine. Fu così che il loro lento cammino ricominciò. Spettri bianchi e minacciosi sorsero dagli alberi e dalle rocce, sbarrando loro la strada. Cento ne vennero fuori e cento ancora ne divorò la Bestia, strappando la fibra esile del loro essere e rimandandoli all’Altrove da cui provenivano.

Non era ancora calata la notte, che i tre compagni giunsero a un rivo solitario, che impetuoso spaccava il continente in due regioni opposte – era un mondo diverso e il nostro Paese neanche esisteva, all’epoca – e che si sollevò riottoso al loro arrivo, prendendo la forma di un drago dalle immense spire acquatiche. La Principessa, ancora una volta, si inginocchiò, e con voce ferma lo pregò, le iridi ambrate fisse su quei due globi trasparenti e spumeggianti come l’acqua più limpida.

“O Drago Indomato, Drago Inquieto, un bisogno che non conoscevo mi tormenta lo stomaco e mi secca la gola. Ti chiedo il permesso di usare l’elemento che tu comandi, senza sporcare il dono che tu mi accorderai”.

“L’Acqua non si può governare né controllare. Si può solo assecondarla o esserne travolti. Abbeverati alla mia fonte a sazietà e osservale sempre il rispetto che mi dimostri, Principessa”.

In un ruggito, il Drago si chinò su di lei ma la Principessa non ne ebbe paura. Affascinata da quella bestia maestosa, bevve l’acqua, finché la sua pancia non fu gonfia e la sua gola placata. Il signore dell’Acqua fu incuriosito da quello strano gruppetto che attraversava una Terra ancora giovane e brulicante di vita e decise di scortarli. Da tempo non visitava le terre al di fuori del suo territorio e affrontare gli spiriti ostili che popolavano il pianeta sarebbe stato più facile, in compagnia di spiriti forti come lo era lui».

«C’erano degli spiriti maligni?» la interrompe Orihime, senza poter più frenare la curiosità, che le affollava la bocca di domande su domande.

«Pensavo ci fossero solo spiriti buoni, come la tartaruga o il lupo nero o il drago!».

«E invece, purtroppo, come in tutte le storie c’era anche qualcuno che non rendeva esattamente facile la vita alla nostra Principessa ma a questi Spettri arriveremo fra poco, su, fammi continuare o ti rovinerai il resto della storia!» esclama Tatsuki e poi fa mente locale, contando sulle dita della mano il numero di spiriti già descritti.

«Il viaggio dei nostri amici, dunque, procede spedito in quel mondo in formazione ma anche in quelle epoche lontane la notte calava sulla Terra e non tardò a giungere, sorprendendo la Principessa all’imbocco di un sentiero di immensi lastroni di pietra, che si perdeva fra l’erba alta al limitare di un bosco. Fu solo in quel momento che la Principessa si accorse di qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto patire sulla sua fulgida stella infuocata: una sensazione nuova le faceva rabbrividire la pelle e rallentava i movimenti, costringendola a stringersi nel suo lungo kimono leggero, seta purissima intarsiata di fiori neri.

“Hai freddo”, le rispose la bella Bestia Nera, soffiando alito caldo sul dorso della sua mano e alleviando, almeno un poco, l’intorpidimento che le faceva venire la pelle d’oca.

“Dovremo chiedere un po’ di calore alla Fenice Rossa”, esclamò la Tartaruga con la sua voce pesante e un ringhio scontento si levò dalla massa d’acqua agitata e trasparente che costituiva il corpo immenso del drago. La Bestia Nera si offrì di fare da ambasciatore presso una compagna che non sembrava riscuotere le simpatie dei suoi amici. Prima ancora che uno di loro potesse muoversi, tuttavia, una luce abbagliante squarciò il buio alle spalle della Principessa. Un uccello immenso, dal corpo snello e sottile, ricoperto di lunghe piume abbaglianti, come minuscoli raggi di sole cuciti sulla sua pelle, si era appena appollaiato sul ramo più basso di un acero.

“Vecchia serpe di lago, i cani rognosi si sono fatti il bagno nel tuo stagno? Perché ti vedo torbido”, gracchiò la Fenice con voce irriverente, prima che il suo sguardo vispo si posasse sulla figura dimessa della Principessa. Il drago, così apostrofato, si gonfiò in un turbine di acqua schiumosa, pronto a scagliarsi sul suo avversario, ma la voce della Principessa di Vega si levò bassa, armoniosa, dissipando qualsiasi animosità dal cuore dei suoi compagni. Poi si rivolse a capo chino al nuovo arrivato, i palmi aperti affondati nell’erba umida.

“O Fenice incostante, Fenice brillante, richiamarti dal tuo nido è stata una mia richiesta, giudicherai tu se opportuna o no. Io ti prego, se tu vuoi, di placare il tremito delle mie membra. Ricordami le fiamme fra cui sono vissuta e che mai avrei creduto di voler rivedere”. I globi neri e lucidi che erano i suoi occhi si accesero di una luce curiosa e la Fenice aspettò un lungo attimo, prima di decidersi a gracchiare la sua risposta.

“Sei bella e più gentile di questi vecchi borbottoni che non apprezzano le mie battute. Se avrai la pazienza di sentirmi cantare, ti darò tutte le fiamme che vorrai”. Quella proposta sollevò un polverone fra gli altri Guardiani: la Principessa tremava di freddo ma lei pregò loro di tacere con un gesto discreto della mano. Poi, con un cenno del capo accettò quell’accordo e nella notte scura si sollevarono rapidamente note luminose, come un giorno d’Agosto, come il sole che si riflette sulla superficie irregolare del mare. Quella musica lenta e pigra, gonfia del caldo estivo, danzò lentamente attorno al corpo della Principessa, tramutandosi in una corte di fiammelle molto diverse dal fuoco pallido e bruciante che l’aveva tenuta prigioniera per secoli.

Nel seno caldo di quell’intricata e bizzosa melodia, che cambiava tono di momento in momento, prima più bassa e poi più aggressiva, la Principessa di Vega si adagiò tranquilla e al sicuro, senza però dimenticare le buone maniere e la gratitudine che l’avevano portata fin lì.

“Senza di voi, non sarei sopravvissuta un giorno intero su questa terra nuova e sconosciuta e vorrei fare qualcosa per dimostrarvi la mia gratitudine. Le preghiere che vi ho rivolto sono solo parole vane, in fondo”.

“Le preghiere sono giuramenti più preziosi di qualsiasi tesoro, Principessa”, replicò la Bestia Nera in un ruggito dolce, come il miele fresco che stilla dal favo, e la Tartaruga soggiunse: “Ma se vuoi essere davvero grata, c’è un’altra entità, silenziosa e invisibile, a cui devi rendere grazie per essere ancora qui fra noi, qualcuno che ti ha accordato la sua benedizione, prima ancora che tu ti accorgessi della sua esistenza”.

Non visto e non sentito, uno spirito, possente e turbinoso come il Dragone ma evanescente quanto le fiammelle più alte delle ali della Fenice, scivolò discreto attorno al corpo della Principessa, piegando gli steli d’erba e gonfiando il fuoco che la riscaldava.

In un turbinio di foglie e fili sottili di nuvole biancastre, una tigre maestosa, persino più della Bestia Nera, si materializzò di fronte alla Principessa. Un paio di bulbi oculari, lattiginosi e privi di pupille, si fissarono sulla sua figura, esaminandola come se potessero attraversare carne e ossa e metterne a nudo tutti i segreti.

“O Tigre impalpabile, Tigre temibile, invisibile amica, continua ad accordarmi la tua benevolenza e io te ne sarò per sempre debitrice”, la pregò gentilmente la Principessa, sfiorandole il muso fatto dello zefiro più lieve e sbarazzino, e quella si lasciò andare in un ronfo basso, simile al gonfiarsi della risacca, prima di accettare la sua richiesta. Ci furono parole e resoconti fitti di curiosità raccontati attorno al fuoco ma la festa durò poco, ché la Principessa si ritrovò a sbadigliare sempre più spesso, fino a sentirsi quasi maleducata.

“Non è la noia, miei cari amici, che mi spinge a tanto, ma vogliate perdonarmi se le palpebre si fanno pesanti e la testa leggera e la lingua, fra le mie labbra, annaspa goffamente come un pesce fuori dall’acqua”. Un’altra sensazione, nuova anche quella, la assaliva e forse era colpa della notte, che sulla sua stella mai c’era stata; forse erano state le troppe avventure o il freddo, restava il fatto che la Principessa si sentiva confusa e, questa volta, fu la fedele Bestia Nera a soccorrerla.

“È il sonno, quello che desideri, mia Principessa, un riposo lungo tutta la notte che ti ridia le forze perdute. Solo uno di noi può accordartelo, qualcuno che ha osservato le nostre peripezie finora, senza mai intervenire. Ebbene, fatti avanti, se non hai cattive intenzioni”.

“La tua cattiva disposizione mi offende, Bestia. Sempre col pelo rizzato dal sospetto, soltanto perché non sono uno del vostro mondo. O forse mi temete e mi invidiate”.

La nuova creatura si annunciò portando con sé il gelo della notte e il vapore niveo che circondava le anime dei morti. Solo la Fenice rise della sua battuta, lei che un tempo era stata sua compagna e con lui aveva combattuto contro i Guardiani per conto di una divinità avida, che ancora infestava quelle terre. Tracce di quel risentimento ancora si avvertivano negli sguardi dubbiosi dei presenti, mentre quell’uomo, pallido come un cadavere, si accostava alla Principessa. Bianche erano le sue vesti, bianca la pelle, bianchi i denti e i capelli ma non gli occhi, due sclere nere in cui galleggiavano due lune piene, né la lingua, che guizzò bluastra fuori dalle sue labbra.

Aveva l’aspetto selvaggio di un guerriero che aveva lasciato alle spalle ogni traccia di umanità, per diventare l’assassino più capace di tutto il reame. La Bestia Nera scoperse appena i denti aguzzi, quando lo vide inginocchiarsi di fronte alla Principessa, né poté calmare la sua ansia ribollente, al vederlo stringerle la mano piccola e sottile fra le sue dita lunghe e ossute. Alla Principessa venne la pelle d’oca, a contatto con il gelo abissale che attanagliava le membra dello Spettro, ma quello si limitò a rivolgere un singolo sorriso, affilato come una falce di luna.

“Non accetto giuramenti, giovane straniera, perché non accordo la mia fedeltà a nessuno. Ma ti ho osservata da quando sei arrivata e ti ho trovato interessante. Questa è la benedizione più grande che il Dio Bianco degli Spettri possa rivolgerti, tienilo a mente. Proprio per questo, non sarò da meno dei miei compagni e ti farò un dono prezioso. Ti concederò di entrare in uno stato simile alla morte, un regno oscuro dove la tua coscienza non potrà governare e sarai alla mercé del lato più oscuro della tua anima. In quel mondo senza regole potrai sostare a piacimento, fin quando la tua coscienza non avrà ritrovato la forza di controllare i tuoi arti. Fino a quel momento dormi, bella straniera, e lascia che sia io a fare la guardia al tuo sonno”.

La Principessa non ebbe modo di replicare, che un torpore profondo le afferrò le membra e in un solo sbadiglio la tirò poderosamente in basso, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi e accasciarsi su un fianco, finché le sue orecchie smisero di udire e la sua pelle smise di avvertire la sensazione liscia della seta che la drappeggiava. Il Dio Bianco non mentiva e quello stato, che egli chiamava ‘sonno’, fu davvero per lei come una morte, temporanea e terribilmente profonda.

Al suo risveglio il colore del cielo era di nuovo azzurro e la luce accarezzava ogni cosa la sua vista potesse raggiungere. Tutto il suo corpo era stato premurosamente avvolto dal pelo nero e fitto della Bestia Nera, che aveva sorvegliato anch’essa il suo sonno profondo, forse non fidandosi del Dio Bianco o forse per un’irragionevole fedeltà a quell’essere stellare, che a malapena conosceva.

Dopo quella notte, tuttavia, anche gli altri Guardiani decisero di restare al fianco della Principessa, colpiti dalla sua umiltà e grati che decidesse di usare il proprio potere per aiutarli a rimettere le cose a posto.

“Vedi, Principessa, il motivo per cui ci fidiamo poco del Dio Bianco è per la sua natura, che viola tutte le regole che reggono questo mondo. Egli, come i nemici che ci hanno attaccato durante il nostro viaggio, è un morto e il suo regno non è quello dei vivi”.

“Dimentichi di dire, vecchio carapace ammuffito, che io ho fatto un patto. Sono stato il _primo_ e non è affar mio se quelli dopo di me hanno deciso di venir meno a promesse che non mi spettava mantenere anche per loro”, era intervenuto lesto il Dio Bianco e la sua voce graffiante si era arrampicata sulla schiena di tutti, lasciando sulla pelle la sensazione sgradevole del passaggio di mille e uno ragni famelici.

“Bisogna concederlo”, era intervenuta la Bestia in suo favore, ritornata in forma umana, scrollando il capo ricciuto.

“Egli si è guadagnato la permanenza in questo mondo senza chiedere favori a nessuno. Non è stato così per tutti gli altri, però. Principessa, in questo reame una sola specie tenta invano di ribellarsi allo stato della natura, come se si ritenesse superiore all’ordine di cui fa parte. Gli umani non hanno mai accettato la morte con la rassegnazione di fronte a cui si inchinano tutte le altre cose, animali, piante o rocce che siano. Essi hanno pregato, spergiurato e tramato finché un essere come te, fatto di fuoco stellare e incorruttibile, non ha deciso di scendere fra loro ed esaudire la loro brama insensata di vita eterna. Egli ha richiamato a sé le anime dei caduti, sicché ormai non c’è differenza fra chi è ancora in vita e chi avrebbe dovuto raggiungere l’Altrove già da un pezzo. E adesso gli umani sono troppi e il resto della vita soffoca e marcisce, sotto il peso della loro rapacità”.

Aveva taciuto, la Bestia Nera, e della sua indecisione aveva approfittato la Fenice, infilandosi lesta nella conversazione.

“Quello che questi incapaci vogliono chiederti, è che tu usi il tuo potere per far tornare le cose com’erano prima, bella Principessa. I vivi da questa parte e i morti da quell’altra. Ricaccia gli Spettri nell’Altrove, come hai fatto finora per proteggere il tuo viaggio. È il solo modo che hai per ripagarci della nostra benevolenza nei tuoi confronti!”.

“Taci, gallina spelacchiata! Non abbiamo alcun diritto di coinvolgere uno straniero nelle nostre tribolazioni. Placa quella lingua infuocata o te la spegnerò io, una volta e per sempre!”, si era opposto il Drago Azzurro e la Fenice Rossa aveva arruffato le piume, pronta a dimostrargli che poteva far evaporare la corrente inestinguibile del suo corpo in meno di un battito di ciglia.

“Silenzio! Sta solo a lei decidere cosa fare”, era intervenuta la Tigre Bianca, in un poderoso refolo di brezza che aveva zittito tutti, riportando armonia fra quei compagni male assortiti.

La Principessa, tuttavia, non si era data tempo di pensare troppo e quasi subito aveva risposto, annuendo furiosamente col capo: “Vi aiuterò, perché ve lo devo e perché sento che questa terra troppo turbata ha bisogno di un briciolo di pace, per prosperare e tornare a essere tanto bella quanto mi è sembrata quando vi ho messo piede la prima volta”.

E fu così che i sei Guardiani giurarono fedeltà a quella liberatrice giunta da lontano, un dono della Provvidenza, forse, e si ripromisero di proteggerla a costo della vita stessa».

Tatsuki tace per un istante, aspettando una reazione da parte di Orihime, così assorta dal racconto da doversi riscuotere a forza e solo per colpa del silenzio che è calato su di loro.

«Ma… e chi è questo Dio cattivo che impediva alle persone di raggiungere l’Altrove? E perché il Dio Bianco e la Fenice Rossa hanno deciso di allearsi con la Principessa, se prima servivano lui?».

«Beh, Orihime, ricorderai che sul ponte la Principessa aveva visto sette statue, no? Avrai capito che le prime sei raffiguravano i Guardiani» concede l’amica, riportandola lentamente dentro la storia.

«Oh, sì! Quindi quel coccodrillo con il disco del sole sulla testa…».

«Era il Re del Sole, sì. Anche lui aveva vissuto su una stella ma quella stella era il nostro Sole e da lì aveva potuto osservare la Terra a lungo, prima di decidere che fosse pronta ad accettare la sua venuta. Per quanto riguarda il Dio Bianco e la Fenice Rossa, beh… non erano stati contenti che il Re avesse cominciato a scegliere nuovi Guardiani fra gli spettri delle creature mitiche che aveva preso a resuscitare indiscriminatamente. Il Re aveva deciso di crearsi da sé i suoi sottoposti, perché gli fossero debitori persino della vita e quell’estremo atto di presunzione non era piaciuto ai due Guardiani, che avevano deciso di voltargli le spalle, senza però unirsi agli altri Guardiani originali, forse per un eccesso di orgoglio.

Questo finché non era arrivata la Principessa. Con lei avevano preso a viaggiare e a ristabilire l’equilibrio delle cose, ricacciando gli spiriti dei morti verso il Mondo che gli apparteneva e permettendo alla Natura di ricominciare a crescere e prosperare, non più oppressa da orde di parassiti che le succhiavano via la vita e la forza.

Naturalmente molti esseri umani si erano opposti alla Principessa, giudicandola cattiva e insensibile, perché strappava alle loro braccia i loro cari, costringendoli a temere per la propria stessa vita e conservarla con più giudizio, ora che il ritorno a questo Mondo non era più assicurato da un cenno benevolente del loro Re. Quello che la Principessa disfaceva, infatti, il Re non poteva riportare indietro, se non sotto una forma diversa, un ciclo delle reincarnazioni, che ripuliva le anime e permetteva loro di tornare solo come vivi, nascendo all’unica maniera che la Natura giudicasse giusta.

Altri umani, però, cominciarono a seguire la Principessa assieme ai Guardiani: essi ritenevano di non avere alcun diritto di infrangere le regole stabilite molto prima della loro venuta su questa Terra. Capivano che quel mondo non era una cosa loro, ma un reame di cui erano sudditi allo stesso modo degli altri esseri che lo popolavano.

Non passò molto tempo prima che il Re del Sole venisse a conoscenza delle gesta della Principessa e si decidesse a palesarsi, abbandonando la sua reggia dorata, incastonata fra i monti, per andarle incontro. Egli aveva temuto e rimandato a lungo quell’incontro. Ora che aveva assunto una forma mortale, per colpa della sua lunga permanenza in un regno fatto di nascita, crescita e decadimento, anche lui era soggetto al potere della Principessa di Vega: se essa l’avesse ritenuto appropriato, avrebbe potuto ricacciarlo nell’Altrove, troncando la sua vita di netto e mettendo fine al suo lunghissimo regno.

La Principessa lo incontrò alle falde dei monti che proteggevano la sua dimora, un venerabile vecchio dai lunghi capelli grigi e il viso solcato di innumerevoli rughe. Vestiva d’oro e seta intessuta di platino e sulla sua testa, proprio come la statua sul ponte, era sospeso un disco di luce abbagliante, il centro di tutti i suoi poteri, che a ogni giorno che passava sulla Terra andava diminuendo di spessore e di diametro.

“O Principessa insolente, O Principessa avventata, non sono contento della tua venuta. Hai avuto l’ardire di corrompere i miei sudditi e di mendicare favori a ogni pietra che hai incontrato sul tuo cammino. Tuttavia, questo rispetto a me non hai mostrato e continui a disfare le mie opere, senza neanche azzardarti a chiedere la mia benedizione e il mio consenso”, l’aveva rimproverata, presentandosi attorniato dagli Spettri che erano diventati i suoi Guardiani.

La Principessa aveva scosso il capo con mestizia, circondata dai suoi compagni, ben decisi a difenderla fino all’ultimo respiro. Aveva sollevato lo sguardo ambrato su quel nuovo venuto, senza distoglierlo neanche quando la luce del disco solare le aveva arrossato gli occhi.

“O Re senza corona, O Re del niente, questa casa è tua quanto è mia. Non abbiamo diritto di manipolarla a nostro piacimento e proprio per ciò, non ho alcun obbligo verso di te. Tu non possiedi nulla e nulla io ti ho sottratto, se non le cose che tu chiami ‘tue opere’ e che sono delitti all’equilibrio fragilissimo di questa Terra”.

“Parli di cose che non conosci, Principessa sventata. Non era per sentire i tuoi rimproveri che ho deciso di incontrati ma per avere delle scuse, che tu mi hai negato, ancora una volta. Le tue parole saranno la tua rovina. Ti maledico e maledico il potere che porti in seno. Non avrai pace su questa Terra e sarai condannata ad essere perseguitata dagli umani e da tutti i loro discendenti, finché oserai immischiarti negli affari di questo regno. Da questo giorno, che si sappia, la stirpe del Sole e quella di Vega sono nemici per l’eternità”».

Tatsuki si ferma, lasciando che quelle parole riecheggino fra le pareti strette e scorticate della stanza e Orihime è lesta ad afferrare quell’occasione per fare la sua domanda.

«Ma… e poi? Com’è andata a finire? Chi ha vinto?».

«Nessuno, Orihime. Non è un caso che venga chiamata “la storia delle storie”. La maledizione del Re ricadde sulla Principessa ed egli giurò di impedirle di nascere a ogni ciclo di reincarnazioni. Se la Principessa aveva il potere di ucciderlo, il Re aveva il potere di richiamare le anime dei morti dall’Altrove ma anche di fermarle e ha sempre provato in tutti i modi a rimandare il ritorno di quel potere terribile sulla Terra. Per fortuna dalla sua la Principessa ha i suoi Guardiani, che la seguono in ogni nuova vita per proteggerla, in ricordo della promessa che le hanno fatto il primo giorno del loro incontro».

«Meno male! Questa fiaba era proprio bella, Tatsuki, hai talento nel raccontare storie avventurose!» esclama Orihime tutta contenta, strizzando fra le braccia la sua piovra di peluche, e poi aggiunge tutto d’un fiato: «Sarebbe bello se anche noi vivessimo in una storia così! Per esempio, secondo me tu saresti un Drago Azzurro perfetto! Sei bravissima a nuotare e niente ti può fermare!».

Un mezzo ghigno solleva un solo angolo della bocca di Tatsuki, che ribatte immediatamente: «Se è per questo, tu saresti una perfetta Principessa di Vega!».

«Oh, Tatsuki, non scherzare!» pigola l’amica, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie, e scuote nervosamente la testa da entrambi i lati, tanto che ciocche sparute di capelli le si appiccicano alle guance.

«Ma non sto scherzando, infatti! Ti ci vedo a farti amici una truppa di Guardiani capricciosi e fortissimi e guidarli alla conquista del mondo!» insiste Tatsuki, incrociando le braccia contro il petto e annuendo risolutamente.

«Ma no, ma no» replica Orihime, liberandosi le labbra da un capello ribelle, e poi balbetta precipitosamente: «E… e… p… poi se proprio, non… non vorrei conquistare il mondo, semmai dare una mano per renderlo un posto più abitabile per tutti quanti… almeno… almeno ci proverei…».

«Ecco, lo vedi! Umile e altruista, sei proprio una Principessa perfetta!».

Orihime ci prova anche a replicare ma la mano che le cala sulla spalla le fa capire che l’amica non accetta ulteriori rettifiche da parte sua. È lusingata da tutti quei complimenti ma figurarsi se potrebbe mai essere protagonista di una storia d’avventura come quella. Una Principessa dai fenomenali poteri cosmici, poi.

Le resta pur sempre la sua fantasia per immaginare senza freni, però, e quella notte trascorre fra una veglia insonne e sogni confusi di animali fatati e poteri meravigliosi. Quasi le dispiace di non poter vivere anche lei avventure così fantastiche. Non nel ruolo della Principessa. Le basterebbe essere anche solo uno di quei compagni umani che la seguono da lontano e fare la loro piccola parte, per poter essere utile alla sua causa.

Ma sono solo fantasie di una dodicenne e all’alba del giorno dopo è già tutto scolorito in un’impressione lieve, che sembra destinata a non lasciare alcuna traccia nel resto della sua vita.

O forse no.


	2. Capitolo 1: Nuovi Compagni e Antichi Rivali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ichigo le dà coraggio, la spinge a non arrendersi e porta con sé altri amici, finché quella che si muove assieme a Orihime è una piccola corte di straccioni, che non ha nulla da invidiare alla Guardia Reale di Shinigami, incaricata di proteggere il Re del Sole, la potenza creatrice che governa da secoli ma sembra aver portato solo corruzione e stanchezza in quell’ammasso di vita scomposta e brulicante che è il Reame del Sole._   
>  _Con Ichigo, Orihime compie il suo secondo errore: nessuna Principessa dovrebbe essere amica dei suoi Guardiani Minori, men che meno di uno dei due Maggiori._   
>  _Lei fa qualcosa di peggio: si innamora di Ichigo Kurosaki._   
>  _Perdutamente, profondamente e senza alcuno scampo._

_I watch the ripples change their size_   
_But never leave the stream_   
_Of warm impermanence_   
_And so the days float through my eyes_   
_But still the days seem the same_   
_And these children that you spit on_   
_As they try to change their worlds_   
_Are immune to your consultations_   
_They're quite aware of what they're goin' through_   
_**[Changes | David Bowie]** _

La Principessa di Vega ha sempre avuto due Guardiani Maggiori, il Dio Bianco e la Bestia Nera.

Il primo problema è che Orihime non è una principessa: è una stracciona, abbandonata dai genitori e rimasta sola dopo la morte del fratello, che si fa avanti nella vita dispensando sorrisi e aiuti anche a chi non se li merita. Che i poteri divini di negazione dell’esistente si siano manifestati in lei è un errore del Destino non da poco.

Il secondo problema è che questo sedicente Destino si è accanito ben due volte su di lei. Orihime non ha neanche due Guardiani: chi si è incaricato di proteggerla, a costo della sua stessa vita, è una persona singola, uno sbruffone dal cuore e dalle parole forse più grandi delle sue capacità.

Ichigo Kurosaki può essere la Bestia Nera ma senza il Dio Bianco vale meno di un due di picche.

Curiosamente, il primo compagno che Orihime incontra non è il suo Guardiano Maggiore. Non è nemmeno la prima di loro a vedere i suoi poteri risvegliarsi. Che sia un altro scherzo di un Destino con molto senso dell’umorismo o pura casualità, la persona che dà avvio alla sua storia è Tatsuki, la sua migliore amica di sempre, l’unica famiglia che abbia mai avuto al mondo, dopo la perdita di suo fratello Sora. Tatsuki è quella che le ha sempre dato una mano a rialzarsi dal fango, nelle loro corse fra i bassifondi dell’immensa Edo, grigia di cemento armato e nera dello sporco che insudicia volti e vesti e anime di chi è costretto a sopravvivere a fatica in quel labirinto di palazzoni, sopra cui persino il colore azzurro del cielo si ingrigisce.

Tatsuki è quella che l’azzurro l’ha riportato sopra le loro teste, quando erano più vulnerabili e in pericolo. Orihime direbbe che il suo potere le ha sempre ricordato la primavera, fresca e impetuosa, un fiume in piena di calci e pugni che scoraggiano qualsiasi aggressore anche solo dall’osare alzare gli occhi su di loro. Ogni Principessa, in fondo, ha il suo Dragone Azzurro e lei è stata fortunatissima ad averlo incontrato tanto presto. È stata lei che le ha insegnato a combattere ed è stata lei la causa scatenante del risveglio dei suoi poteri.

Orihime ha sempre desiderato essere forte e indipendente, una persona su cui contare, una spalla su cui piangere e una schiena grande dietro cui potersi nascondere, per lasciarsi proteggere. Per lei è stato così un immenso piacere poter ricambiare tutto l’affetto di Tatsuki, quando è toccato alla sua amica finire all’angolo, sopraffatta da troppi nemici. Perché il potere attira inevitabilmente attenzioni e rogne, tantissime rogne.

«È da decenni che un Dragone Azzurro non torna sulla Terra. Se tu sei qui, vuol dire che la Principessa non è lontana». Orihime conosce quelle vecchie storie ma non ha mai capito perché gli esseri umani debbano sempre aspettare l’avvento di qualcun altro, che arrivi a togliergli le castagne dal fuoco e a mettere tutto a posto, prima di andarsene, vilipeso e maltrattato.

Orihime, però, sa che una mano per cambiare le cose, nel suo piccolo, vorrebbe darla e che sarebbe molto più facile riportare questa mitica Età dell’Oro sulla Terra, se tutti quanti si impegnassero allo stesso modo. Tutto ciò che desidera, quando il suo adorato Dragone sta per esserle portato via, è che Tatsuki non sia più ferita e nessuno di quelli che le hanno trovate abbia mai incrociato la loro strada.

Detto fatto.

Se il primo atto delle sue dieci, piccole dita illuminate di dorata luce abbagliante è guarire Tatsuki, il secondo è qualcosa di molto più terribile, risolutivo e distruttivo. Le sue mani fanno sparire quei cinque sicari col movimento netto con cui una gomma cancella il segno della matita dal foglio. È una mossa quasi assassina ma si può uccidere qualcuno che non è mai esistito? È così che entrambe scoprono che quegli sconosciuti ceffi, in fondo, non avevano tutti i torti: la Principessa era davvero molto vicina al Dragone Azzurro.

Orihime non è convinta di meritarsi i suoi poteri ma a tutta prima neanche si pone questo problema: è felice di poter aiutare Tatsuki, soddisfatta di non essere più una bambina impotente… ma si teme. Non ha lo spirito del guerriero, ha sempre combattuto per difendersi e mai e poi mai per attaccare. Neanche l’idea di “negare l’esistenza” le piace. Avrebbe preferito possedere il potere di creare e dare la vita, invece di essere una mortifera ancella della distruzione; se proprio un potere doveva reincarnarsi in lei, perché non quello del Sole? Perché una facoltà tanto oscura è finita nelle mani di una ragazza, che vorrebbe soltanto aiutare i suoi simili, non certo cancellarli dalla faccia della Terra?

«Prima di tutto, anche la distruzione è importante. Serve a fare spazio per il nuovo e per il cambiamento. È proprio perché questo principio è mancato per troppo tempo, che adesso questo mondo non è altro che un’accozzaglia di strati di sporcizia e depravazione. La crescita incontrollata, la proliferazione di cose e la permanenza degli Spettri è un male che va risolto, Principessa. Penso che la tua venuta sia più salvifica di quanto non credi tu stessa».

È la voce grave, serissima, dai toni apocalittici di Uryuu Ishida ad aprirle gli occhi su un aspetto diverso di se stessa, un lato su cui non aveva mai avuto modo di riflettere fino in fondo. Uryuu è il quinto compagno a unirsi al loro gruppo, ben dopo Chizuru, Michiru e Ryuuko, ma è il secondo Guardiano Minore a incrociare la sua strada. Anche lui ha scoperto i suoi poteri prima di lei e ha passato anni a cercarla. Studia moltissimo, Uryuu, conosce tutte le leggende che si dicono in proposito sulla principessa di Vega, sulla sua capacità di riportare la pace e la prosperità dopo tanto marciume e squallore. Come loro, ha una famiglia in pezzi alle sue spalle, ma come loro non si è ancora dato per vinto. Uryuu è freddo, come l’inverno, ma ha una mente lucida e una gran voglia di proteggere, anche se tende a dimostrarlo coi fatti più che con le parole. Ha sempre i piedi per terra e dalla Terra trae il suo potere, quella capacità tutta letale di trasformare le rocce in puntelli aguzzi e il suolo in una distesa di crepe in cui è facile cadere.

Uryuu è la Tartaruga Nera, che la spinge a conoscersi meglio e assolve al suo dovere di proteggerla con uno zelo che ha poco del servitore e molto dell’amico fedele, ma nei loro esordi preferisce mantenere un contegno glaciale, timoroso che ciò che i racconti dicono possa essere vero.

~

Non ci sono solo Guardiani sul terreno accidentato dell’avventura di Orihime e dei suoi amici.

In verità non esistono solo le reincarnazioni delle Bestie Mitiche, perché tutta la trama del loro mondo è intessuta di quei poteri: non c’è ruscello d’acqua che non gorgogli le sue canzoni, mentre scroscia verso il mare; non c’è germoglio verde che non solletichi con le sue foglie il manto degli animali che calpestano i prati; non c’è refolo di vento che non racconti una storia diversa a ogni orecchio, che abbia abbastanza tempo e attenzione per ascoltarla; e non c’è fuoco scoppiettante che con le sue lingue voraci e brucianti non insegni le sue danze più segrete a chi non ha paura di scottarsi, a osservarlo più da vicino.

Ci sono quelli come Renji Abarai e Rukia Kuchiki, che abitano nelle campagne e hanno imparato da soli ad ammaestrare quegli spiriti capricciosi e mutevoli, che non sono nati nel loro petto ma si lasciano attirare dalle loro dita e finiscono per scorrere nelle loro vene insieme al sangue. Si possono fare molte cose, quando si impara a piegare l’Elemento di una Bestia Mitica al proprio volere. Glielo dimostra Renji, quando i suoi serpenti di fuoco mettono in fuga un gruppo particolarmente ostinato di banditi a caccia della Principessa e dei suoi poteri utilmente distruttivi. E lo dimostra Rukia, quando con la sua inventiva dà prova di come l’acqua non sappia solo cambiare la sua forma ma anche quella di chi sa rivestirsi della sua benedizione nel modo giusto.

E poi ci sono quelli come Rangiku Matsumoto – gli Addestratori Misti o, come qualcuno li chiama con disprezzo, “gli Indecisi” – che non si accontentano di parlare a un solo elemento ma giocano a ricreare combinazioni interessanti. Se ti ritrovi davanti un vortice di rocce aguzze, tanto minuscole da diventare un turbine di cenere che sferza e sminuzza tutto ciò che lo attraversa, capisci che d’indecisione ce n’è poca ma di fantasia tantissima. È con loro che Orihime comincia a prendere le misure di come funzioni la comunicazione con ciò che le Bestie Mitiche hanno lasciato dietro di loro, millenni addietro.

Non può ascoltare l’acqua, né giocare con la terra o svolazzare col vento e danzare col fuoco, la Principessa di Vega. Il nucleo stesso dei suoi poteri la rende quasi sorda a quelle presenze, nega la loro stessa esistenza, in fondo. Ma può parlare con chi comunica con loro e Rangiku Matsumoto è un’Addestratrice speciale, non solo perché ha qualche annetto e qualche conoscenza delle antiche leggende in più sulle spalle ma perché non viene dalla _periferia_ come loro, non più. Rangiku ha amici – e non solo – dentro la Seireitei, la Città Proibita della capitale dell’Arcipelago, ha studiato le Vie Canoniche degli Ammaestratori, svela loro nuovi modi di entrare in contatto con la fonte nascosta dei loro poteri, la calamita interna che richiama gli Elementi verso le loro mani, e come ascoltare quelle Bestie in miniatura che hanno le loro regole e i loro desideri.

Rangiku conosce anche luoghi dove i ribelli, che hanno l’unica colpa di esistere in un modo che non piace al loro Re e al suo esercito di Shinigami, possono rifugiarsi in cerca di armi, oggetti utili e soprattutto informazioni essenziali per sopravvivere. Rangiku Matsumoto non li porterà da uno dei Guardiani ma fa qualcosa di meglio: presenta loro un Maestro Disarmato.

I Maestri Disarmati sono gli umani rimasti nel mezzo. Né Addestratori, né senza poteri che non sono riusciti a comunicare con gli Elementi attorno a loro, i Maestri padroneggiano la conoscenza teorica di tutti gli Elementi, senza ricorrere nella pratica a nessuno di essi, non senza l’aiuto degli Incantesimi Strumentali e del loro limitato raggio d’azione.

Kisuke Urahara è uno di quelli che non lavorano per la Seireitei, ma ne sa come se avesse passato una vita intera nella Biblioteca Reale. Non c’è parola elementale che non conosca a menadito e sa indicare a Uryuu con esattezza tutti i luoghi in cui si racconta che siano nascosti i Tomi Mistici, con le loro cronache nascoste sulla vita delle Principesse di Vega del passato. E non ha bisogno nemmeno di consultare la mappa ectoplasmatica, che aleggia sopra la sua scrivania, per farlo.

Kisuke Urahara sembra avere la saggezza di un vecchio maestro decrepito ma ha l’indole e l’aspetto di un maturo tuttofare che usa il suo negozio per gestire i più loschi affari del Reame e l’impressione corrisponde esattamente al vero. Sono molti gli utili strumenti infusi di magia elementale che fornisce a Orihime e i suoi amici, che sia per risolvere i problemi di comunicazione sulla lunga distanza o per rendersi poco visibili a chi li cerca nel corso delle loro scorribande. E tutto ciò che chiede in cambio non è moneta sonante ma missioni.

Prima che la Principessa e i suoi Guardiani abbiano modo di rendersene conto, il Maestro Disarmato ha fatto girare loro già molti dei villaggi più grandi e delle città più progredite dell’Isola Maggiore del loro Reame, quasi costringendoli a loro insaputa a diventare i difensori degli abitanti più poveri e più lontani da Heian Kyo, la decadente capitale in cui ha sede la Seireitei, luoghi in cui le Guardie Reali hanno poco interesse a intervenire.

Eppure, il Maestro Disarmato è tanto prodigo di consigli e istruzioni, quanto è parco di parole sul suo passato. Di lui è già tanto che la Principessa conosca il nome e qualcuna delle compagnie che lo aiutano a gestire quel locale che fa chiamare genericamente “Emporio Urahara”, ma la sensazione di potersi fidare solo a metà di quell’uomo che dice di non aver mai avuto nulla a che fare con il Re del Sole e i suoi sottoposti resta forte in lei. Non è nella posizione di poter confidare in chi non le ha aperto il suo cuore, in fondo, ma neanche la sfiducia è sufficiente a tenere Orihime lontana da quel supporto prezioso.

È lui, dopotutto, a essere l’indispensabile anello di congiunzione fra lei e gli ultimi due Guardiani che è destinata a incontrare. Se un giorno dovrà ringraziare qualcuno per averla riunita alla sua Bestia Nera, quello è Urahara Kisuke e le parole con cui li convoca, una mattina qualsiasi del mese più caldo dell’anno, per esclamare gioviale: «Sembra che ci sia bisogno di voi dalle parti di Heian Kyo, signorina Principessa. Si parla di un… avvistamento speciale».

~

Il problema con queste leggende è che ogni distretto del loro immenso regno ha una versione personale al riguardo della Principessa, dei Guardiani e dei loro poteri. Tutte concorderebbero però nel dire che Orihime ha già infranto la prima regola fondamentale per la principessa di Vega: mai fare amicizia con i tuoi Guardiani. La sua sopravvivenza è fondamentale per mantenere l’equilibrio di tutte le cose, è quasi naturale che chi si occupi di lei rischi di morire o lo faccia. Sarebbe un tradimento dei propri compiti sopravviverle. E poi, quando il futuro di _tutto il resto dell’umanità_ è in pericolo, il benessere dei singoli finisce sempre in secondo piano. Orihime e Tatsuki a questa versione dei fatti decidono di non voler credere. Mai. Si sentono umane, più che contenitori fisici di essenze divine e anche questa storia della reincarnazione non torna poi così tanto. Se la Principessa è fondamentale per l’equilibrio del cosmo, che fine hanno fatto i suoi poteri per tutto questo tempo? Si considerano fortunate ad averli, però, e non hanno nessuna intenzione di sprecarli.

Si fanno una fama, nei bassifondi, di giustiziere impavide, loro e il manipolo di amici fidati che si creano attorno. Riescono a venir fuori dal labirinto di Edo e persino Uryuu è costretto ad ammettere che forse il loro modo di fare non è così sbagliato.

È la loro notorietà a far sì che incontrino, Mizuiro, Keigo, Sado e Ichigo, una volta messo piede nei sobborghi altrettanto immensi ma meno squallidi di Heian Kyo.

«Abbiamo sentito parlare di voi e di quello che avete combinato a Edo, quando siete riusciti a liberare gli Ammaestratori catturati dalle Guardie del Re. Pazzesco!».

Ichigo Kurosaki è sfrontato ma pieno di rispetto nei loro confronti e Sado Yasutora sembra scolpito nella roccia, immutabile e silenzioso. Mai valutazione si rivela più sbagliata, la prima volta che combattono fianco a fianco contro i mercenari dell’esercito dei Nuovi Eretici: il soprannome di Orihime si è fatto strada più del suo nome e il suo potere fa gola, a chi non vede l’ora di rovesciare tutti gli equilibri esistenti e prendere il potere in mano.

Sado – ma tutti lo chiamano “Chad”, forse per colpa di Ichigo che adora quel soprannome – in battaglia pare immobile ma i suoi pugni fanno tremare l’aria e tagliano la pelle come un vento di tramontana. Chad porta con sé le tempeste e il calore autunnale che si spegne nella tranquillità instabile del tramonto. Chad potrebbe uccidere, rubare il fiato ai suoi nemici, spezzarli sbattendoli in un colpo di vento contro gli ostacoli che sorgono dal terreno. Invece Chad _protegge_. Protegge Ichigo e gli guarda le spalle, quando fanno la loro parte nei sobborghi di Heian Kyo, e protegge Orihime, Tatsuki e Uryuu, quando decidono di unirsi a loro. Chad le insegna che c’è un modo di proteggere i suoi compagni, negando l’esistenza dei colpi che le vengono indirizzati e rispedendoli al mittente. Chad le ricorda che il mondo, purtroppo, è popolato di tanti aspetti negativi e negarne qualcuno non è poi un potere così sbagliato e distruttivo.

Chad è il terzo Guardiano Minore che incontrano, la Tigre Bianca, il vento che spazza via foglie e polvere e zanne aguzze come coltelli dal loro cammino, l’indispensabile retroguardia che sorveglia le loro spalle, la schiena forte dietro cui nascondersi che li fa sentire un po’ tutti a casa.

E poi c’è Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki che quando combatte è veloce e oscuro come una notte senza luna, puro _reiatsu_ che la avvolge e respinge chiunque osi anche solo fare un passo nella sua direzione. Ichigo è impetuoso ma non è il fuoco della Fenice Rossa. Ichigo è a un livello superiore: di combattimento, di potere, di predestinazione. Prima che arrivasse Orihime, qualcuno ha persino provato ad appioppargli il soprannome di “Principe di Vega” ma al suo potere non tocca negare. A Ichigo, più che a tutti, tocca difendere, perché è questo il compito di una Bestia Nera: essere il mastino fedele e tenace della Principessa. Ichigo lo _crea_ , il potere immenso che lo rende rapido, che taglia la carne dei nemici e persino le loro armi.

Ichigo le dà coraggio, la spinge a non arrendersi e porta con sé altri amici, finché quella che si muove assieme a Orihime è una piccola corte di straccioni, che non ha nulla da invidiare alla Guardia Reale di Shinigami, incaricata di proteggere il Re del Sole, la potenza creatrice che governa da secoli ma sembra aver portato solo corruzione e stanchezza in quell’ammasso di vita scomposta e brulicante che è il Reame del Sole.

Con Ichigo, Orihime compie il suo secondo errore: nessuna Principessa dovrebbe essere amica dei suoi Guardiani Minori, men che meno di uno dei due Maggiori.

Lei fa qualcosa di peggio: si innamora di Ichigo Kurosaki.

Perdutamente, profondamente e senza alcuno scampo.

~

Di Re del Sole – quel mistico essere dal capo sormontato da un disco dorato – ce n’è sempre stato uno solo, esattamente come di Principesse di Vega. È un meccanismo da cui non si può sfuggire o almeno così le leggende “ufficiali” raccontano: perché sorga un nuovo Re del Sole, deve prima morire quello vecchio.

Il problema principale è: come fai ad uccidere un essere che la linfa vitale se la crea da sé, forse persino la succhia via da chi lo circonda, pur di continuare a vivere avidamente senza mai dover fronteggiare il terribile incontro con la Morte? Le voci sembrano legge, quando l’attuale Re del Sole che tutto il Reame comanda, è assiso sul suo trono da più di trecentocinquanta anni.

Aizen Sousuke e i Nuovi Eretici, i suoi Arrancar, non sembrano però essere dello stesso avviso. È un uomo intelligente e dal fascino singolare, quel Capitano di una delle Divisioni personali del Re, che si è fatto avanti fino ai vertici militari dispensando buoni consigli e occhiate paterne, ma non è quel lato benevolo che Orihime conosce, la prima volta che si fronteggiano.

Orihime non è nemmeno lì per lui, quando con i suoi amici irrompe nelle Prigioni Reali al salvataggio di Renji e Rukia, ingiustamente detenuti solo perché una legge alquanto ignorante stabilisce che solo gli Shinigami della Città Proibita possono esercitare i Poteri Elementali come Ammaestratori. Orihime nemmeno lo sa che è lui a manovrare le fila di quella cattura improvvisa ma troppo precisa, per non essere orchestrata da qualcuno che conosce le loro abitudini, qualcuno che nel tempo _li ha osservati_.

«Se si vuole uccidere il vecchio Re, bisogna prima crearne uno nuovo. Bisogna avere un piano d’azione, capisci? Non ci si improvvisa regnanti e l’ereditarietà è una bella favola, quando i tuoi eredi sono morti prima di te, senza manifestare una sola inclinazione a questo potere immenso. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che abbia di nuovo la forza di reggersi in piedi, prima di reggere questo regno, non trovi, Shunsui?».

Orihime non sa di cosa quell’uomo dallo sguardo ottenebrato stia parlando, mentre discute amorevolmente con la nuova Bestia Nera del Re del Sole; in ogni caso non potrebbe nemmeno intervenire, non quando il formidabile e bruciante potere che quell’uomo distribuisce dalle punte delle dita come fiotti di luce caldissima, l’ha trapassata letteralmente in due, aprendola fino alla spina dorsale. Eppure, non è il dolore che la investe, lì sulla terra scabra e polverosa del Patibolo Stellare, quando finalmente Aizen si volta e la degna di uno sguardo e _sorride_.

«Mi dispiace, _Principessa_ , sarebbe stato un piacere poter conversare con te. Spero che la prossima volta potremmo incontrarci senza animosità e discutere insieme del futuro che ci attende».

Quello che prova, quando quell’uomo che si definisce il legittimo successore del Re del Sole la saluta beffardamente, è paura. Una paura che fa tremare il suo corpo spezzato e una rabbia che le fa artigliare il terreno sotto le dita fino a frantumarsi tutte le unghie e quasi rompersi persino le falangi. È allora che Orihime afferra almeno un po’ il senso di quella rivalità atavica che ha sempre contraddistinto i rapporti fra il Re del Sole e la Principessa di Vega. E si alzerebbe pure da terra in preda a quel furore che si impossessa persino della sua coscienza ma il suo corpo non risponde e i suoi poteri _non sono abbastanza_ per rimetterla in piedi.

E poi lo sente, un attimo prima che la sua colonna vertebrale si spacchi, il potere scuro e densissimo che la avvolge e le stringe prima la pancia, poi le braccia e le gambe e infine la testa in un bozzolo color della notte, mentre il Re senza corona che l’ha ridotta in quello stato si allontana, protetto dalla sua corte di Spettri e umani dalle vesti bianche.

«Orihime, stai bene?!».

La voce della sua Bestia Nera la riporta nel presente, il suo potere caldo e protettivo tiene insieme tutti i pezzi del suo corpo che minacciano di separarsi in uno strappo violento da un’istante all’altro, e la Principessa si rende conto che non può fare altro che ricucire se stessa, in quell’istante gonfio di disperazione.

«Orihime, io non ti posso guarire ma… farò di tutto per proteggerti».

E Orihime Inoue vorrebbe lasciarsi andare alle parole rassicuranti di Ichigo Kurosaki, ma tutto quello che le rimane in testa e comincia a ossessionare le sue notti sempre più insonni sono i sandali scuri di Sousuke Aizen e il brillio quasi sinistro che assume la polvere alzata dal suo calpestio, mentre si allontana, un attimo prima che chiuda gli occhi e cominci a negare tutto quello che è accaduto al suo corpo.

Per quanto riguarda il suo cuore e il mondo circostante, invece, non si può tornare indietro.

~

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez è il compagno più difficile di tutti da gestire. Prima di tutto e per citare le sue esatte parole: «E dove sta scritto che quella di Vega debba per forza essere una Principessa? Magari potrebbe essere un Principe! E magari potrei essere io! Io distruggo le cose, bambolina, e non mi faccio tutti gli scrupoli di coscienza che ti fai tu!».

Grimmjow non è uno che crede alle leggende, non del tutto. Diciamo che di loro preleva solo i dettagli che gli interessano e coincidono con la sua personalissima visione delle cose. A chiederglielo, questa storia che uno dei due esseri più potenti del Reame debba essere per forza una donna, è un’immensa cazzata. Di sicuro c’è stato un ciclo di reincarnazione in cui sono stati entrambi uomini, no? Perché non questo? Perché non lui?

Grimmjow è effettivamente distruttivo, come un’estate troppo calda. Combatte come se avesse il fuoco nelle vene e come il fuoco brucia, devasta e consuma tutto ciò che si trova davanti. È un guerriero indomabile e superbo e litiga quasi subito sia con Uryuu che con Ichigo. Si presenta addirittura al loro cospetto per _sfidarla_ , la povera Orihime, nonostante lui sia uno dei nemici.

Grimmjow è talmente problematico, che entra in conflitto persino con le sue consegne: è uno dei Nuovi Eretici, dovrebbe rapirla, la Principessa, e portarla dal suo Sire. Invece fa la voce grossa ed ha pure una forza all’altezza dei suoi proclami. All’inizio Orihime fatica a tenergli testa ma non ci vuole troppo per capire come negare, seppure a fatica, il potere impetuoso delle sue fiamme.

Quando è costretto a ripiegare, promette peste e corna per il loro successivo scontro, ma non è così sicuro di sé quando Orihime lo ritrova, sanguinante e privo di un braccio. Grimmjow è un disastro ed è tanto bravo a combattere quanto incapace di pianificare. Si è ribellato ai suoi stessi capi, lui che a volte è troppo solitario persino per andare d’accordo con se stesso, ma riesce ancora a sputare sentenze, quando incontra lo sguardo pietoso della Principessa.

«Se sei così divina, fammi un po’ ricrescere questo braccio!».

Grimmjow non potrà non ricordare quel giorno come il momento della più epocale figuraccia della sua vita ma anche il più incredibile punto di svolta. Alla fine, deve accettare di non essere la Principessa di Vega ma, per lo meno, ha scoperto di essere la Fenice Rossa. Ed essere un Guardiano Minore significa sempre essere superiore al resto della massa.

Quello che Grimmjow non sarà disposto ad ammettere mai, tuttavia, è che non ha deciso di seguire Orihime né per debito nei suoi confronti né perché sarebbe suo compito, in quanto Fenice. Orihime, in fondo, gli piace e pure parecchio ma piuttosto che dirglielo si farebbe tagliare un braccio.

Di nuovo.

In compenso, se c’è un modo in cui le dimostra il suo concetto distorto ma purissimo di affetto è insegnandole che quando si combatte, non c’è spazio per la pietà: quasi mai, in realtà. Grimmjow vive per combattere e, osservandolo, Orihime impara molte cose sull’attaccare e sul distruggere ma soprattutto su quanto sia prezioso esercitare la pietà al momento giusto, anche verso i nemici più implacabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo l'avrei voluto infinitamente più lungo. Nelle mie intenzioni iniziali, cinque anni fa, avrei dovuto raccontare nei dettagli l'incontro di Orihime con ogni Guardiano - quindi da un capitolo ne avrei ricavati almeno quattro. Poi mi sono resa conto che questa fanfic sarebbe davvero diventata "Il Signore degli Anelli" quindi mi sono detta che andava bene così, una parte un po' più stringata e riassunta, con questo tono sempre a metà fra il mito e la favola.  
> E poi, insomma, non vedevo l'ora di entrare nel vivo dell'azione - e di introdurre la _AiHime_.


	3. Capitolo 2: Fidarsi o non fidarsi, questo è il dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Sei arrabbiata, Orihime? Me ne dispiaccio ma mi rendo conto che forse hai una ragione o due per guardarmi con astio. Dopotutto, la nostra conoscenza non è cominciata sotto i migliori auspici» concede Aizen, un sorriso conciliante sul viso e persino una punta d’umiltà nelle sue parole, che schiacciano Orihime sul suo posto più del reiatsu che lo circonfonde di una luce soffusa e minacciosa._   
>  _«Ci siamo ritrovati dai due lati della barricata e credo di essere stato… drastico? Sì, drastico, nei tuoi confronti. Nella foga di portare a termine il mio piano ho esagerato nei modi ma, credimi, ero a conoscenza dei tuoi poteri e sapevo che non sarebbe bastata una ferita fisica, per quanto profonda, a ucciderti. Forse… le circostanze della nostra conoscenza sarebbero state più piacevoli, se non fossi stata istruita sul mio conto dai personaggi sbagliati. Temo che alla Seireitei non vedano di buon occhio un legittimo erede, nemmeno quando gli è permesso di guardarlo in faccia con i loro stessi occhi. È molto triste, non trovi, questa chiusura verso il nuovo?»._

_I could corrupt you_   
_It would be easy_   
_Watching you suffer_   
_Girl, it would please me_   
_But I wouldn't touch you_   
_With my little finger_   
_I know it would crush you_   
_My memory would linger_   
_You'd be crying out in pain_   
_Begging me to play my games_   
_**[Depeche Mode | Corrupt]** _

Grimmjow non è l’unico membro dei Nuovi Eretici che si ritrova a sbarrare la strada di Orihime e nemmeno il più implacabile, nonostante il suo pessimo carattere.

C’è qualcun altro che si ritrova a fare la sua conoscenza, uno Spettro temibile che arriva con una folata di vento e se ne va dopo aver lasciato un uragano di disperazione alle sue spalle.

Ulquiorra Cifer è uno dei sottoposti più forti di Sousuke Aizen. Un Guardiano, come Grimmjow, ma assai più ligio al dovere e chirurgicamente preciso, uno che non si fa trascinare dalle emozioni quando combatte ma sa osservare la sua controparte. Forse proprio per questo carpisce subito l’essenza di Orihime, i suoi punti deboli, le ferite fresche in cui rigirare la punta del coltello, per costringerla a diventare decisamente più docile nei confronti del suo Sire.

Le si presenta una notte d’autunno, quando il melenso torpore estivo ancora impregna delle sue tracce la notte più fonda e la frescura sembra essere solo una pallida illusione. Orihime dorme su un fianco, eppure avverte un vento freddo ghiacciarle la schiena e il cotone appiccicato alla pelle sudata, risvegliandola con lo stomaco contratto. La paura la costringe a saltare su, sveglia e lucida come se non fosse stata addormentata fino a un attimo prima.

Conosce quel refolo di vento, ha qualcosa di maligno e disperante come un pomeriggio di novembre, tappezzato di nuvole gonfie di pioggia ed elettricità, un insostenibile giorno di tempesta che sembra non dover avere mai termine. Scappa fuori nel porticato della villetta che condivide con i suoi Guardiani senza farsi sentire, scavalcando la finestra del piano terra, perché i suoi talloni non facciano scricchiolare l’assito di legno.

Pensa, spera quasi che sia stata solo un’allucinazione dovuta all’ultimo, terribile scontro, quando i suoi piedi affondano nell’erba soffice e rugiadosa del giardino ma lo stomaco le sobbalza in gola assieme al cuore e la lingua si secca, quando volta il capo e al limitare del bosco, fra le fronde più selvagge che si spingono in direzione della casa, intravede un’ombra bianca e sfilacciata, che spicca nel coacervo di macchie scure che la circondano.

«Cosa… tu…».

«Non parlare, donna. Non emettere un solo fiato o userò i miei poteri per rendere l’aria attorno a noi irrespirabile. Tu ti limiterai a svenire ma siamo così sicuri che i tuoi compagni non potrebbero fare una fine peggiore? Sei disposta a veder morire anche uno solo di loro, pur di salvarti la pelle?».

«No!» esclama Orihime in uno strillo soffocato e poi, pentendosi di aver disubbidito a quell’ordine, si preme le piccole mani bianche contro la bocca, scuotendo il capo furiosamente. Le lacrime già pizzicano agli angoli degli occhi, quando si chiede il perché di quell’agguato improvviso: non sono passati che due giorni dall’ultimo attacco di Yammy e Ulquiorra e sono ancora tutti malconci, né lei ha forza sufficiente per potergli tenere testa. È fin troppo fresco il ricordo di quello che il Guardiano può fare e l’immagine di Ichigo che annaspa alla ricerca d’aria, senza potersi neanche tenere sulle sue due gambe, le basta per rinunciare a qualsiasi impulso di ribellione.

«Hai un solo modo per impedire a tutti i tuoi amici di perire seduta stante. Al mio Sire non interessano quegli esseri imperfetti. Se mi seguirai senza far storie, se non proverai ad avvertire qualcuno di quello che sta succedendo e se _non saranno così stupidi da venire a prenderti_ …» a quelle parole la voce di Ulquiorra si arresta per pochi istanti, sufficienti perché Orihime abbia il tempo di rintracciarvi non una minaccia ma una constatazione, più irrimediabile del sorgere del sole dopo ogni notte.

«… potranno vivere molto a lungo, sempre che siano capaci di stare al mondo da soli. Ti concedo un’ora per raccogliere le tue cose e lasciare un messaggio che tranquillizzi i tuoi compagni, se credi che questo li aiuterà a non immischiare il naso in faccende che non li riguardano. Ti attenderò al limitare del sentiero per Edo, nei pressi del Jizo d’Oro. Non tardare di un solo istante o sai cosa accadrà».

Un lampo di crudeltà annoiata illumina i grandi occhi verdi dello Spettro, che analizza con attenzione ogni mossa di Orihime: il tendersi disperato di ogni muscolo e nervo del suo corpo a quelle minacce; il modo in cui si morde l’interno della guancia, quasi a sangue, per impedirsi di scoppiare in un pianto impaurito; la mano destra, artigliata ferocemente al gomito sinistro, nel tentativo di sostenersi da sola sotto il peso opprimente della sua presenza. Ma è il suo sguardo ambrato a sorprenderlo, oltre ogni noia e disprezzo possa provare per lei e per i suoi compagni: Orihime ha paura ed è in un evidente stato di sofferenza ma non per se stessa. Non esita neanche un attimo a scegliere fra il mettere in pericolo la vita dei suoi compagni o la propria.

Annuisce e incespica rapidamente verso la sua camera e neanche mezz’ora dopo è in piedi di fronte al Jizo d’Oro, un fagotto verde stretto sulle spalle, la tuta che usa per gli allenamenti indosso e gli occhi rossi di pianto, questa volta molto meno impauriti e più determinati.

«Hai fatto i tuoi dovuti preparativi? Ti sei assicurata che non ti seguiranno?» esclama Ulquiorra con monotona indifferenza ma i suoi occhi verdi sondano lo spazio circostante e i gesti della ragazza, perché l’agguato potrebbe essere sempre dietro l’angolo. Orihime, però, è stata prevedibilmente cauta nei confronti dei suoi amici e non una sola ombra si muove nella foresta che li circonda.

«Ho lasciato una lettera per spiegare loro di non preoccuparsi. Spero… spero che obbediscano ma non ne sono sicura, per questo ho ridotto… ho ridotto al minimo il mio _reiatsu_ … non avranno tracce da seguire… quando si accorgeranno della mia… fuga» mormora in un filo di voce, ritorta dalla tensione e dall’ansia, mentre lo sguardo verde e raggelante di Ulquiorra perlustra lo spazio attorno a lei con sospetto, senza lasciarsi convincere dalle sue rassicurazioni.

«In effetti il tuo _reiatsu_ è quasi irrintracciabile. Mi sollevi dall’incombenza di doverti tramortire e trasportare a peso morto fino a palazzo. Questo, ben inteso, sempre se non farai passi falsi durante il nostro viaggio».

La ragazza annuisce, senza aggiungere una sola parola, e si appresta a seguire lo Spettro ma quello non fa un solo passo, in nessuna direzione. Si limita a sollevare un braccio – e Orihime quasi teme che abbia cambiato idea e sia deciso davvero a farle perdere i sensi – e pescare qualcosa dalle ombre di pece che li circondano. Volute di nembi biancastri e sottili si arrotolano attorno al suo polso e alle sue dita, si gonfiano, assumendo prima le dimensioni di un pugno, poi di una grossa anguria, fino a tramutarsi in una grossa e soffice nuvola dalla consistenza spessa e fitta, larga abbastanza da ospitare entrambi senza nemmeno l’imbarazzo di un casuale contatto fisico.

«Credevo… credevo che il tuo elemento fosse l’Aria, non l’Acqua» esclama Orihime, stupita nonostante tutto, mentre si accomoda su quel mezzo di trasporto improvvisato che le impregna di umidità i vestiti, fino a sfiorarle le ossa.

«Sono un Ammaestratore misto, come il vostro Luogotenente Matsumoto. Mentre lei ha addomesticato la Tartaruga e la Tigre, io ho addomesticato la Tigre e il Dragone. Beninteso, lei ne ha saputo padroneggiare solo una parte, come tutti gli Ammaestratori di basso livello. Io sono un Guardiano dalla doppia natura. Un caso più unico che raro».

Nel mezzo di quelle parole secche – e a Orihime pare quasi di cogliere una punta di orgoglio, una delle pochissime emozioni che lo Spettro lascia trasparire nella voce – la nuvola si solleva e inizia a solcare i cieli notturni che dividono le campagne attorno a Edo dal Distretto delle Nevi, verso la reggia lontana in cui Aizen e i suoi sottoposti si sono rinchiusi, da quando il tradimento dell’ex-Capitano della Guardia Reale è stato svelato al Reame intero.

Orihime si lascia accarezzare dall’aria sempre più fredda della notte, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata in direzione del suo rapitore, forse in attesa di cogliere un’apertura nei tratti severi del suo viso, per scambiare due parole. Il viaggio sarà lungo, in fondo, e lei non ha alcuna intenzione di rassegnarsi a quel rapimento come se fosse irrimediabile. Deve cominciare subito a raccogliere informazioni e sperare di trovare qualcosa che le permetterà di scampare a quella prigionia il prima possibile.

«Tu… non… non mi chiedi niente di Grimmjow? Ha… non è più tornato a Las Noches da quasi sei mesi e voi… era… era un vostro compagno…».

«Grimmjow non era un nostro compagno, era soltanto una pedina nell’esercito di Sire Aizen. Un commilitone, se proprio vogliamo rintracciare una relazione con il sottoscritto. Non un compagno e men che meno un amico» la interrompe seccamente Ulquiorra, tagliandole ogni possibilità di replica. Orihime insiste, seppur cortesemente, tutt’altro che intenzionata a tacere, ora che ha trovato la possibilità di eliminare il silenzio assordante che li circonda.

«Ma ha combattuto insieme a voi! Avete… avete avuto gli stessi obiettivi, vi siete protetti a vicenda…».

«Fai degli assunti sbagliati, partendo da presupposti sbagliati. Non ci siamo uniti a Sire Aizen perché eravamo d’accordo con i suoi piani. Ognuno di noi aveva e ha un tornaconto personale e il _potere_ che il nostro Sire possiede è l’unico mezzo per raggiungerlo» insiste Ulquiorra ma non sembra particolarmente spazientito da quel contrasto, piuttosto annoiato, come se avesse già capito in che direzione stanno andando a parare i ragionamenti della sua interlocutrice.

«Grimmjow ha semplicemente giudicato che voi gli foste più utili a raggiungere il suo obiettivo, probabilmente, e ci ha traditi. E io non ho curiosità per un traditore così stupido da scegliere anche la fazione più debole».

«Mi… mi rendo conto che dal vostro punto di vista, Grimmjow è un traditore» concede Orihime, sfilandosi qualche foglia accartocciata dai lunghi capelli castani «Ma il vostro comportamento nei suoi confronti… è stato orribile! Lo avete usato e buttato via, senza un braccio, solo perché… ha smesso di ubbidire ai vostri ordini… non è il modo di trattare le persone!».

La voce della ragazza trema leggermente e un’onda di _reiatsu_ , subito repressa, sfugge fuori dai pugni stretti contro le ginocchia. È una momentanea perdita di controllo che non sfugge all’occhio attento di Ulquiorra, finalmente incuriosito da quel gesto imprevisto, pieno di un rancore che stride con il suo carattere solare.

«Ma è il modo di trattare un soldato ribelle, _Principessa_ » esclama lui, prendendosi gioco del suo titolo, e ignora il dolore che i ricordi di quella sanguinosa scoperta provocano nella ragazza.

«Se vuoi comandare, non puoi trattare i tuoi sottoposti come amici. Un capo deve assumersi la responsabilità di comandare e decidere per tutti o il gruppo non avrà una direzione da seguire e anche il più insignificante dei suoi membri comincerà a ragionare di testa sua».

«Io non sono un capo e non voglio comandare nessuno! I miei amici mi seguono perché credono in quello che facciamo… vogliono aiutarmi e sanno… sanno che per cambiare le cose dobbiamo collaborare tutti assie…».

«Non stai organizzando una gita per andare a guardare i ciliegi in fiore, _Principessa_ , stai partecipando a una guerra. E la stai già perdendo, grazie al tuo atteggiamento sconsiderato. Che il Sire Aizen sia interessato a una donnetta dalla visione politica così sconclusionata e incapace persino di controllare i suoi poteri, mi lascia perplesso, ma avrà sicuramente un piano in mente per rendere utile anche una persona come te» taglia corto Ulquiorra e Orihime esita a ribattere, non per mancanza di argomenti, ma perché il gesto spazientito con cui il suo rapitore liquida le sue ultime parole le fa bene intendere che non può tirare troppo la corda. Non la ucciderebbe, vista la premura che ha di portarla dal suo capo, ma potrebbe tranquillamente metterla in condizione di tacere per le restanti ore di viaggio.

Tutto ciò che Orihime può fare è osservare il Reame del Sole che si dipana sotto i filamenti biancastri della loro nuvola, le montagne dai dorsi aguzzi e spuntati come ossa che affiorano dalla pelle del mondo; il mare che schiuma e si agita, come le fauci aperte di un cane rabbioso; il vento che si fa freddo e tagliente, come la lama di una katana, e le minuscole luci che qua e là illuminano le villette sperdute verso il lato settentrionale dell’arcipelago, ben lontane dagli assembramenti claustrofobici delle tre metropoli del Cuore dell’Arcipelago.

Il Distretto delle Nevi è bianco, persino ora che l’autunno è appena cominciato, una distesa quasi perenne di neve e ghiaccio, da cui solo sparuti gruppi di abeti sbucano fuori, come chiazze scure sul dorso di un gatto. Pochi _kotan_ di capanne scure dai tetti di paglia occhieggiano qua e là, illuminati da fuochi insufficienti, che tengono lontane le bestie feroci. Il tanto celebrato “progresso” del Re del Sole in quelle terre di confine non è mai arrivato e Orihime si sorprende a scoprire come un mondo in balia della natura possa essere altrettanto ostico e soffocante quanto i quartieri troppo popolati, di gente e di cemento, in cui è cresciuta.

L’incanto, però, resta tutto, persino mentre rabbrividisce e si stringe nelle spalle: non c’è altro che distese frastagliate di silenzio e pace, animali liberi di correre e cacciare, senza il terrore di essere braccati dagli esseri umani. C’è spazio e una sensazione di pulizia, che stride col marciume dei sobborghi, spazzato via dal centro delle città per non far sfigurare le grandi strade lastricate di marmo bianco e ceramica rossa.

Quella goccia di quiete che le si è instillata nel petto evapora come sotto il sole cocente, però, quando si avvicinano alla roccaforte di Las Noches. Il palazzo bianco, dalle pareti ripide e prive di appigli come le dune nevose che li circondano, se ne sta incastonato al centro di una fortezza arroccata sul monte Teine. Lì intorno è tutto un fremere e sbuffare di fucine, accese persino a tarda notte; fuoco e fiamme sciolgono la neve e volute di fumo scuro e denso si innalzano verso il cielo, in corrispondenza delle tre ciminiere che svettano come torri a guardia del castello. La mano umana torna a far da padrona e, quando Ulquiorra e Orihime discendono dalla nuvola, superando il cancello difeso da due guardie armate fino ai denti, è il fango malsano e pesante dei suoi sobborghi ad appiccicarsi agli angoli delle strade sterrate e sotto le suole delle loro scarpe.

Il cuore di Orihime è un grumo di terrore, punzecchiato da mille spilli di ansia sottile, mentre si inoltrano per i budelli tortuosi di Las Noches. Non una parola, d’altronde, spende il suo rapitore per spiegarle dove si trovino, per metterla a suo agio, per farla sentire meno sola.

Le porte del castello sono alte e squadrate, bianche e senza alcun disegno particolare ad accompagnarne la forma, tutto il contrario delle elaborate volute scolpite nel legno, che fanno da fregio ai portoni della Città Proibita, a Heian Kyo. Sembra quasi privo di anima, quel posto, né i corridoi altrettanto bianchi e spogli che si ritrovano a percorrere alleviano la morsa di disagio che le stringe lo stomaco. I loro stessi passi risuonano attorno a loro come colpi di archibugio, cadenzati e netti, e Orihime non può impedirsi di sobbalzare, quando un uomo alto e allampanato sbuca fuori da uno dei corridoi laterali, completamente immersi nel buio.

«Oh, ma che onore, sei riuscito a portare la preziosa Principessina fin qui… e non è nemmeno racchia! Vi siete fatti compagnia durante il viaggio, eh?» la voce graffiante e irriverente che dà loro il benvenuto nell’ala più interna del palazzo appartiene a un ufficiale in alta uniforme, privo della consueta e pesantissima armatura in dotazione ai samurai umani. Questo particolare, unito al denso e pesantissimo _reiatsu_ che il nuovo sconosciuto non si preoccupa di reprimere per un solo istante, basta perché Orihime comprenda di avere davanti un Ammaestratore di alto livello, forse addirittura un Guardiano, come Ulquiorra.

«Ci sarà tempo per parlare delle tue intemperanze sessuali, Nnoitra. Adesso seguici, Sire Aizen sta aspettando con impazienza quest’ospite» si limita a replicare il commilitone, pacatissimo e per nulla toccato dalla sua stazza né dai suoi modi aggressivi. Nnoitra è sorprendentemente costretto ad accodarsi, per sommo dispiacere di Orihime, che si sente ormai completamente circondata. Già uno scoramento sottile le si insinua nel cuore, invitandola suggestivamente a cedere e arrendersi senza combattere.

Non ha però tempo di crogiolarsi in quel torpore pericoloso, che due massicce porte di bronzo dipinto di un nero corvino, che spiccano in quel biancore agghiacciante come un pugno in un occhio, si spalancano su una sala ampia, immensa. Se fosse giorno, la luce si riverserebbe a fiotti dalle strette finestre orizzontali ricavate nelle sommità delle pareti ma la notte è ancora fonda e la luna è calata del tutto; così è soltanto la luce insufficiente delle lampade a gas che cala dal soffitto e tinge di una tonalità giallognola e soffusa ogni superficie all’interno della stanza.

Addossato alla parete di fondo, lì dove lo sguardo arriva dopo aver abbracciato le grandi colonne, che dividono la grande sala in tre navate, e aver cercato invano di distinguere nelle ombre insufficienti cose e persone, c’è un trono appollaiato sulla sommità di una lunga e ripida scalinata bianca. È un trono di ebano e giada, dalle linee dritte e severe come quelle del palazzo, il cui unico vezzo sta incastonato nella tonda cornice scura che sovrasta la spalliera. È un enorme disco d’oro e di platino, che brilla nelle ombre come un piccolo sole. Orihime lo riconosce immediatamente: è lo stemma di cui può fregiarsi soltanto il legittimo Re del Sole e che sia presente in quella stanza è quantomeno indicativo delle velleità di chi regna su Las Noches.

«Orihime Inoue, che piacere averti qui fra noi».

È una voce calda e morbida quella che costringe Orihime ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla persona che occupa il trono, una voce che ha sentito una sola altra volta in vita sua. Le circostanze sono state abbastanza agghiaccianti da imprimergliela a fuoco nella mente. È difficile dimenticare chi l’ha trapassata da parte a parte, lasciandola sul campo di battaglia quasi esanime. La paura, per un lungo e terribile istante, la afferra alle ginocchia e alla pancia e la fa tremare, al punto che Orihime ha bisogno di stringersi fra le braccia, facendosi coraggio per non voltare lo sguardo altrove e dargliela vinta, persino mentre il suo sguardo scuro si limita a scivolarle addosso ed esaminare anche il più minuscolo dei suoi tremiti.

«Hai freddo? Ulquiorra, scommetto che non ti sei premurato nemmeno di offrirle qualcosa per coprirsi, mentre viaggiavate fino a Las Noches».

Sousuke Aizen sorride, appoggiato comodamente allo schienale del trono, ed è un sorriso freddo, sommamente divertito, quello che rivolge a Ulquiorra.

«La mia natura spettrale deve avermi fatto dimenticare che i vivi percepiscono le variazioni di temperatura, Sire» replica altrettanto freddamente lo Spettro ma nella sua voce non c’è il fastidio sottile che Orihime ha sempre avvertito nei propri confronti, piuttosto un ossequio cerimonioso, che Ulquiorra non rivolgerebbe mai a nessun’altra persona sulla faccia della Terra.

«Ti perdono, Ulquiorra: la fretta può essere cattiva consigliera, a volte. E spero ci perdonerai anche tu, Orihime, se ti abbiamo costretta a raggiungerci a un orario così… insolito ma i tempi sono ormai maturi e ogni secondo che passa è un secondo sprecato».

«Io… non c’è pro… ho pensato che fosse più sicuro seguire Ulquiorra… per i miei amici. Non voglio che siano coinvolti in questa faccenda, qualunque… qualunque essa sia, per causa mia» ribatte Orihime e le ci vuole tutto il coraggio del mondo per tirar fuori quel filo di voce e non lasciarsi blandire dalle parole ossequiose che le vengono rivolte.

Aizen pare trovare assai divertente quel piccolo scatto d’orgoglio e appoggia la testa contro le sue tre dita tese, accavallando le gambe come se si preparasse ad assistere a uno spettacolo interessante. La sua voce riecheggia di nuovo fra le ampie pareti della stanza, spegnendo il chiacchiericcio sottile – Orihime se ne accorge pienamente solo adesso – di chi veglia quell’incontro nell’ombra delle navate. Sono altri alti ufficiali, come Nnoitra e come Ulquiorra, vestiti delle medesime uniformi bianche prive di armatura. La ragazza non ha tempo da dedicare all’osservazione, ché tutta la sua attenzione deve tornare immediatamente sul Re di quel luogo, e sui suoi modi cerimoniosi e melliflui, che la costringono a moderare ogni tentativo di ribellione.

«Sei arrabbiata, Orihime? Me ne dispiaccio ma mi rendo conto che forse hai una ragione o due per guardarmi con astio. Dopotutto, la nostra conoscenza non è cominciata sotto i migliori auspici» concede Aizen, un sorriso conciliante sul viso e persino una punta d’umiltà nelle sue parole, che schiacciano Orihime sul suo posto più del _reiatsu_ che lo circonfonde di una luce soffusa e minacciosa.

«Ci siamo ritrovati dai due lati della barricata e credo di essere stato… drastico? Sì, drastico, nei tuoi confronti. Nella foga di portare a termine il mio piano ho esagerato nei modi ma, credimi, ero a conoscenza dei tuoi poteri e sapevo che non sarebbe bastata una ferita fisica, per quanto profonda, a ucciderti. Forse… le circostanze della nostra conoscenza sarebbero state più piacevoli, se non fossi stata istruita sul mio conto dai personaggi sbagliati. Temo che alla Seireitei non vedano di buon occhio un _legittimo erede_ , nemmeno quando gli è permesso di guardarlo in faccia con i loro stessi occhi. È molto triste, non trovi, questa chiusura verso il nuovo?».

Orihime stringe i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi fin quasi a farseli sanguinare, mentre si ripete di non abboccare, non credere a quella voce dolce come il miele, che sembra sfiorare le corde più pietose del suo cuore e indurla a pensare che, davvero, Aizen sia stato solo vittima di un malinteso, che abbia fatto qualche sbaglio ma per una giusta causa, che lei debba addirittura _perdonarlo_.

«Può darsi che… la Seireitei non si sia comportata benissimo…» concede Orihime, ricordando il modo in cui lei e i suoi amici sono stati trattati, finché non hanno aiutato l’esercito del Re del Sole a sconfiggere chi voleva usurpare il trono.

«… ma se davvero avevi tutto questo… questo desiderio di… fare amicizia con me, perché poi voi del Distretto delle Nevi siete venuti a cercarci? Perché Grimmjow ha cercato di ucciderci e…» esclama, digrignando i denti, e vorrebbe avere la stessa calma sardonica con cui Aizen la osserva dall’alto e sceglie ogni parola con cura, senza mai farsi cogliere in fallo.

«Oh, sì, Grimmjow» replica asciutto, rimettendosi a sedere dritto e congiungendo le mani davanti al petto, i gomiti puntati sui braccioli. Lo vede sollevare lo sguardo verso l’alto, come cercando di riportare alla memoria un ricordo lontano e ormai sbiadito, e poi ritornare a sorridere e annuire.

«Sì, Grimmjow. È sempre stato esageratamente impulsivo… tu lo ricordi bene, vero, Tousen?» esordisce, rivolgendosi a uno dei suoi Guardiani maggiori, seduto sulla scalinata, alcuni gradini più in basso.

«Ha commesso un brutto passo falso e si è presentato troppo presto al tuo cospetto. E nel modo sbagliato, aggiungerei. Non avevamo intenzione di contattarti prima di qualche settimana, quando fossimo stati pronti. Ma il ragazzo è un ribelle, te ne sarai accorta anche tu. Difficile da gestire… ha anticipato i nostri piani di ben sei mesi… quanta inutile fretta. Ed è stato naturalmente punito per i disturbi che vi ha causato… ma so che nella tua infinita generosità, lo hai accolto, curato e ne hai persino fatto un Guardiano Minore. La tua capacità di fare proselitismi, lasciamelo dire, è eccezionale».

Se Ichigo fosse lì, probabilmente lo manderebbe a quel paese con qualche insulto colorito; Tatsuki forse nemmeno parlerebbe, balzerebbe su per la scalinata e lo prenderebbe a calci. Ma lei non è Ichigo e non è Tatsuki ed essere impulsiva non le servirebbe a niente: Aizen la sta provocando e ci sta riuscendo molto bene. È difficile non sbottare e rivoltarsi di fronte a quel tono canzonatorio e Orihime è sicura che sia anche pieno di bugie ma non sa distinguerle perfettamente dalla realtà. E poi, cosa ne ricaverebbe ad affrontarlo in questo momento? È sola e sta ancora recuperando i suoi poteri dopo l’ultimo, terribile attacco. Ed è proprio quando ripensa a quell’aggressione che trova le parole giuste per ribattere.

«Avete… avete quasi ucciso quel poverino… e poi… e poi se davvero è come dici, non capisco… non capisco perché mandare Yammy e Ulquiorra a cercarci in quel modo. Hanno… ucciso delle persone! E attaccato i miei compagni. Se non ci fossimo difesi… se il signor Urahara e la signorina Yoruichi non fossero intervenuti… saremmo… saremmo finiti tutti molto male! Non avevi alcun diritto di mandarli da me in quel modo. Se avessi… se avessi voluto parlarmi, avresti dovuto avere… il coraggio di presentarti davanti a me di persona e spiegarti e… scusarti, per quello che avevi fatto! Adesso… adesso trovo difficile credere alle tue parole…».

Orihime sente tutti gli occhi degli astanti addosso, mentre il mormorio si fa quasi assordante: dare del codardo al Sire Aizen? C’è chi ha perso la vita per molto meno, lì a Las Noches. Per questo non capisce perché Aizen le sorrida, sinceramente compiaciuto, e continui a fissarla, come in attesa che la Principessa tiri fuori altre parole, altre accuse, altre recriminazioni. Orihime però non lo fa, riprendendo rumorosamente fiato, attanagliata dal grumo di rancore, rabbia e paura che le artiglia i polmoni e le impedisce persino di respirare bene.

«Ti renderai anche tu conto, appena riuscirai a riflettere a mente fredda» ribatte finalmente Aizen, prendendosi gioco della sua rabbia, e ritorna ad accavallare le gambe, infinitamente rilassato «che non potevo permettermi di espormi in prima persona. A Heian Kyo non aspettano altro che un mio passo falso. Per questo avevo bisogno che fossi tu a venire qui da me. Concedo che Yammy e Ulquiorra siano stati troppo… come vogliamo dire, solerti? Anche aggressivi, ammettiamolo, nel cercare di portare a termine la loro missione. Ma mi sono fedeli e desideravano con tutto il cuore aiutarmi. E poi, Orihime, hai dimenticato di citare il fatto che sono stati i tuoi sottoposti… chiedo perdono… amici, ad attaccarli per primi. Cinque Guardiani contro un Ammaestratore e un Guardiano. Ti renderai conto che hanno dovuto reagire o sarebbero stati loro a rischiare la vita».

Orihime si ritrova ad annuire quasi meccanicamente, salvo bloccarsi sul posto e stringersi con forza il braccio ancora fasciato. Non era così che ricordava la battaglia della settimana prima… Prova a riportare la mente a quei terribili momenti ed è come se i suoi stessi ricordi non le obbedissero. Forse è la paura a renderla poco lucida ma le sembra quasi di rivivere ricordi non suoi, mentre rivede i suoi compagni attaccare Ulquiorra, un attimo dopo che ha pronunciato le parole “ _vogliamo solo parlare con la Principessa_ ”.

«No…» mormora, lasciando scappare un sospiro sofferente, e si porta una mano alla testa, scuotendola ferocemente.

«No… non è andata così… sono sicura… che loro abbiano cominciato per primi… hanno… hanno attaccato quelle persone… che nemmeno c’entravano nulla… Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra non ha mai detto quelle parole…».

Per la prima volta da quando Orihime è in quella stanza, Aizen si agita sul suo trono, rimettendosi seduto composto e poi sporgendosi, le mani artigliate ai braccioli, per osservare meglio la reazione rabbiosa con cui la Principessa pare liberarsi di un insetto fastidioso, come una sanguisuga attaccata alla pelle che vuole prosciugarla di tutto il sangue che ha in corpo.

«Orihime… ma tu sei ancora ferita».

La voce persino preoccupata del Sire di Las Noches distrae Orihime da quelle immagini, che svaniscono dalla sua mente più rapidamente di quanto siano apparse. Quando la ragazza solleva il capo, ancora stordita, l’uomo ha già percorso buona parte della rampa di scale e le sta andando incontro.

«Io…» la Principessa sobbalza e il cuore le finisce in gola, mentre i peggiori terrori si fanno strada dentro di lei e le raggelano il petto, un artiglio ghiacciato di paura e ansia che la fa ondeggiare e arretrare impercettibilmente, come se potesse fuggire davvero da quel posto.

Aizen si ferma a quattro passi da lei, senza tendere nemmeno un dito nella sua direzione, e Orihime ha lo spazio per tirare un grandissimo sospiro e ricominciare a parlare, sperando che le basti spiegarsi per evitare di essere sfiorata.

«Io ho dato fondo ai miei poteri… per curare i miei amici. Stavano tutti molto male… molto più male di me. Ho solo qualche ferita superficiale e una piccola frattura al polso… mi basterà qualche settimana per recuperare i miei poteri… e curarmi…» esclama precipitosamente, la voce che si fa quasi acuta, e resta stretta fra le sue braccia, incapace di compiere qualsiasi altro movimento.

«La tua dedizione ai tuoi sottoposti… amici… è straordinaria, Orihime, ma è poco saggia. Cosa succederebbe se ti trascurassi al punto di morire? Cosa farebbero senza di te? Li priveresti di un capo, di un’amica, di una divinità benevola che si cura di loro… non potresti proteggerli, Orihime, è questo che vuoi? Pensi così di mettere davvero la loro vita prima della tua? O non cerchi forse di sottrarti alle tue responsabilità e al combattimento?».

Aizen le parla con tono solerte, a dir poco paterno, sgridandola bonariamente per la sua avventatezza e Orihime è costretta davvero a riflettere su quelle parole. No, non ha alcuna intenzione di sfuggire alle proprie responsabilità, ma forse il Sire non ha tutti i torti, quando le dimostra che perdere la vita non sarebbe solo un suo problema. Forse è stata davvero così avventata nei confronti di se stessa?

Orihime solleva lo sguardo ambrato su di lui, intenzionata a ribattere a quelle insinuazioni, ma resta senza fiato, quando si ritrova Aizen chinato nella sua direzione, la mano destra protesa verso il suo viso, e gli occhi castani che brillano di aspettativa, come se volesse metterla alla prova.

«Lo sai, no, che io posso ricreare il potere altrui? Faccio l’esatto contrario di quello che fai tu, Orihime. Io _creo l’esistente_. Posso farlo anche con i tuoi poteri. Così potrai curarti e non sentirti più vulnerabile fra le mura di Las Noches. Non voglio che tu ti consideri una prigioniera, Principessa. Piuttosto una graditissima ospite» esordisce e le sue dita le sfiorano una guancia, senza toccarla davvero, ma è un gesto che basta a farle sollevare il mento e fissarlo, le pupille sgranate da una paura atavica.

Non è un terrore collegato al fatto che lei sia una donna in balia dei capricci di un uomo avido e potente. È il suo potere stesso, quel poco che ha ancora in corpo, che si rivolta e ringhia contro quella vicinanza, come se il ricordo di un antico nemico pervadesse ogni singola cellula e le gridasse di ucciderlo. È un impulso che la spaventa così tanto, che Orihime si blocca e non muove un muscolo, nemmeno quando l’indice di Aizen scivola lungo la sua giugulare e le strappa un brivido gelido giù per la schiena, fino a posarsi nello spazio ristretto fra l’incavo del suo collo e la sommità dei suoi seni.

Persino attraverso il tessuto spesso della tuta, Orihime avverte il calore esasperato che si irradia dalla punta del polpastrello, aleggiando sulla sua pelle come se volesse bruciarla e passare attraverso ossa, muscoli e sangue per raggiungere il suo cuore, annidato un po’ più in basso.

«Uh? Ma che sta facendo, è pazzo?! Così quella ci fa fuori tutti!» sibila Nnoitra in una protesta mal trattenuta ma Ulquiorra solleva lestamente la mano destra, facendogli cenno di tacere.

«Sciocchezze. Non è nella posizione di danneggiarci. Sire Aizen la sta mettendo alla prova. Le persone non muoiono solo per mancanza di potere. Muoiono, anche se di potere ne ricevono troppo. Quindi osserva attentamente e vediamo se questa fantomatica Principessa ha davvero la stoffa per regnare» conclude lo Spettro, in un sussurro quasi inudibile, e Nnoitra solleva un sopracciglio con scetticismo. Il suo unico occhio grigio torna a posarsi sulla scena che hanno davanti, mentre il chiacchiericcio che anima le navate si trasforma in un silenzio teso e concentrato.

La luce che circonfonde Aizen si intensifica e si concentra nello spazio fra la punta del suo dito e il petto di Orihime e poi si infiltra sotto il cotone e la carne, illuminandole la pelle dall’interno e irradiandosi rapidamente dal petto alle spalle, alle braccia e al collo e al viso e giù per la pancia, le gambe e i piedi. L’incarnato della Principessa si muta dal rosa pallido a un giallo ambrato e brillante e i suoi occhi color del miele si fanno dorati, mentre il suo stesso potere la percorre da capo a piedi, risale le vene e si riversa nel cuore e nelle arterie, si arrampica sulle pareti del cranio e si avvolge attorno ai muscoli e ai tendini. Nello sfrigolio euforico dei suoi nervi, a tutta prima Orihime neanche si accorge fino in fondo di quello che le sta accadendo.

Si sente incredibilmente _potente_ , capace di poter abbattere e far scomparire quello stesso palazzo a mani nude e cancellarne tutti gli abitanti uno per uno, a cominciare dal loro Sire. È seguendo l’onda impetuosa di quel pensiero intossicante che Orihime si riscuote, mentre qualcosa di caldo e umido le cola su una guancia. Si sfiora con la punta delle dita e se le ritrova davanti agli occhi macchiate di rosso. Sobbalza e un piccolo grido le scavalca le labbra piene. Poi lo sguardo cade sulle sue stesse mani, crepate come intonaco fragile ma di minuscole ferite da cui erompono rivoletti di sangue scarlatto. Il terrore si impossessa della sua mente, mentre quello stesso potere comincia a fare male: preme e spinge contro la sua stessa pelle, cercando di fuoriuscire dal suo corpo in ogni modo possibile, anche a costo di dilaniarla dall’interno in mille, sottilissimi pezzettini.

Fa male, fa così male che Orihime stringe gli occhi e agisce d’impulso, facendo quello che le riesce meglio: nega quell’evento. Usa tutto il potere che sta ricevendo e lo rivolta contro se stesso, lo annulla un centimetro alla volta, cominciando da quello che striscia sottopelle e le apre mille ferite; lo respinge indietro, su per le braccia e le gambe, e lo comprime fino al centro del petto, proprio lì dove minaccia di farle scoppiare il cuore.

E poi la trova, la fonte di quel bruciore intenso e devastante: non è dentro di lei, è _fuori_ , sulla punta di quel dito gentilmente premuto contro il plesso solare. È sulla superficie bollente di quel polpastrello che il suo potere si concentra, impedendo alla luce di riversarsi di nuovo dentro di lei, e la respinge con violenza, fino a strappare via ogni alone luminoso dalla figura di Aizen, come se un’improvvisa folata di vento lo avesse investito.

Orihime riprende fiato, le spalle che si alzano e si abbassano velocemente e l’aria che filtra sibilando fra i denti stretti, mentre lo sguardo ritorna ambrato e spaventato, tutto fissato su Aizen. Il Sire ha fatto un passo indietro e la osserva, il suo consueto sorriso intriso di una sfumatura di ansia appena avvertibile.

«Eccellente, Orihime… Hai davvero un’ottima padronanza dei tuoi poteri, se riesci a scatenarli fino a questo livello…» esclama, riprendendosi subito dal suo moderato stupore, e il sorriso torna a farsi sicuro e beffardo.

La Principessa non capisce e gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo ma Aizen scuote il capo negligentemente, indicandole che non riceverà alcuna risposta. Il momento dei discorsi, almeno per questa notte, si conclude qui.

«Avremo modo di discutere delle tue potenzialità più avanti, mia cara. Adesso è tardi e tu sarai spossata dal lungo viaggio e dall’orario poco ortodosso. Loly e Menoly…» aggiunge, rivolgendo un cenno della mano al lato destro della sala, da cui si materializzano due esili figurette, che fissano Orihime con sguardo astioso.

«…ti condurranno alle tue stanze e si assicureranno che tu abbia a disposizione tutto ciò che ti serve. Potrai dormire fino a tardi, domani, non vogliamo che ti stressi eccessivamente. Il pranzo e la cena ti saranno serviti in camera ma potrai uscire il pomeriggio, per partecipare insieme a me alla cerimonia del tè, che si tiene alle cinque in punto. Non ammetterò ritardi».

Il fatto che Aizen le sorrida, benevolo e incoraggiante, rende ancora più grottesca la farsa a cui Orihime è stata costretta a partecipare. Prova a pensare a un’obiezione da sollevare, una risposta da dare, un consenso da rifiutare ma le due ancelle la stanno già scortando verso i suoi appartamenti, quando finalmente solleva il capo e la voce sembra affiorarle alle labbra.

«Curati, Orihime. Mi raccomando» è l’ultima frase che ode dalla bocca di Aizen, prima che i pesanti portoni di bronzo si chiudano alle sue spalle. Si sfiora il polso fasciato con esitazione ma poi annuisce, più a se stessa che alla porta chiusa.

Se dovrà resistere a lungo in questa prigione, dovrà essere perfettamente in forze per ribellarsi, quando arriverà il momento.

~

«Che significa?! Allora non avete davvero intenzione di aiutarci?!».

Ichigo Kurosaki balza in piedi, staccandosi dal cerchio degli amici, ancora seduti composti alle sue spalle.

«Si calmi, signor Kurosaki, le ricordo che sta parlando al Comandante Generale della Guardia Re…».

«Fosse pure il Re del Sole in persona, non mi interessa!» sbotta il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, strappando un mormorio di riprovazione all’assemblea di ufficiali riuniti per la comunicazione. Poi punta il dito indice in direzione della proiezione ectoplasmatica, emanata dalla tavoletta di legno al centro del circolo, su cui sono incisi i sutra di comunicazione perfezionati da Kisuke Urahara. Al posto di un’immagine sfocata, è come se gli alti membri dell’esercito reale fossero nel loro stesso, modesto soggiorno e questo fa venire ancora più voglia a Ichigo di prenderli tutti a calci.

«Orihime è stata rapita da quei pazzi!».

«Dubito che una persona rapita avrebbe la possibilità di lasciare un bigliettino in cui spiega le sue ragioni e chiede a tutti di non seguirla» replica pacatamente Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto, il vecchio Comandante Generale, le palpebre semichiuse per nulla turbate dall’improvviso scatto d’ira del ragazzo.

«Ma come fate a non capire?! Sarà un tranello di Aizen per farci credere che è così!» insiste Ichigo e la sua voce si incrina di una nota isterica, mentre si fa paonazzo in volto. Qualcosa si smuove alle sue spalle e una voce roca si sovrappone alla sua, zittendolo.

«Eh, ha ragione! Siete davvero un branco di coglioni senza palle, se ci cascate così in un trucchetto di quel bastardo che si sente già il nuovo Re!» esclama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, affiancandosi al Guardiano Maggiore, ed è la prima volta in sei mesi che si trova d’accordo con Ichigo su qualcosa.

«Per essere un esperto di tradimenti, mi sembra molto ingenuo, Jaegerjaquez» replica Yamamoto e, nonostante la palese provocazione che gli ha rivolto, non c’è inflessione particolare nella sua voce. Grimmjow fa per scattare e prendere a calci anche l’ectoplasma, se necessario, ma il Comandante Generale ricomincia a parlare e questa volta il suo tono si fa perentorio, di quelli che non prevedono repliche.

«Potrebbe essere come voi dite ma la Seireitei non può scoprirsi in un simile momento di crisi. Non ci resterà che attendere e sperare per il meglio. Molto probabilmente Aizen potrebbe attaccare fra poche settimane o addirittura fra pochi giorni. Quando sarà distratto, coglieremo l’occasione anche per inviare una squadra di salvataggio a Las Noches, mentre sarà impegnato sul fronte principale. Più di questo non faremo. L’esercito del Re del Sole esiste per proteggere lui e lui solo».

«Ma Orihime vi ha aiutati! Senza di lei il vostro prezioso Re sarebbe bello che morto e Aizen vi comanderebbe tutti!».

Prima ancora che Ichigo possa parlare, è la voce di Tatsuki a sollevare quell’obiezione, mentre la ragazza si unisce ai due compagni nell’affrontare l’irremovibile Guardia Reale al gran completo. Nemmeno quella dimostrazione di coraggio, però, sembra smuoverli – e strappa soltanto un gelido mormorio da parte degli attendenti lì riuniti.

È di nuovo Yamamoto a parlare e il sorriso paterno che gli solleva i lunghi baffi bianchi non ha nulla di benevolo né di rassicurante.

«E ora che la signorina Inoue è a Las Noches, questa terribile evenienza potrebbe verificarsi nuovamente. Anche il rapimento potrebbe essere una trappola per indurci a seguirla fino a Las Noches. E poi non abbiate timore…» si ferma, indugiando per qualche istante sulle parole, come per sceglierle meglio.

«Non servirebbe a nulla lanciarci a capofitto nell’impresa. Abbiamo già inviato delle spie sul posto. Quando avremo informazioni a sufficienza, ci muoveremo di conseguenza. Fino ad allora, vi consiglio di evitare mosse avventate. Per quanto Eretici, siete pur sempre Guardiani e c’è sempre bisogno del vostro supporto. Ci riaggiorneremo fra un paio di giorni».

La punta aguzza del bastone del Comandante Generale fa un piccolo rumore sordo, scontrandosi con la superficie istoriata della sua tavoletta di legno e la proiezione ectoplasmatica svanisce, lasciando solo il vuoto e un’altra tavoletta inerte nella stanza, ancora occupata dai Guardiani della Principessa e dai loro amici.

«Ma sono pazzi?! Pretendono davvero che ce ne stiamo davvero qui senza fare niente?! Mentre Orihime è in quel posto e chissà cosa le stanno facendo…».

Tutti si voltano in direzione di Ichigo, che scosta rabbiosamente la tavoletta con un mezzo calcio, scuotendo il capo al pensiero di quello che ha appena ascoltato. Nessuno nella stanza è davvero tranquillo, dopotutto. Se Rukia e Chad sono i più pensosi e Rangiku e Renji si scambiano immediatamente commenti tutt’altro che pacati a proposito della linea d’azione della Seireitei, Tatsuki è sconvolta quanto Ichigo. Persino Grimmjow, che verso gli altri mostra spesso menefreghismo, pare tutt’altro che indifferente.

«Aizen non ha mai fatto mistero di aver messo gli occhi addosso a Orihime. Ne parlava di continuo, dopo lo scontro alla Città Proibita. Diceva cazzate del tipo che il Re e la Principessa dovevano _governare insieme_. Secondo me erano tutte scuse e voleva solo farsela».

Se Grimmjow sperava di calmare gli animi, la sua dichiarazione ha l’effetto opposto. Il mormorio nella stanza diventa un confuso sovrapporsi di voci e insulti, mentre Ichigo lo afferra per un polso e lo fissa con sguardo a dir poco spiritato: «Stai scherzando?! Dobbiamo andare immediatamente al castello!».

«Ho detto che secondo me voleva farsela ma non che se la sarebbe fatta davvero! Quello lì non si prende le cose con la forza. È uno che cerca di convincerti. E Orihime non è una che si fa convincere, eh!» esclama Grimmjow, sovrastando le altre voci, ma il suo tentativo pare avere risultati poco convincenti.

«Capirai! Se la media della gente che c’è lì dentro è come te, Orihime è in pericolo!» lo richiama Ichigo e una smorfia disgustata gli accartoccia la faccia, come se avesse appena morso un limone con tutta la buccia.

«Che cazzo mi significa, ‘sta frase?! Non vado in giro a molestare ragazze indifese, io voglio solo combattere!» sbraita Grimmjow, perdendo quel briciolo di pazienza che ancora gli rimane.

«Adesso finitela, tutti e due!» si intromette Uryuu, rimasto silenzioso fino a quel momento.

«Vuoi le botte, quattrocchi?!».

«Grimmjow, delle tue minacce da bullo ci importa poco, al momento. Se hai voglia di menare le mani, pensa a un metodo per usarle sul nemico, invece di attaccar briga con Kurosaki» esclama con voce tagliente il Guardiano della Terra e, per quanto poco incline a ridursi a più miti consigli, Grimmjow è costretto ad annuire controvoglia e rivolgere un ringhio scocciato al rivale.

«Ishida ha ragione» interviene Rukia, alzandosi in piedi, e gli fa un cenno conciliante col capo, per dargli modo di proseguire nella sua spiegazione.

«Orbene» esordisce lui, schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse, e il chiacchiericcio finalmente cessa, mentre tutti i presenti si voltano in direzione della mente strategica del gruppo.

«Il Monte Teisei dista dalla periferia di Edo dieci giorni di cammino più due di fregata, se si viaggia a tappe forzate, senza dormire né mangiare. Capirete che sarebbe una soluzione impraticabile» argomenta lui, risistemandosi il ponte degli occhiali sul naso. Abbraccia con uno dei suoi sguardi freddi e pacati tutta la stanza, assicurandosi che ognuno lo stia ascoltando, e solo allora prosegue.

«Accedere a un mezzo di trasporto ci sarebbe praticamente impossibile ma, pur ricorrendo ai poteri congiunti di Yasutora e Arisawa, usando cioè un mezzo acqua-aria come le nuvole, rischieremo di essere scoperti facilmente dagli Shinigami, che stanno probabilmente già ora tenendo d’occhio la nostra abitazione».

Le dita affusolate e curate di Uryuu puntano fuori dalla stanza, oltre la vetrata della balconata d’ingresso, nella direzione di quello stesso boschetto in cui Orihime è sparita pochi istanti prima. A Ichigo verrebbe da chiedergli dove l’ha tirata fuori, tutta quella capacità d’osservazione, ma l’amico ricomincia a parlare quasi subito.

«Dovremo trovare il modo di muoverci in piccoli gruppi e in orari “normali”, come il primo mattino o dopo il momento del pranzo, perché la nostra non sembri una fuga ma una semplice missione di avanscoperta nei dintorni. Questa strategia funzionerebbe solo se avessimo mezzi di trasporto adeguati ma, allo stato attuale delle cose, rischieremo solo di allungare ulteriormente i tempi di soccorso…». La voce di Uryuu si fa più bassa, meditabonda, quasi rassegnata, ed è un’inflessione che non piace a Ichigo. Gli pare di avere lo stomaco contratto in una morsa orribile, mentre il pensiero di Orihime, sola e spaventata, rinchiusa chissà dove, lo tormenta: più minuti sprecano a parlare, più tempo la sua amica trascorre in balia dei suoi rapitori, troppo lontana dalla sua portata, perché possa proteggerla.

«E quindi?! Che dovremmo fare, secondo te? Restarcene qui a parlottare e aspettare che l’aiuto ci arrivi dal cielo?!» sbotta e i tratti del suo viso si contraggono in un’espressione sofferente, tanto che persino Uryuu attende ed esita, prima di replicare alla sua obiezione. È Rukia ad insinuarsi in quel vuoto di parole, riempiendolo della sua voce bassa e melodiosa.

«Ichigo! Non essere stolto! Sai benissimo che quello che vogliamo è aiutare Orihime! Se fosse per noi, saremmo già tutti lì! Ma che senso ha buttarci a capofitto e rischiare la vita in modo insensato? Dobbiamo ideare un piano, dobbiamo farlo presto ma dobbiamo fare in modo che funzioni! O moriremo tutti provandoci e nessuno di noi potrà più aiutare Orihime. È questo che vuoi?».

L’amica lo fronteggia, ancora in piedi a pochi passi da lui, e Ichigo è costretto a fare un passo indietro, grattandosi la nuca con fare nervoso, prima di scuotere il capo decisamente.

«Rukia ha ragione, Ichigo» interviene la voce roca di Renji, che si solleva in piedi e si unisce al vivo della conversazione.

«Prima di tutto, è importante che capiamo come introdurci a Las Noches senza farci scoprire…».

«Ah! Per quello non avete bisogno di aspettare. Ve lo siete scordati? Io ci vivevo a Las Noches, ero uno di quelli che contavano! Possiamo partire anche subito, se è per questo!».

Nonostante il momento sia drammatico, Grimmjow non perde l’occasione per pavoneggiarsi e ghigna soddisfatto, quando si rende conto che tutti i presenti sono costretti a rivolgergli uno sguardo di malcelata riconoscenza per il ruolo fondamentale che rivestirà in quell’azione di salvataggio.

«Bene, adesso che hai recitato la tua poesia, fai il bravo bambino e fatti da parte, mentre gli adulti chiamano il signor Urahara» lo richiama Rangiku con tono sardonico e scavalca il ragazzo, inginocchiandosi di fronte alla tavoletta del Kokkuri. Afferra il bisturi di ferro e corallo bianco e si incide un lato dell’avambraccio destro con una mossa pratica e rapida, senza che neanche un’ombra di fastidio le increspi le labbra. Poche gocce di sangue stillano lungo il gomito e ricadono sulla superficie scura della tavoletta: il sutra di comunicazione si illumina di una luce verdastra e Rangiku allunga le mani sopra di essa, i palmi rivolti verso il basso che si colorano dello stesso verde luminoso.

«Incantesimo di comunicazione numero dodici: Kisuke Urahara, ci ricevi?» esclama con voce squillante e il silenzio cala sulla stanza, mentre si materializza la sagoma evanescente del Maestro Disarmato, capovolto a testa in giù e circondato da una selva di rottami metallici, capovolti anch’essi ma miracolosamente attaccati al pavimento.

«Oh… ma guarda chi mi chiama! Chiedo perdono, la tavoletta è in un brutto posto» incespica Urahara, allungando una mano verso la tavoletta Kokkuri. Nel giro di un istante la visuale si capovolge e la sua figura li osserva adesso dalla giusta prospettiva, gli impenetrabili occhi grigi coperti dall’ombra della tesa del suo ridicolo cappello a righe bianche e verdi.

«Buondì, Urahara! Avremmo una richiesta da farti» interviene Rangiku prontamente, facendo da portavoce ai suoi compagni più giovani.

«Oh! Se usa quel tono serio, Matsumoto, temo che sia accaduto qualcosa di molto grave…» replica Urahara con tono insinuante e prende a sventagliarsi svogliatamente nel mezzo della proiezione ectoplasmatica, proprio come se fosse presente all’interno della stanza.

«Ma… dov’è Inoue? Siete tutti riuniti e lei non c’è…» il tono di voce dell’uomo si vela di una sottile preoccupazione di fronte alle teste che si voltano e si scambiano sguardi di rassegnata comprensione.

«La richiesta riguarda proprio lei…» esordisce Rangiku ma Ichigo la interrompe, piazzandosi davanti alla figura evanescente che li osserva con stupore.

«Orihime è stata rapita! Dagli scagnozzi di Aizen! E la Seireitei non ha alcuna intenzione di aiutarci! Per questo abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, Urahara! Ci serve un mezzo per raggiungere il monte Teisei quanto prima».

Ichigo freme e la tranquillità apparente con cui il Maestro Disarmato accoglie quella richiesta, continuando a sventagliarsi pensosamente, lo irrita ancora di più. Stringe i pugni contro i fianchi e fa per sbottare ma la voce pacata dell’altro lo interrompe a metà del suo sfogo, costringendolo a tacere e ascoltare.

«Il primo compito della Seireitei è proteggere il suo Re, non un civile, per quanto potente e importante come Inoue» argomenta, inclinando la testa di lato e fissando lo sguardo su un punto lontano, oltre le otto teste rivolte nella sua direzione.

«Mi stai dicendo che dovremmo lasciarla nelle mani di Aizen, quindi?!».

Ichigo è rosso in volto, quasi senza fiato per la rabbia, ma Urahara non sembra colpito da quel suo sfoggio di apprensione. Smette di agitare il suo ventaglio e lo richiude con uno scatto secco contro il palmo della mano.

«Kurosaki, si calmi» gli suggerisce ma c’è qualcosa nella sua voce che lo fa suonare come un ordine, e basta quel senso di inquietudine che pervade la stanza a zittire tutti i presenti e far sedere chi già aveva abbandonato la sua posizione.

«E adesso si sieda» prosegue incoraggiante ma Ichigo si limita ad accovacciarsi sui talloni, senza dare l’impressione di volersi calmare tanto presto e, se Tatsuki lo imita, Grimmjow se ne resta in piedi a braccia conserte, incurante di quanto spaventoso possa sembrare il Maestro Disarmato, quando si ammanta di quella rabbia passiva che indurisce il suo sguardo grigio, come fosse fatto d’acciaio.

«Sto cercando di farle capire che le ragioni della Seireitei sono comprensibili, anche se limitate. Per il bene di tutti quanti, sono convinto anch’io che Inoue vada recuperata in fretta. Ma per il trasporto, ero convinto che con i poteri combinati di Arisawa e Yasutora poteste creare un’efficiente nuvola da viaggio per tutti» esclama, riprendendo a sventolare il suo ventaglio e rivolgendo uno sguardo stupito ai suoi interlocutori.

«Ecco, il problema è che siamo tenuti sotto controllo…» interviene prontamente Uryuu «… Ed è necessario che la Seireitei non rilevi il nostro spostamento, almeno finché non saremo troppo lontani per essere fermati».

Urahara annuisce pensoso e comincia a tormentarsi la rada barbetta sulla punta del mento con due dita, mentre il suo cervello combina rapidamente quelle informazioni alla ricerca di una soluzione praticabile per lo sparuto gruppo di guerrieri che pende dalle sue labbra.

«Ho un manto fatto di un tessuto speciale, brevettato per schermare il _reiatsu_ , che potrebbe coprirvi nella vostra fuga. Gli Shinigami si renderebbe comunque conto della vostra assenza…» esclama, prima che l’euforia si impadronisca prematuramente dei suoi giovani interlocutori «… ma nel frattempo avreste percorso già parecchi chilometri e avreste un vantaggio incolmabile sulle spie della Seireitei, che non avrebbero alcun interesse a seguirvi fin nei domini di Aizen».

«Mi sembra un piano d’azione interessante» conviene Uryuu

che, nonostante la minore esperienza, non ha mente meno strategica del Maestro e già prevede le mosse nella sua mente, come se stesse muovendo le pedine di una partita a scacchi.

«Consiglierei di muoverci in due riprese, però, per attirare meno l’attenzione. Yasutora, Arisawa, Kurosaki e… Jaegerjaquez».

«Ehi, perché hai esitato sul mio nome?!» sbotta Grimmjow, interrompendolo nel mezzo della sua disquisizione, e a nulla valgono i cenni di silenzio che gli altri gli rivolgono.

«Umpf! Stavo solo facendo mente locale!» sbuffa Uryuu, facendo spallucce, e non è per nulla intenzionato a concedergli più di quella spiegazione.

«Dicevo! Loro quattro partiranno per primi e fungeranno da avanscoperta. Matsumoto e Kuchiki, che sono Ammaestratrici dell’Aria e dell’Acqua anche loro, seguiranno con me e Renji. Ci occuperemo di coprire gli altri e di distrarre i membri distaccati della Seireitei, casomai cercassero di ostacolare la nostra avanzata».

Uryuu termina il suo discorso con un discreto colpo di tosse e Ichigo sibila fra i denti un’entusiasta: «Perfetto, Ishida» che rende bene la misura del suo nervosismo, dato che di complimenti verso l’amico e rivale è sempre assai parco.

«Possiamo partire anche stasera, inutile perdere altro tempo» si intromette Grimmjow, che freme all’idea di poter portare scompiglio fra le fila dei suoi vecchi commilitoni, segretamente nutrendo la speranza di poter lasciare qualche morto, tornandosene da lì. Di sicuro l’idea di una Las Noches in fiamme dopo il suo passaggio lo esalta.

«Potreste partire stasera, se aveste già a disposizione viveri ed equipaggiamento a sufficienza per muovervi nel Distretto delle Nevi senza problemi» li interrompe Urahara, che non condivide la loro esaltazione e ha molti crucci al riguardo della riuscita di quell’operazione.

«Ma non doverte temere, sarò io a fornirvi il necessario e a un prezzo scontato» esclama con voce squillante e un sorrisone poco raccomandabile, che strappa una smorfia di terrore persino a Grimmjow.

«Mentre io mi procurerò l’armamentario tecnico, sarà bene che il vostro stratega, Ishida, si dia da fare a interrogare il caro Grimmjow» prosegue, accennando col mento ai due ragazzi, che si scambiano un’occhiata gelida e a dir poco schifata.

«Dovrete buttare giù una planimetria del palazzo e pianificare una sortita il più discreta possibile. Non ci sarà tempo per i pirotecnici combattimenti all’arma bianca, Kurosaki» gli fa notare, accennando con il ventaglio all’enorme spada nera e bianca, che il ragazzo si porta sempre assicurata sulle spalle.

«Ma ci vorranno dei giorni per preparare tutto questo!» protesta Renji poco più indietro, interpretando il pensiero dei suoi compagni, ma Urahara scuote il capo.

«Anche una settimana, probabilmente…».

«Nel frattanto Inoue potrebbe…» sbotta Ichigo e con lui Tatsuki, che di pazienza ne ha esercitata anche troppa, fino a questo momento.

«Siete uno sparuto gruppo di Guardiani e Ammaestratori, Kurosaki. Fortissimi ma sempre e soltanto in otto. Se credete che correre a rotta di collo verso il monte Teisei e fare affidamento sulla fortuna vi basterà, mi permetta di dirle che è assai ingenuo».

La voce di Urahara è come sabbia versata sulle fiamme delle loro speranze e più logica riporta nei loro ragionamenti, più le difficoltà non previste nella loro impresa sembrano insormontabili. Nessuno di loro, tuttavia, ha alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

«Una volta che avrete attraversato lo stretto, sarete nei territori di Aizen e nulla sfugge al suo sguardo onnipresente nel Distretto delle Nevi, nemmeno il saltellare del più minuscolo coniglio».

«E cosa dovremmo fare, allora?! Restare qui?!». Tatsuki dà il cambio a Ichigo nella veemenza con cui si rivolge al Maestro Disarmato. Le obiezioni possono essere a centinaia e tutte ragionevoli ma la sua migliore amica è stata rapita e non aver potuto impedire che quel fatto si verificasse le basta a provare rimorso per due intere vite. Non ha intenzione di lasciar accadere qualcosa di peggio, solo perché sono stati tutti troppo cauti.

«Allenarci al gioco di squadra…».

È la voce di Chad, silente fino a quel momento, che si solleva in mezzo a tutte le altre, bassa e pacata nonostante l’inquietudine che attanaglia ogni membro del gruppo. Non è meno nervoso degli altri, d’altronde, ma gli pare che qualcuno debba mantenere i piedi per terra o quella riunione diventerà solo un coro di litigi isterici.

«Esatto, Yasutora, ottima osservazione» lo loda Urahara, rivolgendo il ventaglio chiuso nella sua direzione.

«Sfruttate questa settimana di tempo per studiare il funzionamento di Las Noches e decidere come orientarvi una volta arrivati nei pressi del monte» prosegue, tornando a rivolgersi a Ichigo, e questa volta solleva il capo, mostrandogli i suoi occhi grigi determinati a non ammettere altre obiezioni.

«Allenatevi soprattutto ad agire in squadra. Dovrete essere rapidi e muovervi come un sol uomo, non ci sarà spazio ai ripensamenti e agli errori. O la va o la spacca, Kurosaki. Se non programmate bene la sortita, non solo rischierete di perdere la vita ma nessuno si sognerà mai di correre in soccorso della povera Principessa. È questo che vuole?».

Certo che non è questo che vuole ma Ichigo vorrebbe obiettare che tutti questi preparativi si possono organizzare strada facendo. Tuttavia, si accorge persino lui che più tempo passano a sollevare obiezioni, più tempo perderanno prima di cominciare a prepararsi. Si volta a guardare i suoi amici e nei loro sguardi ci sono i medesimi dubbi e le stesse ansie ma tutti, chi prima e chi dopo, gli rivolgono lo stesso cenno di incoraggiamento.

Non c’è altro tempo per discutere e Ichigo torna a rivolgersi a Urahara, per scuotere il capo: «E va bene, facciamo come dici tu. Ma cerchiamo di sbrigarci, diamine!».

«Bene, allora vi consiglio di cominciare a fare i vostri compiti a casa, io vi raggiungerò con il necessario entro due giorni al massimo. E, mi raccomando, mantenete il sangue freddo!» il Maestro Disarmato torna a sorridere e poi tocca a lui ribaltare la tavoletta Kokkuri verso il basso e interrompere la comunicazione. Un silenzio sinistro cala sulla stanza, fatto solo dei respiri, agitati e rapidi, degli occupanti della stanza e degli sguardi di sottecchi che si rivolgono, mentre ognuno cerca qualcosa da dire per spezzare quell’orribile momento di stallo.

«Allora, Jaegerjaquez… parlami di com’è fatta Las Noches».

È Uryuu, alla fine, ad aprire bocca e interrompere il silenzio per primo e il modo in cui si rivolge al detestato compagno è persino venato di un certo rispetto. Che sia per ammansirlo o perché davvero ha cominciato a riconoscerne il valore, poco importa, perché ottiene l’effetto sperato: Grimmjow ghigna e si volta verso di lui ed è già il massimo della cortesia che possa fargli.

«Ah! Quel fottuto palazzo? È un vero e proprio labirinto!» esordisce e Ichigo si ritrova a schiaffarsi un palmo contro la guancia per la disperazione. Grimmjow non è esattamente il miglior motivatore del mondo ma spera che se la cavi assai meglio a ricordare ed elaborare strategie.

Ne hanno disperatamente bisogno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La saga degli Arrancar è sempre stata la mia preferita in "Bleach", non solo perché ne sono venuti fuori alcuni fra i miei personaggi preferiti ma perché adoravo le atmosfere cupe e gli spunti che potevano nascere dalla prigionia di Orihime fra le mura del bianco palazzo di Las Noches. Ovviamente, però, "Bleach" è pur sempre uno shounen e da certi cliché non poteva scampare - e quindi la Principessa poteva soltanto essere salvata dal suo Principe.  
> Però il tarlo della AiHime mi è sempre rimasto lì e "Corrupt" dei Depeche Mode mi ha chiesto per anni di essere usata per questa ship in un contesto in cui lei fosse stata rapita di nuovo da Aizen. Il risultato finale è stato più inquietante di quello che avevo previsto ma mi sta bene così.
> 
> E in ogni caso questo capitolo è solo un antipasto di tutti i casini che stanno per accadere. Non dico che ci avviciniamo al climax ma il prossimo capitolo ospiterà un paio di situazioni che saranno fondamentali per il finale. Ma non anticipiamo nulla.


	4. Capitolo 3: Di Amori Divini e Altre Beghe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Sei già qui, Orihime? Mi compiaccio della tua puntualità». La voce di Aizen, calda, morbida, inquietantemente dolce la sorprende all’angolo dell’orecchio destro, mentre le punte delle dita della ragazza indugiano sulla superficie liscia e fredda delle posate d’argento, così inusuali per lei. Orihime sobbalza, rilasciando violentemente il fiato, e osa appena voltare di un centimetro o poco più il capo, cogliendo con la coda dell’occhio il sorriso sardonico che le rivolge, troppo vicino al suo viso come il resto del busto, proteso oltre la spalliera._   
>  _I suoi lineamenti regolari e sofisticati la turbano ancora più dell’atteggiamento con cui la tratta, sempre attento a non sfiorarla mai ma a lasciarle l’impressione di un tocco che non la raggiunge per davvero. Sousuke Aizen è un uomo molto bello e la maschera di rassicurante tranquillità che distende i suoi tratti rende ancora più difficile detestarlo, nonostante l’anima nera che si nasconde dietro i grandi occhi nocciola e che la Principessa è riuscita a intravedere e disprezzare fin dal primo istante in cui l’ha incontrato._

_I've got to get to you first_   
_Before they do_   
_It's just a question of time_   
_Before they lay their hands on you_   
_And make you just like the rest_   
_I've got to get to you first_   
_It's just a question of time_   
_**(Depeche Mode | A question of time)** _

Che il suo rapitore stia cercando di trasformare la sua forzata residenza presso Las Noches in una specie di grottesco evento mondano, Orihime se ne accorge già durante il suo primo giorno fra quelle bianche mura.

«Sbrigati! Sono quasi le cinque. E sorridi, al Sire non piacciono i musi lunghi!» è la voce perentoria di Loly a rompere il silenzio pretenzioso che circonda le belle e ricche stanze in cui è stata alloggiata. È un’alcova dalle sbarre dorate quella in cui l’hanno imprigionata, sbarre nascoste da pesanti tendaggi e arazzi elaborati, intessuti d’argento e incrostati di pietre preziose, che raccontano storie mai sentite prima di draghi immensi dalle squame d’oro e voraci Petsuchos, il mitico coccodrillo dal capo sormontato da un disco solare. Orihime ci si è incantata davanti, prima di scuotersi dalla sua meraviglia e richiamarsi all’allerta.

«Umpf! Hai allacciato anche male il kimono! Si vede proprio che sei una provinciale» la rimbecca Menoly, pochi passi più avanti nel corridoio, affiancandosi all’amica e porgendole il pugno, per un rapido gesto d’intesa.

Orihime si guarda, osservando la seta bianca del vestito stropicciata in più punti e annuisce in un sorriso di scusa: «Sì, in effetti non sono abituata a questo genere di abiti. Sono anche un po’ scomodi».

Quella risposta non piace alle due ancelle, che si scambiano una smorfia disgustata: non è divertente umiliare qualcuno, se quel qualcuno sembra non cogliere nemmeno il sarcasmo e concordare persino con le loro critiche. Tuttavia, guai ad alzare un solo dito su quella donna: il Sire Aizen vede e sa tutto quello che accade all’interno del suo palazzo e, per quanto grande sia la loro adorazione verso di lui, ancora più grande è il timore che nutrono all’idea di contrariarlo.

Neanche prestano attenzione a Orihime, che si volta curiosa in ogni direzione, prende nota di corridoi secondari e svolte, usa quei pochi riferimenti sulle mura spoglie dei corridoi – sculture altrettanto bianche, rilievi che spiccano sulla superficie intonsa delle pareti – per memorizzare il percorso. Se dovrà fuggire sotto mentite spoglie, dovrà sapersi muovere in quel posto come se ci vivesse da una vita.

«Ehi, ci sei?! Svegliati, siamo arrivate! Presta attenzione a tutto quello che ti dice Sire Aizen e _sorridi_ » Loly la strattona per un polso, costringendola a riportare lo sguardo su un portoncino di oro e rame dalle sfumature verde acquamarina, e le labbra si stirano in una smorfia di circostanza che assomiglia più a una paresi facciale che a un sorriso di qualsiasi genere. Menoly sbuffa e scuote la testa, prima di afferrare uno dei due anelli che fanno da maniglie e tirarlo a sé, in un gesto perfettamente identico a quello dell’altra ancella.

Di fronte agli occhi della Principessa si spalanca una nuova sala, più raccolta di quella che ha visitato la notte precedente, ma nonostante ciò dalle dimensioni esagerate. Le finestre si aprono lì, come alti e stretti tagli verticali incavati nelle mura spesse, e una luce chiara e pulita fluisce a fiotti dall’innevato paesaggio esterno, ricoprendo ogni oggetto di una sfumatura fredda e pallida.

Un grande tavolo di legno scuro, forse ebano importato dai reami esterni, spicca al centro esatto della stanza. Potrebbe ospitare più di una ventina di ospiti ma solo due posti sono apparecchiati, rispettivamente ai due capotavola, per il momento entrambi vuoti. Menoly le fa un cenno sbrigativo in direzione del lato più vicino alla porta e Orihime si ritrova a spostare una sedia pesante e quasi più grossa di lei e accomodarsi: è la prima volta in vita sua che le capita di stare a tavola a quel modo, piuttosto che inginocchiarsi a terra davanti ai più consueti tavolini bassi. Tutto l’arredamento di Las Noches, in fin dei conti, si richiama molto di più alle tradizioni dei reami esterni che a quelle del Reame del Sole. Orihime lo ha notato già nella sua camera e nei cibi che le hanno servito.

Sousuke Aizen sembra comportarsi come uno straniero, che osserva con sufficienza i costumi della sua stessa patria, animato da quella sete di cambiamento che gli fa molto comodo, visto il suo desiderio di rovesciare il governo attuale per rifondarlo a partire da se stesso.

«Sei già qui, Orihime? Mi compiaccio della tua puntualità». La voce di Aizen, calda, morbida, inquietantemente _dolce_ la sorprende all’angolo dell’orecchio destro, mentre le punte delle dita della ragazza indugiano sulla superficie liscia e fredda delle posate d’argento, così inusuali per lei. Orihime sobbalza, rilasciando violentemente il fiato, e osa appena voltare di un centimetro o poco più il capo, cogliendo con la coda dell’occhio il sorriso sardonico che le rivolge, troppo vicino al suo viso come il resto del busto, proteso oltre la spalliera.

I suoi lineamenti regolari e sofisticati la turbano ancora più dell’atteggiamento con cui la tratta, sempre attento a non sfiorarla mai ma a lasciarle l’impressione di un tocco che non la raggiunge per davvero. Sousuke Aizen è un uomo molto bello e la maschera di rassicurante tranquillità che distende i suoi tratti rende ancora più difficile detestarlo, nonostante l’anima nera che si nasconde dietro i grandi occhi nocciola e che la Principessa è riuscita a intravedere e disprezzare fin dal primo istante in cui l’ha incontrato. È una debolezza che non può permettersi, quella di trovare qualcosa di apprezzabile nel suo interlocutore, e la sensazione di rischiare di perdere la lucidità necessaria si fa pressante.

Aizen si rialza, prima ancora che Orihime possa trovare il modo di rispondere all’elogio della sua puntualità, e si incammina verso l’altro, distante lato dell’enorme tavola dai piedi a forma di zampe di leone.

«È un peccato che tu sia ancora così sospettosa nei miei confronti, Orihime» esclama a bassa voce, condendo le sue parole di un’appropriata punta di rammarico, mentre si sistema comodamente sulla sua sedia.

«Vedi io non avrei alcun interesse a usare la tortura su di te, né ho quel genere di gusti… particolari».

Non importa il fatto che quelle parole le siano rivolte per rassicurarla, non c’è niente di rassicurante nello sguardo che il Sire le rivolge, nel modo in cui indugia sulla sua persona, come se stesse valutando un piatto dall’aspetto riccamente elaborato prima di assaggiarlo. È un uomo dai grandi appetiti, intellettuali e politici, ma lei non è poi così sicura che sia soltanto la sua mente a essere avida e insaziabile e non ha alcuna voglia di scoprirlo. La sola idea le fa accapponare la pelle, tanto che prova goffamente a mascherare il suo ribrezzo dietro l’orlo svasato della tazza di ceramica bianca, ricolma di scurissimo tè nero, che le viene porta.

«Non voglio fare di te una schiava, dopotutto, ma un’alleata perfettamente consenziente» riprende e il suo tono si fa pratico, mentre si prende il tempo di sorseggiare l’adorata bevanda bollente, senza neanche un tremito del sopracciglio a sconvolgergli i tratti del viso. Sembra quasi che stia discutendo di affari e che lei sia un semplice mercante con cui contrattare alla pari, tanto che Orihime inclina un po’ la testa e corruga le sopracciglia sottili, provando a non lasciarsi ingannare da quella sensazione.

«È per questo che ti ho fatto portare qui, per parlarti e illustrarti senza influenze esterne i miei piani. Credo che sarebbe quanto mai corretto, da parte tua, provare ad ascoltare anche la mia campana, prima di decidere di condannarmi per colpa di qualche gesto troppo avventato».

I ragionamenti di Aizen scorrono come acqua fresca sulla sua pelle, si attorcigliano attorno alle sue dita, che sfiorano e rigirano incerte un mochi rosa e morbidissimo e lo premono al centro, lasciando fuoriuscire una goccia del cuore cremoso e appiccicoso, che si invischia sui suoi polpastrelli. Per Orihime diventa difficile scalare quella cascata di spiegazioni e giustificazioni e trovare un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi, per replicare a tono alle sue più che opinabili osservazioni.

«E quanto… quanto durerebbero questi discorsi per cui hai deciso di chiamarmi… rapirmi e allontanarmi dai miei amici?». La voce sottile di Orihime, solitamente un cinguettio tenero e conciliante, si indurisce su quelle ultime parole, come il suo cipiglio, mentre butta alle ortiche ogni proposito di sembrare mansueta. Il terrore di poter cedere alle lusinghe di Aizen si fa così ingestibile da colmarle il petto e occluderle la gola in un grumo caldo e acido, tanto da costringerla ad allontanare precipitosamente il mochi dalle labbra e riprendere a torturarlo fra il pollice e l’indice, sfogando a quel modo tutto il nervosismo che le paralizza i muscoli delle braccia e del viso.

Aizen non è però affatto impressionato da tanto dispiegamento di ostilità: la Principessa, dopotutto, sta agendo proprio come una mosca che si agita nella ragnatela, nel disperato tentativo di non restarci invischiata fino alla testa e a lui basta restare ai margini e osservarla, per lasciare che ci cada dentro da sola.

Sorride, appoggiando una guancia contro l’indice e il medio tesi, e non smette mai di guardarla, nemmeno mentre sbatte le palpebre, prima di ricominciare a parlarle con la sua voce più suadente.

«Sono discorsi che richiedono un certo tempo, Orihime, e non tollerano la fretta ma…» e a quel punto il suo tono assume una sfumatura perentoria, mentre socchiude gli occhi e allunga un indice davanti al volto, come a frenare qualsiasi, possibile obiezione.

«… ma non ho intenzione di tenerti intrappolata in eterno. Non ho intenzione di intrappolarti, punto e basta. Quando le nostre chiacchierate – lezioni, se posso chiamarle così – saranno terminate, sarai libera di tornare dai tuoi amici e riflettere a fondo sulle cose che ti avrò mostrato».

Aizen conclude il suo discorso congiungendo le mani davanti al volto, proprio all’altezza della punta del naso, e resta a fissarla, aspettando pazientemente una risposta dalla sua interlocutrice. Lo sguardo ambrato di Orihime si sposta sulla superficie laccata del tavolo, sul luccichio fastidioso delle stoviglie, sulla bordatura dorata della sua tazza da tè, sul vapore che si raggruma nell’aria sopra la sua testa e le toglie il fiato.

«E cosa… cosa vorresti mostrarmi? Perché è necessario così tanto tempo per discuterne…?» esita Orihime, lo sguardo fisso in maniera stanca e testarda sul mochi mezzo distrutto che continua ad arrotolare fra le dita, mentre la mano libera se ne resta attorcigliata e annodata tutta attorno al manico della sua tazza da tè, che non ha più sollevato dall’inizio della conversazione.

«Vedi, Orihime, tu sei stava investita, come me, di un grande potere. Un grande potere che non servirebbe soltanto a metter fine al regno eccessivamente lungo del nostro fin troppo vecchio e poco aperto sovrano attuale». Orihime coglie una nota di alterato fastidio nella voce fino a quel momento pacata del suo interlocutore. È solo un’ombra ma è sufficiente a mostrarle uno scorcio di cosa possa rivelare quell’uomo, quando la sua volontà viene ostacolata in maniera netta.

«Un grande potere che andrebbe indirizzato e usato saggiamente e che tu hai un concreto bisogno di esercitare nel modo giusto…».

«Ma io ho i miei Guardiani! Sono loro ad aiutarmi negli allenamenti e a raccontarmi le storie sul passato dei miei poteri».

Aizen sorride a quell’accenno così prevedibile. Quasi si annoia, all’idea che potrebbe essere tutto così spaventosamente semplice per lui. Schiude le labbra, pregustando la direzione in cui la conversazione li porterà fra pochi istanti, e replica dolcemente: «Orihime, i tuoi Guardiani possono gestire i loro poteri e quelli degli Ammaestratori a loro sottoposti ma tu… noi… siamo fuori dalla loro portata. Non sanno cosa significa padroneggiare qualcosa che può annichilire tutti gli elementi della Terra messi insieme… e non hanno le mie risorse, non possono accedere a _tutte le storie complete_ sul conto della prima Principessa e dei suoi successori».

«Storie? Tutte? Uryuu… credevo che nessuno potesse raccoglierle tutte visto… visto che sono tantissime…» Orihime incespica fra le parole, mordendosi a sangue l’interno della guancia nel tentativo tardivo di zittirsi. Si è lasciata trascinare e, quel che è peggio, l’impulso di replicare alle parole del suo interlocutore è stato così naturale che non assecondarlo le sarebbe sembrato quasi una bestemmia.

«In effetti, raccogliere più di milleseicento racconti richiede del tempo ma io, Orihime, ho avuto più tempo di te per cercarli e per comprenderli. E anche per scoprire retroscena… inquietanti, che spiegano però molto bene perché gli equilibri del mondo si sono alterati fino a questo punto».

Aizen a quel punto non si dà nemmeno la pena di aspettare: afferra la sua tazza di tè e ricomincia a sorseggiare con calma, spostando lo sguardo altrove, sui numerosi dolci che gli sono stati serviti, sulle pareti bianche e spoglie di quella raccolta sala da pranzo, sulla porta socchiusa, dietro cui Loly e Menoly stanno cercando di spiare la sua conversazione.

«Quali retroscena… inquietanti? Di cosa parli esattamente…?».

Orihime cade nella trappola con una rapidità eccezionale o forse sa persino lei che non può fare altro, se non vuole evitare uno stallo in quella complicata conversazione. Le sembra quasi di guardarsi dall’esterno, mentre cade giù e resta invischiata nella rete sottile ma resistente che Aizen le sta tessendo attorno ma quali altre alternative avrebbe? Forse, lasciandolo parlare, riuscirà a carpirgli qualcosa da una frase incauta o da un’affermazione troppo spavalda, che potrà tornarle utile quando arriverà il suo momento. O forse si illude e la sua curiosità sta avendo il sopravvento, gettandola in pasto alla retorica del suo interlocutore.

«Ti sei mai chiesta… cominciamo da un esempio quasi banale… ma ti sei mai chiesta perché la Principessa viene così temuta da tutta la popolazione? Nonostante la favola che tutti conosciamo ne parli come di una salvatrice, che ha liberato il Reame del Sole dalla maledizione in cui il Re l’aveva gettato, usando i suoi poteri fino a forzare ogni legge della natura?».

Orihime scuote il capo, incerta, ma non ce la fa a restare impassibile e impercettibilmente il suo corpo si sporge, il busto si protende oltre il bordo del tavolo, così da poter prestare attenzione a ogni minima parola Aizen stia pronunciando con il suo tono più basso e misterioso.

Quello maschera un sorriso, sfiorandosi le labbra con l’indice, e poi si sporge a sua volta sui gomiti premuti contro il tavolo, assumendo l’aria di un accattivante cospiratore. Prende fiato ed è come se si stesse preparando a esibirsi davanti a un vasto pubblico, piuttosto che a beneficio di un solo spettatore, ma Aizen ha una passione viscerale nel raccontare le storie. Quello che gli piace di più è scegliere le parole giuste per trasmetterle agli altri e indugiare sulle parti che ritiene più interessanti, omettendo opportunamente quelle che non possono servirgli allo scopo. Non è così casuale l’episodio che decide di raccontare alla sua riluttante ospite, è il miglior punto di partenza da cui cominciare a minare le sue certezze.

«Vedi, la Principessa era un essere puro, che si era costretta in un corpo di carne per poter abitare fra gli esseri mortali della Terra, senza danneggiarli con quel potere che sulla sua stella era costretta a esercitare costantemente, per non finire divorata dalle fiamme che la circondavano. Dover reprimere quei poteri, senza mai poterli sfogare completamente, deve averla provata immensamente. Quando poi molti degli Spettri al servizio del Re del Sole furono cancellati dal nostro piano dell’esistenza, non le rimase nemmeno quell’occasionale sfogo alla pressione montante di una forza distruttiva, che avrebbe potuto annichilire un’intera stella, con un po’ di sforzo.

Forse fu per questo che un certo, dolorosissimo evento la colpì trovandola già fragile, riguardata con sospetto persino dai suoi stessi Guardiani, che al suo potere erano soggetti come gli esseri mortali, perché era materia corruttibile quella da cui traevano la loro essenza e su cui governavano. Fatto sta che, oltre ogni speculazione che possiamo fare, la Principessa impazzì e quasi distrusse tutto il nostro mondo…».

«Come?! Non è possibile! Lei non avrebbe mai potuto… voleva proteggere la Terra, non ferire i suoi abitanti…» Orihime sobbalza a quell’ultimo accenno e si aggrappa al bordo del tavolo in allerta. Non si fida di Aizen, conosce la sua inclinazione a mentire e distorcere la realtà in modo spaventosamente verosimile, e teme che questa storia sia solo un pretesto per convincerla a non usare i propri poteri e, peggio ancora, a tenersi lontana dai suoi amici.

«Oh, sono sicuro che senza quell’evento…» il Sire indugia su quella parola, aumentando l’impaziente curiosità della sua interlocutrice, che pure non si fida ma vuole sapere fino a che punto quella leggenda a suo dire inventata può spingersi «… la Principessa avrebbe continuato a vivere in pace e armonia con i suoi compagni. Ma la vita è imprevedibile, Orihime, a quei tempi ancor più che oggi e la Principessa di Vega non seppe… adattarsi a quell’imprevedibilità e rilasciò tutto il suo _reiatsu_ a piena potenza. In un attimo tutta la Terra fu avvolta strettamente, come una preda soffocata, fra le immense e possenti spire di un drago…».

«… un Drago d’Oro».

Orihime quelle parole le sussurra in un soffio, come se fossero la più ardita delle bestemmie, mentre le iridi ambrate si sgranano in un’espressione di puro terrore. La sua attenzione è lontana da quella sala e dal volto di Aizen, persa in chissà quale visione arcana.

«Orihime… ma allora conoscevi questa storia…». Il bisbiglio quieto di Aizen reca, per la prima volta dacché lo conosce, una vera e propria sorpresa e la riscuote dalla stasi in cui è appena caduta, costringendola ad alzare il mento e rivolgergli un’espressione preoccupata.

«L’ho sognato… quel drago… ma non credevo…» esordisce la Principessa, prima di zittirsi precipitosamente. Si morde un labbro, chiedendosi quanto sia saggio fornire tutte quelle informazioni al suo avversario ma non può essere una coincidenza, quell’accenno a qualcosa che soltanto lei ha visto nei suoi sogni più reconditi, qualcosa che non ha mai raccontato a nessuno per il sinistro timore che si realizzasse.

Almeno fino a che Aizen non ne ha parlato davanti a lei.

«Parli di un immenso serpente dalle squame d’oro, rilucenti come la luce del sole, che circonda la Terra sette volte nelle sue spire e affonda i sette artigli ancora sani nei mari e nelle montagne, squarciando la superficie e lasciando erompere lava bollente su tutte le pianure? Parli di un drago dalle fauci aguzze, spalancate e distorte in un urlo di dolore che fa tremare l’intero universo? È quel drago che hai visto nei tuoi sogni, Orihime?».

Aizen non sta mentendo e a quel punto Orihime non ha più alcuna certezza. Prova a reagire, mentre il suo corpo si scuote dalla testa alla punta dei piedi in un tremito sottile e irrefrenabile, un terrore sempre più acuto di fronte a tutte le diverse implicazioni che quella rivelazione potrebbe avere.

«Ma la Principessa… era una donna… non un Drago…» prova a replicare, contestando con poca convinzione un sospetto che nella sua mente si tramuta sempre più in orrenda realtà.

«La Principessa, come ti ho accennato poco fa, era effettivamente una donna ma soltanto dopo aver deciso di incarnarsi in un corpo mortale, che le impedisse di danneggiare quelli che la circondavano. Quando ancora abitava sulla sua immensa stella, ben più grande del nostro pianeta, le sue dimensioni erano a dir poco colossali. Lì, su Vega, la Principessa si muoveva fra le fiamme inestinguibili nella forma di un immenso Drago Dorato».

Aizen le assapora tutte, quelle parole, ci struscia sopra la punta della lingua come un leone famelico, osservando minuziosamente la più infima alterazione nei tratti già tesi del viso della sua interlocutrice: ha gli occhi grandi letteralmente spalancati dalla paura, cerchiati di neri presagi, e lui può ben immaginare a chi quei timori siano rivolti.

È proprio per questo che non le dà il tempo di metabolizzare quell’informazione e insiste, con una gentilezza che stride orribilmente con la consistenza delle parole che le sta rivolgendo, senza premurarsi di omettere nessuno dei particolari più terribili e devastanti.

«E quando ha scatenato tutta la sua potenza distruttiva sulla Terra, quando il suo _reiatsu_ ha avvolto il pianeta in una devastante nube dorata… tutto è morto».

«Ma i Guardiani… erano forti… erano i suoi comp…» prova a replicare Orihime ma un singhiozzo le occlude la gola e le impedisce di continuare, mentre gli occhi si arrossano vergognosamente di fronte alle immagini che la sua mente, crudele, si ostina a farle balenare davanti.

«Ma erano spiriti mortali di una materia corruttibile e furono tutti spazzati via dal suo potere. Uno dopo l’altro le loro essenze si dispersero fra questo mondo e l’Altrove, infondendo del loro potere vivi e morti, oggetti e luoghi. È per questo motivo che si dice che tutto, nel nostro mondo, abbia un’anima ed è per questo motivo che esistono gli Ammaestratori come esistono i Guardiani, tutti esseri mortali in grado di catalizzare quel potere in maniera più o meno importante».

Aizen tace, solo a questo punto, controllando accuratamente le reazioni di Orihime: si sta scrutando le mani, pensosamente spaventata, come su un dubbio atroce si fosse risvegliato in un solo istante dentro di lei, dilaniandole orribilmente il petto. Per anni ha creduto nella benedizione di quel potere, che le ha permesso di salvare e riequilibrare ciò che di storto c’era nel mondo. Per anni si è convinta che quel potere fosse solo all’apparenza distruttivo, per quante vite aveva saputo salvare. Mai una volta ha anche solo osato immaginare che quello stesso potere potesse arrivare a uccidere non solo i suoi avversari ma anche… i suoi amici.

«E lei… lei? Come… come ha potuto vivere sapendo… sapendo di aver… di aver ucciso i suoi compagni?».

La domanda giunge soffocata da un altro singulto e Orihime è costretta a coprirsi la bocca con una mano, mentre distoglie lo sguardo dal sorriso conciliante e sornione di Aizen e si costringe a fissare un cucchiaino, pur di convincersi che sta vivendo soltanto un orribile, falsissimo incubo. Aizen però non le dà tregua, la incalza con il suo tono suadente e i suoi modi gentili, non le permette di estraniarsi e smettere di concentrarsi sul senso delle sue parole, sempre più impietose a mano a mano che i secondi passano.

«Semplicemente non ha vissuto» la liquida lui con uno scrollare di spalle noncurante, ma poi torna a farsi serio.

«Anche il Re del Sole era una divinità come lei. Anche lui aveva abitato su una stella ma molto prima della Principessa aveva raggiunto la Terra, che dal Sole poteva osservare, e l’aveva aiutata a crescere e prosperare. Conosci il Petsuchos, Orihime?».

«Il Petsu… Il grande coccodrillo bianco dalla testa sormontata da un disco solare? Sì… sì, ne ho sentito parlare e so che è un acerrimo nemico dei draghi…» Orihime risponde con fare assorto, lo sguardo ancora basso, e quel richiamo di Aizen la riscuote solo in parte. Non capisce dove voglia andare a parare, tutta la sua attenzione è concentrata solo su quel sogno, che si fa sempre più vivido nella sua mente.

«C’è una ragione in questa rivalità. Non era solo la Principessa a poter assumere due forme differenti. Anche il Re del Sole, infatti, aveva assunto la forma umana, solo quando aveva avuto bisogno di mischiarsi agli esseri umani. Prima di allora aveva abitato il Sole nel suo vero aspetto, quello di un gigantesco coccodrillo dalle scaglie chiare come il platino e la testa sormontata dalla fonte stessa dei suoi poteri. E fu in quella forma liberata che affrontò la Principessa trasformata in drago».

«Il… Petsuchos ha fermato la Principessa…?».

Orihime finalmente incrocia il suo sguardo ed è la sorpresa a prendere il posto del terrore. Aizen riguadagna tutta la sua attenzione e si gode la sua attesa tormentosa, spremendole fino all’ultima goccia la tensione dalle labbra schiuse e dal petto che si alza e si abbassa rapidamente, seguendo il ritmo sincopato del suo respiro.

«Fu una lotta furiosa e lunga, più dello spazio della vita di un solo mortale. Creazione e Distruzione si affrontarono in un duello senza esclusione di colpi, dando fondo a tutte le potenzialità dei loro poteri. Nuove bestie nacquero, per poi morire pochi istanti dopo. Anche gli esseri umani, che popolavano il Grande Reame a quei tempi, furono tutti spazzati via, né quelli che sarebbero arrivati dopo avrebbero avuto il loro stesso aspetto e la lunga vita di cui essi godevano. Tutti gli equilibri uscirono alterati da quella lotta».

Aizen si guarda le dita, come stupito di trovarle proprio lì, al termine delle sue mani, ed evita ostinatamente di ricambiare lo sguardo curioso e preoccupato della sua interlocutrice, di offrirle un sorriso, un conforto dai pensieri che la tormentano.

Orihime teme la direzione che quella discussione sta prendendo e le parole successive tramutano in realtà i suoi peggior timori.

«Alla fine, seppur di misura, il Petsuchos bianco vinse, riuscendo a chiudere le sue possenti fauci sul collo spesso e durissimo del drago dorato. In uno strillo altissimo e dolente, la Principessa si abbatté sulla Terra con tutto il suo immenso corpo inscalfibile e dalle sue ossa, qua e là disperse, sorsero montagne; dal suo sangue blu, che fluiva a fiotti copiosi dal collo, nacquero i fiumi; dalle sue scaglie originarono le numerose isolette che punteggiano i mari meridionali. Fu così che il Reame del Sole nacque, dalle spoglie di quello stesso mostro che aveva distrutto i regni precedenti…».

«E il Petsuchos…» chiede Orihime ma non vuole sapere davvero la risposta, non vuole che il Sire continui nel suo discorso e arrivi alla meta che si è prefisso ben prima di iniziare quel discorso con lei.

«Il Petsuchos, ovvero il Re del Sole, purtroppo perì poco dopo e il suo corpo immenso divenne le pianure e le colline verdi del continente su cui oggi prosperano i reami esterni. Il loro potere si disperse per i mondi, senza più possibilità di ricongiungersi in due corpi divini. Da allora tanti mortali si sono avvicendati nel ruolo di Re e Principessa ma nessuno è mai riuscito a raccogliere abbastanza _reiatsu_ per assurgere a sua volta allo status di nuova divinità. Questo non toglie che il Re e la Principessa restino, almeno rispetto ai mortali che governano, ciò che di più simile c’è a una divinità in questo mondo e nell’Altrove».

Aizen conclude la sua spiegazione con una risata sottile ed elegante, sollevando il capo e tornando infine a osservare Orihime: la ragazza è lontana, però; lo sguardo ambrato è perso nel vortice di pensieri agitati e confusi, mentre si chiede se… quando succederà che anche lei perda la testa e finisca per massacrare i suoi compagni. Forse è per quel motivo che l’attuale Re del Sole ha impedito tanto a lungo a una Principessa di reincarnarsi? Non può dargli torto, se quella storia è vera.

E Orihime sta imparando che molte di quelle presunte favole sono più reali di tante cronache storiche.

«Orihime… stai tremando» nota Aizen, quasi con divertimento, e Orihime gli ficca in faccia uno sguardo a metà fra il furioso e lo spaventato.

«Fa… fa un po’ freddo, tutto qui» prova a dissimulare lei ma non riesce a convincere se stessa, figurarsi l’esperto oratore che ha di fronte.

«Non devi aver paura di ferire i tuoi amici, Orihime!» la richiama Aizen, paterno, rassicurante, mentre congiunge bonariamente le mani davanti a sé, come se stesse redarguendo una scolaretta ansiosa e non una donna che le sue parole hanno contribuito ad atterrire.

«Né io né te siamo divinità e non ci è possibile trascendere i nostri corpi di carne per trasformarci negli Animali Sacri. Non con il potere che abbiamo raccolto finora…».

È sui puntini di sospensione che Orihime singhiozza e si perde e lo specchio scuro e ormai freddo del suo tè le restituisce un riflesso mesto e pallido che non le assomiglia.

«Ma possiamo sempre danneggiare il mondo nel tratto di spazio limitato che ci circonda…» esordisce Aizen, beandosi dello smarrimento dei suoi grandi occhi ambrati, che un attimo prima si illuminano di speranza e al suo ennesimo “però” tornano a velarsi d’ansia.

«… ed è per questo che abbiamo bisogno di sostenerci a vicenda, Orihime».

“Non dirlo!”, Orihime quella speranza vana la urla solo nella sua testa e spera che basti per diventare reale, per chiudere la bocca al Sire, per tornare a casa, senza il terrore di poter ferire uno dei suoi amici.

Ma Aizen non demorde. Aizen apre la bocca e continua a parlare, imperterrito, demolendo le sue ultime speranze: «Io sono l’unico che abbia abbastanza forza da assorbire i tuoi poteri senza eccessivi contraccolpi, senza… morire».

“Non lo dire!”, Orihime ripete ossessivamente nella sua mente e cerca di coprire la voce di Aizen, che non si ferma neanche di fronte ai suoi occhi strizzati all’inverosimile.

«Orihime».

La voce improvvisamente più vicina dell’uomo la fa sobbalzare e Orihime solleva la testa di scatto, ritrovando sul suo viso l’ombra lunga e inquietante di un essere che in quel momento, di solare, non ha niente.

«Orihime, io so come aiutarti a gestire i tuoi poteri. Permettimi di insegnarti le storie che si celano dietro di essi. Permettimi di mostrarti quante cose puoi fare, senza diventare un pericolo per gli altri e per te stessa. Non cedere a un pregiudizio testardo, non lasciare che i tuoi compagni periscano, perché hai deciso troppo presto, senza conoscere ogni aspetto della storia».

Aizen sorride e le porge una mano grande ma Orihime non gli crede: non crede al suo volto benevolo, non al suo sorriso paterno e nemmeno alla consistenza rassicurante delle sue parole. Ma Orihime non crede nemmeno a se stessa, alla natura benigna dei suoi poteri spaventosi, e non vuole tornare a casa con le mani vuote e le spalle cariche di problemi e pericoli per i suoi amici.

È per questo che solleva una mano e con i polpastrelli sfiora incerta e timorosa il palmo aperto della mano di Aizen. Lo sente chiudersi delicatamente attorno alla sua, avvolgerle falangi e nocche in una stretta asciutta e lieve. Sente il suo corpo rivoltarsi e tutto il suo essere gemere e scricchiolare, quando avverte il suo calore contro il dorso della mano ma sono i suoi occhi nocciola, inesorabili e crudeli come il mare, a toglierle il fiato e riempirla di rimorsi.

«Sono contento, Orihime, che tu ti sia rivelata così ragionevole» sorride Aizen e a Orihime il senso di sollievo che le gonfia il petto sembra tanto simile alla sensazione che deve provare un annegato, quando le onde si chiudono sulla sua testa e deve arrendersi all’acqua che invade i polmoni, perché è il gesto più misericordioso e meno doloroso che resti al suo corpo.

─

Le conversazioni fra lei e Aizen dei giorni successivi si svolgono nella più totale solitudine. Tutto avviene sempre nella medesima sala del tè e nemmeno Loly e Menoly possono sostarvi più del tempo necessario a scortarla fino al grande portone di bronzo.

Tuttavia, il quarto giorno c’è una novità ad attenderla, anzi due.

Accade poco dopo che hanno consumato il loro tè. Aizen si alza ma non si avvicina a lei per scortarla alla porta. Prende una direzione completamente opposta, verso una porta più piccola e più nascosta verso il fondo della stanza ed esclama: «Spero che tu voglia restare con me qualche istante di più, Orihime» le chiede, come se avesse davvero libertà di scelta. «Perché oggi abbiamo parlato di argomenti che hanno bisogno di essere provati nella realtà, per essere capiti… prego, Tousen, entra».

Il Guardiano Maggiore di Aizen entra, accompagnato da un ragazzetto biondo e smunto. Gli tiene stretta la mano grande e scura, come se fosse il suo unico legame con il mondo reale, e nei suoi grandi occhi lilla c’è il vuoto cosmico di una coscienza che sembra aver abbandonato il suo corpo o essersi rintanata in fondo, in un luogo buio e inesplorato. È un luogo dove non può raggiungerlo la voce di nessuno e nemmeno la paura, che gli danza attorno al cuore e lo minaccia perennemente.

Orihime inghiotte a vuoto, investita dalla sensazione di disagio e tristezza che quel ragazzo le trasmette con la sua semplice presenza.

«Orihime, in questi pochi giorni di colloquio con te ho potuto avere modo di osservarti e notare che c’è un’angoscia ricorrente nelle tue parole» esclama Aizen, distraendola e costringendola a riportare tutta la sua attenzione su di lui. Il suo sguardo, tuttavia, continua a tornare in tralice sulla figuretta esile che le sta di fronte, sempre avvinghiata al braccio di Tousen.

«Nel fondo del tuo cuore sei convinta che i tuoi poteri siano troppo forti per essere gestiti e ti impedisci di esplorarli a fondo, come meriterebbero. Voglio mostrarti fino a che punto possano arrivare e quanto bene tu possa arrecare a chi è in difficoltà, se impari a padroneggiarli con meno scrupoli».

La voce calda e ammaliante di quell’uomo ancora una volta la avvolge e Orihime fa fatica a non lasciarsi trascinare dal senso di quelle frasi, quasi spera che voglia soltanto aiutarla, magari perché altrettanto convinto che farle perdere la testa e il controllo non gioverebbe a nessuno. Ma Sousuke Aizen ha un gusto spiccato per la sperimentazione ed è ambizioso, cosa gli impedisce di mentirle abilmente e indurla a usare i suoi poteri per il proprio personale tornaconto, salvo buttarla via quando non gli servirà più?

Lui finge di non vedere l’ombra guardinga che le vela lo sguardo ambrato e fa un cenno in direzione del suo luogotenente, invitandolo a fare qualche passo indietro e lasciare spazio a entrambi di avvicinarsi di più al ragazzo biondo.

«Non temere, Wonderweiss, Orihime ha solo intenzione di conoscere meglio la tua storia» lo richiama piano Aizen, la sua voce si fa quasi un sussurro quando quello accenna a tirarsi indietro e seguire il movimento di Tousen. Il ragazzino si ipnotizza, come un passerotto davanti a un cobra, e il suo sguardo sembra focalizzarsi sulla figura del Sire ma è solo un istante di lucidità. Poi i tratti del suo viso si distendono in un’espressione vacua e lui tace, restando immobile sul posto in una posa dinoccolata.

«Vedi, Orihime, il qui presente Wonderweiss Margela ha subito un trauma nella sua infanzia, un ricordo terribile che ancora ossessiona la sua fragile mente e lo lascia in questo stato catatonico» esordisce e le sue dita sfiorano, senza davvero toccare, una delle spalle del ragazzo, che non muove un muscolo ma ascolta quelle parole, come se fossero una nenia incomprensibile che lo calma.

«Vorresti… vuoi che lo aiuti? Che cancelli il trauma? Ma… non è fisico, non so se sia possibile…» esclama Orihime in un filo di voce e Aizen sorride, compiaciuto della velocità con cui la ragazza ha afferrato il senso della sua presentazione e già si prodiga a fornirgli un supporto, nonostante le sue parole affermino esattamente l’opposto.

«È per questo che hai bisogno di imparare a gestire meglio i tuoi poteri, mia cara» la interrompe Aizen, in un soffio, facendole un cenno indulgente col capo. Orihime detesta il modo quasi paterno con cui le si rivolge, l’attenzione con cui indirizza i suoi gesti e la posa calcolata del suo corpo, che non le grava mai davvero addosso ma le fa sentire la sua vicinanza fisica – come a dire che lui è lì, le basterebbe fare un solo passo per toccarlo, se solo volesse compierlo.

«Vedi, non puoi negare soltanto eventi fisici ma anche manifestazioni spirituali. In fondo è quello che hai fatto quando hai negato il troppo potere che ti stavo trasmettendo. O quando neghi i colpi che ti vengono inferti in battaglia» le spiega, con la pacatezza saggia e misurata di chi quei fenomeni li ha già indagati. È la prima volta in vita sua che Orihime incontra qualcuno che capisca come funzionano i suoi poteri, così poco legati ai cicli naturali del pianeta in cui abitano, così pronti a sovvertire ogni legge, neanche fossero davvero l’emanazione di un essere divino. È quella sorta di affinità ricambiata che la lega a Sousuke Aizen e glielo fa sentire più familiare e meno nemico di quanto non vorrebbe.

«Ma quelli posso…».

È per questo che interviene, curiosa e confusa, e lui le sorride indulgente, perché la Principessa resta invischiata nelle sue parole nonostante tutti i suoi propositi di tirarsi indietro e non fidarsi di lui.

«Vederli? Sentirli? Anche i ricordi hanno una loro forma fisica, per quanto assurdo ti possa sembrare» la sua voce si alza impercettibilmente, perché è qui che partono le spiegazioni e sa che le parole non basteranno. Lui tutte quelle cose le ha apprese sperimentando, su se stesso e sugli altri; ha imparato spingendo i suoi poteri sempre un passo più in là e soltanto dopo è arrivato a formulare spiegazioni razionali, che gli permettessero di replicare i risultati, senza dover rifare da capo ogni tappa del processo che lo aveva portato a quella scoperta.

«È tutto qui, nel cervello. Tutto sotto forma di invisibili ma materiali impulsi elettromagnetici. O puoi vederli come la manifestazione dell’anima. Per quanto ne sappiamo, tutto ciò che di fisico e reale c’è a questo mondo potrebbe esser null’altro che una concretizzazione della nostra essenza spirituale, un prolungamento solido che la protegge e le permette di esistere. Cerca l’anima nelle cose, invece di aspettare che si palesi di fronte a te, quando un colpo ti viene sferrato in battaglia. Ma ti vedo interdetta. Lascia che te lo dimostri».

Lo sguardo grande e ambrato di Orihime, già gonfio di confusione, si riempie di spaventata meraviglia, quando il corpo del Sire si illumina in minuscoli e precisi punti, finché sottilissime linee affiorano sul viso e sulle mani, uniche parti scoperte del suo corpo. E poi, persino al di sotto del tessuto pesante della sua veste regale quell’intrico di stradine esili e intersecate fra loro si rivela in un disegno preciso, che avvolge arti, torso e testa, e ricalca il percorso dei suoi nervi, che dalle dita risalgono lungo gli avambracci, le spalle e il collo, fino a confluire nella massa luminosa e pulsante, che si agita in impulsi intermittenti al centro del suo cranio. Orihime ha ancora il tempo di intercettare il fascio più spesso e chiaro di luce, che si dipana lungo la schiena e si concentra in un altro tripudio di luci intense nell’addome. Al centro di quell’asse, che corre fra testa e pancia, lì dove dovrebbe esserci il cuore, c’è una zona oscura che non corrisponde affatto al tessuto nervoso che dovrebbe circondare il muscolo cardiaco.

«Quella che stai fissando con tanta intensità è la Porta».

La voce di Aizen la riporta al mondo presente, mentre la luce si affievolisce fin quasi a scomparire ma sulla retina di Orihime quell’immagine luminescente resta impressa a fuoco, un’impressione che tarda ad abbandonarla.

«Ho illuminato il percorso con il mio potere perché tu potessi vederlo ma dal tuo sguardo deduco che adesso cominci ad avvertirlo appena anche da sola, non è così?».

Non è che Aizen non stia rischiando, svelando così una delle sue scoperte più importanti a quella ragazza, ma crede di aver afferrato abbastanza della sua psicologia da sapere fin troppo bene che Orihime non lo tradirà. È troppo leale, troppo onesta e troppo spaventata. Soprattutto, soltanto lui e il presente Re del Sole possono capire il suo potere, se pure provasse a spiegare ai suoi compagni ciò che ha visto e ha imparato, quelli potrebbero fare ben poco.

«È per questo che… il tuo potere… quando… quando mi hai _aiutato_ a recuperare il mio…» arranca Orihime, ricordando con un certo rancore ciò che le è successo qualche giorno prima, il modo sadico e impassibile con cui è stata messa alla prova senza alcun rispetto per la sua situazione.

«… hai… il tuo potere ha attraversato il mio petto… dal cuore?» conclude, portandosi entrambe le mani contro i seni, lì dove il calore bruciante di quella fonte luminosa ancora si fa avvertire, come se minacciasse di distruggerla dall’interno anche ora che non c’è più pericolo.

«Brava, Orihime, vedo che cominci a capire» le sorride Aizen, soddisfatto della velocità di apprendimento della sua nuova allieva, e la Principessa si intima di non rispondere a quel sorriso e, assolutamente, di non sentirsi gratificata dalle sue parole e dai suoi complimenti, per quanto difficile sia quella risoluzione.

«Devi entrare dal cuore ma a differenza mia non dovrai attraversare la pancia per ridare al corpo il suo vigore» prosegue e il suo indice si sposta davanti a lei, indicando prima il suo petto e poi il suo addome.

«Dovrai risalire il collo e immergerti nella testa, in quell’universo confuso di troppe luci in cui probabilmente ti perderai ma, non temere, ti aiuterò io a farti strada».

La punta di quell’indice quasi le sfiora la fronte. Orihime trattiene il fiato, presagisce il contatto ma è solo l’impressione vaga del suo calore a riscaldarle la pelle. Poi scuote il capo, sbarazzandosi in un brivido di quella percezione e il suo sguardo ricade su Wonderweiss, che tutto quel discorso l’ha seguito senza davvero capire, senza essere davvero lì fra loro.

«Posso… mi permetti… di aiutarti?» gli chiede lei, cerca di stabilire un contatto, ma il ragazzino biondo si limita a fissarla con la medesima espressione stralunata, come se nemmeno condividessero la stessa stanza, figurarsi capire quello che gli sta dicendo.

Orihime sospira, un gemito che assomiglia a quello di una damina di porcellana sul punto di spaccarsi, e poi tende la mano in direzione di Wonderweiss ma piano, come farebbe con un animale dei boschi che fa cenno di avvicinarsi cautamente a lei. Lo vede sobbalzare e provare a tirarsi indietro ma poi bloccarsi, lo sguardo ora concentrato sulla sua mano piccola e bianca, un ponte di luce accecante che penetra nel suo mondo buio e lo fa smarrire.

La ragazza attende, pazientemente, e l’unico suo pensiero è che Aizen possa stancarsi e interromperli ma quasi pare sparire alle sue spalle, troppo occupato a osservare per avere una reale intenzione di intervenire. È Wonderweiss a fare la prima mossa e chinarsi appena verso la sua mano, osservandola con lo sguardo curioso e stranito di un bimbo appena sveglio, e Orihime si limita a voltarla, mostrandogli il palmo. Dopo interminabili secondi, che a lei sembrano addirittura ore, tanto che ha la percezione netta del suo braccio che si stanca e dei muscoli che minacciano di non sorreggerlo più si fa prepotente, due dita le sfiorano il palmo aperto e ci restano, al centro esatto.

A Orihime tanto basta, non stringe la presa, non fa una sola mossa, non si permette nemmeno di respirare con troppa forza, solleva soltanto lo sguardo e fissa il ragazzino, aguzza lo sguardo e piano, come se si inoltrasse in una stanza buia alla ricerca di un riferimento, comincia a intravederle.

Le luci sono tante, come lungo il corpo del Sire Aizen, ma decisamente più fievoli. Ammiccano, brillano e si spengono e Orihime si sforza di imprimerle sulla retina ma è un’impresa ardua, che la frustra presto.

«Le vedrai meglio dall’interno, Orihime, cerca la Porta, adesso…».

Orihime deve impedirsi, con una forza di volontà che non sa da dove arrivi, di strillare, quando avverte le labbra dell’uomo vicinissime al suo orecchio e le sue mani che quasi le sfiorano le spalle. Ha paura di tutto ciò che potrebbe accadere, se abbassasse troppo la guardia, ma è determinata ad andare fino in fondo e scoprire, chissà, anche il mezzo per battere quel sovrano che ha così tanta fiducia nei suoi mezzi da svelarle i suoi trucchi.

Il buco nero al centro del petto di Wonderweiss, la ragazza lo individua quasi subito. Sembra spingerla con forza a perdersi nell’oscurità e Orihime deve ripetersi più volte che non vale la pena essere precipitosi, non ora che è arrivata così avanti, e così immerge con cautela estrema le punte dei piedi in quella pozza oscura, anche se il suo corpo resta immobile al centro della sua stanza.

È la sua coscienza che comincia ad affondare e Orihime segue la tentazione di voltarsi all’indietro per guardarsi dal di fuori e lo vede. Vede se stessa fissare la sua stessa mano e vede Sousuke Aizen chino su di lei, un’espressione concentrata e crudele sul suo bel viso, mentre segue con attenzione ogni sua mossa, circondandola con le mani grandi come se avesse paura di spezzarla – o fosse seriamente tentato di farlo.

La paura la rimescola tutta, come un cucchiaino in una tazza di tè, e Orihime deve stare bene attenta a non dissolversi in quel flusso di terrore, mentre prende metaforicamente fiato e si inabissa nel mare oscuro che le ribolle di fronte agli occhi. Dopo diventa tutto più semplice, anche troppo: basta seguire la corrente che la porta via con sé in quel mare di oscurità densa come la pece, che non può sporcarla, perché il suo potere la riveste di una pellicola brillante e impermeabile.

Orihime è così persa a nuotare in quel luogo totalmente inesplorato, che appena avvista qualcosa, un grosso globo luminescente che galleggia sopra la sua testa come un piccolo sole, fa per seguirlo ma: «In alto, Orihime… devi andare in alto» sussurra una voce a lei ben familiare, costringendola a scuotersi di dosso l’euforia immotivata che l’ha appena assalita.

Non c’è un alto e un basso, nella pozza buia in cui galleggia, è lei che giudica di doversi dirigere nella direzione esattamente opposta al grande globo che illumina il mondo sopra di lei. Si tuffa, senza bisogno di dover riprendere fiato e nota ciò che aleggiava sotto i suoi piedi, silenziosamente, chissà da quanti minuti. È un cerchio di luce gialla, un anello colorato e vorticante di mille luccichii verso cui Orihime si spinge e che le lava via di dosso tutto quel buio che l’ha abbracciata, caldo e soffocante.

Quando sbuca fuori dall’anello di luce, ciò che si dipana sopra la sua testa è una strada tortuosa, che mira verso l’alto e si contorce innumerevoli volte su se stessa in angoli aguzzi, che Orihime non deve nemmeno immaginare di percorrere a piedi. È il vento a trasportarla sulle sue ali, facendole sorvolare quelle creste impervie, che si biforcano e si ramificano, finché non si trova circondata da una costellazione di luci così intensa da accecarla.

E poi, improvviso com’è arrivato, il vento scompare, depositandola su un prato luccicante, come se ogni stelo d’erba fosse fatto di diamanti e smeraldi, che si piegano sotto i suoi piedi e la lasciano addentrarsi nel mezzo di una vallata sconfinata. Orihime perde ogni direzione, si dimentica persino del luogo in cui si trova e di cosa sta facendo, mentre cammina con la testa per aria, ammirando le stelle che occhieggiano nel cielo nero sopra di lei.

Le persone sono spettri sbiaditi, che le compaiono davanti come emergendo dalla nebbia, e prima che Orihime possa richiamarle, la superano e la attraversano, come se lei stessa fosse un essere evanescente, un’ombra più che un essere fatto di carne e ossa. Le ci vuole un po’ per accorgersi che si muovono seguendo uno schema predefinito, come recitando una parte in un film di cui lei è l’unica spettatrice e «Questo è… un ricordo?» sussurra fra sé e sé.

Quando scorge la figuretta sperduta di un bambino biondo che salta in braccio a una donna, un bambino dalle guance spruzzate di lentiggini e dai grandi occhi lilla, il dubbio della ragazza trova la sua conferma: sono i ricordi di Wonderweiss Margela quelli in cui sta fluttuando ed è per ripararli che si è spinta fino a questo punto.

«Ma dove…» si chiede, guardandosi attorno smarrita, e prova a fare un passo avanti, anche se tutto ciò che si stende attorno a lei è un infinito sovrapporsi di immagini, che appaiono e scompaiono troppo velocemente perché riesca a farsi un’idea della direzione da intraprendere.

«Orihime, così ti perderai».

La ragazza sobbalza ma nemmeno ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere quello che i suoi occhi vedono solo qualche secondo più tardi: Sousuke Aizen l’ha raggiunta e adesso se ne sta immobile di fronte a lei o, per lo meno è la sua essenza a farle compagnia in quel luogo.

«Ma come faccio a cercare un ricordo che non so… non so nemmeno com’è fatto…» obietta lei, scivolando un passo indietro, ma Aizen non sembra notare quel suo gesto e si limita a replicare tranquillamente, facendo un ampio gesto con la mano destra «La paura, Orihime».

«Un trauma provoca e lascia dietro di sé una grandissima paura. Pensa a qualcosa che temi con tutta te stessa e lascia che quella paura si espanda fuori di te… falla risuonare con la paura nascosta in questi cieli così oscuri. Tu non vuoi vederla… nessuno vuole vedere la paura ma una mente normale non ha un cielo così scuro a fare da soffitto ai propri ricordi» le spiega, divertito, un divertimento che cresce nella curva aguzza del suo sottile sorriso sardonico, quando la ragazza segue il suo consiglio prima ancora di potersi dominare.

Non è difficile dover pensare a qualcosa che le faccia paura in quei giorni intessuti dal terrore di non poter uscire integra da quella spaventosa avventura. Orihime non sa bene nemmeno da dove cominciare: dal timore che Aizen la annienti? O da quello che i suoi amici cerchino di salvarla, rischiando la vita? E dove mettere la paura lacerante che sia lei a perdere la testa e finire per ferirli o, peggio ancora, ucciderli?

Non c’è filtro fra i suoi pensieri e la sua essenza e la ragazza comincia a tremare immediatamente. Un’eco lontana le risponde, risvegliandosi da chissà quale distanza e divorando lo spazio che li circonda. Il cielo nero e denso si crepa in mille curve sottili e luce purissima e forte si riversa a fiotti sulle loro teste, sui prati sconnessi che galleggiano attorno a loro, sugli oggetti e sulle persone e… brucia.

Orihime se ne accorge con orrore quando è costretta a scacciare via le fiammelle rossicce che si allargano sulle sue braccia e sulla sua testa, minacciando di consumare anche lei che in quel luogo è solo ospite temporanea e non ne è davvero toccata, come all’inizio teme. E poi il fuoco si allarga, divora il soffitto scuro che ha fatto da tetto al loro cammino, incenerisce i prati di diamanti e smeraldi, riducendo tutto non a resti carbonizzati ma ad altri fuochi, che si allargano fino a circondarli e ricoprire ogni cosa, finché tutto non diventa altro che un inferno di fuoco a perdita d’occhio.

«Aiuto…».

Quel sussurro, soffocato dal crepitio violento delle fiamme che si innalzano scoppiettanti verso l’alto, colpisce Orihime all’improvviso e la spinge a voltarsi e respingere il fuoco, che si trova immediatamente davanti a lei, nel tentativo di crearsi una strada.

«Dove… dove sei? Non… non ti vedo!» esclama, alzando la voce più che può ma nessuno le risponde, nessuno che non sia l’incendio che ruggisce e si lascia ingrossare dal vento impetuoso, che spazza le non più verdi praterie che circondano lei e Aizen, tanto che la ragazza è costretta a estendere la protezione del suo potere di negazione a entrambi, anche se sospetta che il Sire non abbia bisogno di quell’aiuto per sopravvivere nel mezzo di quel caos bollente e vorticoso.

«Orihime, se vuoi vincere questa caccia al tesoro, ti consiglio di non trattenerti e… eliminare l’ostacolo».

Come faccia la voce di Aizen, bassa e suadente, a raggiungerla persino in un frastuono del genere e sovrastarlo lei non lo sa ma si limita a scuotere il capo e ribattere: «No! Rischierei di cancellare anche i suoi ricordi, così…».

«A volte anche non agire provoca danni, Orihime».

Aizen non aggiunge altro, congiunge le mani davanti a sé e aspetta e, in effetti, pure se volesse fare qualcosa, difficilmente ne avrebbe la capacità. Lui le crea, le cose, non le distrugge: che senso avrebbe aggiungere altra esca per quel fuoco già troppo vivo? Orihime lo sa, se ne rende pienamente conto eppure esita ancora, incerta all’idea di provocare qualche danno collaterale per l’urgenza di fare del bene.

È quando «Aiuto!» grida di nuovo la voce sottile di prima, così terrorizzata da spezzarle il cuore, che Orihime ricaccia la tristezza indietro e stringe le labbra, sollevando le mani davanti a sé.

«Non hai bisogno di farlo, Orihime. Tu _sei_ il tuo potere, in questo momento» la richiama il Sire, come un maestro richiamerebbe un’allieva promettente dal compiere un errore fatale, e Orihime abbassa precipitosamente le braccia, anche se non vorrebbe obbedirgli a quel modo.

Corruga le sopracciglia o almeno questo è quello che la sua essenza fa, troppo abituata a percepirsi come un corpo per riuscire a concepirsi altrimenti, ora che è libera di muoversi senza i limiti della carne, e fissa il muro altissimo e ardente di fiamme che le si para davanti, impedendole di proseguire nel suo cammino. Vuole solo che scompaia seduta stante ed è quello che accade, quando si concentra sul pensiero e lo materializza davanti a sé, costringendo le fiamme a separarsi bruscamente e poi svanire a mano a mano che raggiungono i bordi del suo campo visivo, come tende che vengono scostate per lasciare libero il palco di un teatro.

Orihime avanza, estendendo a poco a poco il suo potere in cerchi concentrici, fino a creare una sfera che allunga i suoi tentacoli attorno a sé, rubando energia alle fiamme e spegnendole come se le soffocasse alla radice. Sono tante ed è un lavoro lungo, che richiede una precisione certosina – e già Orihime si rammarica, perché sta mangiando via qualcosa ai bordi di quell’incendio, qualcosa che non sarà in grado di riportare alla memoria del ragazzo. Non è la stanchezza ad assalirla, però, ma il timore di dissolversi che consuma troppo del potere che costituisce la sua essenza ma… non c’è pericolo, non se Aizen sosta alle sue spalle e la rifornisce di tutta l’energia necessaria a continuare.

È un’altra colpa che dovrà mettere in conto, quella di essergli grata per ciò che le sta facendo, dopo averla invischiata in quell’assurda faccenda, ma non ha il tempo di pensarci. Ecco che davanti a lei si profila un villaggio sperduto fra le vallate bianchissime del Distretto delle Nevi e ci sono delle povere capanne dal tetto di paglia e alberi rinsecchiti dal freddo e tanti, troppi particolari che le fanno capire di essere dentro un ricordo, che si fa più consistente mano a mano che Orihime strappa via il fuoco che lo avvolge e lo protegge.

Al centro del villaggio c’è una capanna in fiamme, un fuoco assai più rosso e vivace di quello che ha fronteggiato fino a questo momento, mutevole e luccicante come acqua ma leggero e capriccioso come il vento, che affonda le sue radici nel terreno come una maestosa acacia sacra. Orihime quel fuoco è costretta a toccarlo con le mani giunte, per separarlo, o forse non sono le sue mani a sollevarsi ma i tentacoli del suo potere, che si allungano fuori dalla sfera di pura luce dorata che circonda lei e Aizen e mangiano via l’incendio con una voracità che la sorprende e la spaventa, come se le mostrassero in uno specchio la natura più profonda dei suoi desideri.

«Aiuto… vi prego!».

Quando quella voce la chiama per la terza volta, Orihime non solo la afferra subito ma vede attraverso l’ultimo e più spesso velo di fiamme l’origine di quel grido disperato di poco prima ed è Wonderweiss.

O perlomeno la sua versione bambina.

Orihime fende il fuoco con tutto il suo corpo, senza pensarci due volte, troppo occupata a correre in soccorso di quell’anima spersa, che chissà quanto a lungo deve aver penato, intrappolata al centro di quell’incendio inestinguibile e sconfinato, ma non si brucia. Le fiamme evaporano prima di riuscire anche solo a sfiorarla e un istante dopo la sua essenza si chiude leggera su quel corpo raggomitolato su se stesso dalla paura, accarezzandolo senza consumarlo, come ha fatto con il fuoco che, è Aizen a rendersene conto con un sorriso di malcelata soddisfazione, non c’è più. È sparito anche qualcosa del villaggio che circondava quella capanna in fiamme ma al Sire quel particolare non sembra dispiacere: nessuno riesce al primo tentativo in maniera perfetta e ci sono ricordi che, in fondo, non c’è bisogno di mantenere intatti, non davvero.

Orihime ha appena il tempo di scorgere il volto del bambino, che la fissa incuriosito, che si ritrova rigettata fuori da quella coscienza nuovamente risvegliata e perfettamente lucida, rientrando nel suo stesso corpo con una violenza che rende tutti i suoi cinque sensi fin troppo acuti.

È mentre torna a ritrovarsi nei suoi muscoli, nei tendini e nelle ossa, che la ragazza si accorge delle due mani grandi e calde che sono adesso completamente appoggiate sulle sue spalle. Le scappa un sospiro spezzato, mentre due pollici scivolano lungo le sue scapole, congiungendosi al centro della sua spina dorsale e «Sei stata… splendida, Orihime» afferma la voce che le scivola lungo il lobo, carezzevole in un modo così esasperato da farla vergognare per il brivido di piacere, che minaccia di squassarle la colonna vertebrale.

Poi Sousuke Aizen si stacca e fa un passo indietro, lasciandola a contemplare due occhi lilla che non sono più vacui, anche se la fissano ancora estraniati. Quando finalmente la riconoscono, è una voce esile che la saluta in un fievole e quasi inudibile: «Grazie…» ma prima che Orihime possa sorridere, assicurarsi che Wonderweiss stia bene, lo sguardo lilla scivola oltre la sua testa e si fissa in un punto dietro di lei. Deve essere quello in cui sosta Aizen, perché il ragazzo impallidisce e si limita ad annuire silenziosamente, più di paura che di gratitudine.

«Il nostro Wonderweiss è guarito ma mi sembra ancora confuso, Tousen. Ti consiglierei di riportarlo nelle sue stanze e dargli il tempo di riprendersi completamente, prima che possiamo riportarlo a casa» interviene il Sire e dal modo in cui il suo Guardiano Maggiore reagisce, Orihime capisce fin troppo bene che l’uomo è più che intenzionato a non farla parlare con lui.

Forse perché Wonderweiss sa qualcosa che non deve assolutamente comunicarle?

«Asp… aspetta! Vorrei… come stai? Come ti senti?» esclama, aggrappandosi di slancio alla manica della logora camicia bianca del ragazzo. Sa di avere poco tempo e sospetta che, a permettergli di non parlare adesso, dopo ci penserebbe Aizen a impedirgli di farlo per sempre.

«Non lo so…» è la risposta, terribilmente demotivante ma onesta del ragazzo, che la osserva speranzoso, quasi confidando che sia lei a potergli dare quella chiave di lettura che gli manca per raccapezzarsi sul luogo in cui si trova.

«È come se avessi passato gli ultimi… giorni? Mesi? … anni? In un posto che non ricordo nemmeno più… so solo che un momento prima ero ad Abashiri… il mio villaggio… e un attimo dopo mi sono ritrovato qui…» conclude, mentre la sua voce comincia a riprendere corpo e diventare più comprensibile, pur conservando l’intonazione di un ragazzino dodicenne, piuttosto che di un ragazzo che di anni ne ha almeno diciassette o diciotto, da quello che Orihime può dedurre osservandolo.

«Il tuo villaggio fu distrutto in un terribile incendio e la tua fortuna fu che io fossi nei pressi di Abashiri quel giorno, per poterti salvare» esordisce Tousen, intervenendo attivamente per la prima volta da quando Orihime è a Las Noches e Wonderweiss si volta verso di lui, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, incredulo.

«Un… incendio? Ma io… io non ricordo» obietta ma Aizen è lesto a infilarsi in quella pausa e replicare, sempre un passo dietro la Principessa «Certo che non puoi. Orihime… la Principessa di Vega ha cancellato dalla tua memoria quei ricordi terribili in cui eri rimasto intrappolato».

Se pure qualcosa volesse dire Wonderweiss, al solo accenno del vero titolo della ragazza che gli sta di fronte sobbalza e fa per inchinarsi, spaventatissimo, mormorando un incespicante: «Principessa… io non credevo che tu… che lei fosse la… Principessa! Mi perdoni!».

«No… no, ti prego, non inchinarti… non ce n’è bisogno!» protesta Orihime, allungando le mani avanti per fermarlo, e le ci vuole più di qualche secondo per rendersi conto di come Aizen abbia appena distratto entrambi dal fulcro della conversazione.

«E adesso… adesso cosa ne sarà di lui?» esclama, mentre il ragazzino ancora accenna un inchino, voltandosi precipitosamente in direzione dell’uomo alle sue spalle, che inclina un po’ la testa di lato e finge un’innocenza che non gli appartiene.

«Wonderweiss avrebbe dovuto, insieme ad altri ragazzi, venire impiegato qui nella fortezza, come personale di palazzo o nelle fucine» esordisce il Sire, facendo sorgere in Orihime il fondato sospetto, sulla base dell’età del ragazzino, che quell’uomo stia gestendo quel piccolo regno armato fino ai denti da chissà quanti anni.

«Quindi credo proprio che finirà per lavorare qui a palazzo, non vogliamo che si stanchi troppo dopo tutto quello che ha patito».

Che la gentilezza insita in quelle parole sia poco veritiera è un dato di fatto di cui Orihime si accorgerebbe persino se non fosse conscia di cosa è capace Aizen e il fatto che l’uomo si burli di lei in modo così palese la rende ancora più sospettosa. Non è che possa fare molto, nella sua posizione, e ha già troppe cose per cui preoccuparsi ma la ragazza interviene comunque, prima di poter essere esautorata da qualsiasi decisione.

«Se… uhm… se si occupasse di scortarmi qui nella sala e di nuovo nelle mie stanze… al posto delle due damigelle… credo abbiano altre cose da fare che occuparsi sempre e solo di me…».

« _E così potrò assicurarmi che resterà vivo…_ » è il pensiero che completa la sua frase ma per quanto Orihime si sia trattenuta dall’esprimerlo ad alta voce, pure il modo in cui Aizen le rivolge un sorriso intriso di sospettosa malizia la turba non poco.

«Se così vuoi, Orihime… tu sei d’accordo, Wonderweiss, non è così?» esclama, tanto ossequioso da suonare canzonatorio, e fa un cenno del capo al ragazzino. Non è che Wonderweiss pensi di avere chissà quanta scelta e, in ogni caso, si sente così grato verso Orihime Inoue che – nonostante le storie che gli hanno raccontato sulla Principessa di Vega – non può fare a meno di chinare di nuovo il capo e annuire zelante e spaventato.

«Bene, Tousen, potete andare, forniremo le dovute istruzioni al nostro nuovo paggio più tardi» conclude il Sire e il tempo delle discussioni è finito. Non ha bisogno nemmeno di sollevare la mano, perché i due ospiti inattesi del pomeriggio scompaianoi oltre la porticina da cui sono entrati una mezz’ora prima.

«Sai, Orihime» esclama, voltandosi e cogliendo la ragazza nell’atto di sospirare di sollievo.

«Non so se ritenermi più offeso perché mi ritieni capace di uccidere qualcuno soltanto perché ha esaurito la sua utilità…» esordisce e le cammina al fianco, superandola mentre prosegue nella sua filippica «O essere molto interessato perché ho scoperto che sei capace di pensare tanto male di una persona che ti ha appena offerto il suo aiuto e la sua conoscenza».

Aizen si ferma nei pressi del grande tavolo dove usano bere il tè insieme e osserva le sue spalle, che sobbalzano e si stringono contro il collo, quasi mimando l’espressione contrita che sta attraversando il volto della sua ospite a quelle insinuazioni. Questa volta, però, Orihime si riprende lestamente e ribatte, facendo una giravolta su se stessa così improvvisa che i lunghi capelli castani le frustano le guance: «E Grimmjow? Lo hai quasi ucciso perché… perché non ti serviva più!».

Di fronte a lei Aizen siede svogliatamente alla sua sedia e le lancia uno sguardo di sottecchi, la guancia poggiata su tre dita e la mano libera che giocherella stancamente con il bordo di ceramica della sua tazza da tè: «Orihime, non me l’aspettavo da te. Ribatti a una mia affermazione cambiando discorso, non è corretto».

Il sorriso che l’uomo le rivolge quasi la fa sentire umiliata, prima che la Principessa si ricordi che da Sousuke Aizen non deve volere né rispetto né riconoscimento e della sua riprovazione non sa che farsene: «Tu mi hai detto che penso male di una persona che mi ha aiutato e io ti ho risposto che penso che tu volessi… liberarti di Wonderweiss perché il tuo esperimento era finito!».

Orihime tiene i pugni stretti contro i fianchi ed è tutta rabbia incontenibile e impotenza, che non trova sfogo alcuno nel modo in cui Aizen si limita a ignorarla, dondolando appena la testa da un lato e dall’altro, come soppesando quello scoppio d’ira e ridimensionandolo strada facendo. Poi riunisce le dita davanti a sé, allungandosi coi gomiti sul grande tavolo, e volta il capo di lato, decidendosi finalmente a fronteggiarla.

«E cosa hai imparato dall’esperimento di oggi, Orihime?».

Quella domanda, nella sua pacatezza e nella sua totale mancanza di accordo con la sua esclamazione precedente, la spiazza e Orihime resta senza parole e senza la forza di reagire, la grinta rabbiosa che evapora dal suo corpo insieme all’onda di potere dorato che diventa sempre più difficile dominare in presenza di quel Re così inquietante.

«Ho imparato… che… sei stato tu a inserire quel ricordo nella sua mente, non è così?» sbotta, riportando alla mente il fuoco terribile e rossissimo da cui era circondata nella mente di Wonderweiss, la sua figuretta esile rannicchiata in un angolo, le sue richieste di terrore, il tutto moltiplicato per i mesi di permanenza presso Las Noches.

«Per chissà quanti anni hai giocato con lui… come… come hai tentato di fare con me… il primo giorno che sono venuta qui… quando… quando volevi farmi pensare che i miei amici… avessero attaccato Ulquiorra…».

Orihime pronuncia quelle parole quasi meccanicamente, in un balbettio incredulo, mentre la sensazione che qualcosa stesse frugando nella sua testa, dita lunghe e invisibili che le rimescolavano le cervella nel cranio con eccessiva premura, la assale di botto e la lascia disgustata e ancora più arrabbiata.

Aizen, però, non sembra infastidito da quella sua deduzione, piuttosto profondamente compiaciuto, perché unisce le punte delle dita e torna a fissarle, esclamando: «Sai, Orihime, tu possiedi una qualità che non tutti notano in te. Sei una grande osservatrice e difficilmente ti lasci sfuggire un solo dettaglio di ciò che ti accade attorno. Una qualità che, lasciami aggiungere, è fondamentale per un buon regnante come per una buona madre…».

A quelle parole Orihime si blocca, anticipando un brivido che non è di sorpresa quanto di rassegnazione, come se quella mossa già l’avesse immaginata nella sua mente e fosse meravigliata di non averla ancora sperimentata nella realtà. Aizen però non le offre nemmeno il contraddittorio conforto di veder confermati i suoi dubbi e, ancora una volta, dirige il verso della conversazione dove più gli conviene.

«Anch’io oggi ho imparato molte cose, Orihime. Sul tuo potere e sul tuo carattere… sono lieto di constatare che non sei così buona come ami mostrarti agli altri. Cominciavo a temere che mancassi della capacità di immaginare il male negli altri… o devo pensare che la tua permanenza in questi luoghi ti stia… influenzando in positivo?».

Orihime non ama le insinuazioni di cui il Sire la fa oggetto, non ama essere messa in condizione di dover aspettarsi il peggio dalle persone, non ama nemmeno il modo in cui il suo corpo e la sua mente reagiscono alla voce suadente di quell’uomo potente e prepotente, facendosi ammansire invece di provare la dovuta repulsione. Aizen prende quel suo silenzio per un muto assenso e continua, senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare: «Avrai tempo per pensarci e darmi una risposta fino al nostro prossimo incontro di domani».

La ragazza non aspetta nemmeno che Loly e Menoly rientrino nella stanza, né rivolge alcun cenno di saluto all’uomo, quando si volta di scatto e si avvia verso la porta in preda a una confusione rabbiosa che non riesce a domare. Tutto ciò che sa è che vuole fuggire lontano da quell’uomo e dal suo sguardo troppo tranquillo e insinuante, che sembra guardarle dentro, in luoghi ombrosi e inesplorati che non è nemmeno sicura siano davvero esistiti, prima che lui li menzionasse.

Nemmeno il pesante portoncino che si richiude alle sue spalle, però, è sufficiente a farla sentire al sicuro da una presenza che pare essersi innestata in profondità al centro del suo cuore, mettendo radici come un’erba maligna, che niente e nessuno potrà più estirpare dal luogo in cui si è annidata.

~

La ragazza se ne sta chinata sulla riva del fiume, le mani affondate nell’acqua gelida e spumeggiante in cui continua a immergere i panni sporchi che ha recato con sé nella cesta, che se ne sta appoggiata a pochi passi da lei. Il movimento con cui ritira fuori il lenzuolo bianco per sfregarlo sulla mistura di cenere e sapone che ricopre la pietra piatta contro cui le sue ginocchia sono premute ha un ritmo goffo ma regolare, nonostante il freddo le intirizzisca le dita.

«Ehi, signorina, vuoi farti un giro?».

La ragazza sbuffa, spostandosi automaticamente una ciocca di lunghi capelli castani dalla faccia, ed esclama mentre ancora si volta: «Senti, bimbo, non sei un po’ troppo giovane per queste cose? Torna da tua madre prima che…».

Non finisce la frase, quando il suo sguardo si posa sul ragazzetto biondo dagli immensi occhi blu, che lo sta fissando infagottato in un paio di calzoni alla zuava logori e una camicia bianca perfettamente appuntata attorno al collo, nonostante sia persino più rovinata dei suoi pantaloni. È il sorrisetto saccente che il nuovo e fastidioso arrivato gli rivolge, con i pugni premuti contro i fianchi esili, a risvegliare qualcosa in lei, perché sbotta in un urlo soffocato: «Rukia! Cosa… ma cosa ti salta in mente di arrivare così!?».

«Stolto, non urlare il mio nome a quel modo o la nostra copertura non sarà servita a niente!» sibila Rukia, assestando uno scapaccione dietro la nuca a quella che è nulla di più e nulla di meno che la versione femminile della fidata Bestia Nera della Principessa di Vega.

«Se non ti mettessi a fare certe battute sceme!» ringhia Ichigo, massaggiandosi la base della testa, per poi aggiungere molto più seriamente «Quando siete arrivati?».

«Stamattina. Avete già trovato tutti qualcosa da fare, in questi quattro giorni?» esclama Rukia e persino nel tono più irriverente e acuto del ragazzino si rinviene tutta la sua usuale compostezza.

«Sì. Tatsuki e Chad hanno trovato impiego in un cantiere, mentre Grimm sta in fonderia a fare i turni notturni e io… sguattera per una locanda e finché devo lavare panni e pavimenti, ok… ma i clienti cretini che ci provano… di’ un po’ ma era necessario questo cambio di genere, oltre che di aspetto?!» protesta Ichigo, rimboccandosi la scollatura del kimono, che minaccia di aprirsi continuamente a ogni movimento più ampio si permette di fare delle braccia.

«Anche Kuchiki e Matsumoto hanno assunto un’identità maschile e Jaegerjaquez si fa passare per una donna come te, Kurosaki. E non puoi lamentarti della scelta, dato che abbiamo tirato a sorte».

Un ragazzo biondo, che sembra la versione adulta della nuova identità di Rukia, appare dalle estreme propaggini del bosco di abeti e si appropinqua a quel luogo solitario lanciando occhiate sospettose in giro.

«Ma buongiorno, fratellone» lo canzona Rukia, facendo un mezzo inchino scherzoso, mentre Ichigo sembra molto più concentrato a ribattere a quelle affermazioni con uno scocciatissimo «Bah! Io non vedo l’ora che la smettiamo con questa recita e irrompiamo a palazzo!».

«Tsk! Siamo arrivati così vicini al cuore pulsante di questo regno corrotto, non ci siamo inventati dei travestimenti tanto elaborati per bellezza» ribatte dietro uno sguardo glaciale – che Ichigo riconoscerebbe tra mille – Uryuu Ishida e gli ci vuole del bello e del buono per reprimere il tic di risistemarsi sulla radice del naso il ponte di un paio di occhiali che non indossa.

«E comunque c’è una certa occasione che fa proprio al caso nostro, è per questo che siamo venuti a cercarti subito» soggiunge Rukia, tenendosi in equilibrio su un piede, mentre si lascia affiancare dall’amico. Visti così vicini sembrano davvero due fratelli, tanto che Ichigo non può fare a meno di stupirsi, ancora una volta, di come i poteri acquatici di Rukia le conferiscano quella rara capacità di giocare con il loro aspetto esteriore e cambiarli così tanto.

«Se state complottando qualcosa, aspettate me, brutti stronzi!».

La voce spessa e sguaiata di donna che interrompe le loro macchinazioni fa sobbalzare solo Rukia e Uryuu, mentre Ichigo rotea gli occhi verdi e si passa una mano ancora fredda sul viso, imprecando a mezza voce, mentre una figura trasandata arriva alla loro volta a passo di marcia.

«E con quanta grazia si muove, questa ninfa dei boschi».

Uryuu si prende gioco della nuova arrivata, scuotendo il capo dopo aver temuto che potesse trattarsi di una potenziale minaccia. Ciò che si trovano davanti, invece, è una donna muscolosa dal viso sporco di fuliggine e il kimono troppo stretto, da cui il seno prorompente pare minacciare di sfuggire a ogni passo che fa. I lunghi capelli rossi sono legati in una coda approssimativa da cui scappano mille ciuffi sparuti ma neanche quel colore basta a mascherare l’aria da pantera che la rende inconfondibile agli occhi dei suoi compagni.

«Grimmjow… fai così tanto chiasso che è un miracolo se non ci abbiano ancora scoperti per colpa tua!».

«Oh, che palle! Sei tu che ci farai beccare tutti con quella tua mania di aprire sempre quella boccaccia troppo larga!» sbuffa Grimmjow, irrompendo in mezzo a loro come una tempesta, mentre Uryuu e Rukia si fanno appena da parte per evitare di essere travolti dalla sua eccessiva presenza di spirito.

«E copriti, per Amaterasu! Ma come diamine fai a girare con tutte quelle… quella roba al vento?! Con questo freddo, poi!» sbotta Ichigo, esasperato dall’assoluta mancanza di pudore del compagno, che ostenta il suo corpo femminile esattamente come fa con la sua controparte maschile, ben poco curandosi della diversa reazione che gli riserva il resto del mondo.

«In quella merda di fonderia fa un caldo che si crepa, non rompere!» replica la Fenice, facendo spallucce, movimento che contribuisce a rendere la franata del suo seno fuori dalla scollatura insufficiente ancora più attuale.

«Sì, ma qui fa freddo! Dovresti proteggerle, non buttarle al vento a quel modo!» lo rimbecca Ichigo e, per tutta risposta, si dà anche un’altra strattonata all’apertura del kimono, cercando di appuntarselo fino al collo.

«Ichigo…» esordisce Rukia con fare pensoso, portandosi una mano al mento «Tutta questa tua attenzione al busto femminile mi fa pensare che tu sia leggermente ossessionato».

«Ma cosa…?!» esordisce piccata la Bestia Nera ma subito Grimmjow si inserisce nella conversazione, appoggiando un gomito sulla spalla di Rukia e uno su quella di Uryuu, ed esclama «Ma ti pare! Sono quattro giorni che mi tartassa con il suo terrore di spogliarsi e guardarsi le tette e con le mie tette che si vedono troppo. È fissato soprattutto con le _mie_ che sono troppo grosse, dice lui. Secondo me è che gli mancano un certo paio di tette belle piene, eh, Ichigo?».

«Non mi piace dove sta andando a parare la conversazione…» sibila Ichigo, alzandosi e brandendo il lenzuolo bagnato come se fosse un’arma impropria. Grimmjow gli rivolge un sorriso largo e affilato, che sul suo volto femminile assume un profilo persino più felino, mentre Uryuu incrocia le braccia e rotea gli occhi, sbuffando un sincero: «A me dà noia e basta».

«No, aspetta, Ishida… però Grimmjow ha ragione» lo incoraggia Rukia, inaspettatamente, trovando in quell’insinuazione un’occasione di rivincita per il modo eccessivamente riservato con cui la Bestia Nera si è approcciato fino a quel momento nei confronti della sua migliore amica.

«Non ti preoccupare, Ichigo, che potrai riabbracciarle presto!» ghigna Grimmjow sarcastico, cogliendo l’occasione che gli viene offerta senza farselo ripetere due volte.

«Riabbracciar _la_ » lo corregge Ichigo e poi, rendendosi conto dell’implicazione contenuta in quelle parole, aggiunge in fretta e furia «E poi la finite?! Ma cosa vi fa credere che sia così fissato con le te… con _certe cose_ di Orihime?!».

«Perché si vede?» lo interrompe Uryuu, intrufolandosi nella conversazione con un verso scocciato, e dà voce a quello che sembra un dato di fatto lapalissiano, come il sole che sorge dopo la notte.

«Dico… si vede che sei ossessionato dalla Principessa, non solo da determinate parti del suo corpo. E non solo come un bravo e obbediente Guardiano».

«Oh, Ishida, non cominciare anche tu! Per me Orihime è solo un’amica… una carissima amica e…» sbuffa Ichigo ma, più che esasperato, pare immensamente e profondamente imbarazzato, mentre cerca di allontanare quei sospetti dalla sua persona e Rukia ne approfitta per rintuzzare gli attacchi della Tartaruga, senza concedere un attimo di tregua all’amico.

«Ichigo. Non dubito che ti butteresti nel fuoco per chiunque di noi finisse in difficoltà. Sì, persino per Grimmjow. Ma le tue reazioni da quando Orihime è stata catturata sono quanto meno… esagerate? Per essere quelle di un semplice amico».

«Rukia… cosa stai insinuando…» balbetta Ichigo e le sue guance, più che per il freddo, sembrano arrossarsi per qualcosa che sta a metà fra il senso di colpa e la vergogna più fonda.

«Che la vita è breve e devi muovere il culo, Kurosaki!» lo interrompe Grimmjow, sguaiatissimo, agitandogli un dito affusolato e scottato dal fuoco davanti al naso come se fosse una spada.

«Quindi dopo che avremo salvato la nostra cara Principessa, vedi di fare il tuo dovere e scopart… ahia!».

La Fenice non fa in tempo a finire la sua ammonizione, che si becca una gomitata da parte del ragazzino biondo, che non gli arriverà neanche a una spalla ma trova agilmente lo spazio libero fra il suo braccio e il fianco per colpirlo alle costole.

«Ecco, appunto, prima dobbiamo salvarla! Parliamo di quest’occasione che avete trovato per introdurci nel palazzo e recuperarla» esclama Ichigo, approfittando di quella pausa momentanea per cambiare abilmente argomento e smetterla di sentirsi terribilmente a disagio con un argomento che non si sente affatto pronto ad affrontare, non ora che ha già il cuore in subbuglio per ben altri motivi.

«Pare che Aizen farà un grande annuncio da qui a cinque giorni. Il piano è di approfittare di quell’annuncio e della confusione che si creerà subito prima e subito dopo per intervenire» esordisce Rukia, le mani premute sui fianchi stretti, mentre Uyuu annuisce a poca distanza da lei.

«Cioè intervenire mentre quel bastardo se ne sta sulla sua bella balconata a fare discorsi assurdi?» la interrompe Ichigo ma il cenno negativo del ragazzo biondo gli fa capire di essere terribilmente fuori strada.

«Sarebbe fin troppo prevedibile! Faremo irruzione il giorno prima, nel pieno dei preparativi. Ci sarà movimento e molti degli ufficiali saranno fuori dal palazzo. Tra le altre cose, anche le spie della Seireitei saranno concentrate su quello che Aizen ha in serbo per la popolazione della fortezza e quando si saprà cosa abbiamo fatto, saremo già lontani da qui» conclude Uryuu col piglio consumato dello stratega ma non sembra convincere fino in fondo la Bestia Nera, che ha abbastanza pessimismo in corpo da vedere più impedimenti che probabilità di successo in quel loro piano.

«Va bene, ma come facciamo a entrare concretamente dentro Las Noches?».

«Renji… pardon, la fidanzata di mio fratello…» lo richiama Rukia e su quelle parole rallenta, modulando un opportuno colpo di tosse, che non maschera ma esalta il rossore che questa volta fa capolino sulle guance di Ishida «… ha preso servizio fra gli operai che si stanno occupando di livellare il terreno del cortile interno di Las Noches e ha trovato quel famoso sfogo sconnesso che porta alle fognature del palazzo, quelle di cui ci ha parlato Grimmjow. Sarà lui a farci intrufolare il giorno prima della cerimonia per il grandioso annuncio e noi resteremo in attesa finché la notte sarà calata, siamo intesi?».

«Bene, allora io e Grimmjow ci occuperemo di farlo sapere a Chad e Tatsuki» concorda Ichigo, per la prima volta rinvigorito all’idea di poter finalmente passare all’azione, e rifila un calcio a Grimmjow, che già si sta battendo il petto ampio, inorgoglito da quell’accenno al suo fondamentale apporto al piano d’intrusione fra le mura di Las Noches.

«Ci daremo appuntamento a gruppi di tre in zone diverse della fortezza per definire il resto dei dettagli. Cercate di non dare nell’occhio… anche se mi rendo conto che è chiedere troppo, per due come voi» si raccomanda Rukia, avvicinandosi a Ishida e apprestandosi ad allontanarsi alla volta del boschetto, ché quell’incontro è durato anche più del previsto.

«Ah, stronzate! Saremo furtivi come un gatto nero su un tetto in una notte di luna nuova» esclama Grimmjow, con fare tronfio, dopo aver restituito una ginocchiata a Ichigo, che accusa il colpo senza troppo dolore e trova anche il fiato per ribattere con un sospirato e sarcastico: «Ah… quanta poesia sprecata».

L’accenno risulta tutt’altro che gradito alla Fenice, che lo afferra per la collottola del kimono, agitandogli un pugno davanti alla faccia: «Cerchi rogne? Lo vuoi un bel cazzotto, così ti rovino quel faccino da vipera che ti ritrovi?!».

«Provatici, bastardo!» lo sfida Ichigo, premendo la fronte contro la sua in un ringhio incazzato.

«È la fine…» sbuffa Ishida, massaggiandosi le tempie con immenso fastidio, e soltanto l’immenso desiderio di salvare la Principessa lo distoglie dal temere che tutto vada male. Non è che abbiano molta altra scelta, in fondo: se vogliono salvare Orihime devono essere i primi a crederci, loro che sono gli unici che hanno una, per quanto minima, possibilità di riuscirci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A me il povero Wonderweiss ha sempre fatto una gran pena - non so nemmeno quanti se lo ricordino, dopo tutti questi anni - e avrei sempre voluto offrirgli un riscatto, rispetto a quello che accadeva nel manga. Di nuovo, meno male che esistono le fanfic. Un po' mi spiace per la povera Orihime, che sta subendo il trattamento che riservo a tutti i miei personaggi preferiti, quando li faccio diventare protagonisti di una mia storia: la sto maltrattando senza riserve.  
> Però, come ho già detto, qui riecheggia la mia ossessione per "Sailor Moon" e anche una domanda, certo non originale, non sono la prima a farsela: ma avere in mano tutti questi poteri pressocché cosmici non spezzerebbe una persona normale, almeno un pochino? Non sei onnipotente ma quasi, ci sarà un momento in cui avrai paura che ti parta la mano e spacchi tutto per sbaglio, no?  
> Ecco, questo capitolo. E la Principessa di Vega che non è più soltanto un richiamo alla leggenda di Tanabata ma anche altro. Ma non vorrei spoilerare troppo del prossimo capitolo.  
> Oh, e poi i siparietti fra i personaggi. Credo che siano l'ultimo accenno a un po' di allegria in questa storia - dal prossimo capitolo, qui sarà tutto un tappeto di amarezza.
> 
> E la Renji/Ishida, maledizione. Avrei voluto dare più spazio a questi due e spiegare come si sono messi insieme ma, che dire, c'è sempre tempo per una fic spin-off, prima o poi, no?


	5. Capitolo 4: L'Ultima Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«E poi, pensaci… potremo finalmente mettere fine a un contrasto che va avanti dall’inizio dei tempi, una guerra che deve finire, prima o poi. E perché non risolverla in maniera pacifica? Prova a immaginare… da un’unione del genere potrebbe persino nascere un figlio in grado di ereditare il meglio dei genitori e unificare due poteri che troppo a lungo sono stati separati. Magari, chissà, ci assicurerebbe una pace duratura, destinata a non spezzarsi più tanto facilmente»._   
>  _Orihime sobbalza e si ritira contro lo schienale della sua sedia, mentre Aizen avanza e avanza e avanza, e a ogni frase corrisponde un passo e lo scivolare preciso e fluido del suo dito indice contro il bordo dritto del tavolo._   
>  _«Oh ma capisco il disappunto nel tuo sguardo» le spiega, interpretando il suo silenzio correttamente ma solo perché così gli conviene. Alla fine si ferma, stringendo nel palmo della mano l’angolo del tavolo dal lato a cui è seduta la ragazza, che si volta nella sua sedia e lo fronteggia con una mano sul bracciolo destro, già pronta a balzare via se solo Aizen…_

_Paying debt to karma_   
_You party for a living_   
_What you take won't kill you_   
_But careful what you're giving_

_There's no time for hesitating_   
_Pain is ready, pain is waiting_   
_Primed to do it's educating_   
_**(Dream On | Depeche Mode)** _

L’ottavo giorno Orihime sa che sarà l’ultimo della sua permanenza a Las Noches. Non è un eccesso di ottimismo a farglielo credere, né una qualche misteriosa potenza che le permette di scoprire i piani dei suoi amici. La sente nell’aria, l’impressione lieve – che potrebbe essere illusione oppure rivelarsi realtà – che il _reiatsu_ dei suoi compagni sia incredibilmente vicino; lo avverte dal modo in cui «Principessa… Orihime, è l’ora» Wonderweiss scivola nella sua stanza, impacciato e un po’ assente come sempre, e dalla voce che gira fra le mura del palazzo che Aizen stia preparando un grande annuncio per il giorno successivo.

La prova finale la ottiene quando, varcato il portoncino della sala del tè e assisasi al suo solito posto, vede il Sire incedere nella stanza più baldanzoso e compiaciuto del solito, per poi esclamare: «Oggi, Orihime, credo sia arrivato il momento di raccontarti qualcosa di molto importante, qualcosa che puoi capire meglio, ora che sei stata ben informata di altri problemi collaterali… ma altrettanto fondamentali».

Orihime sorseggia il suo tè – per abitudine, perché ha straordinarie proprietà calmanti sui suoi nervi, per darsi qualcosa da fare che le impedisca di fissare troppo a lungo quell’uomo diabolico e rischiare di farsi distrarre dai suoi sguardi lunghi e insinuanti – e aspetta, senza fiatare. Non sa ancora quale sarà il contenuto di quell’ennesima lezione ma immagina che, ancora una volta, dovrà scioccarla e scuoterla nelle sue certezze com’è accaduto durante tutta la settimana precedente.

Teme, a dirla tutta, che la rivelazione sarà di una tale portata da amareggiarle il resto della vita che l’attende, che riesca oppure no a fuggire da quella gabbia dorata in cui è stata rinchiusa.

«Ricorderai, spero, di cosa ti ho parlato il primo giorno che abbiamo consumato questo tè insieme, io e te da soli in questa sala».

La porcellana della tazza fa un rumore orribile, di rottura fredda e netta come di ghiaccio che si spacca, quando Orihime la riabbassa precipitosamente contro il piattino che la regge. La Principessa annuisce quasi sovrappensiero, mentre la sua mente vola al contenuto di quel discorso, a ciò che ha significato per lei, che già riguarda con fin troppo sospetto i suoi stessi poteri e ciò che sarebbero capaci di fare ai suoi amici.

«Qui ho bisogno di fare una digressione, tuttavia, che capirai più tardi» insiste Aizen, giudicando quella reazione minuscola ma evidente la più adatta alla storia che si appresta a raccontarle.

«Ti sarai accorta di come sia bizzarra la tecnologia nel nostro mondo. Abbiamo sempre fatto molto più affidamento sulla magia delle Bestie Mitiche e sugli Ammaestratori, sia per quanto riguarda le arti della guerra che quelle della pace. Viviamo in uno strano miscuglio di migliorie tecniche e scorciatoie mistiche, abbiamo la corrente elettrica ma usiamo le tavolette Kokkuri per comunicare sulla lunga distanza – nonostante conosciamo mezzi come la radio».

«Beh… per lo meno non usiamo armi troppo pericolose…» lo interrompe Orihime, che non ha ben capito dove l’uomo voglia andare a parare ma teme che, alla fine di quest’ennesima lezione, la lascerà ancora più convinta che qualcosa di giusto nei suoi ragionamenti esiste. L’idea proprio non le piace per nulla.

«Ma certo che no, Orihime» sorride Aizen, un sorriso così indulgente e beffardo assieme da farla vergognare di aver osato anche solo pensare di potergli tenere testa.

«Perché perfezionare il tiro dei nostri moschetti o indurire la lama delle nostre katane, quando si può risucchiare l’aria dai polmoni di cento combattenti assieme usando un solo Ammaestratore dell’Aria?».

L’accenno allo scontro terribile che ha coinvolto i suoi amici poco più di dieci giorni prima basta perché Orihime stringa forte il manico della tazza sotto le sue dita e una piccola onda di potere fluisce fuori involontariamente, dissolvendo quel piccolo tratto di porcellana smaltata in un istante. La ragazza sobbalza e fa per scusarsi ma il suo illustre interlocutore sorride e accenna a quel particolare con l’indice puntato pigramente verso di lei: «E poi ci sei tu, Orihime. Anzi… noi».

Non appena la vede sollevare lo sguardo, riottenendo tutta la sua attenzione, Aizen si considera soddisfatto e sfiora da lontano quello che considera il filo fondamentale che regge tutta la tela dell’elaborato piano che ha intessuto fino a questo momento.

«In un mondo dove un solo Ammaestratore può fare tanti danni, una scienza medica avanzata è fondamentale. Per quanto magiche siano le armi, gli effetti che provocano sono disgraziatamente materiali sul corpo umano» esordisce Aizen e quella prospettiva sembra intrigarlo molto, come se l’avesse studiata a lungo e con una passione che lascia presagire chissà quanti altri esperimenti su chissà quante altre anime inermi, un pensiero su cui Orihime preferisce non indugiare troppo a lungo.

«Ma neanche i macchinari più avanzati possono impedire l’arrivo della morte. Forse rallentarlo di molto… ma che vale una vita vissuta da vegetale, senza più poter recuperare l’uso delle proprie forze come prima di essere stati feriti… ho visto mostri simili nella mia vita ed è uno spettacolo che non raccomanderei a nessuno».

La voce del Sire, per la prima volta dacché Orihime lo conosce, vacilla appena su quell’ultimo accenno ma non c’è tristezza o preoccupazione in quell’alterazione. C’è, invece, una rabbia velenosa che scuote la sua onnipresente calma sardonica e rende la sua interlocutrice curiosa di scoprire che un uomo dall’apparenza impassibile sia ancora capace di provare emozioni così forti.

«Ma noi, Orihime… noi abbiamo, beh, ciascuno a modo suo, il modo di curare anche le ferite più profonde. Da questo punto di vista tu sei sicuramente più esperta di me, hai fatto della guarigione lo scopo principale della tua vita… ma anche io posso curare, se lo voglio. Lì dove tu neghi un evento, io creo qualcosa di nuovo, benché… mi rendo conto che gli esseri umani siano molto più attratti dalla possibilità di ritornare a essere _come nuovi_ , piuttosto che diventarlo davvero».

Aizen riprende a sorseggiare il suo tè, negligentemente, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi Orihime tamburella le piccole dita bianche e nervose sulla superficie liscia del grande tavolo. È alla disperata ricerca di un appiglio che le permetta di rivelare il senso nascosto del suo discorso; è sicura che ci sia una trappola ma non ha abbastanza conoscenze dalla sua per rinvenirla e alla fine, sconfitta, non può che riportare lo sguardo su quel paio di labbra, che si posano sul bordo della tazza di ceramica, negandole la soddisfazione di sapere.

«Cosa… dove vuoi arrivare? Sì, ho sempre preferito usare i miei poteri per fare del bene piuttosto che per attaccare…» sospira ma un’improvvisa onda di sensi di colpa le chiude la bocca dello stomaco e le toglie la capacità di continuare a parlare liberamente, mentre un ricordo fastidioso si insinua al centro della sua mente.

«Ed è meraviglioso, dico sul serio, Orihime, che tu abbia dato fondo a tutta la tua fantasia per tramutare un potere tanto annichilente in una forza tanto vivificatrice» la incoraggia Aizen o forse si sta prendendo gioco di lei. La ragazza gli lancia un’occhiata e si accorge che il Sire sa già tutto, ha già visto, forse semplicemente scrutandole dentro con quello sguardo castano fin troppo acuto.

«Di sicuro la vita ti ha costretta a fare ricorso al lato più oscuro dei tuoi poteri… ad annullare l’esistenza di qualcuno che ha minacciato la tua incolumità… e quella dei tuoi amici» le spiega e quella frase basta a far sentire la Principessa in trappola. Ecco dove voleva arrivare, ecco cosa le voleva dimostrare.

«Eppure hai provato l’ebbrezza di uccidere e hai deciso di dominarti… a differenza della prima Principessa».

«Se ha fatto quello che ha fatto… ci dev’essere stato un motivo… per quanto non scusabile… non credo che volesse causare tutta quella devastazione apposta…» lo interrompe bruscamente Orihime, che non ha alcuna voglia di sentirsi ripetere le stesse insinuazioni sul pericolo di poter danneggiare i suoi amici a causa della sua incapacità di gestire gli enormi poteri che si ritrova fra le mani.

«Oh, giusto! Stavo quasi dimenticando quello di cui volevo parlarti oggi!» esclama Aizen ed è così bravo a fingere di essersi lasciato trasportare dal loro scambio di battute, che persino Orihime ha difficoltà a non credergli, almeno per qualche istante.

«Mi devo scusare con te, Orihime… in effetti se il Drago d’Oro… perdonami, la Principessa di Vega ha… uhm… perso la testa la causa indiretta della sua rabbia è stata anche una certa, violenta azione da parte del mio più illustre rappresentante… l’allora Re del Sole».

Il modo in cui la sua interlocutrice sussulta, stringendo forte i pugni contro la superficie liscia e lucida del tavolo, è una festa per lo sguardo curioso di Aizen, che socchiude gli occhi e pregusta l’effetto che le sue prossime parole avranno sui nervi della ragazza e ancor più sul suo cuore.

«Credo che tu sappia che il Re e la Principessa si giurarono di essere nemici fino alla fine dei tempi. Come potrai immaginare, questo condusse a scontri feroci e sempre più frequenti, mano a mano che emergeva chiaramente quanto pari nei loro poteri fossero le due divinità. Non c’era possibilità per nessuno di loro due di vincere, non lealmente, per lo meno… Adirato dal modo in cui i suoi Guardiani gli avevano voltato le spalle per allearsi con quella nuova venuta, il Re decise di colpire loro, che erano assai più vulnerabili della Principessa. Accadde durante uno scontro parecchio cruento… la storia che lo racconta si chiama “La Battaglia dei Mille Giorni”…».

Aizen si ferma per un istante, come se avesse bisogno di fare uno sforzo per riportare alla mente altri ricordi di cose già lette con tanta attenzione, da essersi ormai impresse a fuoco nella sua mente. Orihime si sorprende e si dispiace della bravura con cui sa intessere quei racconti, dipingendole davanti agli occhi ogni scena e ogni personaggio con una tale nitidezza, che le sembra di ritrovarsi al centro stesso dell’azione, come se lei fosse davvero lei la Principessa di Vega, coinvolta in uno scontro mortale col suo più acerrimo nemico.

Che peccato, si sorprende a pensare e subito se ne vergogna, che una persona con tanta capacità di trasmettere agli altri ciò che vuole la usi solo e soltanto per ingannare ed è su quel dato di fatto che si sofferma, avvertendosi di non lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo. Ma è tardi, perché quando il Sire riprende a parlare, Orihime pende dalle sue labbra.

«Non so se tu abbia mai osservato da vicino il modo in cui combatte la tua Bestia Nera… Ichigo Kurosaki, giusto?».

Quel nome, sulla lingua di Aizen, ha un suono proibito e sinistro, come se il solo pronunciarlo gli desse il potere di sapere tutto ciò che la ragazza pensa di lui, ma l’uomo non si sofferma troppo sul guizzo improvviso negli occhi ambrati di lei e continua: «Vedi, la Bestia Nera è nei fatti un grosso cane da guardia e ha poteri difensivi, molto più che offensivi. Per farla breve, la Bestia Nera originaria esaurì tutta la sua forza per proteggere la Principessa e gli altri Guardiani dagli attacchi del Re del Sole, finché, stanca per una battaglia che durava da troppo tempo, non commise un fatale errore di distrazione. Scoperse il fianco e quando il Re fece per attaccare la Principessa approfittando di quella debolezza… si sacrificò, morendo trafitta al cuore fra le sue braccia».

«Ma è orribile… orribile!» singhiozza Orihime, indignata, ed è come se Aizen non le stesse più parlando di una vecchia storia ma anticipasse un futuro, che potrebbe essere molto più prossimo di quanto lei stessa non creda.

«Sai cosa fu ancora più orribile, Orihime? In quel lungo viaggio intrapreso sulla Terra, la Principessa non aveva trovato soltanto degli alleati, nei Guardiani. Aveva trovato in loro degli amici, proprio come è accaduto a te. Soprattutto… e qui arrivano le dolenti note, la Principessa aveva finito per nutrire un intenso sentimento amoroso nei confronti della Bestia Nera e del Dio Bianco… che non vengono definiti i “maggiori” soltanto per i loro poteri superiori, vicini a quelli delle due divinità stellari, ma anche per la spiccata predilezione che la Principessa aveva accordato loro. Insomma, se mi permetti di smettere con i giri di parole, Orihime… la Principessa li amava ed era da loro riamata con altrettanta intensità. Capisci dove voglio arrivare?».

Aizen esclama quelle parole, posando la tazza sulla tavola per non riprenderla più, mentre intreccia le mani e poggia il mento sulle nocche, fissandola in attesa. Orihime rabbrividisce, le labbra che si riducono a una linea sottile di ansia e timore, mentre cerca di scacciare dalla sua mente qualsiasi pensiero quell’insinuazione possa aver risvegliato in lei.

«No. Non credo di aver capito… la Principessa li amava e quindi?».

«E quindi impazzì di dolore, quando il Re del Sole riuscì prima a rispedire all’Altrove il Dio Bianco e poi la privò anche della compagnia della Bestia Nera. Soffrì così tanto, la povera Principessa, da risvegliare tutte le sue energie latenti e uccidere gli altri Guardiani in preda a una furia distruttiva».

Qualcosa si spezza dentro il cuore di Orihime, qualcosa che tracima odio, frustrazione e paura, e le riecheggia con forza nei timpani e nel cranio, urlandole lo stesso impulso distruttivo che l’ha afferrata la prima volta che Aizen si è permesso di sfiorarla. Vuole ucciderlo, per aver osato riportare nella sua mente l’eco di un ricordo lontano, che non le appartiene ma fa soffrire il potere che scorre impazzito sotto la sua pelle; e vuole chiedergli se conosce un modo per impedire che una sciagura del genere possa ripetersi ancora una volta.

«Cosa… cosa vuoi che faccia? Che smetta di provare affetto per i miei amici? Che… che li tratti semplicemente come degli scudi… dietro cui proteggermi mentre loro… loro rischiano la vita per me?».

Tiene lo sguardo basso verso un angolo del tavolo, la Principessa, ma non per vergogna né per timidezza; è così arrabbiata dalle insinuazioni del Sire e dal modo fin troppo efficace con cui fanno presa sul lato più oscuro e spaventato del suo cuore, che vorrebbe distruggere ogni cosa all’interno di quella stanza, finché il ruggito addolorato nella sua testa non si plachi e la lasci libera di ragionare a mente lucida.

Ma se persino il solo accenno a un’eventualità così distante, come la morte dei suoi amici, la agita tanto, cosa accadrebbe se le accadesse per davvero? Non ha forse ragione Sousuke Aizen, a metterla in guardia da un pericolo del genere?

«Sto dicendo che potresti provare ad amare qualcuno che sia alla tua altezza, Orihime».

Com’è dannatamente suadente e tentatrice, la voce di Aizen, mentre scivola attraverso la distanza che li separa, accarezzandole i timpani come una colata densa e dolcissima di miele. La induce ad arrendersi senza colpo ferire, senza nemmeno provare a ribattere a tono alle sue insinuazioni.

Orihime inspira profondamente, il seno pieno che si alza e si abbassa vistosamente sotto il tessuto spesso del suo kimono, ma non parla. A questo punto la paura di sbagliare è troppa per azzardarsi a pronunciare a caso parole pericolose; così lascia che sia il Sire a compiere la mossa per entrambi e imbeccarle la prossima battuta.

«Prova a pensare a come sarebbe più semplice la tua vita, Principessa, se ti scegliessi per compagno qualcuno troppo forte per morire tanto presto… qualcuno che saresti sicura di avere al tuo fianco per il resto dei tuoi giorni, senza temere per la sua incolumità, perché non esiste nessun’altra forza al mondo a parte la tua in grado di tenergli testa».

La ragazza riflette, sì, ma sul modo giusto in cui rispondere a quella frase senza offrire la sponda al suo interlocutore e… non lo trova. Qualsiasi considerazione possa opporre, Aizen avrebbe sicuramente buon gioco a rispedirgliela indietro, magari accusandola di volare troppo con la fantasia. Così decide per la mossa più codarda, forse, ma incredibilmente più cauta e comincia a girarci intorno.

«E questo… questa persona… dovrei sceglierla come… come mio compagno perché sarebbe più comodo? Non si può amare qualcuno solo perché ci è più utile di qualcun altro, non è così che funziona».

«La sceglieresti, _questa persona_ , perché è l’unica in grado di capirti, Orihime» la interrompe Aizen, che prevedibilmente ha già la risposta pronta a quell’obiezione, e si preme contro lo schienale ampio della sua pesante sedia di ebano, accavallando le gambe, mentre insinua nella mente della ragazza le prospettive più accattivanti.

«L’unica in grado di sentire fino in fondo il tormento che ti rende sola, troppo più forte e diversa da tutti quelli che ti circondano. L’unica persona in questo mondo e nell’Altrove che possa sostenerti ed essere sincera, quando ti risponde ‘capisco’, perché hai paura che tutto il potere dentro il tuo corpo ti consumi fino all’ultima goccia. Lo sai cosa intendo, Orihime. Sai anche tu che nessuno dei tuoi amici può offrirti protezione, conforto e comprensione fino a questo livello» conclude con la calma ieratica di un essere più antico e informato di quanto il suo aspetto umano non lasci supporre, e Orihime sospetta, mentre fa fatica a ribattere, che il Sire sappia sfruttare persino la sua voce per ricreare nella sua mente immagini che sa non corrispondere al vero.

«E tu credi che basti… basti avere dei poteri come i miei per capirmi? Per… amarmi? E cosa… cosa ci vorresti fare poi con una come me?» reagisce Orihime e si scopre troppo, a giudicare dal sorriso ampio e soddisfatto che l’uomo le rivolge – direbbe che è quasi felice ma solo perché il suo piano si sta sviluppando pienamente.

«Oh, mi sento lusingato all’idea che tu mi stia prendendo in considerazione, Orihime» esordisce e nel rumore assordante dell’attrito della sedia contro il pavimento si alza in piedi e piega il capo in un inchino divertito, prima di superare l’angolo del tavolo e lì fermarsi, con una mano poggiata sull’ebano freddo e liscio.

«E posso assicurarti, senza tema di sbagliare, che potrei offrirti molto più di quello che credi… una casa e la capacità di non limitarti a essere una pedina impazzita ma a governare, condividendo con un Re del Sole finalmente riconoscente le tue decisioni su come usare i tuoi poteri. Mantenere l’equilibrio agendo insieme, non ti sembra un’idea meravigliosa? Tu con il tuo amore per il gioco di squadra me lo hai dimostrato, in fondo».

È una concessione tardiva e un po’ minuscola, quella lì, e Orihime non è tanto ingenua e sognatrice da credere davvero di avergli ispirato nulla, non mentre Aizen la osserva e la soppesa con il suo acuto sguardo castano, valutando con attenzione ogni più piccolo tremolio della sua palpebra o il modo in cui si tormenta il labbro inferiore sotto il profilo netto dei denti.

«E poi, pensaci… potremo finalmente mettere fine a un contrasto che va avanti dall’inizio dei tempi, una guerra che deve finire, prima o poi. E perché non risolverla in maniera pacifica? Prova a immaginare… da un’unione del genere potrebbe persino nascere un figlio in grado di ereditare il meglio dei genitori e unificare due poteri che troppo a lungo sono stati separati. Magari, chissà, ci assicurerebbe una pace duratura, destinata a non spezzarsi più tanto facilmente».

Orihime sobbalza e si ritira contro lo schienale della sua sedia, mentre Aizen avanza e avanza e avanza, e a ogni frase corrisponde un passo e lo scivolare preciso e fluido del suo dito indice contro il bordo dritto del tavolo.

«Oh ma capisco il disappunto nel tuo sguardo» le spiega, interpretando il suo silenzio correttamente ma solo perché così gli conviene. Alla fine si ferma, stringendo nel palmo della mano l’angolo del tavolo dal lato a cui è seduta la ragazza, che si volta nella sua sedia e lo fronteggia con una mano sul bracciolo destro, già pronta a balzare via se solo Aizen…

«Hai soltanto ventun’anni, dopotutto, e questa è un’eventualità remota che accadrebbe solo fra una manciata d’anni e solo se tu lo volessi. Un matrimonio simile sarebbe già ricco di per sé senza bisogno di aggiungervi una prole. Pensa a quante cose hai scoperto in questi otto giorni di permanenza a Las Noches. Pensa a quante altre potresti scoprirne in una lunga vita trascorsa al mio fianco».

Sembra una serpe, più che il Petsuchos, quel Sire avido e prepotente, mentre si sporge su di lei, posando l’altra mano sulla spalliera della grande sedia e intrappolandola fra le sue spire. Orihime, per un istante, ci pensa. Pensa a che razza di vita l’aspetterebbe in quel posto, servita e riverita, liberata da qualsiasi incombenza quotidiana, non più costretta a trovarsi davanti, giorno dopo giorno, lo squallore delle periferie di Naniwa, Edo e Heian Kyo.

«E i miei amici? La mia vita? I miei sogni?».

La amerebbe? Certo che no ma non è stupida e dagli sguardi che quell’uomo le rivolge sempre e costantemente capisce che amerebbe – anzi, lo ama già – il suo potere immenso, che gli serve, ed è tutto lì il loro gioco di squadra. Adorerebbe quella forza distruttrice da usare a suo piacimento contro ciò che ostacola i suoi piani e amerebbe il suo aspetto esteriore, florido e rassicurante come quello di una madre.

«Oh, io non sono un perfido carceriere, Orihime, penso che avrai potuto constatarlo tu stesso dal modo in cui sei stata tenuta a palazzo».

Aizen si considera non solo un ottimo stratega, mentre si sporge a un soffio dal suo viso e la costringe a seguire tutto il filo del suo ragionamento, ma anche un uomo particolarmente fortunato. Un matrimonio di convenienza difficilmente – solo nelle storielle – racchiude in sé anche la possibilità di un rapporto amoroso ma con Orihime troverebbe davvero la quadratura del cerchio. Non solo è potente quasi quanto lui ma è straordinariamente docile e bella e quest’ultimo particolare rende più piacevole la prospettiva di certi atti che, da buon marito, dovrebbe pur compiere per tenerla legata a sé.

«Saresti libera di andare dove vuoi, con chi vuoi e quando vuoi ma potendo confidare in un compagno che sappia ascoltarti e, perché no, consigliarti perché tu non faccia sbagli. E una volta che il vecchio Re del Sole sia morto, non avresti più nulla da temere per loro. Sareste tutti liberi… tu saresti libera di amare qualcuno forte abbastanza da resistere al tuo potere, qualcuno che non si rompe facilmente… qualcuno che sappia anche ammansirti, se riterrai di dover essere fermata».

Orihime freme e vorrebbe scuotere il capo ma è costretta a restare perfettamente immobile, perché Sousuke Aizen è così vicino al suo viso che basterebbe respirare troppo per far precipitare quella situazione. La Principessa vorrebbe che non avesse un aspetto così gradevole, perché una parte di lei la invita ad arrendersi a una soluzione che sembra così facile e conveniente per tutti.

«Mi sembra tutto molto… troppo bello. Tu non sei quel tipo di persona che fa qualcosa senza… senza avere una contropartita… cosa vuoi in cambio del mio… della mia compagnia?» esclama alla fine, stringendo così forte i pugni contro le cosce da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi e lasciare che il dolore la costringa a restare lucida. Non c’è niente di comodo o facile in una vita passata accanto a un uomo che la userebbe e ci terrebbe a tenersela accanto solo finché Orihime gli fosse utile. E sarebbe una vita probabilmente molto lunga e molto frustrante: tutto quello che vede davanti a sé sono infiniti giorni fatti di nulla, di ordini dolci e inevitabili a cui obbedire, se vuole sopravvivere e se vuole che i suoi amici sopravvivano… e _la prole_ , poi.

Non certo un portatore di pace, uno come Aizen userebbe persino il suo stesso figlio per raggiungere i suoi scopi e lei… lei non dubita che troverebbe il modo di convincerla a dargliene uno. Troverebbe il modo di convincerla a fare molte cose, lui che in quegli otto giorni di permanenza a Las Noches è stato capace di farla partecipare a uno dei suoi “esperimenti” e di farle persino valutare l’idea di cedere al suo assurdo corteggiamento.

«Oh, Orihime, tu mi reputi più furbo di quello che sono!» si schermisce Aizen e sulle sue labbra che si schiudono per pronunciare quel sospiro Orihime trema e il suo braccio per sbaglio sfiora la mano dell’uomo, che dall’angolo del tavolo è scivolata fino all’altezza della sua tazza da tè, intrappolandola in un abbraccio che non la tocca ma la intrappola.

«Non c’è nessuna contropartita in questo caso, tutto ciò che voglio da te è quello che ragionevolmente chiunque si aspetterebbe da un simile legame fra due persone… la tua lealtà».

Orihime fissa lo sguardo scuro di Aizen e le sue sopracciglia si corrugano un’espressione di rassegnazione, ma è un altro il problema che la tormenta: «Non vuoi… non vuoi che ti aiuti a sconfiggere il Re del Sole… quello vero…?».

Aizen la scruta, compiaciuto, ma è come se avesse intravisto altro dietro quell’ultima considerazione, un’intenzione nascosta che rende incredibilmente più ragionevole l’apparente remissività della sua ospite coatta.

«Considera che sarebbe una mossa dovuta… sempre se ci tieni a salvare i tuoi amici dall’unica influenza negativa che potrebbe colpirli. Alla Seireitei non piacciono quelli come noi, Orihime. Ci chiamano ‘Eretici’, solo perché desideriamo cambiare le cose e rendere questo mondo un po’ più giusto».

«Io… devo pensarci» risponde precipitosamente Orihime, quando Aizen si fa davvero troppo vicino al suo viso, così tanto che nemmeno lei è poi così sicura se sarebbe prima il drago dentro di lei a risvegliarsi per incenerirlo o il suo corpo ad arrendersi a un gesto che il suo cuore rifiuta con tutte le sue forze.

«Ed è tutto ciò che ti chiedo di fare, Orihime. Domani farò un grande annuncio, che riguarda anche te, spero che vorrai trattenerti fino a quel momento e poi… poi potrai tornare dai tuoi amici in tutta calma e riflettere senza sentirti influenzata dalla mia presenza, se ritieni che io possa distrarti» conclude l’uomo e la sua mano si stacca dal bordo del tavolo per posarsi lieve sulla sua mandibola, il polpastrello dell’indice che ne delinea la curva morbida fino ad arrestarsi sul mento e catturarlo nell’angolo del pollice, per impedirle di distogliere lo sguardo.

È allora che lo vede, il balenare dorato e rabbioso nelle iridi dorate della Principessa, il potere a stento trattenuto che evapora in una vampata improvvisa dal suo corpo e non per attaccarlo. Sousuke Aizen ne è sicuro, quell’apparente cedimento nell’autocontrollo della ragazza è stato studiato apposta per coprire altro, qualcosa che lei ha percepito un attimo prima che se ne accorgesse anche lui. È scaltra, quella bambina che si ammanta di fin troppo buon cuore per un normale essere umano.

«Promettimi che ci penserai sul serio, Orihime. Dipendo da te più di quanto mi piacerebbe ammettere, te lo confesso» conclude, quasi supplicante, e Orihime deve concedergli che la parte dell’amante tormentato gli riesce fin troppo bene, mentre si china su di lei e quasi la bacia. Quasi, perché un attimo dopo che la ragazza è sicura di aver avvertito l’impressione delle sue labbra all’angolo della bocca, quello si è già ritirato e le troneggia davanti senza più incombere su di lei, già facendo un passo indietro.

È a quel punto che finalmente sospira e si accascia nella sua sedia, stremata, mormorando uno stanco «Sì… sì… ci penserò sul serio…» ma la sua mente è già altrove, parecchi piani più in basso, lì dove ha avvertito la fiammella lieve e improvvisa di un _reiatsu_ che conosce benissimo.

È Grimmjow, quello stupidone che non sa nemmeno mascherare la sua forza spirituale, e con lui devono esserci anche gli altri. Sono soltanto otto giorni che non li vede ma è come se le mancassero da una vita intera. Si sente egoista e paurosa ma vuole solo scappare da quella stanza, le cui pareti sembrano chiudersi sulla sua testa, dallo sguardo castano di Aizen, dalle sue proposte folli e pericolose e dalle sue minacce suadenti.

Vuole riabbracciare Tatsuki e Rukia e Rangiku, tornare ad allenarsi con Renji e Grimmjow e Chad, lasciare che Uryuu le racconti qualcun’altra delle sue storie, rassicurandola che lei non è la Principessa delle fiabe e non farà nulla di male a nessuno di loro.

Vuole rivedere Ichigo, soprattutto, le sue sopracciglia troppo aggrottate, i suoi capelli assurdamente arancioni, quelle espressioni serissime e incredibilmente buffe che fa ogni volta e tutte quelle piccole, stupide cose che le ricordano perché si è innamorata di lui. Perché l’amore, quello vero, non ha niente a che vedere con tutti quei patti e gli equilibri e il potere e l’assicurazione di una vita tranquilla, che non è altro che una condanna insopportabilmente lunga a una prigione in cui, ne è certa, morirebbe di dolore.

Finisce per aggrapparsi con forza a quel pensiero e si raddrizza contro la spalliera della sedia, riaprendo gli occhi di scatto e osservando Aizen, questa volta senza più l’opprimente vicinanza fisica che la obnubila fino al midollo.

«Sì. Ti assicuro che ci penserò bene e ti darò una risposta molto presto».

La sua improvvisa sicurezza non turba Aizen, che si ritrova ad annuire, trovando conferma a tutti i suoi sospetti. L’esiguo resto della loro conversazione è fatto di silenzi più che di frasi di senso compiuto e in un silenzio fitto di macchinazioni e sospetti Orihime si allontana, lanciando un’occhiata furtiva al Sire, che resta a osservarla finché la porta si è ben chiusa alle spalle della ragazza.

È un’altra porta quella che si apre alle spalle di Aizen, quando la Principessa è già andata via da una manciata di minuti, la stessa da cui la ragazza ha visto uscir fuori Tousen e Wonderweiss pochi giorni prima. A fare capolino dalla stretta porticina è una figuretta pallida ed esile, che pure è circondata da una tale aura di potere da poter spaventare compagni ben più alti e forti di lui.

«Mi ha fatto chiamare, Sire?».

«Ordina ai tuoi colleghi parigrado e agli Ammaestratori più forti di pattugliare i corridoi del palazzo che conducono alle stanze della Principessa… e occupati tu stesso di sorvegliarne l’accesso principale. Questa notte potremmo avere degli ospiti… inattesi» spiega l’uomo, sondando accuratamente ogni androne del palazzo ma qualsiasi sentore di un possibile reiatsu estraneo è stato ben coperto e non può fare a meno di ammirare la rapidità di azione di Orihime, che pure si sta rivelando d’intralcio al suo piano. Scegliere di ammansirla con le buone, in fondo, è stata una scelta azzeccata.

«Sarà fatto, Sire, ma le assicuro che ogni ingresso conosciuto è sorvegliato e gli stranieri che giungono alla fortezza sono tutti strettamente tenuti sotto controllo» annuisce Ulquiorra, facendo rapporto sulle sue pattuglie quotidiane. Lui, fra tutti i Guardiani del Sire, è sempre stato il più acuto osservatore, benché Aizen trovi che pecchi di eccessiva sicurezza nel trascurare i dettagli più infimi che, qualche volta, possono rivelarsi i più sorprendenti.

«Si vede che abbiamo controllato i posti sbagliati, Ulquiorra» lo redarguisce, continuando a guardare meditabondo il portoncino che Orihime ha varcato alcuni minuti prima. Poi, come colto da un pensiero improvviso, si affretta ad aggiungere: «Mi raccomando, Ulquiorra. Quando arriveranno a salvare Orihime, chiunque essi siano… non avere alcuna pietà. Mi riferisco in particolare alla Bestia Nera della Principessa… com’è che si chiama? Ah sì, Ichigo Kurosaki. Temo che la nostra bella ospite abbia bisogno di capire con un esempio pratico cosa rischia, se non fa le giuste scelte».

Ulquiorra annuisce convinto in un rapido «Lasci fare a me, Sire Aizen». La sua natura di doppio Guardiano, in fondo, lo rende forte a sufficienza da tenere testa persino a un Guardiano Maggiore. Se poi quel Guardiano non ha trascorso ogni anno della sua vita a combattere per sopravvivere, difficilmente potrà reggere l’onda d’urto del suo potere raffinato e concentrato.

Ulquiorra non ama né stima Sousuke Aizen ma ne rispetta la potenza immensa e il suo modo pratico e crudele di gestire i suoi sottoposti. Che ci sia davvero qualcuno così sciocco da mettersi contro di lui o, peggio, da rifiutarne le profferte è solo l’ennesima riprova di ciò che ha sempre pensato: il mondo è caotico e privo di senso e se lui può metterci del suo per raddrizzarlo un po’, ebbene, non si farà un solo scrupolo al riguardo.

~

«Wonderweiss… ti ringrazio di aver accettato di farmi compagnia mentre mangio… sai… da quando sono qui lo faccio sempre da sola e diventa un po’… triste… spero di non darti troppo fastidio…».

Orihime ripone le bacchette nella ciotola di porcellana, piena ora solo per metà, e lancia un’occhiata incoraggiante al ragazzino biondo che se ne sta seduto nel divanetto più vicino alla porta, rannicchiato fra le sue spalle strette come se avesse paura di invadere uno spazio che non è il suo. Chiamato in causa, solleva timidamente il capo e di fronte ai grandi occhi dolci di Orihime si rilassa impercettibilmente, annuendo.

«No, in fondo… in fondo sarei solo tornato nelle cucine, non faccio molto quando non bado a te, Princi… Orihime… e poi non… è facile stare con te, non sei come ti raccontano nelle fiabe… un… una persona molto vendicativa, dico…».

«Oh, no… no, certo che no! Quelle sono solo storie e io… beh, io sono una persona a parte, sì» gli spiega lei ma sembra quasi che stia provando a convincere se stessa prima ancora che il suo interlocutore e quel pensiero basta a farle scuotere la testa e cambiare rapidamente argomento.

«Come… come ti trovi qui, adesso… ora che stai bene?» prova a interrogarlo ma l’espressione dispiaciuta che attraversa i tratti del suo volto – quel paio di occhi lilla troppo grandi e ancora incredibilmente spersi – la fa pentire immediatamente di aver provato a indagare sull’argomento.

«Non… non conosco ancora nessuno… anche se ho vissuto per… a quanto pare molto tempo qui. Tousen è buono con me, credo, ma è un po’ freddo e… il Sire Aizen… insomma, forse devo solo ambientarmi per non… sentirmi così a disagio».

Se non avesse giocato coi suoi ricordi, si rimprovera mentalmente Orihime, forse adesso Wonderweiss non si sentirebbe così smarrito e confuso; d’altra parte, se non avesse rimosso quel trauma che – ne è sicura – Aizen stesso ha impiantato nella sua mente, neanche potrebbero parlare normalmente. Si sente incredibilmente in colpa per essersi lasciata trascinare da quell’uomo e adesso vorrebbe fare qualcosa di più per quel ragazzino così solo e indifeso, invece che limitarsi a qualche vuota parola di incoraggiamento.

«Di’… di’ un po’, Wonderweiss… ti piacerebbe tornare alla tua casa, invece che restare qui?» esclama, pulendosi un angolo della bocca da un solitario chicco di riso, ma il ricordo subitaneo di ciò che è accaduto nella sala del tè quel pomeriggio la assale, costringendola a stringere forte il tovagliolo fra le dita per non lasciarsi trasportare altrove, ben lontano dalla stanza in cui sosta in quel momento.

«A casa… mia? Non… non credo nemmeno che esista più, a giudicare da quello che mi ha detto Tousen… sembra… sembra che fossero venuti a prendermi perché… potevo diventare un buon Ammaestratore, forse… dicevano che ci sapevo fare con l’aria ma… ma poi è svanito tutto e adesso… adesso forse è troppo tardi per riprovarci?».

Wonderweiss le rivolge uno sguardo pieno di tristezza e di interrogativi e il primo impulso di Orihime è quello di correre ad abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo, anche se non è nella posizione per farlo. Si alza, di slancio, ma poi si accorge del modo in cui il ragazzino la fissa – ancora spaventato, ancora intimorito – e si ferma a un passo dal suo tavolino, schiarendosi la voce mentre un pensiero improvviso le attraversa la mente.

«Potresti… potresti venire con me!».

«Co… come prego?» balbetta quello, incredulo, osservandola mentre copre il perimetro grande della sua stanza in ampie falcate.

«Sì, certo! Vedi… io ho… uno dei miei amici è il Guardiano dell’Aria. Lui potrebbe aiutarti a ritrovare i tuoi poteri… oh… se tu lo vuoi, naturalmente. Non… non voglio forzarti a venire con me, alla fine sono un’estranea anch’io…».

«Com’è casa tua, Orihime? È come Las Noches?» le chiede, tutto d’un fiato, il ragazzino e Orihime si blocca, prima che un sorriso amaro le sollevi gli angoli della bocca e lo sguardo si perda nel vuoto, rimestando in dei ricordi che tanto sono belli quanto fanno male, mentre è intrappolata fra le mura troppo bianche di quel palazzo.

«Io… no. È più piccolina ma… c’è tanto verde e ci sono tante altre piccole casette nei dintorni e… si sta un po’ stretti ma ci vogliamo bene e ci aiutiamo e… nessuno comanda nessuno. Siamo come una famiglia e… beh, nessuno si sente mai solo» annuisce e quell’accenno sembra riportare un sorriso stentato anche sulle labbra pallide e sottili di Wonderweiss.

«Allora… perché no? Se… se il Sire Aizen me lo permettesse…».

«Oh… oh, sono sicura che non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di chiederglielo» commenta sibillina, lasciando il ragazzo alquanto sorpreso.

In lontananza una certa impressione si fa sempre più forte e più… reale.

~

«Questa cosa di dividerci non mi piace… gli altri sono impegnati in degli scontri pericolosi… e noi siamo qui che scivoliamo nelle ombre come topi!» bisbiglia Ichigo e Uryuu deve precipitosamente mettergli una mano sulla bocca, per impedirgli di parlare ancora.

«Se questo è il tuo “tono di voce basso”, Kurosaki, allora taci! Non stiamo facendo i topi, è strategia! Gli altri sapranno cavarsela e adesso affrettiamoci o non arriveremo mai alla stanza dove tengono Orihime in tempo!».

«Tanto, col culo che abbiamo, avranno messo qualcuno di davvero forte a fare la guardia» commenta Grimmjow in un sussurro che, sorprendentemente, è assai più basso di quelli che ha emesso la Bestia Nera fino a questo istante.

Ichigo vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma fino a quel momento la Fenice li ha condotti giù per il labirinto fognario di Las Noches e su per i suoi intricati corridoi senza colpo ferire. Deve dargli atto che ha una memoria portentosa e pure un senso dell’orientamento prodigioso ma le sue previsioni più che pessimistiche potrebbero rivelarsi vere e questo gli fa venire voglia di zittirlo per scaramanzia.

E poi «Ecco la scala per l’ultimo piano, ormai ci siamo!» sbotta, sollevando un dito in direzione di una rampa larga e alta che si inerpica in linea retta fra due pareti troppo bianche, e Ichigo sospira di sollievo. Hanno dovuto lasciare Renji e Rukia e Rangiku a combattere più giù e poi anche Tatsuki e Chad e tutto per distrarre le fin troppo numerose guardie che hanno trovato a sorvegliare un edificio, che avrebbe dovuto essere ben più sgombro.

Il suo desiderio di ingaggiare battaglia con un avversario, pur di non essere da meno dei suoi amici, è così forte che quando intravede un’ombra comparire dalla sommità della rampa, crede quasi che la sua mente gli stia giocando un brutto scherzo.

Poi «Cazzo!» e «Dannazione!» sibilano quasi all’unisono la Fenice e la Tartaruga, mentre una figuretta pallida e snella scivola giù un gradino dopo l’altro verso di loro, tenendo fede con la sua aria tetra alla sua consistenza di Spettro dell’Altrove.

«Il vostro ‘culo’ questa sera è decisamente esiguo, Grimmjow».

La voce gelida e affilata di Ulquiorra colpisce i suoi tre avversari al petto come una lama sottile e affilata, lasciandoli senza fiato, benché neanche abbia ancora fatto ricorso ai suoi poteri.

«Non te la tirerai più tanto, dopo che ti avrò ridotto a un mucchietto di cenere!» sbotta Grimmjow, facendo il gradasso, ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di scrocchiarsi le dita che Ichigo lo stringe per una spalla, facendo un passo avanti e frapponendosi fra lui e il Guardiano, che ha ormai raggiunto il loro piano e li sta fronteggiando con tutta l’impassibilità del mondo.

«No, Grimmjow! Tu e Ishida dovete continuare, solo tu conosci la mappa esatta di questo posto! E poi Ulquiorra ha già dimostrato di poter annullare i tuoi poteri senza problemi!».

«Oh, ma sei scemo?! È una vita che aspetto di gonfiare di botte questo stronzo e adesso che posso vendicar…» esordisce Grimmjow ma poi avverte, non molto distante dal luogo in cui si trovano, il _reiatsu_ vivace e dorato di Orihime, che li chiama silenziosamente nella sua stanza, e un’altra fonte di potere, altrettanto massiccia ma ben più intimidatoria, che sosta appena fuori dalle mura di Las Noches, per arginare un attacco imprevisto sia a lei sia agli intrusi che hanno attraversato le fogne del suo palazzo.

«Jaegerjaquez, ci dobbiamo muovere!» lo richiama Ishida e nel tempo che la Fenice ci mette a sbraitare un «Vedi di non farti ammazzare, mentre non ci siamo, coglione!» Ichigo ha già spiccato un balzo in avanti. Si ammanta del velo nero del suo potere – un pezzo di tenebra rubato a una notte senza luna – e avvolge Ulquiorra in un bozzolo denso, che lo intrappola dalla testa ai piedi, dando ai suoi due compagni il tempo di scattare su per le scale e superare quell’ultimo ostacolo.

«Uff…» sbuffa lo Spettro, liberandosi da quella prigione qualche secondo dopo con un portentoso colpo d’aria, che ne squarcia le pareti e le sfilaccia, come tessuto strappato via. Poi si volta, lanciando un’occhiata scocciata a Grimmjow e Ishida.

«Sono io il tuo avversario!».

Ichigo gli ricompare davanti al viso in un grido e il pugno che gli assesta, prima di ritirarsi tre passi indietro, è denso del suo potere di Guardiano Maggiore, una guaina viscosa ed elastica che si appiccica alle mani dello Spettro, impedendogli di usare i suoi poteri per soffocarlo. Ulquiorra, miracolosamente, arretra ma solo per il tempo necessario a liberarsi di quell’impiccio e, quando risolleva lo sguardo verde e spento sul suo contendente, quello gli sbarra la strada per le scale, avvolto dal suo potere, che gli saetta attorno in una sfera di ombra pura.

«Vedo che per lo meno hai imparato a difenderti dalla privazione d’aria» nota lo Spettro, sgranchendosi le dita di nuovo libere, mentre una di quelle saette lo raggiunge, scontrandosi contro la barriera spessa di aria compressa che lo circonda e bucandola, ma solo per raggiungere il suo corpo ormai esaurita nella sua potenza.

«Il potere di voi Bestie Nere è eminentemente difensivo. Se fossi stato così intelligente da sviluppare la tua barriera fino a renderla impenetrabile, avresti almeno potuto sopravvivere ai miei attacchi…» esclama ma non fa a tempo a terminare quella frase che Ichigo si scaglia su di lui e questa volta il pugno che gli lancia non rilascia saette ma una singola e sottilissima ragnatela, che lo intrappola stretto e poi aumenta di volume e spessore, fino a mummificarlo in una gabbia impenetrabile in cui neanche l’aria, men che meno la luce, può filtrare.

«Stavi dicendo?!» ribatte vittorioso il Guardiano Maggiore, scivolando alle sue spalle, mentre ricorda le raccomandazioni di Chad. Se gli va troppo vicino, è finita, troverà il modo di rubargli l’aria e soffocarlo. Adesso non gli resta che continuare ad aumentare la pressione del suo potere sul suo corpo, fino a spezzargli le ossa, e spera che basti a neutralizzarlo, senza bisogno di ricorrere a misure più estreme…

«… perché, vedi, un Ammaestratore dell’Acqua non è in grado di controllare solo le minuscole particelle di vapore acqueo nell’atmosfera attorno a sé ma anche… l’acqua contenuta nel plasma sanguigno… in altre parole…».

Il rumore di uno squarcio, sottile e netto, lo sorprende, mentre è già lanciato verso Ulquiorra per assestargli il colpo di grazia, ed è costretto ad arretrare e cambiare la sua traiettoria mentre è ancora in corsa. Se riesce a evitare di sbattere contro il muro, non ha però altrettanta fortuna nel ricreare la sua barriera prima che lo Spettro si sia completamente liberato.

A quel punto Ulquiorra lo fissa e, proseguendo il suo discorso con il suo tono più monotono e scocciato, solleva il dito indice e lo punta verso di lui: «… dopo averti impedito i movimenti manovrandoti come un burattino, ti farò esplodere qualche organo interno, magari proprio il cuore, e nemmeno la tua Principessa potrà salvarti dalla morte».

Ichigo non fa in tempo a muoversi, semplicemente perché non ci riesce. Qualcosa nei suoi muscoli non risponde ai comandi che il suo cervello invia disperatamente e tutto ciò che può fare, mentre il terrore cresce a mano a mano che Ulquiorra si avvicina, è innalzare una barriera sempre più fitta e spessa e sperare che basti, finché non troverà il modo di liberarsi.

O finché Ulquiorra non lo ucciderà.

~

«Andiamo, muoversi, non c’è tempo da perdere!».

In un botto il pesante portone di ferro della sua stanza salta e Orihime ringrazia il cielo di aver chiesto a Wonderweiss di allontanarsi dalla soglia o qualcuno ci sarebbe rimasto secco.

Un attimo dopo che la voce di Grimmjow l’ha salutata, nel polverone che si alza, avverte distintamente la voce di Uryuu protestare: «Ma dannazione, Jaegerjaquez! Hai pensato che Orihime avrebbe potuto essere lì dietro?! Volevi ammazzarla o salvarla, fammi capire?!».

Quando finalmente la polvere del calcestruzzo e dell’intonaco ricade al suolo, le figure della Fenice e della Tartaruga, impegnate in un intenso battibecco, si rivelano davanti agli occhi sorpresi dei due occupanti della stanza. Non importa che il momento sia difficile e siano in pericolo di vita, la felicità di Orihime nel rivederli è tanta, che la ragazza si slancia di corsa verso di loro, stringendoli entrambi in un abbraccio insufficiente che li ammutolisce di schianto.

«Siete vivi! Oh, meno male! Credevo… non dovevate!» esclama, con le lacrime agli occhi ed è Uryuu il primo a riscuotersi e ribattere «Non dire sciocchezze, Orihime, _dovevamo_ e l’abbiamo fatto ma adesso dobbiamo sbrigarci o…».

«Ma che ci fa lo svitato qui?» sbotta Grimmjow, che non sa se essere più incredulo per la presenza di Wonderweiss in quella stanza o perché Orihime lo ha abbracciato. Insomma, se quella è la ricompensa per averla salvata, è pronto a capeggiare tutte le missioni di recupero in cui lo dovessero coinvolgere da qui al resto della sua vita.

«Oh… Non è uno svitato, Grimmjow! È Wonderweiss ed è l’unico che mi abbia fatto compagnia qui e… Wonderweiss… come ti dicevo prima i miei amici sono venuti a prendermi! Vuoi… vuoi ancora venire con noi?» esclama la Principessa, voltandosi in direzione del ragazzino biondo, che se ne sta parecchi passi più indietro. Si tiene un braccio con la mano, abbastanza intimorito da quell’apparizione improvvisa e violenta e soprattutto dalla presenza della Fenice, con cui non ha mai avuto a che fare direttamente all’interno di Las Noches ma che ricorda di fama per essere tutto fuorché un tipo ragionevole.

«Eh?! Ma noi siamo venuti a prendere t…» esordisce quello in un ruggito ma «Grimmjow, non ora!» lo zittisce Orihime e basta il modo in cui quello reagisce, liquidandola in un ringhio scocciato per poi tacere, a convincere Wonderweiss che quella fuga sarà sicuramente un miglioramento per lui.

«S… sì, va bene» sussurra, accennando un passo verso di loro e afferrando la mano che Orihime gentilmente gli protende.

«Va bene, rimandiamo a dopo le presentazioni, però. Adesso dobbiamo sbrigarci, abbiamo lasciato Kurosaki a vedersela con Ulquiorra e temo che abbia bisogno del nostro aiuto quanto prima…» li interrompe Uryuu, risistemandosi gli occhiali sulla radice del naso in un gesto nervoso. Non ha bisogno di aggiungere altre parole: il modo in cui la Principessa e il suo nuovo protetto impallidiscono basta a far comprendere la premura che hanno in quel momento.

«Oh no… lui non… andiamo presto!» sbotta Orihime in una vampata di preoccupazione e Grimmjow fa appena a tempo a varcare la soglia semi-distrutta un attimo prima di lei, che si ritrova la Principessa al suo fianco che corre con una velocità insospettabile per il suo corpo e sonda lo spazio davanti a sé alla ricerca del _suo_ _reiatsu_.

È vivo ma più i secondi passano e più la sua forza spirituale si fa debole e incerta, mentre il corridoio si srotola davanti a loro e sembra non finire mai. E poi, come una candela scossa dal vento, la fiamma scura e vivace del suo potere si dissolve in un battito di ciglia.

«No… no, no, no!» quell’imprecazione sfugge dalle labbra di Orihime, mentre incespica nei suoi stessi piedi, ingombrata dal kimono elegante e ricercato che ancora indossa e le scivola sui polsi e sulle caviglie, impedendole di essere rapida come vorrebbe.

Sente da lontano arrivarle la voce di Uryuu e persino quella di Grimmjow, due eco troppo ovattate perché possa coglierle davvero, sovrastate dal rumore assordante del suo cuore che batte così forte da minacciare di farle scoppiare i timpani. È talmente stordita dal terrore che adesso le scorre puro nelle vene fino a farla annaspare, che quando arriva alla sommità delle scale crede di trovarsi di fronte a una visione, orribile e perversa, del suo incubo peggiore.

«Sei arrivata giusto in tempo, Orihime Inoue, _Principessa di Vega_ ».

La voce di Ulquiorra arriva dopo l’immagine che le si stampa a fuoco nella retina: Ichigo Kurosaki, sanguinante e lacero, sospeso nell’aria e dall’aria stessa sopra il capo di Ulquiorra, che tiene la mano artigliata davanti al suo petto senza nemmeno bisogno di toccarlo davvero.

Lo Spettro si volta e i suoi occhi grandi e spenti fissano attentamente l’espressione di Orihime, distorta dal terrore che la paralizza e le impedisce di precipitarsi giù per la rampa di scale, come se evitare ogni mossa inconsulta basti a impedire che le cose precipitino ancora di più. Non ha il tempo di indugiare in quel pensiero, ché Ulquiorra approfondisce la stretta della sua mano – apparentemente artigliando null’altro che aria – e Ichigo si contorce in un rantolo orribile.

«No!» urla la ragazza, percorrendo i primi gradini un saltello dopo l’altro, senza nemmeno abbassare lo sguardo per badare a dove mette i piedi, né si accorge del modo in cui Uryuu e Grimmjow la richiamano.

Non ha fatto che pochi passi, però, quando Ulquiorra schiude le labbra e tenendola inchiodata con uno sguardo verdissimo, che le promette le più indicibili torture, esclama in un sussurro: «Osserva ciò che accade ai più deboli in questo mondo… e impara».

Quando stringe la mano in un pugno quasi minuscolo e apparentemente inoffensivo, tutto ciò che esce dalle labbra della Bestia Nera non sono parole ma uno spruzzo di sangue vermiglio, che in un arco perfetto ricade a terra, macchiando il pavimento bianchissimo in un contrasto raccapricciante.

Orihime sta ancora urlando, quando il corpo ormai inerte di Ichigo Kurosaki ricade a terra e lì resta, immobile come solo un cadavere può esserlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma che splendido bastardo schifoso è Sousuke Aizen? Credo di poter affermare senza paura di sbagliarmi che si tratta di uno di quei personaggi che mi diverte parecchio descrivere, perché sono capaci di macchiarsi delle peggiori azioni e poi sorriderti, mentre ti dicono che fa parte tutto del loro piano - _all according to keikaku_ \- e tu sei solo una pedina, che non dovrebbe neanche azzardarsi a protestare.  
> In ogni caso siamo arrivati alla scena clou e quale occasione migliore per chiudere un capitolo? Il diavolo fa i plot twist ma gli scrittori si inventano i cliffhanger o qualcosa del genere.  
> E in ogni caso mi sono dimenticata di menzionare un paio di cose: che gli Ammaestratori qui si chiamano così un po' in omaggio e un po' per distinguersi da "Avatar: The Last Airbender". Di cui ho visto due puntate in croce, un giorno giuro che lo recupererò. E poi la fortezza con le fonderie che circonda il palazzo di Las Noches è palesemente ripresa dalla fortezza di Lady Eboshi in "Principessa Mononoke".
> 
> E basta con le note, per questo capitolo, andiamo al prossimo.


	6. Capitolo 5: Fa' che il mio amore gli indichi la strada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Se ti sbrighi e ritorni nelle tue stanze senza fare storie, potrai per lo meno sperare che i tuoi Guardiani vengano salvati in tempo. Grimmjow forse no, l’apnea è una brutta storia ma l’altro tuo compagno può resistere a lungo anche con la milza a pezzi, immagino…»._   
>  _Il Sire Aizen ha sempre lodato la sua precisione in battaglia ma di un particolare si è lamentato ogni volta, facendoglielo notare con il suo solito tono sarcastico: infierire su un nemico non ancora pienamente sconfitto è un grosso rischio. Si finisce a subire i devastanti effetti di qualche colpo di coda che non ci sarebbe stato, a non stuzzicare quella disperazione tipica di chi non ha più nulla da perdere._   
>  _Ulquiorra ha sempre visto la questione in maniera molto più lineare: i più forti vincono e non si tratta di infierire ma semplicemente di far notare un dato di fatto al proprio avversario. Per questo aggiunge, tendendole la mano: «Per Wonderweiss penseremo a una punizione adeguata, non credo che un piccolo traditore potrà più servirti. E ora, Principessa, vieni con me»._

_When my time comes around_   
_Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_   
_No grave can hold my body down_   
_I'll crawl home to her_   
_**[Hozier | Work song]** _

«Ichigo!».

Il resto delle scale Orihime non sa come fa a percorrerlo senza incespicare e cadere rovinosamente al suolo, non se lo ricorda e – francamente – se glielo chiedessero preferirebbe non ricostruire nei minimi dettagli i fatti di quel giorno.

Orihime vola e si accascia sul corpo esanime di Ichigo Kurosaki, mentre Grimmjow «Sporco figlio di puttana!» ruggisce, balzando giù dalla rampa in una nuvola di fuoco e rabbia, e il pavimento del palazzo si trasforma in spuntoni aguzzi, stalagmiti letali che rincorrono la ritirata dello Spettro sotto l’attento controllo di Uryuu.

Wonderweiss se ne resta premuto contro l’angolo del muro, una figuretta sperduta e impaurita che non sa e non può fare null’altro che assistere alla disperazione della Principessa, che si macchia il kimono bianco di seta del sangue denso e copioso del suo amato Guardiano Maggiore.

«Ichigo… Ichigo, che cosa… che cosa ti ha fatto…».

Orihime non è più nemmeno in grado di articolare una frase di senso compiuto, mentre le sue mani sfiorano il petto di Ichigo alla ricerca di un danno da riparare e tutto ciò che trovano è sangue rappreso e una poltiglia informe sotto la gabbia incrinata delle costole. Mentre libera tutto il potere che può per riportare il corpo del ragazzo al suo stato originario, la ragazza si accorge che non un solo organo interno è stato risparmiato e l’urgenza della situazione, i suoi compagni in pericolo che continuano a lottare attorno a lei per tenere Ulquiorra lontano, la paura di sbagliare e annullare per sbaglio qualcosa dentro Ichigo si sommano e rendono il tremito delle sue mani feroce e quasi insopportabile.

È il suo cuore quello che vacilla e rischia di scoppiare sotto l’onda montante dell’adrenalina, quando Orihime riesce per lo meno a rimettere letteralmente insieme i pezzi del cuore e dei polmoni di Ichigo ma quello non si muove e quando lei si permette di sollevare lo sguardo sul suo bel viso tutto ciò che vi trova è un pallore mortale e due occhi vitrei simili a biglie, che fissano il soffitto senza vederlo davvero.

«Ichigo… Ichigo, no!» balbetta Orihime, provando a chiamarlo per nome, lo scuote piano a una spalla ma il suo corpo è come una bambola di pezza ormai inerte. In una mossa disperata, ormai dimentica del mondo che la circonda come se fosse sprofondata in un abisso buio e silenzioso, la Principessa prova a ricorrere al trucco che le ha insegnato Aizen e si concentra sul corpo del ragazzo, fissandolo alla ricerca della Porta.

Sotto il suo sguardo inorridito non sono minuscole lucine affievolite che compaiono ma solo una sagoma scura come una notte senza luna, qualcosa in cui può comodamente tuffarsi rischiando semplicemente di non riemergere più neanche lei. Il suo stomaco si contrae in una fitta spasmodica, come se due mani lo intrecciassero fino a strapparglielo dalla pancia, e Orihime si porta una mano alla bocca conficcandosi le unghie nella carne tenera della guancia, mentre tutto ciò che vorrebbe è vomitare fuori quel dolore insopportabile che le sta squassando la schiena e il petto, minacciando di uccidere anche lei.

Il primo a cadere è Grimmjow e Orihime si risveglia da quell’incanto sofferente quando il rumore di una botta tremenda contro la parete davanti a lei richiama la sua attenzione. La sua Fenice Rossa cade a terra, ogni fiamma spenta e il viso cianotico di chi sta subendo una terribile privazione d’aria. Poi tocca a Uryuu essere bloccato nel mezzo di un attacco e portarsi una mano al fianco, mentre Ulquiorra atteggia le dita allo stesso, insignificante e letale pugno di qualche minuto prima. Gli ha spappolaTo qualcosa, a giudicare dal modo in cui la Tartaruga Nera ricade a terra sulle sue stesse ginocchia, reprimendo a stento un grido di dolore acuto.

Sotto lo sguardo inorridito e impotente di Orihime, Ulquiorra avanza verso di lei e sulla sua pelle nivea la ragazza riconosce le minuscole cicatrici non ancora rimarginate dei graffi che solo il potere di Ichigo può avergli provocato, vorticandogli addosso in mille saette nere. Deve aver lottato disperatamente e sofferto molto, prima di essere sconfitto, e la sola immagine mentale basta a stringere il cuore della Principessa in una morsa insopportabile.

«Se ti sbrighi e ritorni nelle tue stanze senza fare storie, potrai per lo meno sperare che i tuoi Guardiani vengano salvati in tempo. Grimmjow forse no, l’apnea è una brutta storia ma l’altro tuo compagno può resistere a lungo anche con la milza a pezzi, immagino…».

Il Sire Aizen ha sempre lodato la sua precisione in battaglia ma di un particolare si è lamentato ogni volta, facendoglielo notare con il suo solito tono sarcastico: infierire su un nemico non ancora pienamente sconfitto è un grosso rischio. Si finisce a subire i devastanti effetti di qualche colpo di coda che non ci sarebbe stato, a non stuzzicare quella disperazione tipica di chi non ha più nulla da perdere.

Ulquiorra ha sempre visto la questione in maniera molto più lineare: i più forti vincono e non si tratta di infierire ma semplicemente di far notare un dato di fatto al proprio avversario. Per questo aggiunge, tendendole la mano: «Per Wonderweiss penseremo a una punizione adeguata, non credo che un piccolo traditore potrà più servirti. E ora, Principessa, vieni con me».

Orihime lo osserva, stralunata, mentre ogni senso della realtà si scolla e scivola via dalla sua coscienza, lasciandola nuda di fronte all’evidenza devastante dei fatti. Più in fondo nei corridoi del castello i suoi amici stanno rischiando ancora la vita, aspettandola, mentre lì davanti a lei il viso di Grimmjow si fa sempre più livido e Uryuu striscia a terra, provando a richiamarla, chiedendole di salvarsi, almeno lei. Alle sue spalle, ed è una rapida occhiata che glielo conferma, Wonderweiss se ne sta accasciato contro il muro, oppresso dall’onda immensa di potere che l’unico Guardiano dalla doppia natura di Las Noches possiede.

E poi il suo sguardo si posa sul corpo che ancora giace contro le sue ginocchia e ritorna sulla mano piccola e pallida che le viene porta, quella stessa mano che ha ferito Uryuu.

Quella stessa mano che _ha ucciso Ichigo_.

«No».

«Come hai detto?».

Ulquiorra conosce le vecchie storie, Aizen le ha raccontate a tutti loro, perché capissero bene per cosa stessero combattendo. Sa, ad esempio, che la funzione primaria dei due Guardiani non è tanto quella di proteggere la Principessa dagli altri ma gli altri dalla Principessa. L’equilibrio mentale di ogni Principessa è sempre stato fragile, estremamente delicato, perché tutto quel potere _logora_ la mente di chi lo deve gestire: poco importa che la Principessa decida di usarlo per distruggere o per conservare – nessuno può permettersi di mettere becco in questo ambito, almeno in teoria. Se quei poteri non vengono imbrigliati e sfogati nella maniera giusta, rischiano di scappare fuori al momento sbagliato, come l’acqua bollente che erutta fuori dalla pentola e fa saltare un coperchio.

Orihime però è sempre stata così disgustosamente buona e remissiva, così paziente e all’apparenza malleabile che nessuno, a palazzo, si è mai davvero preoccupato di lei. E così lo Spettro sottovaluta lo sguardo di Orihime, mentre le sue iridi si colorano di una luce intensa, fino a sembrare due anelli d’oro puro, mentre le lacrime colano copiose ai lati delle sue guance e le inzuppano il collo spesso del kimono.

Se lei fosse stata più decisa, avrebbe potuto salvarsi da sola già molti giorni prima, si rimprovera.

Se lei fosse stata più sveglia, si sarebbe sottratta assai prima alle lusinghe di Aizen, si ricorda.

Ma se Ulquiorra _non fosse mai esistito_ i suoi amici ora starebbero bene… Ichigo ora sarebbe vivo. Tutte le storie sulla Principessa che impazzisce e distrugge il mondo attorno a sé vengono ricacciate nel fondo della sua coscienza, mentre una voce contorta dal dolore le urla nella testa: « _non di nuovo non di nuovo non di nuovo LOHAIFATTODINUOVO!_ » e Orihime sa che qualcuno ha ordinato a Ulquiorra di uccidere, sa chi è il mandante di quell’omicidio premeditato.

E non lo perdona.

Il suo braccio trema, mentre lo solleva per andare incontro alla mano di Ulquiorra, il suo corpo intero è sconvolto da quella stessa ondata di potere che poco più di una settimana prima ha minacciato di strapparle la pelle, con tanta violenza voleva uscire fuori. Davanti a quattro paia di occhi sorpresi nella luce accecante che si avvolge in spirali attorno al corpo della ragazza è il corpo dorato di un drago che fa capolino.

Le dita di Orihime sfiorano la mano dello Spettro ma non la toccano, semplicemente perché… quella si dissolve prima che possano raggiungerla. Lo sguardo verde di Ulquiorra si vela, per la prima volta nella sua vita, di uno stupore che si tramuterebbe in paura, se ce ne fosse il tempo, o forse nella curiosità di scoprire quanto complesso può essere l’animo umano, mentre si beffa di ogni logica consapevolezza per attingere alle risorse più impensabili nel pieno della disperazione.

«Sparisci dalla mia vista!» urla la Principessa e alla sua voce si sovrappone il ruggito del drago, che scuote il palazzo fin nelle sue fondamenta e le attraversa il braccio destro riversandosi in avanti con tale entusiasmo da spezzarglielo in più punti. Ma è quasi un sollievo in confronto al dolore sordo che le si riversa nel petto, nel cranio e nelle budella, minacciando di strapparla in mille pezzi senza possibilità di rimedio.

Ulquiorra non ha neanche il tempo di accorgersi di cosa sta accadendo, trapassa semplicemente, ricacciato nell’Altrove che reclama la sua anima già da tempo e l’onda d’urto è tanto violenta da far crollare a pezzi grossi l’intonaco in una nevicata fitta e polverosa sopra le loro teste, mentre il muro di fondo del corridoio scompare alla vista, lasciando al suo posto un rettangolo perfetto di nulla.

Lo sguardo di Orihime si fa distante e perso in una lontananza che sembra attirarla senza scampo, mentre l’alone di luce dorata che la circonda non accenna a diminuire e crepita sopra e attorno al suo corpo come una fiamma gonfiata dal vento. Un terrore atavico le suggerisce di non tornare indietro, fra le macerie di quel corridoio in cui si è consumato qualcosa che la sua mente non vuole ripercorrere nemmeno per sbaglio, ma poi «Princi… Orihime…» le sussurra una vocina spaventata e una mano esile, coraggiosa o forse avventata, le sfiora una spalla e si ritira immediatamente, scottata dal potere immenso del drago che tutto annulla e devasta.

«Io… io… chi… Wonderweiss…» balbetta Orihime con voce stralunata, come risalendo da un abisso senza fondo in cui ha vagato per troppo tempo, e si volta nella sua direzione. Ha le pupille sgranate che galleggiano in un paio di iridi improvvisamente troppo grandi e troppo spiritate per un volto che pare consumato dal dolore e dal potere, che lo stanno scuotendo sottopelle. Per un attimo il ragazzino nemmeno la riconosce, come se si fosse trovato davanti un’apparizione demoniaca proveniente dall’Altrove, e fa un passo indietro.

A quel punto la Principessa sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e torna a essere null’altro che una ragazza umana, spaventata e stanca, mentre il suo viso si contorce in un’esclamazione preoccupata e «Oh, no! Ti ho fatto male! Scusa… scusami!» esclama in un sussurro e tocca a Wonderweiss sospirare in un rantolo di sollievo.

«I tuoi amici…» cerca di farle notare quietamente e a quel punto Orihime scatta in piedi con tanta veemenza da barcollare per lo sbalzo improvviso ma poi incespica testardamente verso Grimmjow, accasciato pochi passi più in là contro la parete che ancora riprende fiato.

«Orihime… cazzo… fermati…» prova a ruggirle in un richiamo senza voce ma la Principessa si è già inginocchiata accanto a lui, mormora parole confuse di scuse e di preoccupazione, gli sfiora il petto e in un istante la forza immensa e devastante del Drago d’Oro si riversa nelle sue vene, riportandogli i suoi poteri in una fiammata che gli incendia la pelle, quasi bruciandogli i vestiti.

«Scusa… io… Uryuu!».

Orihime non gli dà il tempo di guardarla negli occhi, scappa via in due saltelli terrorizzati, chinandosi sul ragazzo che ancora giace accartocciato su se stesso contro la parete opposta, e tiene gli occhi bassi, mentre la voce comincia a sollevarsi in un’accorata richiesta di perdono.

«Mi stavo dimenticando di voi… è colpa mia… cosa ti ha fatto… come a Ichigo… è orribile… se non foste venuti fin qui».

«Orihime… Orihime ti ringrazio ma… ti devi fermare! Non sprecare altro potere per noi, stai male!» la richiama Uryuu, che pure subisce la stessa ondata di energia liquida e dorata che gli percorre le vene e gli guarisce la fitta bruciante e dolorosissima, che gli stava tormentando un fianco fino a qualche istante prima, ritrovandosi più fresco e forte di quando si è introdotto nella fortezza.

«Io… io sto bene…».

Non c’è nulla di sano nel modo in cui Orihime pronuncia quella frase, né nel suo sguardo che si perde nella distanza del corridoio, setacciando il castello alla ricerca di qualcos’altro, qualcosa che trova presto e la riempie di sollievo, per quanto effimero.

«Stanno… stanno bene anche loro… dobbiamo raggiungerli… saranno feriti…».

«Orihime, ora basta!».

È con sofferenza immensa che Uryuu si trova costretto ad alzare la voce e afferrare la sua amica per le braccia, prima che quella si rialzi e si allontani da lui. La vede sussultare per la sua stretta forte al braccio destro, profondamente danneggiato dal flusso violento di potere che l’ha attraversato, e allenta la presa, senza tuttavia permetterle di allontanarsi.

«Ti prego… devi fermarti, è per il tuo bene. Li raggiungeremo subito ma adesso fermati, anche tu sei ferita» la richiama, mentre il suo tono solitamente freddo e perentorio si scioglie in una preghiera dolente e rotta da una tristezza immensa, mentre Grimmjow li raggiunge, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per ritrovarsi alla loro altezza, e manca sul suo volto la consueta espressione sfrontata e compiaciuta.

Orihime non parla, restando immobile col capo chinato. Poi il dolore prepotente e lacerante delle sue ossa fratturate la raggiunge all’improvviso, scuotendo la sua coscienza ancora addormentata, e persino il tocco delicato di Uryuu si fa insopportabile… eppure lo accetta, mentre le lacrime, a gocce grosse e brucianti, si coagulano agli angoli degli occhi e scivolano lungo le sue guance.

Avverte la presenza di Grimmjow alle sue spalle, immobile e incredulo, che prova incertamente ad allungare una mano grande e impacciata per sfiorarle il capo e si ritrova incapace di fare alcunché, lui che non ha mai avuto bisogno di consolare nessuno, men che meno se stesso. È a quel punto che solleva il capo e si volta, rivolgendogli un’espressione densa di pietà e di dispiacere, la stessa che mostra a Uryuu quando, finalmente, si decide a guardarlo negli occhi, blu di tristezza e di preoccupazione.

«Mi dispiace! Io… non ho potuto salvarlo!».

Orihime si accascia, in una serie di singhiozzi sempre più acuti e spezzati, più simili al latrato di un cane addolorato che al grido di un essere umano. Uryuu lascia che si rannicchi contro la sua spalla, bagnandogli la camicia bianca attraverso cui filtra il calore opprimente del suo viso, infiammato dal pianto che non smette di scuotere il suo corpo morbido, che in quel dolore sembra incredibilmente piccolo e fragile.

Grimmjow sposta lo sguardo altrove, senza poter risolvere con i pugni una situazione che non può avere un lieto fine, e i suoi occhi azzurri intercettano il corpo esanime di Ichigo, riverso nel suo stesso sangue, che gli inzuppa i vestiti tingendoli di una tonalità scura e sinistra, e un’imprecazione gli scappa dalle labbra.

Alla fine, si ritrova a fissare Uryuu e per la prima volta da che lo conosce è un’occhiata di comprensione quella che si scambiano, prima che la Fenice annuisca e colga il cenno con cui la Tartaruga gli chiede aiuto in quel momento difficile, con la Principessa stretta fra di loro che sussulta sotto i suoi stessi singhiozzi senza riuscire a calmarsi.

«Orihime… adesso ce ne dobbiamo proprio andare…».

È la voce di Grimmjow, contorta in un brontolio incerto, che la richiama alla realtà insieme alla sua mano grande posata al centro della nuca, proprio sopra le scapole. La ragazza muove il capo, ancora premuto contro il petto di Uryuu, e si stacca ripulendosi il viso con una manica del kimono: «Sì… sì, hai ragione, adesso… adesso ce ne andiamo».

Uryuu la aiuta a sollevarsi, circondandole le spalle con un braccio perché non si volti indietro, ma Orihime gira comunque il capo e deve fare uno sforzo disumano per non prorompere in un urlo disperato, quando il suo sguardo ambrato si posa sul corpo che giace ai piedi delle scale.

«Lui… non possiamo lasciarlo qui…».

«Nah, Orihime, non dirlo manco per scherzo, ci penso io» la interrompe Grimmjow, ostacolandole la vista con tutta la sua stazza imponente, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere Ichigo o quello che ne resta sul pavimento del corridoio.

«Fai… fai piano… forse posso ancora fare qualcosa…» sospira Orihime, prima di seguire Uryuu che la guida in avanti, lontano di quella prigione che si è tinta dei suoi colori peggiori.

Grimmjow annuisce e si china verso lo stesso tizio contro cui litigava fino a poche ore prima, quello a cui aveva giurato di fargliela pagare, perché nell’ultimo allenamento era andato un po’ meglio di lui ma giusto un pelo. E adesso se ne sta a terra immobile, lo stupido coglione, che si è fatto ammazzare come il più sfigato dei novellini… non che contro Ulquiorra qualcun altro a parte Orihime potesse avere molte possibilità.

«Ehi, tu, svitato» esclama, quando il suo sguardo azzurro e affilato si posa sulla figura piccola e spaventata di Wonderweiss «Seguili e non ci rallentare, siamo intesi?».

Lo sguardo lilla e smarrito del ragazzino segue il verso del suo pollice e quello annuisce e incespica in avanti, smettendo di fissare il cadavere di quel ragazzo dai capelli arancioni che non ha nemmeno fatto in tempo a conoscere. Quando Grimmjow se lo carica in spalla, il corpo di Ichigo sotto le sue mani e contro la sua schiena è perfettamente inerte e ogni traccia di calore lo sta abbandonando con una rapidità preoccupante.

I poteri di Orihime si sono risvegliati del tutto e fanno paura, per quanto sono potenti, persino a lui che nemmeno di fronte ad Aizen ha mai provato particolare spavento, ma sono arrivati tardi. L’anima di Ichigo chissà dov’è volata via un attimo prima che potessero riafferrarla. Dopotutto una Principessa di Vega ha sempre avuto pieno dominio sul mondo dei vivi ma la morte, quella no, quella non le è mai appartenuta.

È un regno dove solo il Dio Bianco potrebbe spingersi.

Ma il destino è sballato e crudele e in questo ciclo di vita il Dio Bianco non si è reincarnato.

~

«E… abbiamo perso Ulquiorra, ops!».

Gin Ichimaru atteggia le labbra lunghe e sottili a un sorriso affilato e crudele, mentre il rumore della battaglia che infiamma sotto le mura della fortezza che circonda Las Noches sovrasta il suo sibilo compiaciuto. Solo Sousuke Aizen, che gli sta accanto seguendo le sorti dell’assedio dalla sua posizione privilegiata, annuisce cogliendo la battuta sarcastica del _suo_ Dio Bianco.

«Ma guarda come sono mutevoli i poteri dei Guardiani, così al di sopra delle beghe dei miseri mortali, fanno presto a trovare un nuovo sostituto altrettanto meritevole».

Con un cenno del capo il Sire indica Tier Harribel, la più dotata dei suoi Ammaestratori dell’Acqua, mentre è nell’atto di scagliarsi su un manipolo di Spettri della Seireitei. Le sue onde di ghiaccio e neve si ingrossano all’improvviso, come il mare in tempesta, mentre le spire del Drago Azzurro la circondano e la avvolgono in una rivelazione tanto spettacolare quanto provvidenziale.

«E quindi adesso abbiamo di nuovo un Guardiano dell’Acqua, due Guardiani della Terra» spiega Gin, alludendo alla coppia formata da un uomo alto e pallido e da una ragazzina che si battono alcuni passi più in là, manovrando soldati di fango e radici come fossero veri.

«Un vecchio e borbottone Guardiano del Fuoco» continua e il suo sguardo azzurro e vitreo si posa, di sotto le palpebre socchiuse, su un anziano ammantato in una divisa particolarmente elaborata e ricca, nera e dorata, circondato da un manipolo di valenti Ammaestratori, quasi a dimostrare la sua superiorità sugli altri sottoposti di Aizen.

«Ma… oh no, abbiamo appena perso la futura sposa! La vado a riprendere?».

Gin atteggia la voce a un tono terribilmente preoccupato ma la sostanza dei suoi gesti tradisce tutt’altro che dispiacere per quell’evento che i loro sensi acuti riescono a percepire anche a così tanti metri di distanza e in quella confusione, che sa dell’odore metallico di sangue rappreso e di spade che si scontrano fra i soldati più umani, quelli che ad ammaestrare gli elementi non si sono mai trovati troppo bene.

«Lascia stare, Gin, tu mi servi qui. Ho già perso Tousen fin troppo presto» commenta Aizen, asciutto, e la sua voce sembra venata di riprovazione per quella morte assolutamente non autorizzata, piuttosto che per il rimpianto di aver perso un valente sottoposto, che tanto a lungo e con tanta fedeltà lo ha servito.

«… e poi lasciamo che la nostra Principessa eserciti un po’ di libero arbitrio. Non vogliamo che ci accusi di essere stati troppo protettivi nei nostri confronti!» sorride alla fine ed è un ghigno sottile e inquietante che gli piega le labbra carnose in un’espressione che, in quanto a crudeltà, fa perfettamente il paio con quella del suo giovane Dio Bianco, che non perde occasione di rinfacciargli ogni più minima sbavatura nei suoi piani così attentamente elaborati.

«Povero Tousen, aveva così tanta voglia di essere la tua Bestia Nera! E così poca capacità per diventarlo!».

Gin Ichimaru sembra la rappresentazione vivente del godimento attraverso le sofferenze altrui, una serpe strisciante che pare aleggiargli accanto per il puro gusto di vedere tutte le sue conquiste vacillare e fallire miseramente, quando un imprevisto sorge a rimescolare le carte in tavola alla faccia di ogni previsione del suo acuto Sire. Sousuke Aizen è ben conscio che quell’astio deriva in parte anche da ciò che gli ha fatto in passato e dal modo in cui quell’uomo si è scoperto uno dei suoi più intimi servitori. Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare – il modo di far reincarnare la forza del Dio Bianco in un altro essere umano si sarebbe trovato – ma Aizen non ha tempo da perdere e uomini valenti da rimandare all’Altrove per una sciocchezza come l’assoluta mancanza di fiducia.

E poi ha sempre avuto una certa, insana passione per il tradimento e sapere di covare una serpe in seno non lo dispiace. Non dovrà mai guardarsi da Gin Ichimaru più di quanto già non faccia, dopotutto.

«Sappiamo entrambi che c’è già un altro pretendente altrettanto capace che attende nell’ombra… eppure non si fa avanti… sarà la timidezza…» si limita a commentare pensoso, alla fine, sfiorandosi il mento fra l’indice e il pollice, mentre Louisenbarn Baraggan incenerisce un avversario particolarmente coriaceo con un solo schiocco di dita.

«Oh, se questi ospiti inattesi non si fossero presentati tanto presto a bussare alle nostre porte, magari avresti potuto persino consumare la tua prima notte di nozze in discreto anticipo, _Capo_ » insiste Gin, quasi gioviale, mentre vede una sagoma familiare farsi avanti verso il centro del campo, reclamando la loro attenzione completa.

«Quel Kisuke non perde mai occasione di sorprendermi. Distrarmi con un pedone e poi provare a mandarmi contro la Regina in persona… che mossa da imbecille» esclama Aizen e finge di non notare l’allusione estasiata nella voce del suo Dio Bianco ma la sua mente è tutta rivolta alla terribile esplosione di potere che ha avvertito alcuni minuti prima.

È stata una sensazione familiare per la forza splendente e terribile che gli si agita nel petto, quasi desiderosa di abbandonare quel campo di battaglia per correre a riafferrare fra le sue fauci la sua preda più ambita e prelibata. E lui l’asseconderebbe pure, affamato di riavere fra le sue braccia quella potenza formidabile dall’aspetto tanto seducente, ma c’è una catena di azioni precise da seguire e la priorità, ora, è decisamente un’altra.

«Che cattivone, il signor Urahara, non ci ha dato nemmeno il tempo di arroccare!» sogghigna Gin, lanciandosi in quella metafora con sadistico divertimento, mentre sembra fare il tifo per il leggendario Comandante Generale, che si fa avanti verso i portoni della fortezza, distribuendo fuoco e morte a chiunque rientri nella devastante circonferenza dei suoi poteri.

«Oh, ma il punto è proprio questo, Gin. Il nostro amico non conosce la scacchiera come la conosciamo noi e le sue pedine… sono disgraziatamente dotate di più volontà delle nostre».

L’eco alta e splendente delle fiamme del Comandante Generale si riflette negli occhi castani e compiaciuti del Sire e Gin sospira, costretto a riconoscere l’onore delle armi al suo capo, almeno per questa volta.

Alle loro spalle, in fondo, nei sotterranei di Las Noches, non è la Regina ma una Principessa che scappa lontano dalla battaglia, devastata dal dolore e da una lotta che l’ha trovata sconfitta nonostante la sua schiacciante vittoria. Adesso toccherà soltanto al tempo darle quel colpo di grazia che Aizen si rammarica di non poterle assestare di persona.

D’altronde, se Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto in persona lo viene a cercare, è maleducazione farsi attendere troppo.

~

«Princi… Orihime? È… sarebbe ora…».

La testa bionda di Wonderweiss fa capolino dentro la stanza, immersa nella penombra umida e fitta tipica degli scantinati, e fra le quattro persone presenti è la ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani a voltarsi e rivolgergli un sorriso triste, prima di annuire incoraggiante.

«Adesso arriviamo, così possono… prenderlo…».

Il ragazzino le risponde con un cenno incerto e scivola dietro il pannello di legno, richiudendolo lentamente, mentre Rukia stringe piano il braccio destro della sua amica e: «Orihime… come stai?» sussurra, i grandi occhi blu pieni di preoccupazione.

«Oh, il braccio sta meglio!» trilla Orihime, sollevando in un tono innaturalmente allegro la voce e richiamando gli sguardi di Tatsuki e Rangiku, che le vagano intorno irrequiete, ben sapendo che stanno vivendo un momento per cui c’è poco da dire e da fare. Temono che persino la loro presenza sia insufficiente – si sentono un peso per un’Orihime che si sta palesemente trattenendo al loro cospetto, fingendo un’imperturbabilità che non le appartiene e che nessuno si aspetterebbe da lei.

Orihime è il loro capo, però, e sa fin troppo bene che se la prima a vacillare è proprio lei, gli altri la seguiranno senza neanche accorgersene.

«Il cada… il cor… _Ichigo_ » si corregge più volte, ognuna inghiottendo sempre più a fatica un magone che le brucia le corde vocali come fuoco vivo.

«… è stato trattato con tutti gli oli essenziali per la conservazione ottimale e… le bende erano asciutte e pulite… la cassa è pronta, vero, Rangiku?».

Quando lo sguardo di Orihime si sposta sulla figura bionda e prosperosa della donna, Rukia le sta ancora stringendo il braccio. I grandi occhi azzurri dell’Ammaestratrice Mista dell’Aria e della Terra si velano di una tristezza indefinita, mentre esala: «Potreste… Tatsuki, Rukia, vi dispiacerebbe precederci e avvertire Grimm e Chad?».

Tatsuki ha solo un attimo di esitazione, l’attimo che le serve per esaminare l’espressione distorta dall’impotenza di Rangiku e poi annuire in direzione di Rukia, avviandosi verso la porta e tenendogliela aperta. Sanno entrambe a quale evento devastante della sua vita sta pensando la donna dai capelli biondi e probabilmente è l’unica in quella stanza a sapere quali parole rivolgere a Orihime…

«Forse… forse dovremmo andare anche noi…» si intromette Orihime ma la sua mano resta immobile sul tavolo di legno che sostiene il _cadavere_. Quello che un tempo era stato Ichigo Kurosaki giace lì, immobile ed esangue come una bambola di pezza – il suo bel colorito rosato solo un ricordo sotto la patina malsana e sbiadita della morte – e persino i suoi capelli arancioni sembrano essersi ingrigiti nel giro di due giorni appena.

Il bel kimono nero con cui lo hanno rivestito non riesce a mascherare le ferite che ha subito, ferite che i suoi poteri non sono riusciti in alcun modo a guarire. Orihime si disprezza profondamente: per la sua debolezza, per quei poteri che dovrebbero essere divini e invece non riescono proprio nell’unica impresa che sarebbe davvero fuori dal comune. Ha già ripensato a ogni scenario mille e più volte nella sua mente, ognuno con un finale differente ma sempre lieto. Ognuno con lei che riusciva a compiere il suo dovere – proteggere i suoi amici, proteggere Ichigo, sconfiggere Aizen. Tutto in una volta sola, tutto senza bisogno di chiedere aiuto a nessuno.

In tutte quelle realtà il senno di poi la dotava di un’onniscienza beffarda, che le assicurava che forse la prossima volta sarebbe riuscita ad evitare che quell’evenienza terribile si verificasse di nuovo. Per questa realtà, invece, deve accontentarsi di un corpo morto che, lei lo sa, non la accuserebbe di nulla, se potesse tornare vivo.

«Orihime, lo so che qualunque cosa ti diranno… qualunque cosa ti dirò io… non servirà a niente, perché non ti riporterà indietro quello che vuoi. Lo so molto bene» interviene Rangiku, strappandola alle sue elucubrazioni, e Orihime si sente improvvisamente ancora più in colpa. Lo sa cos’è – chi è – che Rangiku Matsumoto ha perso, non troppo tempo fa, perché il Sire di Las Noches gliel’ha portato via, e non vorrebbe assolutamente riaprire una ferita ancora fresca nella sua pelle candida.

«Rangiku, scusami, io…».

«Voglio solo che tu tenga presente questo: i funerali esistono per piangere i morti. Hai tutto il diritto di farlo. Piangi… piangi finché non ti sentirai sazia… non sarai sola, Orihime».

Per un lungo attimo Orihime non le risponde. Per un lungo attimo Orihime fissa quegli occhi azzurri e dolcemente malinconici che la osservano con la saggezza di una sorella maggiore, che ha già visto molte cose prima di lei. È proprio Rangiku a spezzare il silenzio per prima, colmando la distanza che le separa in due passi e affogandola in un abbraccio che sa del profumo intenso di rosa e del suo seno, persino più morbido di quello di Orihime.

Orihime inspira forte e non riesce a non abbandonarsi al calore consolante di quel contatto fisico inaspettato e di cui ha dannatamente bisogno. Per un attimo i suoi occhi si inumidiscono e il suo petto è così pieno che già sente grossi goccioloni rotolarle lungo le guance. Poi la consapevolezza di cosa giace alle sue spalle la raggela e si irrigidisce, staccandosi con delicatezza da quell’abbraccio, prima di annuire rassegnata.

«Allora piangete… anche da parte mia… io non posso farlo… perché…».

“ _Non me lo merito_ ”.

«… perché devo dare l’esempio, capisci?».

Orihime completa quella frase senza guardarla negli occhi – perché sa che Rangiku non è stupida e che si accorgerebbe benissimo di cos’è che sta pensando. Rangiku, le braccia ancora aperte e il capo inclinato di lato, capisce in ogni caso, sente tutto lo spessore ingiusto di quel silenzio e vorrebbe quasi intervenire.

«Orihime… Rangiku… dobbiamo proprio andare» esclama Rukia – due colpetti discreti contro il legno – dall’altro lato della porta ancora chiusa e Orihime ne approfitta per assecondare quell’ordine e lasciare la stanza, precedendo di qualche secondo l’amica.

Non si volta, mentre Rangiku si chiude la porta alle spalle, nemmeno quando non resta che un piccolo spiraglio sullo scantinato della loro villetta. Non se lo merita, ripete ancora ostinatamente a se stessa. Non merita il privilegio di concedere quel piccolo saluto in più a Ichigo Kurosaki, solo lei e il ricordo di lui che ancora aleggia incollato alla sua pelle pallida.

Il funerale di Ichigo è un momento penoso, per tutti. Nella piccola ma solida comunità di amici che Orihime ha raccolto attorno a sé nel corso degli anni, Ichigo è sempre stato stimato, preso in giro, sfidato ma da tutti benvoluto. Il suo spirito testardo e ottimista ha sempre rianimato i cuori spenti e si è fatto vivido, quando la Principessa si faceva timida di fronte alle difficoltà più grandi. Per quanto solo, per quanto potente solo a metà, Ichigo ha saputo sempre riequilibrare le pecche di Orihime e Orihime ha sempre saputo ammansire e imbrigliare tutta quell’impulsività che più volte ha rischiato di farlo uccidere.

Finché non c’è stato più nulla da fare, naturalmente.

Al funerale Orihime non piange, non parla, non si muove. L’unica richiesta che ha fatto, prontamente eseguita, è stata che il suo cadavere fosse restituito alla terra, per nutrirla, per rinascere nell’erba e negli alberi che sovrasteranno la sua tomba. I suoi occhi sono rossi, due cerchi infuocati e disseccati dal sale acido delle lacrime; la sua gola è arrossata e graffiata dal pianto e dalle urla. Sono ore difficili ma lei sente di doversi dominare, per lo meno davanti ai suoi compagni. È lei il capo, in fondo, è lei che deve incoraggiarli, adesso che l’ora si è fatta più buia e i nemici tramano, in quel palazzo lontano che la rivuole indietro, per costringerla a creare un equilibrio nuovo, in cui non ha mai creduto.

Rukia e Rangiku le sono sempre accanto mentre Tatsuki, Uryuu, Grimmjow e Chad sorvegliano la sua casa. Per quanto meno potenti dei due Guardiani Maggiori, restano pur sempre le reincarnazioni dei quattro potenti Guardiani Minori. Il Drago, la Tartaruga, la Fenice e la Tigre non sempre vanno d’accordo: ci sono stati secoli, come questo, in cui si sono ritrovati persino sui lati opposti della barricata, almeno inizialmente. Orihime, però, ha conquistato tutti. Orihime prova a sorridere e dare loro coraggio, perché tutti quegli sforzi non siano considerati inutili ma non si dà pace. Le è sempre importato poco di se stessa, si è sempre chiesta perché, di tutte le persone, proprio lei debba essere la più formidabile calamita vivente per i guai. Soprattutto, vorrebbe sapere in che mondo è giusto che gli altri muoiano per tenere lei in vita.

Quando scende la notte, la pantomima di Orihime crolla. Come una frana, il dolore le deforma i tratti del viso e il suo sorriso si distorce in una smorfia disgustata, da sé e da tutto quello che il destino le ha riservato. Orihime si chiude a riccio sotto le coperte del suo letto e piange in silenzio, perché nessuno la senta. Piange e piange così tanto da addormentarsi, mentre ancora le lacrime le rigano il viso e il muco le tappa il naso, costringendola a respirare a bocca aperta.

Si è probabilmente presa un bel raffreddore, nello sforzo continuo di piangere, ma non le importa. Il lato più egoista e triste di lei vorrebbe tanto che quel raffreddore si trasformasse in una malattia incurabile, qualcosa che nemmeno i suoi poteri potessero sconfiggere, e la uccidesse sul posto. Si sente impotente, immeritevole e stanca e nel suo sonno inquieto le immagini dei suoi compagni, morti sul campo di battaglia nelle sequenze più orrifiche e sanguinarie, le impediscono di trovare la pace persino nell’incoscienza notturna.

Scatta a sedere e prova a rimettersi assieme, un pezzettino alla volta, arrotolandosi nelle coperte e raggiungendo i fazzoletti, per ripulirsi il viso dalla tristezza. Mentre si soffia il naso, il suo sguardo ambrato vola lontano, fuori dalla finestra che dà sull’immenso bosco che circonda la sua villetta, in condivisione quotidiana con ben otto persone diverse.

Sette, Ichigo è morto.

A quel pensiero Orihime singhiozza forte ed è costretta a portarsi una mano al petto, nel tentativo di dominare la seconda, devastante ondata di pianto che già le fa pizzicare gli angoli degli occhi. Con la vista così offuscata, a tutta prima neanche si rende conto dell’insolita presenza nell’angolo più buio della sua stanza, quello dove neanche un raggio di luna piena riesce ad arrivare. Avverte distintamente, persino attraverso il naso congestionato a furia di soffiare, l’odore acre e forte di terra ed erba fresca, il sentore degli oli sacri usati per trattare i cadaveri, che lei stessa ha maneggiato fino a qualche ora prima. Credendosi vittima di un’allucinazione olfattiva o di qualcun altro dei suoi terribili incubi, quasi non si sorprende quando un’ombra si stacca dalle altre e avanza furtiva verso di lei.

Orihime si volta, pianissimo, con il presagio imminente di una catastrofe a bloccarle il collo in una morsa gelida e il suo sguardo ambrato schizza di lato, in direzione della figura alta e dinoccolata che incombe verso di lei. Forse è un nemico e Orihime allunga la mano destra verso una tempia, pronta a difendersi, ma dopo un istante il suo braccio ricade inerte contro le lenzuola. Non ricorre ai suoi poteri dal giorno in cui Ichigo è morto. Ha paura di farlo e allora dovrebbe per lo meno urlare, chiamare aiuto ma non lo fa. Forse, se si lasciasse uccidere, tutto questo finirebbe. Forse, finalmente, nascerebbe qualcuno più meritevole e forte e adatto di lei a questo ruolo. Grimmjow avrebbe sempre voluto prendere il suo posto, è un po’ pazzo ma avrebbe sicuramente più polso e talento di lei, ne è sicura.

« **Non devi abbassare la guardia, rischi di farti ammazzare. E io non posso permetterlo** ».

A parlare è una voce metallica, graffiante come unghie sulla lavagna, ma Orihime la riconoscerebbe fra mille. Il cuore le si blocca in petto e per un attimo crede davvero di stare per morire, lo stomaco che si contrae dolorosamente e le fa salire la nausea alla bocca. Scaccia via la sensazione fastidiosa e prepotente dei muscoli facciali che tirano, reprimendo un conato di vomito, e si volta. Il volto di Ichigo Kurosaki si staglia nella penombra illuminata dalla luce argentata del plenilunio, come un’apparizione spuntata fuori direttamente dai suoi sogni più oscuri.

Orihime sobbalza e urla ma dalla sua bocca non esce nulla, solo il suono sordo del respiro mozzato, e ha un mancamento. Si impedisce di svenire con un ringhio rancoroso e si aggrappa alle lenzuola, cercando disperatamente di non assecondare la pressione sanguigna che cala troppo velocemente, la testa che si fa leggera e la stanza che le vortica attorno. Non è un sogno, non è un’illusione, non è una sua proiezione mentale per impedirsi di soffrire troppo, no? Orihime teme di stare impazzendo, è diventata un unico fascio rigido e dolorante di muscoli e nervi, così sensibile che quando due mani gelide la afferrano sotto le ascelle, impedendole di ricadere sul letto, rabbrividisce e due grosse, caldissime lacrime rotolano fuori dai suoi occhi.

« **Orihime, stai bene?** ».

Quella stessa voce metallica le risuona vicinissima al viso, due pollici freddi le affondano nell’imbocco morbido di carne che si dipana fra il braccio e il suo seno, facendo pressione sulle sue arterie che pulsano impazzite al ritmo del suo cuore. Orihime solleva lo sguardo, finalmente, e il ricordo del viso di Ichigo si sovrappone a quello del non più sconosciuto che le sta inginocchiato davanti.

«Sei… sei vivo!».

Orihime comincia a piangere, un pianto rumoroso e disarticolato, rotto da singhiozzi contorti e dal rumore di risucchio che fa il suo respiro, ogni istante che si ricorda di inspirare ed espirare. Le sue piccole mani bianche, sottili, gli toccano le guance e il collo e le spalle come impazzite, stringono i vestiti e la pelle e _sentono_ distintamente la consistenza reale di quel corpo sotto di loro: non è un fantasma, non è un’illusione, non è un sogno. Il suo pianto si fa dolce, colpevolmente gioioso e poi sommesso, mentre smette di rabbrividire e gli accarezza le guance, scostando via ciocche arancioni, lunghe e annodate e sporche di terra.

« **Più o meno** » prova a risponderle Ichigo. Di nuovo quella voce metallica ma realissima contro il suo timpano; le sue mani le accarezzano le guance, due pezzi di ghiaccio che le fanno venire la pelle d’oca persino al di sopra del tessuto spesso del suo pigiama. Orihime non ci fa caso, non ora che lui è di nuovo fra le sue braccia. Ichigo è tornato ed è vivo e tutto ciò che lei desidera, in questo preciso istante, è non permettergli di morire mai più, neanche per lei. Gli bacia la fronte e le guance e poi la bocca, un bacio a labbra chiuse che sorprende entrambi ma da cui nessuno dei due prova a staccarsi, mentre Orihime gli riversa addosso il suo calore e tutto l’amore disperato che trabocca fuori dal suo corpo morbido e accogliente, esattamente come fanno i suoi poteri.

Si allontanano increduli, Orihime si morde piano il labbro inferiore e lo fissa, questa volta con più attenzione: c’è un luccichio strano nel suo occhio destro, un’iride bianca che galleggia in una sclera nera come la notte e al cui centro c’è una pupilla piccola come una capocchia di spillo che la osserva attenta, piacevolmente sorpresa.

«Ichigo, ma tu…».

Orihime non fa in tempo a completare la sua frase. Quando Tatsuki irrompe nella stanza, seguita a breve distanza dagli altri occupanti della villetta, lo spettacolo che si presenta davanti ai loro occhi ha a dir poco dell’incredibile: lì di fronte a loro, stretto fra le braccia della Principessa, c’è Ichigo Kurosaki.

E sembra davvero molto vivo.

~

«Ichigo… ma se tu eri… sei la Bestia Nera… come fai a essere anche il Dio Bianco?! Ripetimelo perché non credo di aver capito bene…» bercia Renji ancora insonnolito, sfregandosi un occhio contro il lato interno del polso.

Otto paia di occhi increduli si fissano su Ichigo, seduto al centro del piccolo cerchio che si è creato nella sala da pranzo della villetta, lì dove solitamente si tengono le loro riunioni. Il tatami punge sotto le cosce, come l’aria fredda della notte, eppure lui è l’unico a non rabbrividire, nonostante indossi soltanto il leggero kimono cerimoniale con cui il suo corpo è stato rivestito prima di essere inumato.

« **Io sono sempre stato tutti e due** … Anche se il Dio Bianco poteva risvegliarsi solo in determinate condizioni…» replica Ichigo e la sua voce cambia di tono, fra le due affermazioni, prima metallica e graffiante, poi riprende il suo colore normale.

Tatsuki reprime un risolino a stento. La situazione è complicata ma da quando il ragazzo è ritornato dalla morte, neanche fosse un dannato zombie, ha mostrato segni di una dissociazione di personalità esasperata. Che fosse come diviso a metà era balzato all’occhio a tutti, appena avevano acceso la lampada a gas del soggiorno: metà del suo viso era diventata completamente bianca, la metà in cui si trova il suo occhio destro, una sclera nerissima in cui galleggia un’iride bianca come la sua pelle. Le braccia e quel poco del collo che spunta dal colletto sono chiazzate qua e là, come se all’improvviso avesse cominciato a soffrire di vitiligine.

« **Condizioni che questo coglione non voleva sbrigarsi a creare!** … Ti ho detto di smetterla!».

Il lato più comico della faccenda – non dovrebbero ridere ma persino Uryuu e Chad fanno fatica a restare seri – sono le smorfie in cui si contorce il suo viso, ogni volta che la sua nuova personalità entra in conflitto col vecchio Ichigo: riesce a passare da un ghigno demoniaco a un ringhio frustrato in meno di un secondo e per quanto tutti vogliano risolvere quel mistero, devono prendersi un attimo di respiro, prima di riuscire a guardarlo in faccia e restare seri.

«Beh… è una situazione strana…».

Chad riassume tutto il suo sconcerto in quell’unica frase e poi tocca a Uryuu sistemarsi gli occhiali, segno che si appresta a fare una lezione accelerata di storia delle reincarnazioni e altri miti del Reame del Sole.

«Non così strana, se ci pensi bene. Il punto è che abbiamo tutti una concezione errata di come funzioni la reincarnazione. Beh, voi, io mi sono informato».

Grimmjow e Renji roteano gli occhi scocciati a quella rivendicazione di superiorità intellettuale ma prima che possano provare a intervenire, si beccano un sonoro scappellotto dietro la nuca da Rukia e sono costretti a tacere.

«Non sono le anime delle persone a reincarnarsi ma la loro forza spirituale. Sembra la stessa cosa ma non è così. Nessuno di noi sta vivendo la vita di un’altra figura mitica, che è tornata sulla Terra per proseguire il suo compito. All’inizio anch’io pensavo che dovessimo attenerci ai miti ma sono state proprio Orihime e Arisawa a spingermi a riflettere sul tema da una differente prospettiva».

«Ah, allora lo vedi che forse non sai tante più cose di noi» lo prende in giro Tatsuki e mezzo secondo dopo lei e Grimmjow si stanno dando il pugno in una mossa fraterna, sotto lo sguardo costernato di Rukia e Orihime.

«Umpf, sì ma sono stato io a informarmi! E comunque…».

A questo punto Uryuu fa un colpo di tosse e si fa più serio, spegnendo la generale voglia di abbandonarsi ad altri momenti goliardici: «Tutto ciò che filtra dall’Altrove al nostro mondo è il potere che quelle anime possiedono. La nostra personalità, il nostro spirito è solo e soltanto nostro ma il _reiatsu_ di cui facciamo uso lo riceviamo in prestito… ci sceglie. Tutti noi abbiamo comunicato e comunichiamo con le Bestie Sacre che abitano il nostro spirito… tutti si sono risvegliati solo dentro di noi e non in qualcun altro perché ci hanno ritenuti degni… e perché il Drago d’Oro si era reincarnato in Orihime. Ci sono stati secoli in cui solo alcuni dei Guardiani Minori si sono risvegliati ma il loro potere non si è mai liberato completamente, finché non hanno incontrato nuovamente la Principessa di Vega. Grimmjow…».

Un sorrisetto incurva appena le labbra di Uryuu, mentre si volta in direzione della Fenice Rossa con espressione trionfante, pronto a restituirgli la pariglia per tutte le volte che si diverte a metterlo in difficoltà.

«Tu che ti stai agitando tanto… È vero o non è vero che sei diventato _davvero forte_ solo quando hai incontrato Orihime e ti sei… come dire… messo al suo servizio?».

«Io non mi sono messo al servizio di nessuno!».

Grimmjow fa per scattare in piedi ma Rangiku lo tira per la maglietta, trattenendolo per un soffio.

«Rangiku, mollami!» prova a protestare ma la bionda non molla la presa, lanciandogli uno sguardo azzurro pieno di sottintesi.

«Andiamo, Grimm, ne abbiamo già discusso. So che puoi fare di meglio. Per esempio, provare a rispondergli a parole. Impegnati».

Grimmjow le rivolge un ringhio scocciato e per un attimo pare strattonarsi con più forza dalla sua presa. Poi qualcosa nelle iridi azzurre della sua ragazza sembra convincerlo che non è il caso di tirare troppo la corda. Si volta e ficca in faccia a Uryuu la sua occhiata più carica di risentimento e replica in un sibilo felino: «I miei poteri sono aumentati quando ho deciso di _accompagnare_ Orihime. Io sono libero e me ne vado quando voglio!».

Uryuu scuote il capo scocciato, mentre il resto della compagnia sembra assai divertito da quegli scambi stizziti, finché Rukia non decide di riportare l’attenzione di tutti sull’argomento principale della discussione.

«Ma questo cosa c’entra con Ichigo? Ci stai dicendo che due tipi di _reiatsu_ diversi possono convivere nella stessa persona, giusto? Ma Ichigo come ha fatto a… sopravvivere?».

«Ci stavo arrivando. Vedete, la Principessa di Vega non ha potere sul mondo dei morti. È compito della potenza della Creazione, il Re del Sole, prelevare spiriti e _reiatsu_ dall’aldilà e permettere loro di camminare in mezzo a noi. Ecco, sapete che lui ha una vera e propria armata di Spettri al suo servizio, no? Ebbene, anche il Dio Bianco è uno Spettro. Solitamente è il primo Guardiano che il Re del Sole riesce a richiamare a sé, proprio perché lui ha la facoltà di sceglierlo… Bene, forse qui sarebbe opportuno fare un passo indietro. Sia il Re che la Principessa hanno due Guardiani Maggiori e Quattro Guardiani Minori. Il potere della Bestia Nera si risveglia nelle stesse modalità degli altri Guardiani: in una persona viva. Il Dio Bianco si risveglia, beh, quando il suo prescelto muore… proprio perché è uno Spettro. La Principessa non ha la facoltà di richiamarlo: in un mondo equilibrato il Re del Sole permette a entrambe le Divinità di passare il diaframma che separa l’Altrove dal nostro mondo. Nel caso di Ichigo credo si sia verificato uno strano… cortocircuito, forse lui saprà spiegarci meglio di quanto posso fare io attraverso le mie ipotesi…» esclama Uryuu, voltandosi con uno sguardo interrogativo in direzione di Ichigo, che è rimasto stranamente tranquillo al centro del cerchio fino a quel momento.

«Oh, finalmente sta un po’ zitto!».

«Grimm!».

A quel breve alterco, Ichigo lancia un’occhiata sarcastica in direzione della Fenice, quasi di sfida, e ancora una volta Orihime nota quanto la sua seconda personalità sia diversa da quella a cui sono abituati. Il Dio Bianco sembra, almeno a uno sguardo superficiale, l’estremizzazione di tutti i suoi comportamenti normali, nonché particolarmente versato nel ficcarsi nei conflitti più stupidi.

« **Io ero dentro Ichigo da parecchio. Si era accorto di me fin da quando abbiamo incontrato Orihime la prima volta. Gliel’avevo detto cosa doveva fare, già allora! Ma lui si è tirato indietro…** ».

Il viso di Ichigo si distorce e il ghigno sarcastico lascia il posto a una smorfia disgustata, mentre replica letteralmente a se stesso, con un’altra voce, più calda, più pacata, più umana: «Tu mi hai detto che dovevo morire! Morire e far negare la mia morte a Orihime! Non avrei mai potuto farla soffrire in quel modo! Potevo… potevo farcela da solo…».

« **Non potevi! E infatti sei morto comunque!** ».

Il Dio urla all’improvviso e tutti saltano su, mentre Ichigo si ripiega su se stesso, i palmi premuti contro la fronte, come se fosse tormentato da un dolore profondo alle ossa, che gli comprime il cranio e minaccia di frantumarglielo sotto l’effetto di una morsa.

Orihime si protende verso di lui, incerta, ma poi le sue dita sottili gli sfiorano una spalla e il ragazzo trema appena, voltando il capo nella sua direzione e rivolgendole una smorfia che dovrebbe sembrare un sorriso.

«È tutto a posto… Me la fa solo pagare per averlo tenuto nascosto tutto questo tempo… presumo… **Basta stronzate, parleremo dopo dei tuoi problemi!** … Va bene… va bene! Insomma, dammi il tempo di spiegarmi!».

Gli occupanti della stanza seguono con sguardo confuso quel rapido scambio di battute, borbottato a mezza voce in due toni differenti. Non è facile star dietro ai repentini cambiamenti di atteggiamento di Ichigo e lui stesso pare seriamente in difficoltà nel mettere d’accordo i due lati di sé, che tanto strenuamente si stanno dando battaglia.

«Ichigo, fai con calma. Sei qui per raccontarci tutto ma non devi farlo immediatamente. Schiarisciti le idee e noi aspetteremo…».

La voce di Orihime gli accarezza l’anima, come le sue dita fanno sulla sua nuca, coperta di ispidi e disordinati capelli arancioni, e il volto di Ichigo sembra placarsi, increspato appena da un’espressione concentrata.

«Sì, ma non è che abbiamo tutta la notte, eh!» prova a protestare Grimmjow, che è rimasto lontano dal centro dell’attenzione per fin troppo tempo.

«In silenzio!» lo riprende la Principessa, terribilmente pacata, e la Fenice sbuffa ma obbedisce, seppure di malavoglia.

«Il punto è questo…» esordisce Ichigo, che dopo un lungo minuto di silenzio, sembra aver raggiunto un accordo con se stesso.

«Io e… Shiro… Sì, il Dio si fa chiamare così e mi prega di informarvi che dovete rivolgervi a lui con questo nome, quando lo sentite parlare… sei contento, adesso?» si rimprovera, parlando per un istante a nessun altro che alla presenza nella sua testa.

«Io e lui… ci conosciamo da un po’. Quando ho incontrato Orihime la prima volta e i miei poteri si sono pienamente risvegliati… lui si è svegliato in qualche modo. Veniva a trovarmi in sogno, mi parlava, cercava di convincermi a… beh, no, all’inizio ha cercato di uccidermi! A mia discolpa posso dire che non mi fidavo, perché non era esattamente un angioletto!».

« **Di nuovo con questa storia?! Non prendertela con me! Sei tu che sei troppo ottuso per arrivarci da solo! Era una tattica per scuoterti e ha funzionato! Ti sei accorto della mia presenza!** ».

La voce di Ichigo e il suo volto si distorcono, di nuovo, sfigurandosi in qualcosa che gli assomiglia solo in superficie ma nell’essenza ha una radice ben più vendicativa e capricciosa, esattamente come quella di una divinità. Le dita di Orihime, ancora ferme sulla sua schiena, premono appena sopra una spalla e il ragazzo recupera il controllo, riprendendo la spiegazione da dove si era interrotta.

«Comunque… comunque mi aveva avvertito che lui non avrebbe potuto venire fuori, se io non fossi morto. Solo in quel momento lui si sarebbe svegliato ma non dovevamo perdere il mio altro potere… quello della Bestia Nera. Per questo Orihime doveva tenere in vita l’altra metà, usando i suoi poteri di negazione. Lo sapete che la Principessa non può negare la morte, perché avrebbe bisogno della potenza della Creazione, sì? Bene, nel mio caso, tecnicamente, avrebbe dovuto negare la perdita dei miei poteri, mentre stavo morendo. Al resto avrebbe pensato lui… Ma se i poteri della Bestia Nera non scomparivano e lo Spettro non riusciva ad abbandonare il corpo… io avrei finito per diventare un…».

«Un Ghoul» lo interrompe Uryuu con voce grave, spezzando la tensione che è calata come un sudario su tutti loro, mentre Ichigo incespica sulle sue stesse parole e prova a completare il suo discorso. Ormai, però, qualsiasi possibilità di riportare la tranquillità sui volti dei suoi amici è bella che andata a farsi benedire.

«Ichigo, lo sai che ti vogliamo tutti bene ma… un Ghoul… sei… sei diventato una specie di cannibale, come farai a non mangiarci tutti?» lo interrompe Renji, provando a stemperare l’ansia che li pervade ma fallendo miseramente nel compito.

«Non è corretto, Renji. I Ghoul non mangiano esseri umani vivi, mangiano cadaveri. Tu assaliresti mai una gallina viva e la divoreresti a morte? Non fare quella faccia schifata, per i Ghoul è esattamente la stessa cosa» lo interrompe Uryuu, rivelandosi per l’ennesima volta in una sola notte il saggio almanacco del gruppo. Ichigo fa spallucce e si limita ad annuire, prima di riprendere il filo interrotto del discorso.

«Sì, mangio… mangerei… _mangiamo cadaveri_ » commenta grave e scuote la testa, quasi disgustato a quel pensiero.

«Che culo! Con tutta la gente che si ammazza nei dintorni, non avrai problemi con il pranzo! Meno male che non sei nato in un secolo di pace, Ichigo!» se la ride Grimmjow che, come suo solito, riesce sempre a trovare un lato positivo negli aspetti più efferati della vita.

«Molto spiritoso! Il punto è che si è trattato di un processo lungo e io e… Sua Maestà, qui, Shiro… non è stato facile metterci d’accordo. In più non è per nulla semplice riprendersi dalla… dalla morte. In pratica adesso… non appartengo né a questo mondo né a quello dell’aldilà sono… sono…».

«A metà fra tutti e due?» lo incoraggia Tatsuki e Ichigo le sorride, uno dei suoi sorrisi amarognoli ma pieni di riconoscenza.

«È stata una decisione coraggiosa, la tua, ma pesante. La vita dei Ghoul non è semplice… la gente non vi vede di buon occhio, anche se tu non sei mai stato un gran festaiolo, eh, Ichigo?» interviene Rangiku, sfottendolo bonariamente e guadagnandosi un ghigno sarcastico di rimando, quando gli rifila un pugno energico contro la spalla.

«E pensare che hai rimandato un Altrove ricco di pace per tornare al fianco di Orihime… Se non è devozione questa…».

«Rangiku, no!» prova a zittirla Orihime, allontanando con le mani l’insinuazione e il gesto con cui la donna le fa l’occhiolino. Ichigo, però, non coglie quello scambio o forse è troppo preso da quello che sta per dire, perché il suo sguardo, serissimo, si posa sulla Principessa e lui scuote il capo, socchiudendo le palpebre.

«Non voglio arrendermi. Finché ho un briciolo di speranza e di vita, non posso arrendermi. Non dopo tutto quello che le ho detto. Ho promesso a Orihime che l’avrei protetta. È la mia responsabilità e… lo voglio. Voglio starle accanto e adesso è troppo presto per andarmene. Non posso permettermelo».

Orihime non si permette di arrossire ma si limita a ricambiare il suo sguardo, a lungo, e i suoi occhi ambrati si velano di malinconia, di pietà e di rimorso. Lo ha costretto a tanto, si dice, a troppo: ha rinunciato a un pezzo della sua umanità, per lei, e adesso più che mai la Principessa si scopre desiderosa di vivere e non lasciarsi andare allo sconforto. Ichigo ha affrontato persino la morte, per ritornare da lei e lei… lei non può abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia e farsi portare via, lasciando tutti in balia di un destino fin troppo beffardo.

Ichigo annuisce – non capisce se in segno di approvazione a quei pensieri muti o per incoraggiarla a parlare – ma è Rukia a intervenire e porre una questione che nessuno ha avuto ancora la lucidità di formulare.

«Tutto questo è molto giusto ma cosa ci garantisce che tu… e con “tu” mi riferisco al Dio… Shiro… Cosa ti ha spinto a risvegliarti? Sei una parte di Ichigo ma sei molto… distinto da lui e non ti piace essere controllato. Perché ti sei spinto tanto oltre? Perché… perché sei tornato dalla morte insieme a Ichigo?».

Un silenzio impenetrabile segue a quelle domande. Nessuno osa parlare, nessuno ha voglia di fare battute. A stento si muovono, alcuni di loro molleggiandosi incerti sulle cosce, gli altri restandosene inerti nella posizione del loto, attenti persino a non respirare troppo forte. Ichigo non smette mai di staccare lo sguardo dal volto di Orihime, finché i tratti del suo viso non mutano di nuovo, lentamente, in un sorriso ampio e soddisfatto, una falce di luna perfetta che fa brillare i suoi denti, bianchi e dritti. I suoi occhi quasi scompaiono dietro gli zigomi sollevati e un brivido squassa la colonna vertebrale di Orihime, lo stesso che la attraversa ogni volta che Ichigo le sta accanto e le sue dita sfiorano, quasi per caso, i suoi lunghi capelli castani.

Poi Ichigo, anzi no, _Shiro_ , allunga una mano e la indica con la punta del dito ben diretta verso la sommità del suo naso. A quel punto si volta verso Rukia ed esclama semplicemente: « **Per lei. Sono tornato per lei. E questa volta non morirò di nuovo. Questa volta la proteggerò fino alla fine** ».

Nonostante la gravità di quella dichiarazione, che lascia tutti senza parole, Rangiku ha comunque il coraggio di commentarla rifilando una gomitata complice a Orihime… che si nasconde dietro i suoi capelli, imbarazzata e rossissima fino alla punta delle orecchie.

Ma straordinariamente felice che il peggiore dei destini sia stato sventato.

~

Nei giorni successivi il gruppo impara molte cose sul conto dei Ghoul. Uryuu comincia a pensare di poterci scrivere un intero trattato al proposito: tant’è, la vita in comune nella villetta li costringe quasi subito a notare quanto certe leggende possano essere sbagliate e poco fantasiose, in confronto alla realtà dei fatti.

Grimmjow e Tatsuki sono i primi a riportargli informazioni utili sulle abitudini alimentari dei non-morti, dopo averlo accompagnato alla caccia di cadaveri: ufficialmente avrebbero solo dovuto offrirgli supporto; molto più verosimilmente, erano tutti ansiosi di sapere se Ichigo sarebbe diventato un cannibale assetato di esseri umani o un moderato carnivoro senza passioni spericolate per il gusto palpitante della carne viva.

«Ha detto che doveva mangiarla per forza o sarebbe svenuto dalla stanchezza ma che non gli piaceva… Beh, col cazzo, non me lo dire mentre sventri un animale appena morto e gli prendi a morsi il fegato! È stato uno spettacolo schifosamente fantastico!» sbotta Grimmjow, allargando le braccia, e gli occhi gli luccicano come quelli di un bambino che ha appena ricevuto la sua prima katana. Tatsuki si limita a scuotere il capo, senza condividere tutto quell’entusiasmo, ma sembra abbastanza tranquilla al riguardo di ciò che ha visto.

«Non è uno spettacolo che ti consiglio prima dei pasti, Ishida. Ma per il resto quello Shiro non mi è sembrato intenzionato a divorarci tutti. Aveva la normale fame che abbiamo noi quando ci buttiamo su una bistecca. Continueremo a tenerlo d’occhio, però».

La seconda caratteristica che tutti notano del nuovo Ichigo è che Shiro ha esattamente i suoi stessi gusti in fatto di antipatie e simpatie personali. Il problema è che non si fa nessuno scrupolo di usare filtri, quando le dimostra, e il ragazzo diventa a dir poco _comico_ , mentre comincia a litigare con se stesso. Qualcuno giura addirittura di averlo visto prendersi a pugni da solo, nei momenti più concitati delle sue discussioni con il suo alter-ego. Comincia a diventare chiaro anche perché, prima della sua resurrezione, Ichigo avesse il sonno più agitato e intermittente di tutti: non puoi farti otto ore di tranquillo riposo, se una delle due entità che ti anima passa il tempo della tua incoscienza a cercare di sopravanzarti, per fare le cose come dice lei.

Chad è uno dei pochissimi, oltre Orihime, a cui Shiro sembra accordare tutta la sua benevolenza, pur sempre rivestita di quell’atteggiamento superbo che, soprattutto nei primi tempi della sua convivenza, sbatte un po’ in faccia a tutti. Con Rukia, Tatsuki e Rangiku è costretto a regolarsi abbastanza presto sui toni della buona educazione – limite che non gli impedisce di punzecchiarle come fa praticamente con tutti – ma il vero divertimento arriva con chi non ci prova neanche, a scendere a patti con il suo carattere intollerante.

Ichigo è sempre stato testardo e impulsivo ma Shiro aggiunge a quell’atteggiamento una consapevolezza di sé che lo rende irritante. Gli allenamenti con Renji, Grimmjow e Uryuu diventano così vere e proprie guerre mondiali. Qui si intercetta un disagio, in realtà, perché fra Grimmjow e Uryuu non scorre buon sangue – Uryuu non gli perdonerà mai di essere stato uno di Las Noches e un insopportabile bastardo, probabilmente – e Renji non è mai stato particolarmente contento di essere un Ammaestratore del Fuoco e dover perciò sottostare agli ordini della Fenice. Soprattutto se questa Fenice si diverte a ricordarti che sei appena un gradino sotto di lei ogni sacrosanta volta.

Shiro si diverte ad esasperare i contrasti, per noia o per divertimento, ma soprattutto a ricordare che due di loro possono anche essere la Fenice e la Tartaruga ma lui è non uno ma ben _due_ Guardiani Maggiori nello stesso corpo. Riesce persino a farli coalizzare contro di lui e in altre circostanze quell’evento verrebbe visto addirittura come un glorioso miracolo.

La terza caratteristica peculiare di un Ghoul è il sonno: non ne hanno bisogno. Non è un problema di essere non-morti, non sono certo Spettri. Un loro ciclo vitale ce l’hanno anche loro, sebbene il concetto possa sembrare un po’ sfuggente ai più: basta sapere che mangiano, vanno al bagno e in generale indulgono in un sacco di attività comuni a tutti gli esseri viventi. Il sonno non rientra fra queste, però. I Ghoul entrano in uno stato di trance notturna a dir poco inquietante. Vivere nel dormiveglia sospeso fra la vita e la morte è la loro regola, dopotutto; si limitano ad adagiarsi in un angolo poco trafficato e sospendere qualsiasi attività fisica, finché non hanno recuperato le forze. Se non hanno subito ferite o non hanno consumato eccessiva energia, gli basta davvero poco per riprendersi.

Il punto è come passano tutto quel tempo libero, la notte.

Orihime lo scopre quasi subito, quando ha la ventura di dover usare il bagno il terzo giorno dopo il suo ritorno. Apre la porta e, bam!, si ritrova Ichigo seduto spalle al muro, che fissa il corridoio antistante alla sua stanza. Per poco la Principessa non sobbalza e non gli cade addosso per la sorpresa e, sì, lo spavento, perché beccare un ospite inaspettato mentre sei stordita di sonno non è esattamente il massimo.

«Scusami se ti ho spavento ma… non ho bisogno di dormire» esordisce, facendo spallucce, e poi aggiunge, questa volta arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie come il novellino che è «E quindi ho deciso di farti la guardia».

« _Bravo cucciolo_ » vorrebbe quasi rispondergli Orihime e accarezzargli il capo, come si fa con un cagnolino. Poi si vergogna della sua sfacciataggine ma gli sfiora comunque i capelli in una carezza gentile, limitandosi a un più serio: «Grazie, mi dispiace che tu debba preoccuparti per me!» prima di scappare al bagno, perché non ce la fa più a trattenersi, davvero.

Il quarto punto, il più spinoso, è che il Dio Bianco è un essere estremamente capriccioso e possessivo: come tutti gli Spettri, la sua vita è legata a chi lo ha evocato; come tutti i Guardiani, il suo obiettivo principale è proteggere la Divinità per cui sono venuti al mondo.

A volte questo istinto di protezione può diventare decisamente eccessivo e Orihime, pur con tutta la sua benevolenza, è costretta a farci i conti quando capisce che nemmeno Ichigo da solo riesce a gestire efficacemente la sua seconda personalità, senza farsi sopravanzare di tanto in tanto.

« **Dove stai andando?!** » quasi le urla, rincorrendola mentre varca la soglia di casa.

«Uh… io e Tatsuki pensavamo di avventurarci nel bosco per proseguire con la costruzione di quel sentiero alternativo per il mercato… e magari anche allenarci…» esordisce Orihime ma non sembra intenzionata a fermarsi o ritornare sui suoi passi, tanto che le dita del Ghoul la catturano, serrandosi forte attorno al suo avambraccio.

« **Sciocchezze! Quel lavoro lì non deve sbrigarlo una Principessa. Tu devi restare qui e lasciar fare agli altri, non puoi andartene in giro a rischiare la vita come se niente fosse!** ».

«Adesso stammi a sentire un po’, Shiro! Tu puoi essere anche un dio ma questo non ti dà nessun diritto di decidere cosa può o non può fare Orihime! Adesso togliti e facci passare. Siamo grandi abbastanza da saperci difendere da sole!».

Tatsuki incrocia le braccia, frapponendosi come può fra i due ragazzi ma il Ghoul sembra tutto fuorché intenzionato a lasciar andare la presa. Anzi, a quelle parole approfondisce la stretta, rivolgendo un ghigno dispettoso al Dragone Azzurro.

« **Sono io il primo incaricato di proteggerla quindi, sì, posso anche prendermi la libertà di decidere per lei cosa deve fare!** ».

A quelle parole il suo viso si storce in una smorfia schifata, mentre il consueto sguardo corrucciato di Ichigo si sostituisce alle sue occhiatacce affilate e una voce decisamente più umana ribatte alle sue affermazioni.

«Smettila! Tatsuki ha ragione!» lo rimprovera, riprendendo il controllo del suo braccio e mollando istantaneamente la presa su Orihime.

«Scusate ma…» prova a intromettersi lei ma invano. Ichigo e Shiro ingaggiano l’ennesimo dei loro duelli verbali e, a peggiorare una situazione già compromessa, ci si mette anche Tatsuki, che pare ben decisa a insegnare un po’ di disciplina a quella divinità arrogante, che ha portato scompiglio nel loro gruppo.

« **L’ultima volta che ho lasciato fare a voi, ve la siete fatta rapire da sotto il naso!** ».

«Facile parlare con il senno di poi! Abbiamo imparato la lezione e staremo più attenti, la prossima volta!».

«Ehm… potrei parlare…» prova a intervenire nuovamente Orihime, sollevando un dito, ma Tatsuki e Shiro si stanno fissando in cagnesco, completamente dimentichi della sua presenza, mentre Ichigo sembra troppo impegnato a impedire al suo alter-ego di allungare nuovamente le mani su di lei, per riuscire a darle retta.

« **Aizen non sarà così fesso da darvi la possibilità di cavarvela di nuovo!** » bercia Shiro e la sua voce metallica assume lo stesso tono fastidioso delle unghie che graffiano sulla lavagna, mentre Tatsuki – che si è ormai completamente frapposta fra Orihime e il ragazzo – se ne sta con i pugni premuti contro i fianchi e sembra sul punto di scatenare i suoi poteri e dimostrare al Dio Bianco che anche un Guardiano Minore può dargli filo da torcere.

«Aizen ha perso metà del suo esercito nell’assalto della Guardia Reale ed è stato costretto ad abbandonare Las Noches, genio! Quando sarà in grado di contrattaccare, noi saremo pronti a reagire quindi datti una calmata!».

«Io… adesso basta!».

Orihime quelle parole non si limita a urlarle. Una sfocata aura dorata risplende per qualche istante attorno al suo corpo, prima che lei possa controllarla, e Tatsuki dissolve immediatamente la piccola sfera d’acqua che già andava formandosi fra le sue dita artigliate. Shiro ci mette qualche secondo in più a fare, per lo meno, un passo indietro – il tempo che Ichigo lo costringa ad obbedire all’ordine perentorio di Orihime.

«Non mi piace urlare… e non mi piace che litighiamo, quando potremmo discuterne con calma. Tatsuki, non credo che Shiro si stia comportando così per cattiveria ma…».

«Non me ne frega! Abbiamo tutti paura di perderti, Orihime, ma nemmeno Grimmjow arriva a pedinarti persino quando vai al bagno e… beh, stiamo parlando di Grimmjow!» la interrompe Tatsuki, costringendosi a stento a mantenere il tono della voce a un livello accettabile. La presenza del Dio Bianco risveglia nella sua anima i suoi istinti più aggressivi, da qualche settimana a questa parte, come se l’animale sacro che è in lei scalpitasse per sopraffare la sua coscienza e liberarsi di ogni costrizione.

Il fatto che anche gli altri Guardiani Minori stiano sperimentando il suo stesso problema la induce a credere che l’arrivo di quel dannato presuntuoso abbia risvegliato a pieno i poteri di tutti loro. E solo Grimmjow sembra essere contento di quell’aumento improvviso e incontrollato di potenza.

« **È solo perché lui non ci tiene quanto noi… taci, Ichigo, lo pensi anche tu ma fingi di volerla lasciare libera!** … che cazzo stai dicendo! Smettila di tormentarla, bastardo!».

A Orihime basta l’accenno di sofferenza che distorce i tratti del volto bianco e rosa di Ichigo Kurosaki a convincerla a intervenire con più risolutezza di quanto non si aspetti da se stessa.

«Tatsuki, potresti… aspettarci qui? Ho bisogno di parlare da sola con Ichigo… e con Shiro… ti assicuro che torneremo subito e andremo al villaggio, non ti preoccupare» la rassicura, sollevando le mani in un gesto che la blocca sul posto, prima che la sua migliore amica possa intervenire di nuovo e offrire a Shiro una sponda per ricominciare a litigare.

«Venite con me… Ichigo… Shiro… camminiamo» soggiunge Orihime, mentre il Dio Bianco è impegnatissimo a rivolgere una linguaccia alla rivale, in quanto ad attenzioni e protezione da dedicare alla loro Principessa.

« **Che c’è, Principessa, hai finalmente capito che solo io posso proteggerti per da…** ».

«Ichigo … sei riuscito a usare i tuoi poteri normalmente da quando sei tornato da… beh… dalla morte? Scusami, Shiro, dopo parlerò anche con te».

Orihime lo fredda con il suo tono più dolce e caloroso, voltandosi e compiendo qualche passo sull’erba all’indietro, le mani intrecciate contro la schiena e il capo inclinato contro la spalla. Shiro resta così interdetto che incespica sul posto, il tempo che i tratti del suo viso si rilassino e riprenda a seguirla con l’andatura assai meno tronfia e più leggera di Ichigo Kurosaki.

«Beh, sì… non troppo a lungo e niente di serio… io e Shiro stiamo ancora cercando di capire come bilanciare l’emissione dei poteri… in teoria potremmo sia difendere sia attaccare, adesso… ma nella pratica… beh è un po’ complicato ma… niente che non si possa risolvere con tanto allenamento, no?».

Gli sguardi di Ichigo Kurosaki la disarmano ogni volta per quanta solitudine riesce a rintracciare in quegli occhi castani – nel suo occhio castano e in quello nero e bianco, adesso. Per quanta malinconia c’è nella sua voce, mentre cerca di giocare la parte dell’adulto autosufficiente che non ha bisogno di aiuto. E la fanno arrabbiare, perché lei è più forte di lui – e non lo intende come un modo per sentirsi superiore ma semplicemente perché ha più potere per proteggerlo – ma lui si ostina a voler fare tutto da solo.

«Sarebbe meglio che questo allenamento lo facessi insieme a noi, non pensi? Potremmo darti una mano… dare una mano ad entrambi… e potremmo chiedere aiuto al signor Urahara. Lo sai che era molto interessato alla tua condizione e sa molte cose, può darti una mano…».

Ichigo la segue, senza neanche accorgersi della direzione che hanno preso – i suoi piedi affondano nell’erba morbida e verdissima del prato alle spalle della loro villetta, quello che termina sulle rive di un piccolo e placido laghetto in cui vanno spesso a pescare. Orihime sorride e ondeggia un passo all’indietro alla volta, i suoi capelli che si sollevano sulle onde del vento, brillando come luce liquida davanti ai suoi occhi, e per un istante Ichigo è tentato di dimenticare tutto il resto – Aizen, i litigi con i loro amici, il suo spiacevole coinquilino troppo bianco e troppo aggressivo – e stringersela contro, per assicurarsi che sia tutta vera e non un sogno troppo bello della sua mente complicata.

«Sono diventato molto forte, Orihime… forse… forse troppo. Ho paura di poterli ferire…».

«Non me».

L’interruzione della Principessa lo blocca sul posto – e tanto comunque anche lei si è appena fermata, il lago che si allunga in onde placide alle sue spalle e il sole che brilla sopra le loro teste in modo a dir poco fastidioso. Da quando è diventato una creatura a metà fra i due mondi, come tutti i cliché pretendono, Ichigo non vede più di buon occhio la luce del giorno. Non può dire che gli faccia realmente male ma lo riempie di un fastidio che assomiglia molto a una rabbia immotivata.

«Mi rendo conto che forse ti sembrerò presuntuosa… ma ti assicuro che qualsiasi cosa potrai fare io… sì, credo che potrei contenerla senza che nessuno dei nostri amici ci rimetta».

Corregge subito il tiro, Orihime, temendo di essere stata troppo brusca, e sposta incerta il peso da un piede all’altro, mentre lo fissa di sottecchi. Ichigo sta meditando, il capo basso e i lunghi capelli arancioni – la trasformazione in Ghoul lo ha dotato di quasi più capelli di quanti ne ha lei – che gli ricadono sul petto. Per suo immenso sollievo il suo viso è disteso, come se il Dio Bianco gli avesse concesso una tregua momentanea.

«Non è tanto per me che temo… quanto per lui… sai… Shiro…».

«È una convivenza un po’ complicata, uh, Ichigo?».

Orihime ha fatto qualche passo in avanti e adesso sono a malapena una manciata di centimetri quelli che li separano. Tiene ancora le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena e lo fissa dal basso in alto con il suo sorriso più preoccupato: è incredibile pensare che una donna tanto gentile e dall’apparenza così inoffensiva possa celare nel suo spirito una divinità capace di devastare un pianeta intero in un solo accesso di rabbia.

Sì, Shiro _sa_. E anche Ichigo con lui.

«Io… uff, è un casino, Orihime…».

Ichigo si lascia andare a uno sbuffo quasi comico, ricadendo pesantemente fra l’erba alta e umida del prato a gambe larghe, e si passa una mano fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni con fare scocciato, prima di sollevare il capo e tornare a fissarla.

«Era un mezzo casino già prima ma per lo meno prima ‘sto qua era solo nella mia testa… adesso siete costretti a sorbirvi tutti le nostre discussioni… lo so che quei… quei bastardi li trovano dei siparietti divertenti ma la cosa sta cominciando a diventare frustrante!».

« **Sapessi io che sono costretto a dividere questo corpo con uno come te!** ».

Orihime non ride solo per immenso rispetto verso la drammatica condizione del suo amico: sentirsi tirato fra due poteri così opposti e pure complementari dev’essere un inferno. Eppure…

«Vedila così: almeno tu puoi parlare con la personificazione del tuo potere. Magari adesso è un po’ difficile, me ne rendo conto, ma piano piano imparerete a comprendervi… almeno un po’…» esordisce Orihime, adagiandosi piano fra l’erba alta, le gambe ripiegate nella posizione del loto e le mani piccole e bianche a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dai piedi di Ichigo. Quello sembra diventare improvvisamente fin troppo cosciente della sua vicinanza fisica e richiude le gambe di scatto – Shiro gli sta urlando di tirarsela più vicino, ora che può, ma non gli sembra il momento migliore per lasciarsi andare alle effusioni – mentre l’amica continua a parlare, apparentemente ignara di tutti i suoi turbamenti.

«Io non… io e _lei_ non possiamo parlarci… sai, è pur sempre un drago che…».

Orihime si blocca all’improvviso e si porta una mano alla bocca, mentre il suo sguardo castano schizza verso il basso. Non hanno ancora parlato, dalla fine della sua prigionia a Las Noches. Ci sono molte cose che Ichigo… che nessuno dei suoi amici sa. Cose che, ne è sicura, se le confessasse la farebbero odiare da tutti, non importa quanto bene le vogliano in questo momento.

« **Un drago che una volta ci ha ammazzati tutti quanti? Sì, Orihime, lo so.** Lo sappiamo tutti e due…».

La voce di Shiro e quella di Ichigo la sorprendono, costringendola a sollevare il capo e incrociare il suo sguardo. Se è disappunto che vi cerca, però, le sue aspettative restano deluse: il ragazzo la sta osservando in un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione, che richiedono una risposta il più onesta possibile, in fondo.

«Se lo sapete… perché non mi avete ancora… non so… rimproverata? Insomma, io…».

«Orihime, tu non hai fatto niente!» la interrompe Ichigo, mentre lei già sta cominciando a balbettare dal nervosismo e le sue dita piccole e affusolate si chiudono con forza intorno a sparuti ciuffi d’erba, minacciando di strapparli da un istante all’altro.

«Non ancora! Hai… no, tu non hai visto cosa ho fatto a Ulquiorra… io non dovevo… mi sono lasciata trascinare da lei… loro… il Re del Sole lo aveva già fatto una volta… ucciderti… uccidere la Bestia Nera, intendo… e io... Ulquiorra era uno Spettro e l’ho rimandato nel suo mondo ma la prossima… la prossima volta potrei uccidere… _uccidere un mucchio di persone_ ».

Orihime non riesce a guardarlo in viso, mentre il suo sguardo vaga impazzito da una piega dei suoi hakama neri – Shiro ha dei gusti molto antiquati, in quanto a vestiario – all’erba, al frullare d’ali di un passerotto che attraversa l’aria a poca distanza da dove si trovano tutti e tre.

Poi sono due mani grandi che si posano attorno ai suoi polsi, mentre « **La prossima volta noi non creperemo quindi ti stai facendo un sacco di problemi inutili** ».

Le mani di Ichigo – e di Shiro – sono così fredde che il cuore di Orihime si stringe in una morsa di tristezza: vorrebbe stringergliele e scaldargliele e trovare un modo per farli convivere entrambi, senza che Ichigo sia condannato a quell’equilibrismo di personalità a vita – senza che la sua esistenza sia costretta a camminare sul filo sottile che separa il mondo dei vivi da quello dei morti.

«Ma io devo imparare a controllarla meglio! Lei… non mi parla ma mi viene a trovare spesso… nei sogni. Mi mostra delle immagini… mi fa sentire cosa prova… si sente in gabbia ed è brutto… è bruttissimo, vorrebbe solo uscire ed essere libera e scatenare tutta la sua forza e allora… allora mi sembra che le sue spire mi pesino sul petto e respiro male e ho paura… ho così paura di sentire i suoi artigli che mi aprono… mi squarciano da dentro e che venga fuori e che io… che io non abbia la forza di fermarla…».

Orihime frena a stento un singhiozzo, sentendosi immediatamente sciocca per aver ceduto al pianto proprio di fronte a Ichigo, ma è allora che le sue mani si premono palmo contro palmo alle sue e le dita si intrecciano, mentre «Lo so, Orihime. Lo so» gli sussurra il ragazzo.

E lo sa davvero, non è una frase fatta quella che le rivolge, mentre le sorride mesto e fa spallucce, come a mostrarle l’intera condizione della sua esistenza attuale.

«Questi poteri sono un casino per tutti, se lo chiediamo agli altri… penso che anche loro abbiano qualche problema a gestire i loro animali sacri, da quando i tuoi poteri si sono risvegliati del tutto. Forse hai ragione tu. Forse dovremmo allenarci tutti insieme e dare fondo a tutte le nostre energie… fra di noi impareremo sicuramente a gestirli meglio, non credi?».

La presa di Ichigo è salda sulle sue mani, anche se la sua voce è venata di una sottile incertezza – incertezza verso se stesso, molto più che nei confronti di Orihime. Le sue mani piccole e bianche sono calde e intrise del potere dorato della Principessa di Vega, un potere verso cui la Bestia Nera dentro il suo petto si tende come un grosso lupo nero affamato. Un potere che Shiro sfiora quasi con l’acquolina in bocca e in cui pure lui si crogiolerebbe volentieri.

Vorrebbe stringerla, Orihime, in abbracci che hanno poco di amichevole e il sapore di quell’unico bacio che si sono scambiati la concitata notte di appena una settimana prima ancora gli brucia sulle labbra. Vorrebbe prendersi tutto di lei, anche a costo di essere bruciato dal suo terribile potere, ma non è tanto la prospettiva di consumarsi che lo frena, quanto l’immensa paura di allontanare la sua Principessa, nonostante sia stata proprio lei a fare il primo passo nella sua direzione.

« **Così finalmente ti dimostrerei che faccio bene a non fidarmi di quegli incompetenti che non sono al mio livello!** ».

Shiro fa presto ad approfittare di quel suo momento di debolezza e la sua voce metallica risuona nell’aria tersa attorno a loro, quasi spezzando l’atmosfera di dolcezza che si era creata un istante prima. Ma le mani di Orihime restano intrecciate alle sue, mentre la sua presa si fa assai più determinata: «È proprio di questo che voglio parlare con te, Shiro. Il tuo atteggiamento non mi piace».

C’è un’eco lontana e fin troppo materna nella sua voce sdegnata, che Shiro conosce bene, un’eco che la fonte più antica del suo potere accoglie in un risuonare beffardo e a cui risponde con altrettanta determinazione: « **Poco male, l’importante è che ti tengo al sicuro, poi te lo farai piacere** ».

«Shiro, piantala immediata…».

«Ti prego, Ichigo, lasciami… lasciami parlare con lui senza interferire. Credo che farà bene a entrambi confrontarci… pacatamente su questo argomento» interviene Orihime, bloccando alla radice qualsiasi tentativo di Ichigo di introdursi in quella conversazione.

Segue un lungo momento di silenzio, in cui Ichigo sembra combattuto fra il desiderio di zittire Shiro e quello di contraddire Orihime. Solo per il suo bene, solo perché il Dio Bianco è così testardo che non crede che ne caverà un ragno dal buco, a parlarci. Alla fine, crolla le spalle in avanti con fare rassegnato e Shiro ha buon gioco a riprendere possesso delle sue corde vocali e parlare.

« **Puoi sprecare tutte le parole che vuoi, Principessa mia, su questo punto non mi schiodo. Devo sorvegliarti ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, è per il tuo bene** ».

«Ti ringrazio della premura ma so badare anche da sola al mio bene e non mi va di essere controllata come se fossi un oggetto… né che tu e Ichigo passiate tutte le vostre giornate a sorvegliare me».

Orihime sa già come funziona – ha avuto a che fare con Grimmjow in passato, insomma: le belle parole non bastano e nemmeno gli appelli al buon senso. Ma è una donnina ottimista e vuole provarla comunque, quella strada. Magari stando nel corpo di Ichigo, Shiro ha appreso almeno un po’ di empatia, di calore umano, di…

« **Tutte cazzate! Solo io ti posso proteggere per davvero, perché non c’è nessuno più forte di noi due assieme!** ».

Orihime sospira, rassegnata: la sua dose di ottimismo si è già precocemente consumata e quello di cui ha bisogno è il ricorso a un po’ di sana realtà… anche se le dispiace immensamente dover colpire il fragile ego del Dio Bianco che le sorride beffardo, seduto di fronte a lei.

«A parte il Sire Aizen e… me. Io sono più forte di voi due assieme, Shiro».

La reazione è così repentina da essere comica: il volto di Ichigo si distorce in una maschera di rabbia e di stupore – Orihime non vuole essere maliziosa ma neanche Ichigo deve aver preso bene quell’ultima sottolineatura. Poi segue un silenzio a dir poco imbarazzante per il suo interlocutore, mentre la Principessa continua a sorridere a entrambe le sue anime con una benevolenza che ha involontariamente dell’ironico.

« **Ma… ma sei troppo buona per fare davvero del male a qualcuno!».**

«Anche questo non è vero… purtroppo…».

«Io ti sono grata, Shiro… sono grata a te e a Ichigo per essermi rimasti accanto per tutto questo tempo… sono grata per il vostro affetto… da amici sinceri… per la vostra dedizione… per essere… per aver sacrificato un pezzo della vostra individualità per continuare a proteggermi anche oltre la morte…».

Lacrime rotonde e grosse cominciano a rotolare giù per le sue guance piene, mentre quel senso di oppressione al petto che l’ha afferrata di fronte al cadavere di Ichigo torna a tormentarla. I suoi amici, che si sono introdotti fino al cuore del Distretto delle Nevi, hanno rischiato tanto per lei. Troppo. Avrebbe trovato un modo di cavarsela, non è mai stata spaventata di morire. È la paura di vedere i suoi compagni morire, com’era accaduto a Ichigo, che non la abbandona mai. Non si perdonerebbe un’altra debolezza di quel genere e non può tollerare che gli altri la intravedano e rischino nuovamente la vita per difenderla dai suoi errori. 

«Ma non potete fare tutto da soli. Se c’è qualcosa che ho imparato dopo la nostra… disavventura a Las Noches è che neanche io ce la posso fare da sola… sacrificarmi per tutti… non farò mai più una sciocchezza del genere. Io voglio vivere, Shiro. E Ichigo. Sì, voglio vivere e voglio proteggervi e voglio restare con voi». 

Eppure, resta il fatto, nonostante le sue parole sagge e assennate, che continua a nascondere a tutti, persino a Tatsuki, alcuni importanti dettagli di quello che è accaduto durante la sua permanenza forzata fra le mura del palazzo di Aizen. Più ancora, continua a nascondere quella tentazione vergognosa che per un lungo istante le ha quasi fatto venire voglia di cedere. 

Le dita di Ichigo e Shiro, ancora intrecciate strettamente alle sue, la fanno sentire ancora più in colpa. Percepisce la fiducia con cui si abbandona al suo tocco e si sente sporca, anche solo per aver desiderato per un lungo istante qualcun altro con la stessa intensità con cui ha desiderato lui per tutto quel tempo. 

«Per questo vi chiedo… no, scusatemi… dovete… dovete accettare questa mia affermazione: fidatevi di me. Fidatevi dei nostri compagni. Sapremo difenderci, stiamo imparando a farlo, e io… io ho bisogno di non sentirmi più in una prigione, Shiro. Mi è bastato il palazzo di Aizen. Ho bisogno di uscire di casa e fare quello che mi sento di fare, non perché me lo impone il mio potere o il mio ruolo… ma perché lo voglio io. Capisci cosa intendo? Anche voi due avete diritto a un po’ di questa libertà, no?».

Ma in quel momento è altro l’argomento della loro conversazione. In quel momento ciò che la indispone è l’urgenza pressante che formicola sotto le dita lunghe di Shiro di seguirla ovunque, fino a diventare la sua ombra. È un pensiero soffocante: non è così che aveva immaginato di avere Ichigo al suo fianco e non può permettergli di annullarsi fino a lasciarsi inglobare dalla sua luce dorata. Loro sono due – anzi, tre – persone distinte e Ichigo e Shiro hanno già i loro bei problemi a condividere lo stesso spazio.

È su quello che devono concentrarsi, non sul farle da balia.

« **Sono parole bellissime, Principessa. Ma sei sempre troppo tenera ed è per questo che le ignorerò** ».

Ichigo capisce, certo, e dall’espressione contrita in cui si piega metà della sua faccia – quella sinistra, quella che sembra ancora viva – Orihime capisce che è pronto a fare di tutto per assecondare i suoi desideri. Shiro no. Per Shiro le parole non bastano, proprio come con Grimmjow.

«Allora fammi vedere».

E proprio come con Grimmjow, Orihime sa che c’è bisogno di un esempio pratico. Lo strattona benevolmente per i polsi, facendogli cenno di alzarsi, e quello sorride famelico, prima di obbedire al suo ordine.

La guarda sempre così e il cielo solo sa quanto sia stato difficile in quell’ultima settimana per Orihime trattenersi dal buttarsi fra le sue braccia e baciarlo, come la prima notte in cui era tornato da lei, sporco di terra e coi vestiti consunti.

Lottare contro quell’attrazione la stanca e vorrebbe pure abbandonarcisi ma ha il sospetto che se cedesse così presto, dopo sarebbe ancora più difficile costringerlo a stare al suo posto.

« **Cos’è che vuoi vedere, Principessa? Tutta l’immensità del mio desi…** Ooh, finiscila immediatamente di importunarla!».

L’improvvisa ricomparsa di Ichigo permette a Orihime di staccarsi dalla sua presa in una risatina. Fa un passo indietro, le acque del lago che stagnano placide alle sue spalle e il sole che ne accarezza la superficie piatta, facendola assomigliare a una lastra di oro purissimo.

«Quanto sei forte. Attaccami. Mostrami il tuo potere. Se riuscirai a superare la barriera che mi protegge, significa che sei persino più forte di Aizen e a quel punto mi arrenderò e ti lascerò farmi da guardia e seguirmi ovunque».

«Ma… Orihime!» prova a protestare Ichigo, scandalizzato, ma prima che Shiro possa intervenire, è Orihime stessa a sorprenderlo con un’insinuazione quasi umiliante.

«Lo ha fatto anche Grimmjow, quando si è unito al nostro gruppo, ricordi? Voleva dimostrare di non poter essere controllato neanche da me… ma tu sei più forte di lui… sei un Guardiano Maggiore, non dovresti avere problemi, uh?».

È un giochetto crudele, Orihime lo sa e non le piace. Ma le piace ancor meno l’idea di dover litigare con Shiro e Ichigo solo per ritagliarsi i suoi spazi di meritata libertà. Se il solo modo che ha di insegnargli a rispettarla è ricorrere alla forza, è disposta anche ad arrivare a tanto.

« **Mi stai provocando, Principessa? Ma io non sono come quell’uccellaccio spelacchiato, non ho bisogno di dimostrarti proprio niente!** ».

Per un attimo tutto sembra tornare alla normalità. La tensione nell’aria si disfa in una nebbia sottile, il vento riprende a soffiare fra le foglie e gli uccellini a cinguettare. Anche le spalle di Orihime crollano in avanti e lei si rilassa, socchiudendo gli occhi e facendo un respiro profondo.

È a quel punto che accade. Shiro è più veloce di lei, del controllo che Ichigo esercita sul suo corpo, della luce stessa. Una lama bianchissima e affilata schizza fuori dal palmo della sua mano cadaverica e lui la impugna, proiettandosi in avanti con il braccio ancora proteso dietro la schiena.

Ama la sua Principessa più della sua stessa esistenza, che sarebbe pronto a sacrificare interamente per lei. Ma questo non gli impedisce di essere pronto anche a ferirla, se servisse a dimostrarle che ha bisogno di lui.

Quello che accade dopo sorprende sia lui, sia Ichigo. La sua lama, appuntita e lucente abbastanza da fendere anche un raggio di sole, si infrange contro l’aura impalpabile e leggermente dorata che intrappola Orihime sotto una cupola. Ci si sbriciola contro, come sabbia finissima, un minuscolo granello luccicante dopo l’altro, prima di svanire nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistita. L’elettricità nell’aria cala bruscamente e tutto ciò che resta è lo sguardo dei grandi occhi ambrati di Orihime, lucidi come una cascata di miele ma intrisi di tristezza.

La se stessa di non molti giorni prima avrebbe davvero abbassato la guardia e creduto che Shiro non l’avrebbe attaccata. La permanenza a Las Noches, tuttavia, l’ha resa guardinga. Fa male non fidarsi della persona che più ama al mondo… o forse no. È proprio perché ha smesso di giudicare le persone in base al suo metro morale che ha intuito la mossa successiva. Si è fidata di Shiro, della sua imprevedibilità, del suo costante senso di superiorità.

Il volto di Ichigo ha un’espressione a dir poco assurda, un perfetto e inconcepibile sovrapporsi dell’espressione sorpresa del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni e dello spettro che coabita nel suo corpo. Orihime teme di averlo fatto arrabbiare più del consentito, dimostrandogli tutti i limiti del suo pur immenso potere – assorbire quell’ondata di energia tagliente è stato faticoso ma meno di quanto lei stessa avrebbe creduto.

Invece c’è solo paura nei suoi occhi di colore diverso. Da qualche parte la sua memoria precedente, quella dei suoi poteri e non del suo corpo, ha ricordato cosa significa, scatenare il potere senza freni del Drago d’Oro. Ha giudicato in modo troppo affrettato l’involucro umano che contiene quel potere: Orihime è buona e decisamente più stabile della prima Principessa che ha calcato le terre rigogliose di quel pianeta verde e azzurro.

Non è però così debole come aveva creduto: la naturalezza con cui ha annullato quel colpo tremendo, che avrebbe potuto persino tagliarla in due, è spaventosa. Non una goccia di sudore è caduta dalla sua fronte, ,non c’è stato sforzo nel trasformare il pensiero di annullare tutta quell’energia in un dato di fatto. Semmai è la sua espressione preoccupata che non va: avrebbe dovuto essere contenta di averlo umiliato e invece, eccola lì, che soffre per i suoi sentimenti infranti.

Orihime non riesce ancora a capire che l’immensa devozione che il Dio Bianco nutre per lei e lei sola nasce anche da quello, dal modo assolutamente naturale con cui può contenere i suoi capricci. Era così che il primo Dio Bianco si era innamorato della prima Principessa di Vega. Così si era lasciato ammansire, dalla forza incontenibile che scorreva sotto i suoi palmi e di cui lui era avido, anche se avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

«Shiro, io…».

Orihime annulla lo scudo che la protegge, sollevando le mani nella sua direzione, ma prima che possa aggiungere un’altra parola, Ichigo… no, Shiro si abbassa, poggiando un ginocchio nell’erba e crollando il capo in avanti, come se le stesse offrendo la sua stessa testa in dono.

« **Sei capace di così tanto, eppure ti trattieni davanti agli altri. Che rabbia mi fai** ».

«Shiro, ti prego, tirati su, non mi piace tutto questo!» protesta lei, che di tutti quegli attestati di lealtà e quelle dimostrazioni di resa è stanca. Non vuole essere guardata dal basso verso l’alto, non vuole che gli altri si prostrino di fronte al suo corpo in adorazione surreale, tantomeno _lui_. Shiro, tuttavia, non si muove di un centimetro, le mani intrecciate sopra la gamba su cui non è inginocchiato e la testa ancora bassa.

Certo che è arrabbiato, lei non solo è forte ma lo è abbastanza da risparmiargli la vita e offrirgli persino il suo affetto. E poi si inginocchia anche lei, di fronte a lui, gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle e cerca il suo sguardo, oltre la cortina di lunghi e aggrovigliati capelli arancioni che cela il suo viso.

«Non era mia intenzione umiliarti. Tu sei forte, molto forte, ma come vedi, so badare a me stessa abbastanza da…».

« **… da fare a pezzi anche me, se solo lo vuoi** ».

Quella frase raggela Orihime sul posto ma poi Shiro solleva il capo e le lancia un’occhiata sarcastica. C’è sempre quel conflitto latente in lui, che più degli altri Guardiani ricorda cosa provase il Dio Bianco originale. Orihime non è la prima Principessa, anche se possiede il suo potere e la sua aura. Orihime non è mai stata disperatamente sola come lei, non è feroce e smarrita, non è instabile e misteriosa, come il lato oscuro dell’universo. Il Dio Bianco originale non avrebbe mai potuto amarla, così dolce e misericordiosa, né perdonarle la sua pietà.

Lui sì, però, e quella sua intima debolezza lo spinge persino a esaudire le sue richieste, senza protestare ulteriormente.

«Ma io non lo voglio!».

« **Lo so, sei troppo buona. Ma non stupida. Vai dove ti pare e io e Ichigo resteremo qui… ma! Da domani ti allenerai, con me e con gli altri. Aizen tornerà, Principessa, e quando accadrà, dovrai essere forte abbastanza da fare lui a pezzi. Senza esitazioni** ».

Orihime sospira. Con Shiro ci sono sempre contro-condizioni da esaudire, non dice mai “sì” senza ricevere una contropartita in cambio. Quella condizione, però, le va bene. Tutti loro hanno bisogno di imparare a gestire meglio i loro poteri, adesso che il Drago d’Oro si è risvegliato. Tutti loro hanno bisogno di imparare a combattere. Sul serio.

Perché la guerra sta arrivando, come un banco di nuvole nere, gonfie di grandine ed elettricità. Orihime può sentire già quella tensione elettrica nell’aria e non può permettersi di farsi trovare impreparata dalla tempesta che sta per scatenarsi.

Deve essere un passo avanti ad Aizen, è l’unico modo di riuscire a fermarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente. Eccola qui. Anzi: ecco _le_ qui, le due scene da cui è partita tutta questa storia. Prima di tutto: io adoro il "Lust Arc" ma, parliamoci chiaro, la scelta di far rialzare Ichigo per salvare Orihime, anche quando sembrava apparentemente morto, è in piena tradizione shounen - anche se ha fatto tremare fortissimo il mio cuore da IchiHime. Io però non volevo che si alzasse lui. Volevo che Orihime perdesse la testa e tirasse fuori tutto il suo potere - insomma, le assegni la facoltà di _negare l'esistente_ , vogliamo sfruttarla in modi terribili, sì o sì? I protagonisti messi all'angolo che impazziscono o quasi sono un trope che mi piace molto (che poi era e resta uno dei motivi per cui il mio Ichigo preferito è quello in botta da Hollow impazzito, ops) ma questa volta volevo che toccasse a lei.  
> A distanza di cinque anni voglio ancora un bene viscerale a questa scena: mi piace il ritmo che le ho dato, mi piace il crescendo, poco originale quanto volete, di esasperazione e prevaricazione, mi piace il modo in cui Orihime impazzisce e mi rammarico sempre di non saper disegnare, avrei volentieri llustrato questa scena solo per rendere appieno la devastazione sul volto di questa poveretta.
> 
> E poi la scena che è nata dalla canzone di Hozier, quella del photoset di cui dicevo nel prologo. Ichigo che, come uno zombie, scava la terra e torna dal regno dei morti - pardon, dall'Altrove - per continuare a proteggere la sua Principessa. Questi due mi fanno una tenerezza infinita - anzi, tre, è arrivato anche lui, il bianco inquilino, yeeee! - e il mio solo rammarico è che questa fic non mi abbia dato abbastanza spazio per buttarla tutta in GrimmIchiHime ma era già difficile gestirli con questi super-poteri cosmici, di più non potevo dare.
> 
> E adesso che abbiamo tirato un sospiro di sollievo - e tirato in ballo anche i Ghoul, e vabbè - torniamo alle cose serie. La guerra sta arrivando, insomma.


	7. Capitolo 6: Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Ecco, cazzo, questo è quello di cui parlavo quando dicevo che dovevamo allenarci seriamen…»._   
>  _Le parole gli muoiono in gola, quando il Guardiano del Fuoco mette a fuoco la figura di Orihime. Se ne sta ancora a gambe larghe, le braccia perpendicolari al corpo e lo fissa con rabbia, ciocche scompigliate di capelli che le ricadono sul viso e oscurano in parte il suo sguardo. Eppure, non è quello che per un vergognoso attimo lo terrorizza._   
>  _È l’aura di Orihime, che si è completamente solidificata nella forma di un immenso drago dorato, zanne aguzze e coda lunga e squamosa, che occupa più di metà del largo cerchio in cui sono ancora in parte disposti. È la forza bruta che emana da quel rettile sovrannaturale ad artigliare il suo cuore e quello della Fenice, di cui è l’orgogliosa reincarnazione – la consapevolezza che potrebbe strappargli via la carne dalle ossa e pure quelle, fino a ridurlo al nulla più totale, negando la sua esistenza, a uccidergli le parole in gola._

_I've been around the world_   
_In search of my reality_   
_To write a page in history_   
_Centuries live in me_   
_I walk and breathe nostalgia_   
_A prisoner of time_   
_**[Prussia | Vacuum]** _

«Allora, è tutto chiaro?».

La voce di Tatsuki risuona alta e chiara, perdendosi nell’ampia distesa erbosa in cui sostano lei e gli altri Guardiani. Con loro ci sono anche Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki e Rangiku Matsumoto – i tre Ammaestratori più forti del loro gruppo – mentre il Dragone Azzurro illustra la scaletta della giornata.

«Adesso che ci siamo ripresi abbastanza e le nostre ferite sono guarite, dobbiamo impegnarci al massimo, ragazzi. Questo significa che non dovrete trattenervi durante gli allenamenti. Dobbiamo metterci in difficoltà, scovare i nostri punti deboli e imparare a padroneggiare al meglio le nostre abilità!».

Orihime annuisce, restando un passo dietro di lei. La sua migliore amica è più versata nell’arte del combattimento e le sembra giusto cederle il passo e lasciare che sia lei a gestire gli allenamenti… e poi non ama dare ordini ai suoi amici, è sicura che possano auto-gestirsi armoniosamente, senza il suo intervento.

«Se siete pivelli, è anche perché di battaglie ne avete fatte troppo poche. E siete troppo buoni. Cominciate a colpire per ammazzare e non per neutralizzare, che cazzo!».

La Fenice Rossa non sembra assolutamente disposta ad accettare consigli da nessuno e abbandona il suo angolo per avvicinarsi al centro del cerchio storto che i Guardiani e gli Ammaestratori hanno formato attorno a Tatsuki e Orihime. La prima gli lancia un’occhiataccia che incenerirebbe chiunque. Chiunque tranne l’uomo che sa manipolare il fuoco così bene da sembrare fatto di scintille pure lui, ovviamente.

«Piantala con le sbruffonate, Grimmjow! Non è che avere qualche anno in più di noi ti autorizza a comportarti come se fossi il capo della baracca, qui! Non sei il nostro leader, chiaro il concetto?!» sbotta Renji Abarai, facendo un passo in avanti, e magari non sarà il Guardiano del Fuoco ma pensa di essere un Ammaestratore forte a sufficienza da poter tener testa alla Fenice Rossa.

Grimmjow, per nulla impressionato dalla sua contestazione, schiocca rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato e poi si ficca le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, prima di sbottare con il suo tono più roco e volgare: «Ma sono quello che sa combattere meglio qui in mezzo e tu lo sai pure troppo bene, Abarai. O ti devo rinfrescare la memoria a proposito di quello che ti ho fatto, l’ultima volta che ci siamo allenati _amichevolmente_? Mh?».

Renji ringhia e fa per evocare una fiammella guizzante nel palmo della sua mano destra, quando Rangiku esclama, a pochi passi da loro: «Grimm, smettila di fare il cretino!»

«Ma lo sai che ho ragione, Rangiku! Io combatto da quando ho cominciato a camminare… ed è inutile che fate quelle facce! Lo sapete, che sono stato un mercenario quando voi ancora portavate il pannolino! Io ho ammazzato per sopravvivere e se credete che tutta questa roba di risparmiare il prossimo e combattere mantenendo il sangue freddo serva a qualcosa, beh, siete dei poveri creduloni! E morirete presto!» Grimmjow allarga le braccia, esasperato, e ficca in faccia a tutti uno sguardo azzurro intriso di rabbia e di quella fanatica sete di sangue, che lo ha reso tanto spaventoso durante i loro primi scontri.

Orihime fa per: «Grimmjow…» richiamarlo alla pazienza ma quello ignora i suoi sussurri e insiste: «Nella battaglia dovete mettere il cento per cento di voi stessi, dovete affrontare il nemico senza avere paura di morire e senza trattenervi. E se quello crepa, tanto peggio, l’importante è che voi sopravviviate. E bene! Abbastanza per poter spaccare la faccia a qualcun altro al prossimo giro!».

«Parole grosse! Quasi poetiche. Ma che mi dici della strategia? Sarà pur vero che dobbiamo dare tutto noi stessi in battaglia ma caricare a testa bassa a rischio di farsi ammazzare non ci farà vincere contro un genio strategico come Aizen. Forse la tua esperienza potrà esserci utile per migliorare ma… il tuo approccio alla lotta è tanto epico quanto privo di senso pratico».

È la voce affilata e fredda di Uryuu Ishida a interrompere il suo monologo. La Tartaruga Nera si è avvicinata a Renji durante il suo discorso e lo sta fronteggiando con le braccia conserte e un’espressione saccente, stampata sul bel viso troppo serio, che riempie Grimmjow di stizza e della voglia di farlo male… ma non con i pugni, per una volta.

«Toh, è arrivato il professorino dei libri mai ritrovati! Strategia… che ne vuole sapere di strategia militare un quattrocchi come te? Da quando passi il tempo ad amoreggiare col tuo ragazzo ti sei completamente rimbecillito, su, torna a disegnare cuoricini sui tuoi stupidi appunti!».

«Grimmjow, come ti permetti?! Chiedi scusa, subito!» cerca di intervenire Orihime e la situazione sembra precipitare, quando il braccio di Renji Abarai si infiamma dalla punta delle dita alla sommità della spalla. Né lei né l’Ammaestratore fanno in tempo a raggiungere il Guardiano del Fuoco, tuttavia. Uryuu Ishida si sistema il ponte degli occhiali sulla sommità del naso e sorride con fare quasi indulgente… e poi è un irto spuntone di roccia che schizza fuori dal terreno e per poco non trafigge Grimmjow, che balza all’indietro, rapido ma non abbastanza da non lasciare che la punta di roccia apra una minuscola ferita sanguinante sul suo mento.

«Finalmente qualcuno che attacca come si deve! _Questo_ è lo spirito giusto!» gongola la Fenice Rossa, mentre due ali rosse e gialle si allargano fiammeggianti dietro la sua schiena e il carapace scuro e duro di una gigantesca Tartaruga Nera sorge dalla terra sotto i piedi di Uryuu, preparandosi a proteggerlo dal prossimo attacco.

«Dovete finirla subito! Tutti e due!» protesta Orihime, slanciandosi senza pensarci due volte in mezzo a loro. È ancora convinta di poter risolvere il litigio con le parole, quando il Guardiano del Fuoco sorride crudele ed esclama: «Ma se vogliamo allenarci sul serio, dobbiamo fare qualche scelta un po’ folle… puntare più in alto, mi capisci? Nessun rancore!».

Orihime lo intravede con la coda dell’occhio, il guizzare di un fuoco così violento da diventare azzurro. Lo vede e il Drago d’Oro dentro di lei spunta fuori, aura dorata, squame e zanne snudate, preparandosi a difenderla dall’impatto di quel terribile muro di fiamme. Quello che accade subito dopo, tuttavia, è tanto prevedibile da farla persino arrabbiare.

«Ma ti sei impazzito, brutto idiota?! Stavi per ammazzarla!».

Uno scudo di luce nera e densissima si frappone fra lei e il pugno di Grimmjow, che resta sospeso a mezz’aria, mentre a mettersi fra loro due è Ichigo Kurosaki, il braccio sinistro allungato davanti al viso della Principessa per schermarla da qualunque lingua di fuoco osi anche solo sfiorarla.

«Me ne sono stato zitto fino a ora ma adesso la devi finire! Impara a stare al tuo posto!».

«Ragazzi… finitela per…» sussurra Orihime ma nessuno le dà retta.

«Che paura, Ichigo! Ma con quello scudo lì non mi fai neanche il solletico, ci vorrebbe… eccolo!» ghigna Grimmjow compiaciuto, quando una sottile lama di luce bianca, così chiara da ferire la retina, schizza fuori dal suo palmo destro e si allunga sotto il suo collo, fin quasi a pungerlo.

«… piacere… io sto bene ma voi…» insiste Orihime, alzando un po’ la voce, mentre si ritrova incastrata, suo malgrado, in mezzo ai due contendenti, messa da parte come se la sua opinione contasse meno di zero.

« **Altro che solletico, ti sventro come un pesce, stronzetto!** ».

«Adesso basta, dannazione!».

La Principessa sbatte entrambi i talloni per terra, in una mossa che potrebbe quasi ricordare quella di una bambina capricciosa, ma la sua voce è un ruggito sovrannaturale e la luce che emana si trasforma in una devastante onda d’urto, che proietta lontano dal suo corpo sia Ichigo, sia Grimmjow. Se la Bestia Nera si ritrova ad artigliare il terreno morbido e umido del prato, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio, ma viene comunque sbalzata a gambe all’aria; la Fenice Rossa si ritrova a fluttuare a mezz’aria e solo le sue ali di fuoco gli impediscono di finire contro un ramo.

«Ecco, cazzo, questo è quello di cui parlavo quando dicevo che dovevamo allenarci seriamen…».

Le parole gli muoiono in gola, quando il Guardiano del Fuoco mette a fuoco la figura di Orihime. Se ne sta ancora a gambe larghe, le braccia perpendicolari al corpo e lo fissa con rabbia, ciocche scompigliate di capelli che le ricadono sul viso e oscurano in parte il suo sguardo. Eppure, non è quello che per un vergognoso attimo lo terrorizza.

È l’aura di Orihime, che si è completamente solidificata nella forma di un immenso drago dorato, zanne aguzze e coda lunga e squamosa, che occupa più di metà del largo cerchio in cui sono ancora in parte disposti. È la _forza bruta_ che emana da quel rettile sovrannaturale ad artigliare il suo cuore e quello della Fenice, di cui è l’orgogliosa reincarnazione – la consapevolezza che potrebbe strappargli via la carne dalle ossa e pure quelle, fino a ridurlo al nulla più totale, negando la sua esistenza, a uccidergli le parole in gola.

«Certo che è uno spettacolo inquietante…».

Rukia si lascia andare a quel sussurro teso, mentre i suoi grandi occhi blu si appuntano sui Guardiani di Orihime: il drago dorato è già di per sé spaventoso abbastanza ma anche Ishida, Tatsuki e Chad, che hanno solidificato completamente le loro aure nelle forme di una poderosa tartaruga di roccia, un gigantesco drago acquatico e una famelica tigre d’aria non sono da meno. E poi, sì, c’è Ichigo con Shiro: di nuovo in piedi e con l’ombra di due aure che si allunga alle sue spalle, una bestia cupa dall’aspetto di lupo e uno spettro dai lungi capelli bianchi e lo sguardo nero e vacuo.

Orihime neanche si rende conto di quanto sono spaventosi per un occhio esterno – il drago dentro di lei li riconosce ed è felice di rivederli, persino mentre sibila adirato in direzione dell’enorme fenice di fuoco che svolazza a mezz’aria sopra di loro.

«Non c’è niente da ridere, Grimmjow! Mi fa piacere che tu voglia mettere la tua esperienza al servizio dei nostri allenamenti… ma non è questo il modo! Non può prevaricare così gli altri… e offenderli in questo modo! Non è così che funzionano le cose nel nostro gruppo e tu lo sai!».

Prima che Grimmjow possa ribattere, il Drago d’Oro, appollaiato dietro Orihime, ruggisce al cielo e lo fa tremare, come se minacciasse di spaccarlo, prima di srotolare il suo lungo corpo serpentiforme e accomodarsi con le zampe anteriori sulle spalle della Principessa.

«Ho sempre fatto le cose così e non cambierò idea solo perché me lo chiedi tu, Orihime!» la sfida Grimmjow, che ha già messo la paura da parte, per lasciarsi andare all’onda di adrenalina che lo sta attraversando dalla punta dei capelli alle dita dei piedi. Lo fa impazzire di gioia, tutta quella manifestazione di potere, e non vede l’ora di accanircisi contro.

«O cambi modo di fare, Grimmjow, oppure…».

«Cosa, Orihime? Mi sculacci?».

Grimmjow ride, continuando a fluttuare a mezz’aria, ed è a quel punto che compie un grave errore, perché la figura massiccia e oblunga del drago dorato si solleva in alto e in un momento lui e la Fenice Rossa si ritrovano a fronteggiare due orbite vuote e fiammeggianti, che minacciano di estinguere le loro fiamme in un soffio.

Ha già vissuto una situazione del genere – si è già sentito messo all’angolo così ma era il Petsuchos di Aizen che gli aveva fatto questo bello scherzetto. Da Orihime, dal suo volto gentile, dai suoi modi melensi, dalla sua voce pacata, non si sarebbe mai aspettato un simile sfoggio di rabbia e potere e forse ha sbagliato a sottovalutarla, va bene, ma che non creda di poterlo sottomettere, solo perché fa la voce grossa.

«Ti caccio, Grimmjow. Se non sai seguire le nostre regole, te ne devi andare».

«Che cazzo hai detto?!».

La Fenice Rossa è spaventata ma la paura lo rende paradossalmente più sciocco e impulsivo e così atterra sulle piante dei suoi piedi e a larghi passi divora la distanza che li separa, ritrovandosi a fronteggiare Orihime, che così piccola e giovane nella sua tuta fucsia sembra quasi ridicolmente fragile.

Sembra soltanto, però.

«Ho detto che devi rispettare le nostre regole ma se non ti piacciono, non ti tratterrò. Non posso mettere a repentaglio l’armonia del gruppo, perché tu non sai rispettare chi ne fa parte!» insiste la Principessa, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi e la testa rivolta all’insu, a fronteggiarlo, anche se lui è più alto e muscoloso e in uno scontro corpo a corpo potrebbe avere facilmente la meglio. Ma lì non sono i loro muscoli che fanno la differenza e Orihime lo sa e si vergogna persino del compiacimento con cui considera che il suo drago dorato è forte, così forte che potrebbe spazzare via chiunque osasse sfidarla.

Grimmjow è già pronto a contrattaccare, euforico all’idea di aver trovato un pretesto per sfidare di nuovo la Principessa di Vega e scoprire _quanto_ è diventato forte nell’ultimo periodo, quando quella mette su una faccia da funerale e lo colpisce con una mossa inaspettata e profondamente sleale.

«Ma preferirei che non mi costringessi a tanto… tu non sei solo un valido combattente, Grimmjow, sei anche un nostro amico. E vorrei che capissi che ci sono modi e modi di spronare gli altri a dare il meglio e umiliarli non è uno di questi. Cerca di fare uno sforzo per venirci incontro e sono sicura che Tatsuki e gli altri sapranno ricavare beneficio da quello che hai da insegnarci».

È proprio quello che detesta, è proprio quello il punto debole che Orihime Inoue ha trovato dentro di lui, la crepa in cui si infila, ogni volta che sta per mandare tutto all’aria. A farlo capitolare è quella sua ostinazione a essere diplomatica, quella tremenda tendenza a comportarsi da madre preoccupata e il fatto che lui le deve ancora un braccio e la sua vita – e persino per la sua etica distorta abbandonarla sarebbe da vigliacchi e spergiuri. È anche il modo in cui la Principessa lo chiama “amico” a mandarlo in bestia, perché gli ricorda che lo ha legato a sé e a tutti gli altri con così tanti, scomodi legacci che adesso si troverebbe solo in difficoltà, se restasse di nuovo solo.

Orihime l’ha fregato, maledizione, e lui gliel’ha lasciato fare volentieri!

«E quindi che dovrei fare?! Mettermi a darvi lezioni di combattimento?!».

«Altrimenti a cosa ti serve vantarti di avere più esperienza di noi?».

Il fatto che la sua voglia di combattere sia già scemata fa imbestialire Grimmjow ancora di più, se possibile. Il suo sbuffo irato si tramuta in una colonna fiammeggiante che incenerisce un povero albero malcapitato lì vicino. Poi, però, miracolosamente, l’ombra rossa della Fenice ritorna dentro di lui e quello scuote la testa con espressione schifata e torna a ficcarsi le mani in tasca.

«Sì, ma voi pivelli mi dovete ascoltare! Niente strategie, niente discorsetti sull’amore e il rispetto dell’avversario. Se volete avere qualche chance contro Aizen e i suoi, dovete dar retta a quello che vi dico io, chiaro?».

«Si può fare… ma niente insulti…» sospira Orihime, mentre anche gli altri Guardiani sembrano abbandonare la posizione difensiva e richiamare le Bestie Mitiche. Solo lei impiega una manciata di secondi in più per convincere il drago dorato che non può stare lì fuori e che non c’è nessuno da cancellare dalla faccia della terra. Quando finalmente ci riesce, copiose gocce di sudore le imperlano la fronte e ha il viso così pallido, da doversi allontanare di qualche passo dal centro del campo, per sedersi all’ombra di un grande acero.

«Orihime… cos’hai, non ti senti bene?».

Ichigo è immediatamente al suo fianco ma questa volta la sua aura scura e densa è la benvenuta e la abbraccia dolcemente, placando l’agitarsi incessante del Drago d’Oro dentro di lei.

«No, no… è solo che prima mi sono… molto arrabbiata e… a volte non è facile tenere le mie emozioni sotto controllo… quando fanno così… ma dovevo fermarli…» sospira, indicando Tatsuki e Grimmjow, che stanno ancora discutendo, attorniati dagli altri, ma in maniera decisamente meno concitata.

«Avrei potuto aiutarti…».

«No. No, non sarebbe stato giusto nascondermi dietro di te, Ichigo. Io… io sono il capo, qui. Non l’ho scelto e non mi piace… ma sono la più forte e voi non siete la mia… guardia personale, non posso usarvi come scudo, tutte le volte che qualcosa va storto. Grimmjow non è una cattiva persona… ma a volte può essere molto crudele… e deve capire che qui c’è qualcuno abbastanza forte da tenergli testa, se si permette di fare i capricci. Non… non che mi piaccia mostrare i muscoli a quel modo…».

La Principessa sospira, mentre la mano grande e pallida di Ichigo accarezza lentamente la sua schiena, dalla nuca fino all’altezza dei fianchi, in un movimento lento che la riempie di calore e di pace interiore. Poi lo sente chinarsi su di lei e lasciarle un bacio piccolo all’angolo della tempia, prima che sussurri con fare fin troppo divertito: «Beh, il Drago l’ha sicuramente spaventato ma… ha smesso di fare lo sbruffone non appena hai tirato in ballo il fatto che è uno di noi… Orihime, non invidio la tua posizione…».

Ichigo si ferma per qualche istante, mentre la sua Principessa solleva il capo e lo fissa con uno sguardo pieno di stanchezza: «… e lo so come sei fatta… lo so che non ti piace dare ordini e dire alle persone qual è il posto in cui devono stare… ma puoi continuare a farlo a modo tuo… senza tagliare braccia o mandare i tuoi sottoposti al macello per dare un esempio. E poi… sì, Grimmjow è un cretino e qualche volta ci scappa di essere tutti troppo litigiosi… ma lo sai, solitamente siamo meglio di così. Siamo qui per aiutarti, non per essere un peso».

Orihime stringe le labbra in una linea sottile ma poi finalmente i tratti del suo volto si rilassano e gli rivolge un enorme sorriso, prima di annuire. Il Drago d’Oro sembra essersi assopito abbastanza da lasciarsi guidare, invece di cercare di sabotarla.

«Allora… torniamo dagli altri, questi allenamenti dovranno pur cominciare!».

Ichigo afferra la mano tesa che la Principessa gli porge e si lascia tirare in piedi. Al margine del piccolo cerchio dei loro amici, Uryuu Ishida li fissa in silenzio ma non parla. Non ancora.

~

«Sei sicuro che sia in questa direzione?».

« **Sì, che ne sono sicuro! Mi sta assordando da due giorni, quel dannato, con le sue richieste di aiuto!** ».

Orihime si volta verso il suo Dio Bianco e per un attimo si dimentica di guardare dove sta mettendo i piedi. Inciampa così in una radice sporgente e finisce contro la corteccia dura di un alto faggio. Le sue mani fermano l’impatto ma lei si ritrova a osservarsi i palmi graffiati e sporchi di legno e di sangue con sguardo incredulo.

« **Guariscili** » esclama Shiro, subito alle sue spalle, ma lei scuote il capo e si pulisce le mani contro i fianchi del pantalone fucsia della sua tuta.

«Non ho bisogno di usare i miei poteri per qualcosa di così trascurabile…» sospira ma il suo Dio Bianco le lancia un’occhiata sospettosa e lei tace. Sono passate tre settimane dall’inizio dei loro allenamenti e, per quanto i metodi di Grimmjow si siano rivelati brutali, stanno davvero aiutando tutti loro a migliorare. Tuttavia, persino durante le lotte simulate, Orihime continua a tenere a freno i suoi poteri e sfuggire alle domande dei suoi Guardiani.

Allontanarsi per un po’ dalla villa per intraprendere quella missione solitaria con Shiro le era sembrata una pausa rinfrescante ma non aveva calcolato che i suoi due Guardiani Maggiori, riuniti poi in un’unica persona, potessero essere molto più insistenti e preoccupati degli altri a proposito del suo repentino cambio d’umore.

«E comunque… non mi hai ancora spiegato cosa ti dice questa voce che ti tormenta» sbotta lei, cercando di cambiare discorso, e ricomincia a inoltrarsi verso il centro della Foresta Piccola – la più antica e la più mistica di tutte le Foreste dell’Arcipelago.

« **Ma che ne so! Continua a strepitare che dobbiamo aiutare il suo amico Ookotozawa… io neanche lo so chi è questo tizio… anzi, non strepita nemmeno, sussurra con questa vocetta di uno che sta per crepare, è snervante!** ».

«Bene, così adesso sai anche tu cosa significa avere nella testa ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro un pazzo ossessionato che ti perseguita con le sue richieste impossibili!» interviene Ichigo all’improvviso e a Orihime scappa una mezza risata mal soffocata. C’è qualcosa di tremendamente buffo nel modo in cui il volto del suo ragazzo cambia totalmente, quando a prevalere è una o l’altra delle sue personalità – non saprebbe spiegare se uno dei due le piace più dell’altro e forse non vuole nemmeno scegliere, visto che sta imparando ad amare entrambi con la stessa intensità.

« **Oh, ma stai zitto! Sì, Principessa, da quella parte** » borbotta Shiro, allungando la mano chiazzata di bianco oltre la sua spalla, nel punto in cui i tronchi più fitti della foresta si fanno da parte, per aprirsi in una piccola radura circolare.

«Sai, non sono mai venuta in questo punto della Foresta Piccola. È un posto strano… Uryuu dice sempre che è il cuore della Grande Foresta originaria e che gli alberi parlano, se li sai ascoltare… c’è qualcosa di… nostalgico, qui dentro e non so se mi piace…» sospira, mentre una strana malinconia le invade il petto all’improvviso – il ricordo permanente di qualcosa che non è sicura di aver mai vissuto.

« **Io so solo che questa voce non è normale** » sbuffa Shiro, fermandosi in mezzo agli alberi e fissando la schiena dritta di Orihime. Oh, se solo non fossero lì in missione, vorrebbe fare ben altro che sprecare il loro prezioso tempo da soli a discutere di voci nella notte.

«Perché?».

« **Nessuno può penetrare nel mondo onirico di un Dio Bianco… a parte un suo pari e a me viene in mente solo un altro… presunto Dio Bianco, in questo momento** ».

Orihime freme, mentre si rende conto della persona a cui il suo Guardiano Maggiore sta alludendo ma poi scuote la testa: «Gin Ichimaru è a Las Noches… ricordo la sua aura… è… abbastanza sgradevole… certo, potrebbe averla mascherata ma non vedo perché dovrebbe essere qui…».

« **Perché quell’infame di Aizen potrebbe volerci far cascare in una delle sue stupide trappole!** ».

La Principessa si ferma, prima di varcare lo spazio fra due tronchi al limitare della radura, e lo fissa incerta. E se qualcosa davvero li attendesse lì dentro? E se la Foresta fosse il luogo perfetto per un’imboscata? Eppure, non le sembra che in mezzo a quegli alberi, tanto antichi e tanto saggi, Sousuke Aizen e le sue trame sarebbero ben accolte.

Poi « **Sai che ti dico? Se restiamo qui impalati, non scopriremo chi ci ha chiamati qui. Vado avanti io** » sbotta Shiro e sbuca nella radura prima che Orihime possa fermarlo. Poi, però, si blocca e lei con lui, dopo aver cercato vanamente di afferrarlo per la manica del lungo kimono nero che indossa anche nella vita quotidiana.

Non si aspettano di vedere al centro esatto di quel luogo il tronco tagliato di un gigantesco glicine, così antico che le sue radici ormai grigie sembrano sul punto di sgretolarsi da un istante all’altro; così grande, che il piccolo tempietto dal tetto spiovente che è stato costruito alla sua base sembra una minuscola casa giocattolo.

« **Ma che cosa…?!** ».

Shiro fa qualche passo avanti ma poi si blocca, mentre un dolore tremendo gli attraversa il cranio da parte a parte. E poi una voce supplicante si solleva non solo nella sua mente ma anche in quella di Orihime, che si porta inutilmente le mani alle orecchie, per schermarsi da quel tono pieno di una sofferenza insostenibile.

«Vi prego… aiutate Ookotozawa…».

«Viene da lì…» sussurra Orihime, incredula, quando la voce cessa di parlare in un rantolo rauco e stende il braccio scoperto in direzione del piccolo tempietto dalle pareti scolorite – pietre larghe incastrate l’una sull’altra, forse una volta dipinte di rosso o di rosa scuro. Tocca a lei fare un balzo in avanti ma è a quel punto che Shiro la afferra per un braccio e sputa fuori un adirato: « **Ma cosa fai?! È sicuramente una trappola!** ».

«Potrebbe non esserlo! E quella voce sta soffrendo troppo! E poi… ormai siamo qui, Shiro, se dovevamo cadere in questa trappola, l’abbiamo già fatto. Tanto vale andare fino in fondo, no?».

Non è da Orihime essere così impulsiva e il suo Dio Bianco è abbastanza convinto, a questo punto, che qualcosa non vada nella sua testa. Gli dà fastidio che la sua Principessa si sia avvicinata così tanto a lui da dargli entusiasticamente accesso al suo corpo e al suo cuore ma gli tenga ancora nascoste cose che si agitano nel profondo della sua mente. Ma non può permettersi di discutere con lei in questo momento e così la segue, tenendola ancora per il polso, come se avesse paura di perderla da un minuto all’altro. Non lo capisce quanto terrore gli ispiri la sola idea di un mondo senza lei. Non c’entra niente il fatto che, se morisse Orihime, anche lui e Ichigo finirebbero in cenere: non vuole che si separino così presto, non dopo aver atteso tanti secoli per ritrovarla.

Dopotutto lui, a differenza del suo ingenuo ospite e della sua Principessa è sempre stato più una manifestazione di un potere antico e mai scacciato che una persona in cui casualmente si sono reincarnati i poteri di uno dei Guardiani. Ricorda troppe cose delle vite passate, delle persone che sono morte per diventare Dei Bianchi, e ricorda soprattutto il loro dolore lacerante, ogni volta che la Principessa veniva strappata via dalle loro mani.

«Questo posto… non sembra essere stato attraversato da anima viva… da parecchio tempo… non parlo solo di persone… anche di animali…» interviene all’improvviso Ichigo, sondando lo spazio che li circonda, mentre lui si lascia distrarre da quei pensieri malinconici.

« **E che dovrebbe significare?!** ».

«Forse che… questo posto è maledetto? O proibito…» si intromette Orihime, indicando con un cenno del capo l’ingresso del tempietto. Il tempo uggioso di quella giornata primaverile contribuisce a rendere l’atmosfera di quel luogo stranamente silenzioso ancora più angosciante ma a quel punto nessuno di loro riesce a reggere la tensione dell’attesa. Si intrufolano all’interno di quel luogo – forse sacro, forse profanato, chi lo sa – aguzzando lo sguardo. La penombra è densa, come la polvere che danza in minuscole particelle luminose nel cono di luce proiettato da una delle due finestre alte e strette, che tagliano i muri laterali di quella cella quadrata, priva di portico o di altri diaframmi fra il cuore del tempio e il mondo esterno.

«C’è solo una statua…» mormora Orihime, lanciando un’occhiata curiosa alla figura di un uomo dai lunghi capelli bianchi, che se ne sta seduto al centro esatto di quella cella. Tutto di lui è bianco, in realtà, di un bianco spento che ricopre il volto, le palpebre chiuse, la pelle delle mani lunghe e seccate dal tempo, il lungo kimono cerimoniale. La sua pelle è così sottile da risultare quasi trasparente, tanto che la Principessa quasi sospetta sia una scultura fatta di vetro.

« **Ma che cazzo ha questa roba?!** » sbotta all’improvviso Shiro, quando le palpebre della statua si spalancano e un paio di occhi di un azzurro chiaro come il ghiaccio si appuntano su di lui con una fissità quasi spaventosa. Qualcosa di quello strano essere si attacca al nucleo più profondo del suo essere, come se avesse ritrovato un pezzo andato perduto di se stesso – ma non del se stesso attuale, è qualcosa di molto più antico, qualcosa che non potrebbe riprendersi neanche volendo, qualcosa che appartiene a un’altra epoca e un altro mondo.

Anche Orihime li vede e sobbalza, mandando fuori un grido spaventato. È a quel punto che Shiro si para davanti a lei e prima che Ichigo possa intervenire, esclama: « **Mi hai chiamato tu qui o l’hai fatto per conto di quell’assassino che ti ha riportato in vita, eh?** ».

La Principessa lo osserva, perplessa, ma poi la statua – che evidentemente statua non è – si anima e allarga le braccia, prima di socchiudere le labbra ed emettere un lamento roco e distante, come se stesse parlando loro da un’altra stanza.

«Ookotozawa… non… assassino…».

« **Piantala con i soprannomi, lo sai di chi sto parlando!** ».

L’essere pallido tace, un’espressione rammaricata dipinta in volto, e Orihime è costretta a intervenire, comparendo al fianco di Shiro e tirandolo per una manica: «Smettila di aggredirlo, Shiro! Così non risolverà niente! E poi chi è? Perché ce l’hai così con lui?!».

« **È un Dio Bianco, Principessa! E non ha niente a che fare con Aizen, quindi hai già capito _di chi_ è il Dio Bianco! Questo bastardo è in circolazione da più di trecentocinquanta anni!**».

Orihime sbatte le palpebre, incredula, e poi si volta a osservare meglio l’uomo dallo sguardo stanco che li sta osservando, quasi deluso.

«Tu sei… il Dio Bianco del Re del Sole? Perché… perché non sei con lui?».

« **Perché lo avranno esiliato! Lo sai quello che ci ha ripetuto sempre Urahara, no? Se non vai a genio agli Shinigami, ti danno dell’Eretico e ti cacciano a calci dal Palazzo Reale. L’hanno fatto con la prima Bestia Nera, l’Usurpatore… avrebbero potuto farlo anche col Dio Bianco** ».

Shiro non è tranquillo e già si pente di aver portato Orihime fin lì. Detesta il Re del Sole con la stessa intensità con cui detesta Aizen – sono i suoi poteri ad aver impedito al Drago d’Oro di reincarnarsi in un ospite per tutti i secoli del suo fin troppo lungo regno. La sola idea di aver portato la donna che dopo tante peripezie è riuscita a diventare la nuova Principessa al cospetto di uno dei tirapiedi di quel mostro lo disgusta.

Ma Orihime non sa provare facilmente rancore per gli sconosciuti e continua a lanciare sguardi pietosi in direzione di quel Dio Bianco senza nome, che alle parole di Shiro annuisce e sospira con voce mozzata: «Non… più… parlare… lui…».

«Perché parla così? Perché lo sentiamo così male?».

« **Perché non appartiene più del tutto alla nostra dimensione. Sta cercando di tornare nell’Altrove… ma qualcosa glielo impedisce… aspetta un attimo. È per questo che ci hai chiamato? Vuoi che la Principessa ti faccia morire, non è così?** ».

Un sorriso crudele e affilato, come una falce di luna, si allarga sul volto pallido solo per metà di Shiro ma Orihime non risponde, mentre il suo sguardo saetta dalla figura del suo Guardiano a quella dell’innominato Dio Bianco che sta loro di fronte. A quelle parole, però, quello scuote lentamente la testa e la sua immagine vibra e sembra dissolversi, per un istante, prima di tornare a farsi meno sfocata.

«… uccidere… me… prima… Ookotozawa…».

«Come… come ti chiami? Per piacere… puoi dircelo?».

Orihime sceglie di cambiare argomento, almeno temporaneamente. Alla sola idea di poter annientare una delle emanazioni più vicine al Re del Sole il drago dorato dentro di lei ha cominciato a scalpitare – lo sente, sintonizzarsi in perfetta armonia con la rabbia affamata di Shiro e non le piace. Non vuole lasciarsi manovrare dai suoi poteri, a nessun costo.

«Uki… ke… U… take… Juu… ro… Juushi…» prova a sillabare quello, ma c’è sempre un’interferenza che distorce le sue parole, come se stesse davvero parlando loro da un’altra dimensione, incollata come una pellicola trasparente a quella del loro mondo, ma nella realtà distante galassie dal luogo fisico in cui sostano.

«U… kitake… Juushiro?» lo interroga alla fine Orihime e quando quello annuisce contento, il sollievo si dipinge sui tratti sconvolti del suo viso tondo e piccolo.

«Ukitake… ascoltami… io… preferirei non farlo. Preferirei non uccidere nessuno, né te, né tantomeno il Re del Sole…».

« **Principessa, ma cosa dici?! Proprio adesso che abbiamo quest’occasione!** » interviene Shiro, scandalizzato, ma lei scuote la testa, impedendogli di insistere.

«Se è stato esiliato, cacciarlo da questo mondo servirà comunque a poco… forse dovremmo provare ad ascoltarlo… magari conosce cose del Re del Sole che potrebbero tornarci utili. Cose che magari… nemmeno il signor Urahara sa».

Il suo Dio Bianco fa una smorfia scocciata ma alla fine resta immobile a osservare quel Juushirou Ukitake che li osserva con un’espressione così intrisa di pietà da incrinare persino la sua risoluzione omicida. Non gli piace lasciarsi intenerire così ma c’è qualcosa di lui che lo rende estremamente curioso.

« **Intanto un Dio Bianco non invecchia, Principessa… e questo qui invece sembra proprio che sia diventato decrepito… magari perché è rimasto troppo tempo qui…** ».

Ukitake annuisce a quelle parole, con una lentezza che sembra confermarle più del suo stesso gesto, ma poi aggiunge: «Non… ucciderlo… solo… liberarlo…».

Orihime inclina il capo di lato, un’espressione interrogativa dipinta sul volto: «Come… come possiamo liberarlo?».

«Spezzare… catene… questo… ondo…» prova a spiegare Ukitake è c’è frustrazione sul suo volto e sulla sua voce, che li raggiunge solo in singhiozzi parzialmente coerenti.

Poi Shiro scuote il capo, scocciato, e: « **Non mi va… non mi va proprio di collaborare con questo qua… ma ti sta chiedendo di aiutare a morire quel dannato Re del Sole… o come lo chiama lui, Principessa. Dice che devi spezzare la catena che lo tiene legato a questo mondo** ».

«Ma come… aiutare a morire… io pensavo che stesse benissimo… visto quanto è solido il suo regno…».

« **Quello lì campa da più trecentocinquant’anni, Principessa! Neanche un Re del Sole può vivere così a lungo… e stare bene…** ».

Orihime e Shiro si cambiano lo stesso sguardo smarrito. Ci sono troppi pezzi del rompicapo che non combaciano e loro hanno troppe poche informazioni in loro possesso. E quello spettro stanco e stiracchiato, come uno straccio usato così tante volte da diventare solo un sottile velo trasparente, non sembra avere forza a sufficienza per rispondere alle loro domande.

Poi in un rantolo gracchiante e sofferente, scuote il capo ed esclama, nel silenzio sofferente del suo tempietto: «… tornare… prato verde… tornare… lontano… Vecchia Fuji… non… sopravvivere… Ookotozawa… finalmente… non… Re…».

«Cosa? Come? Che hai detto? Ti prego, non capisco!» sospira Orihime, disperata, perché le sembra che nel mezzo di quelle parole smozzicate e lontane ci sia una chiave che ha bisogno di trovare, per aprire una porta importante. Ma Ukitake tace e chiude gli occhi, all’improvviso come li ha aperti, e non si muove più.

« **Si sente in colpa, Principessa** » esclama Shiro, premendole una mano contro la spalla, e quella si gira a osservarlo, gli occhi ambrati pieni di un’avida curiosità che lui non è sicuro di poter soddisfare del tutto. Vive di impressioni e ricordi che non sono suoi e lo aggrediscono a intervalli irregolari, non è facile discernere qualcosa di intellegibile in quel mare confuso e nebbioso.

« **Credo… credo che sia colpa sua se il Re del Sole è ancora qui. Ma non chiedermi come… onestamente ne so quanto te… dovremmo chiedere a qualcuno che queste cose le ha studiate…** ».

«Potremmo… no, il signor Urahara è a mezzo giorno di cammino e poi è stato cacciato come Eretico… e si rifiuta di risponderci quando gli facciamo domande sugli Shinigami ma… potremmo chiedere a Uryuu, per cominciare!».

Il volto di Orihime si illumina del primo, vero sorriso dopo giorni di umore uggioso e pensieroso e Shiro non se la sente di smontare le sue aspettative. E poi la sua Principessa potrebbe non avere tutti i torti: la Tartaruga Nera ha fatto del raccogliere storie ormai perdute la sua ragione di vita. Potrebbe possedere indizi, a proposito del Re del Sole, che solo quell’incontro non tanto fortuito permetterebbe loro di mettere insieme.

Ritornano alla villa in cui abitano con i loro amici – e che, a furia di aggiungere casette indipendenti, si sta trasformando in un piccolo villaggio – che il sole sta tramontando alle loro spalle. Sanno già dove dirigersi e trovano Uryuu Ishida nel posto in cui preferisce passare il suo tempo, quando non è costretto ad allenarsi: la gigantesca libreria, che è stata costruita nell’ala ovest della villa di legno a due piani.

Se ne sta seduto a un grande tavolo al centro della prima delle tre stanze quadrate – dove i muri non sono altro che lunghe file di scaffali, ricolmi di libri, tutti impilati ordinatamente per argomento, autore e data del ritrovamento. È difficile gestire il flusso di informazioni in un reame tanto incoerente e dedito alla censura come l’Arcipelago; un reame che si appoggia alla magia più che alla tecnologia e cancella troppo spesso le tracce del suo passato ma a Uryuu le sfide sono sempre piaciute.

E poi è convinto che ci sia una logica anche nella magia, basta solo saperla sfruttare nel modo giusto.

Poco distante da lui, sulla stessa, grossa panca di legno su cui è assiso, se ne sta Renji, intento a lucidare con cura la sua spada, senza nessun’altra apparente preoccupazione al mondo. Orihime e Shiro li trovano, stranamente e armonicamente silenziosi, e quasi le dispiace interrompere quel loro momento di quiete privata, ma le notizie che ha da raccontare sono troppo importanti, perché possa aspettare la cena in sala comune.

«Uryuu… Senti… io, Shiro e Ichigo… abbiamo trovato qualcosa di molto interessante nel cuore della Foresta Piccola… un… crediamo che sia il Dio Bianco originario del Re del Sole…».

«Cosacosacosa?!» sbotta Renji Abarai e quasi cade dalla panca, mentre Uryuu sobbalza così forte, che i suoi occhiali cascano davvero sulle pagine consunte del libro che sta studiando.

«Come… prego? Un… attimo, Orihime…» balbetta la Tartaruga Nera, che ha smesso di usare ogni formalità soltanto quando si rivolge a due persone, nel loro affiatato gruppo di amici.

Si rimette gli occhiali sulla sommità del naso e poi squadra da capo a piedi i suoi due amici, prima di indagare: «Chi è la persona che avete incontrato nel bosco e come fate a essere sicuri che sia il Dio Bianco del Re del Sole?».

« **Ce lo ha detto lui. Mi ha chiamato e ci ha chiesto aiuto. Soltanto un altro Dio Bianco può mettere piede nel mondo onirico di un Dio Bianco per chiamarlo. No, non era legato a quel bastardo di Aizen, avremmo sentito la puzza della sua aura schifosa** » taglia corto Shiro, che conosce la fissazione di Uryuu Ishida per le deduzioni logiche e per questo si limita a dargli le informazioni essenziali, sfrondando via inutili giri di parole su quello che hanno provato, trovandosi davanti un simile relitto.

«Vive… insomma… infesta un tempietto costruito alla base di un tronco tagliato di un glicine… ed è molto… pallido e consumato… riesce a stento a parlare… come se fosse già nell’Altrove… e poi… poi ha detto il nome del Re del Sole… credo… lo ha chiamato… _Ookotozawa_ …» interviene Orihime, cercando di integrare il discorso del suo Dio Bianco. Renji continua a fissarli come se fossero due alieni appena scesi da una nuvola dorata, mentre Uryuu si limita ad annuire silenziosamente, appuntando mentalmente quelle parole, le punte delle dita che si sfiorano appena davanti al suo volto serioso.

«Non metto in dubbio la bontà delle vostre deduzioni. Se un Dio Bianco come Shiro sente che quella presenza all’interno della foresta non è collegata ad Aizen, io gli credo… e la Foresta Piccola non è solo il nucleo magico di questo Arcipelago, è anche la terra d’origine dell’attuale Re del Sole… ma c’è qualcosa nel suo nome che non mi torna…» comincia ad argomentare Uryuu, lambiccandosi il cervello alla ricerca di una risposta che tarda ad arrivare. Dopotutto, le sue ricerche si sono sempre più concentrate sui racconti perduti o considerati apocrifi a proposito della Principessa di Vega, non certo sul mucchio di propaganda ufficiale sulle imprese del governante del Reame del Sole.

«Vabbé, ho capito, tempo di attivare il Telaio… terzo cassetto in alto a destra, giusto?» sospira Renji, posando la spada sul tavolo e alzandosi. Il suo ragazzo non deve nemmeno dirgli cosa fare, si avvicina lui stesso al massiccio telaio meccanico di ferro brunito, addossato all’unica parete libera di tutta la biblioteca – alla destra del tavolo a cui siede ancora il Guardiano della Terra. Da un preciso cassetto dello schedario lì di fianco cava fuori un lenzuolo di schede perforate, che inserisce in un’apposita fessura alla base del telaio con la stessa delicatezza con cui maneggia le sue spade… e il suo ragazzo ma non è il caso che Uryuu condivida questi particolari privati con i suoi amici.

Si limita a osservarlo con una riconoscenza che difficilmente dimostra agli altri e poi spiega: «Da quando il signor Urahara mi ha permesso di entrare in contatto con il Capitano della Dodicesima Divisione… una persona tutt’altro che squisita… ma le sue ricerche sulle schede perforate magiche, unite alle conoscenze meccaniche di Renji… beh, siamo riusciti a ricavare un sistema automatico di ricerca molto efficiente».

Mentre la Tartaruga Nera sta ancora illustrando gli sforzi che hanno portato a quel portento tecnologico – e Orihime lo segue decisamente più interessata di Ichigo e Shiro – una serie di kanji e di immagini si formano nello spazio sopra il telaio, una proiezione tridimensionale di un vispo verde fosforescente delle pagine di un’enciclopedia.

«Tutte le fonti sono concordi nell’affermare che il Vero Nome del nostro Re del Sole sia Ogotooshio… ma… c’è un problema. Il Vero Nome di ogni Re del Sole non è mai stato il nome che gli viene assegnato alla nascita. Gli Shinigami hanno sempre cercato di trovare i loro regnanti quando sono molto giovani, per strapparli alle loro terre d’origine e rieducarli a essere… regnanti molto duttili nelle loro mani. È un sistema che sfrutta una figura carismatica e divina per i suoi scopi. Ma un bambino dalla mente plagiata difficilmente diventa un adulto consapevole della forza dei suoi poteri…» sospira Uryuu e si arresta per qualche istante, indovinando lo sconforto della sua Principessa a quelle parole.

«Assegnare ai futuri regnanti un nome nuovo, un “Vero Nome”, è un modo come un altro per privarli completamente del loro passato, delle loro radici, renderli deboli abbastanza perché siano totalmente dipendenti dalla corte. Non… voglio azzardare ipotesi… ma i primi due kanji di Ogotooshio si possono leggere effettivamente come “Ookoto”… quindi “Ookotozawa” potrebbe essere il nome con cui il nostro Re era conosciuto prima di ascendere al trono… circa trecentocinquanta anni fa. Purtroppo, stiamo parlando di un periodo molto indietro nella nostra storia. E abbiamo avuto numerose guerre intestine fra clan di Ammaestratori senza controllo che hanno dilaniato il nostro Arcipelago. Molti registri di nascite di quell’epoca sono andati perduti per sempre…» conclude lui, asciutto, e poi il suo sguardo e la sua voce si addolciscono appena, mentre aggiunge all’indirizzo del suo ragazzo: «Grazie dell’aiuto, Renji, puoi anche disattivare il telaio, per ora…».

«Non vuoi azzardare ipotesi… ma non puoi nemmeno escludere che quell’uomo… quel Juushirou Ukitake… sia stato il Dio Bianco del Re del Sole e ci stia chiedendo un aiuto per… liberarlo dagli Shinigami, no?» indaga Orihime e Uryuu la osserva di sopra la cornice degli occhiali. Si perdono entrambi l’occhiolino complice e profondamente irriverente che Shiro ha appena rivolto a Renji, dopo aver indicato con un cenno del mento Uryuu, così come il gestaccio con cui l’Ammaestratore gli consiglia, né più né meno, di farsi gli affari suoi.

«Juushirou… Ukitake… è effettivamente il nome di quello che dovrebbe essere lo spettro più antico a camminare in questo Arcipelago… e secondo alcune storie, gli Shinigami lo hanno separato molto presto dal Re del Sole… in quanto la sua profonda amicizia con Ogootoshio lo rendeva troppo influente. Rischiava di condizionarlo e per questo è stato esiliato… anche per essere usato come merce di scambio per costringere il Re del Sole a obbedire agli ordini della Guardia Reale… ma queste sono leggende, dopotutto, nate dalla penna dei partigiani che si sono sempre opposti allo strapotere del Re sull’Arcipelago…».

«Beh… a volte le leggende hanno un fondo di verità… Uryuu…» sospira Orihime e la sua espressione tormentata basta, perché Uryuu si alzi in piedi e le faccia cenno di seguirlo, mentre apparentemente il suo ragazzo e il Guardiano più fedele della Principessa sono impegnati a battibeccare a proposito di domande indiscrete sulla loro vita sentimentale.

«Principessa… Orihime, ascoltami. Finora ho taciuto ma nelle ultime due settimane ti ho vista sempre più turbata. Ogni volta che ritiri dentro il tuo drago dorato, metti su un’espressione funebre e ti ritiri nelle tue stanze senza parlare con nessuno… c’entra qualcosa quello che ti ha raccontato il Sire Aizen nel suo palazzo a Las Noches?».

Orihime trattiene il respiro e per un attimo pensa quasi di mentire, pur di non far preoccupare il suo solerte Guardiano Minore. Poi incrocia per sbaglio il suo sguardo blu e non ce la fa a fingere allegria di fronte a quell’occhiata penetrane, che sembra trapassarla da parte a parte e frugare agilmente nel contenuto disordinato del suo cuore.

«Io… a volte credo che abbia ragione… ogni volta che la rabbia mi invade… io sento che potrei perdere il controllo e scatenare tutti i poteri del Drago d’Oro… e rischiare di uccidervi tutti…» sussurra, cercando di non lasciarsi sentire da Ichigo, Shiro e Renji ma è troppo tardi, perché si sono girati nella sua direzione e « **Principessa, ma che stronzate dici, tu non potresti mai!** » ha sbottato il suo Dio Bianco.

Poi Uryuu solleva una mano, facendogli cenno di non insistere, prima di introdursi nella conversazione e cercare di spiegare, col suo tono più pacato: «Ti è mai sorto il dubbio che… il Sire Aizen lo abbia fatto apposta? Che sia nel suo interesse non farti arrabbiare, proprio perché così non riuscirai mai a scatenare appieno la tua potenza distruttiva e non potrai essere un pericolo per lui? Non metto in dubbio che convivere con una presenza prepotente come il Drago possa essere difficile… persino noi Guardiani Minori siamo perseguitati da voci fin troppo assordanti, a volte…».

«Ma nessuno di voi ha mai ucciso un’altra persona, preso dallo spavento e dalla rabbia, polverizzandolo sul posto!» insiste Orihime e Ichigo sobbalza appena a quell’accenno. Era tecnicamente già morto, in quell’istante, ma i suoi occhi vedevano ancora e l’onda di rancore e ira che si è scatenata dal corpo apparentemente così fragile della Principessa gli è rimasta impressa a fuoco nelle retine.

«Grimmjow ha ucciso un mucchio di persone e non lo ha fatto né per paura né per rabbia» interviene Renji e per un attimo Orihime non sa cosa rispondere. Poi, nel silenzio insopportabile della biblioteca, scuote il capo e stringe i pugni contro le cosce, rigettando quelle insinuazioni: «Grimmjow… è diverso… ha fatto delle scelte di vita che non condivido ma è stato coerente con se stesso… e ha dovuto sopravvivere in qualche modo… ma io non riesco a prendermi le vite degli altri con tanta leggerezza…».

«Leggerezza? C’era leggerezza nella scelta che hai fatto, la prima volta che hai salvato Arisawa da quei tagliagole, quando eravate sole e messe all’angolo?».

Uryuu difficilmente alza la voce. Neanche quando viene provocato si lascia andare a scoppi emotivi, che giudica inutili e poco civili. Ma l’ostinazione di Orihime, che vuole addossarsi colpe anche superiori alle sue azioni, mette alla prova anche la sua pazienza – soprattutto perché non apprezza quando qualcuno danneggia la sua Principessa, anche quando quel “qualcuno” è lei stessa.

«C’è stata leggerezza, l’ultima volta, nel chiuso di quel palazzo, in cui eravamo circondati da nemici e tu hai dovuto scegliere, se ricacciare uno Spettro nell’Altrove o vederci cadere tutti quanti senza vita davanti ai tuoi occhi?» elenca crudamente e Renji annuisce alle sue spalle, mentre lo sguardo disuguale di Ichigo e di Shiro continua a restare fisso su di lei, sul suo volto tormentato dall’angoscia, su tutte le parole e i timori che continua a tenergli nascosto, per non pesare su di lui.

«Perdonami il tono duro… Orihime…» sospira alla fine Uryuu, abbassando il tono della voce e risistemandosi gli occhiali sulla sommità del naso. Poi le rivolge uno sguardo molto più indulgente, e sospira, preoccupato dal suo volto pallido e dal suo sguardo spiritato.

«… ma tu hai dovuto fare delle scelte. Dure, forse ingiuste secondo alcuni, dettate dall’urgenza e dalla necessità di proteggere chi avevi di più caro. E purtroppo su questo punto sono costretto a concordare con la Fenice Rossa: noi viviamo in guerra. E sul campo di battaglia, quando si viene messi all’angolo, l’autoconservazione vale più di tutto il resto… sì, anche della vita del tuo nemico. La tua bontà e la tua capacità di comprensione sono ammirevoli ma non tutti vogliono comprendere quello che hai da dirgli e non tutti ricambieranno quella bontà. E arriveranno altri momenti in cui dovrai scegliere cosa è meno sacrificabile, se la tua morale o la vita di chi hai deciso di proteggere…».

«Ma è proprio perché voglio proteggervi che non voglio impazzire e rischiare di annientarvi… solo perché qualcuno di voi mi ha dato sui nervi con una frase detta al momento sbagliato…» sbotta Orihime, che ancora sente il suo corpo tremare sotto il peso della rabbia e dell’impotenza che ha provato, quando Grimmjow l’ha sfidata e persino gli altri hanno ignorato le sue proteste sussurrate sottovoce.

«Il tuo senso di responsabilità è ammirevole… Orihime… dico sul serio. Ma probabilmente rischierai di impazzire molto di più se reprimerai i tuoi poteri fino a rinchiuderli, invece di accettare la loro esistenza e imparare a controllarli… ci sono molte cose che puoi negare, ma non il fatto che tu sei l’ospite scelto dal Drago d’Oro per la sua forza».

La Principessa non risponde, torturandosi le dita in una stretta ferrea, ma annuisce comunque. Finché Aizen non l’ha avvertita dei rischi di ricorrere al potere del drago, non le era sembrato mai così difficile gestire la sua presenza – invadente, certo, ma solo quando lei provava a ignorarla a ogni costo. Eppure, il terrore di diventare una portatrice di morte e distruzione continua a strisciarle sottopelle e la costringe a rimettere in discussione tutte le azioni che ha compiuto fino a questo momento.

«E in ogni caso non sei sola, come quella Principessa lì. Qui ti siamo venuti tutti dietro perché ti vogliamo bene, Orihime, non perché sei una specie di aliena super-forte con cui abbiamo fatto un patto. Ci proteggiamo e ci sosteniamo a vicenda, non ti lasceremo da sola a impazzire, perché quel serpentone dorato non sa stare zitto cinque minuti».

È l’intervento di Renji a scuoterla dal suo torpore terrorizzato. Si assomigliano, loro due, perché gli argomenti basati sull’emozione hanno sempre fatto più presa sulla loro mente di quelli razionali. Non che non comprendano perfettamente le spiegazioni logiche ma non basta la certezza che una certa causa non produca un certo effetto a tranquillizzarli. Hanno bisogno di altro, di ricordarsi che non sono più randagi che vagano per i sobborghi decadenti di città troppo grandi senza alcuna protezione dal mondo esterno.

Lei di certo non è nata sola e troppo potente in un mondo circondato dalle fiamme, costretta a migrare su un pianeta sconosciuto per spezzare una solitudine che fa parte del suo essere. Lei non è, dopotutto, né immortale né onnipotente e quando il suo sguardo si posa su Ichigo, è un altro ricordo ad assalirla all’improvviso. Il dolore dopo la sua morte apparente è stato quasi ingestibile ma nemmeno per un momento il drago dentro di lei ha ruggito, affamato di distruzione, chiedendo che radesse al suolo l’intero Arcipelago per vendicarlo. In quei momenti è stata da sola con la voce della sua coscienza, che la martoriava per non aver fatto abbastanza – o così credeva.

«Avete ragione… tutti e due…» concede alla fine, cercando malamente di sorridere. Deve credere di essere padrona dei suoi poteri e del suo destino.

Deve farlo o rischia di impazzire per davvero.

~

È una sera di primavera ancora fresca, quella in cui Kisuke Urahara decide di sedersi sul portico del suo Emporio a sorseggiare sakè bollente, mentre osserva il volto pieno e bianco di una luna grande, che occupa un bel pezzo di cielo.

Non è abituato a tanto silenzio – tutti i suoi aiutanti sono in missione e Yoruichi ancora non ha ancora terminato il suo ultimo lavoro di spionaggio nelle fonderie di Las Noches – e la sua mente comincia a divagare lontano dagli esperimenti, che ha condotto durante tutta la giornata. Shunsui Kyoraku, ormai nuovo Comandante Generale delle Guardie Reali, e la sua richiesta di lavorare a perfezionare il sistema di comunicazione per gli Shinigami non lo hanno agitato più di tanto.

Dopo la fuga di Orihime da Las Noches, il Maestro Disarmato ha temuto che gli eventi precipitassero ma si è aspettato che fosse la Principessa a fare la prima mossa. Invece, sorprendentemente, se ne resta nel suo piccolo villaggio in una radura affogata nel punto più meridionale del Cuore dell’Arcipelago, lontana dalla capitale. Neanche Aizen ha sollevato un dito per rispondere al duro attacco da parte degli Shinigami – che ha inflitto non poche perdite ai ranghi dei Nuovi Eretici del Distretto delle Nevi.

E Urahara dubita che il Sire di Las Noches lo stia facendo solo perché è rimasto a leccarsi le ferite. Deve sapere qualcosa, quel demonio d’uomo che sta mirando al trono reale da più di vent’anni e lui, per la prima volta da quando si è esiliato in quella villa persa nel verde delle campagne che circondano Edo, si chiede come mai non riesca a prevedere la sua prossima mossa.

Che la Principessa di Vega si sia rivelata una variabile impazzita nei suoi schemi strategici? Urahara fa spallucce a se stesso e sorseggia un altro po’ di sakè, annoiato dalla quiete che lo circonda, interrotta solo dal distante bubolare dei gufi. Più a sud riesce appena a scorgere le ultime propaggini di quella che una volta era la Grande Foresta, la fonte di tutta la magia dell’Arcipelago, ridotta ora a una sequenza di boschi più o meno grandi.

Ha scelto di stabilire il suo emporio in quel luogo, per poter continuare i suoi studi sui poteri degli Ammaestratori ma senza allontanarsi troppo da Heian Kyo, perché la legge lo ha costretto ad abbandonare per sempre il Palazzo Reale e i suoi dintorni. Certo, a volte gli manca il suo bel laboratorio e i suoi fidati assistenti ma gli sembra persino giusto dover pagare per una sua gravissima negligenza.

Adesso, però, un aiuto tecnologico in più gli farebbe volentieri comodo – o, perlomeno, avere accesso alle informazioni riservate della rete di spionaggio della Guardia Reale.

«Ah, che brutto pasticcio» sospira scocciato, versandosi un’altra generosa sorsata di sakè, ma il bordo bianco della sua tazzina ha appena sfiorato le sue labbra screpolate, quando «Bere da soli? Concordo. È più stimolante quando hai la giusta compagnia con cui elaborare piani per il futuro, non trovi?».

«Tu!».

Il Maestro Disarmato sussulta, balzando in piedi appena quella voce gli raggiunge i timpani. Le piante nude dei suoi piedi affondano nell’erba umida del prato antistante il portico, mentre si chiede come abbia fatto a lasciarsi sorprendere con la guardia abbassata proprio da quell’individuo. Quando una figura alta e imponente spunta da dietro il tronco di un albero, circonfusa di un’aura dorata, Urahara trova la risposta immediata a tutti i suoi dubbi.

«Una proiezione solare?! Adesso fai anche _questo_?!».

«Kisuke Urahara! Non mi rivolgi la parola da vent’anni e quando finalmente mi presento davanti a te, non mi saluti neanche come si deve? Non mi aspettavo che mi dicessi che ti ero mancato ma perlomeno un “buonasera, Sousuke, da quanto tempo? Come stai?” me lo sarei aspettato…».

Sousuke Aizen avanza a grandi passi nella sua direzione, le braccia sollevate, lo sguardo lieto, il sorriso accattivante. È vestito di un bianco accecante: il suo ricco kimono è intarsiato di minuscoli fili dorati che formano – Kisuke Urahara non ha bisogno neanche di aguzzare lo sguardo per indovinare – il disegno di un Petsuchos, che attraversa la sua schiena, il suo petto e le sue braccia. A vederlo così radioso, un esterno lo scambierebbe per un amico a lungo perduto e finalmente ritrovato, ma la smorfia di disgusto sul volto del Maestro Disarmato racconta tutt’altra storia.

«Non ti devo nulla, Sousuke. Ed è una fortuna che tu sia qui come proiezione solare. Se ti fossi presentato di persona, io…».

«Cosa, Kisuke? Avresti provato a imprigionarmi? Ci hai già provato una volta, lo sai che non funziona. E poi… è una fortuna che io sia qui solo come proiezione, no? Dopo vent’anni di distanza… anche solo un breve contatto con una mia propaggine dev’essere devastante per te».

Aizen inclina la testa di lato, supponente, e si ferma per un attimo ad appena cinque passi da lui. Urahara vorrebbe volentieri togliergli quell’espressione tronfia dal suo bel viso ma deve disgraziatamente concedergli che ha ragione. Il potere scuro e viscoso che scorre nelle sue vene e che ha sempre tenuto ben celato alla vista degli altri in quel momento sta ribollendo impazzito sotto la sua pelle. Riesce persino a sentire l’ululato basso e malinconico di quella dannata bestia – da quando Tousen è morto, è diventato impossibile ignorare la sua presenza nel fondo dei suoi pensieri, sempre in agguato, pronta a sussurrargli che vivere così lontano dal loro sovrano fa male.

«Si è risvegliato e non posso ignorarlo? Sì. Devastante? Non direi proprio. Non mi lascio dominare così facilmente dai miei impulsi… o non avrei vissuto così bene negli ultimi vent’anni».

Alla fine della sua battuta il Maestro Disarmato torna a sedersi sul bordo del portico, il piede destro affondato nell’erba alta e il sinistro posato sul ginocchio destro, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal Sire di Las Noches. Ha già valutato che qualsiasi forma di attacco sarebbe controproducente e pressocché inutile. Solo qualcuno come la Principessa di Vega potrebbe dissipare quell’emanazione luminosa della persona di Aizen – non un clone ma una strana specie di magico espediente, che gli permette di comunicare a lunga distanza senza dover ricorrere alle tavolette Kokkuri. Urahara ha sempre scelto quali battaglie combattere con cura per minimizzare perdite e sconfitte, ma ora che si ritrova davanti il suo vecchio compagno di ricerca, vivo e più forte che mai, comincia a pentirsi di aver optato per tanto pacifismo, poco più di vent’anni prima.

La proiezione solare di Aizen prende quel suo gesto per un invito ad unirsi a lui e lo raggiunge per davvero, sedendosi al suo fianco come se fosse lui stesso lì, presente di persona, e fosse andato a trovarlo per una piacevole chiacchierata sotto la luna. Urahara sobbalza, mentre la bestia scura nascosta in un angolo del suo cuore scalpita, quando l’aura dorata della proiezione gli sfiora appena le dita della mano sinistra e il Sire di Las Noches sorride sottilmente di quella minuscola manifestazione di debolezza, prima di cominciare a parlare.

«Dicono che gli Ammaestratori e i Guardiani Minori finiscano per nutrire un insopprimibile senso di ammirazione verso il Re del Sole e la Principessa di Vega. Forse è un ricordo residuo della fedeltà che hanno giurato loro all’inizio dei tempi o forse è solo il naturale istinto a sottomettersi al capo… ma i Guardiani Maggiori, Kisuke. Innumerevoli composizioni poetiche sono state scritte sull’amore che finiscono per provare nei confronti del loro sovrano. Certo, può essere un sentimento sublimato in una profondissima e cieca fede… Tousen era così, pace all’anima sua… ma tu… tu sei troppo concreto per trasformare i tuoi sentimenti in qualcosa di così evanescente e inutile…».

«Capisco. Dato che non sei riuscito a convertire la Principessa di Vega alla tua causa, adesso ci stai provando con me, giusto? Modo poco convenzionale ma efficace, questo di sedurre i tuoi nemici… per quanto devi trovare i soggetti giusti».

Il Maestro Disarmato finge una tranquillità che non prova e incrocia le mani in mezzo alle gambe, cercando di evitare il più possibile un contatto casuale con quell’uomo – c’è qualcosa di regale e pretenzioso nel modo in cui se ne sta sotto il suo portico, come se gli stesse parlando dall’alto del suo trono istoriato, che lui non ha mai visto ma di cui Orihime gli ha raccontato.

«Non sto seducendo nessuno, Kisuke. Sto solo sottolineando l’ovvio. È così palese l’onda di eccitazione che ha rimescolato i tuoi poteri, che non ho nemmeno dovuto aguzzare lo sguardo per accorgermene. È quasi imbarazzante tanta… devozione, non credevo di esserti mancato così tanto».

C’è qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato nel modo in cui Aizen gli sta porgendo quelle insinuazioni, con quel tono di voce franco e apparentemente onesto che gli ricorda un altro tempo e un altro luogo, in cui ancora il Sire di Las Noches fingeva di essere qualcun altro – con la sua bella montatura nera sul naso e l’atteggiamento sbadato di chi ha la testa sempre persa dietro altri pensieri.

«Non mi sei mancato. Hai ossessionato troppe delle mie notti, questo è vero, ma solo perché cercavo la soluzione migliore per renderti innocuo».

Urahara Kisuke aveva visto oltre quella facciata e aveva creduto di essere abbastanza intelligente da non farsi ingannare. Invece, come tutti, era cascato in quella pantomima e si era convinto di poter giocare con quella facciata assetata di studio e di sapere senza scottarsi le dita. Si era bruciato fino al midollo, invece.

«Essere al centro dei tuoi pensieri mi lusinga ma mi spiace constatare che continui a negare la verità. Eppure, quel giorno, ai piedi del letto del vecchio Ogotooshio… tu ti sei sentito più che tentato, non è così?».

«Valutavo solo delle possibilità… che erano impraticabili».

Al Maestro Disarmato la voce manca per un istante, perché Aizen si è fatto incredibilmente vicino, una mano premuta sull’assito del portico, proprio alle sue spalle, e l’altra che si muove piano nell’aria davanti ai suoi occhi, disegnando ricordi che entrambi credevano seppelliti in un passato che non può tornare. Gli sembra di essere ancora nelle grandi stanze dell’Istituto di Ricerca di Heian Kyo, attorno a un tavolo nel buio più cupo della notte. Sono di nuovo solo lui e il Capitano della Quinta Compagnia, le loro teorie, gli incoraggiamenti di quella serpe dalla doppia faccia e le sue dita che gli sfiorano le mani e lo incoraggiano, mentre Urahara afferma con eccessiva sicurezza che non c’è predestinazione – chiunque può essere un Re del Sole, se ha abbastanza predisposizione, e loro hanno trovato la soluzione a un blocco politico che dura da più di trecento anni.

«Solo perché continui a tirarti indietro… la pigrizia fa male alla rivoluzione, Kisuke».

«Come se la tua idea di rivoluzione fosse stata giusta. Eri pronto a un colpo di stato, Sousuke, non potevo permettertelo».

Per la prima volta da quando Aizen è apparso, Urahara si permette di alzare la voce – e ringrazia il cielo di essere davvero solo, nessuno deve assistere a quel vergognoso incontro con uno dei nemici più ricercati dell’Arcipelago. Non riesce a spostarsi, tuttavia, nemmeno a inclinarsi di lato per sottrarsi a quell’attrazione magnetica che lo tiene incollato senza scampo all’aura calda e luminosa, che emana dalla proiezione solare di Aizen.

È poi c’è la sua voce, calda e disgustosamente soffice, che dipinge davanti ai suoi occhi scenari di rivoluzione che una volta aveva sognato anche lui: «E perché, Kisuke? Perché avresti dovuto assumerti la responsabilità di scegliere, invece di lasciare che un mucchio di vecchi decidesse per tutti quanti chi era degno e chi no di farsi manovrare da loro?!».

Ci sono poche cose in grado di far perdere le staffe a Sousuke Aizen e, benché gli ultimi vent’anni lo abbiano trasformato in un attore ancora più raffinato, la rabbia che trabocca da ogni sillaba di quella frase è perfettamente avvertibile, proprio come tanti anni addietro. Il tempo non l’ha scalfita, come non ha inciso di rughe il suo bel volto – ma d’altronde la magia ha sempre conferito una vita innaturalmente lunga agli Ammaestratori e ancor più ai Sovrani e ai loro Guardiani. Anche il Maestro Disarmato, dopotutto, sembra a malapena un quarantenne, quando si porta sulle spalle più di settanta inverni.

«Questo non… le cose stanno migliorando da quando la Principessa di Vega ha deciso di aiutarci…» sospira Urahara, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di aver compiuto la mossa sbagliata, tirando fuori proprio quell’argomento.

«Da quando _tu_ hai deciso come manipolare le informazioni che le arrivano e farne un difensore del suo peggior nemico. Io sarò… assetato di potere, per prendere in prestito le tue definizioni, Kisuke, ma tu… tu che sfrutti la buonafede di una ragazzina ignara sei spregevole. Ah, se solo mettessi la tua mente machiavellica al mio servizio, come una volta!».

«Io non sono al servizio di nessuno, Sousuke, tanto meno di te! Che quella ragazzina l’hai rapita, sia chiaro, per…».

«L’ho solo invitata nel mio Palazzo e le ho detto come stavano davvero le cose. Almeno riguardo al suo passato. Aveva diritto di sapere».

Aizen gli mostra i palmi delle mani, fingendo un’innocenza che non gli è mai appartenuta, e un grumo caldo e acido di colpa risale lungo la gola del Maestro Disarmato. Per i loro standard la ventunenne Orihime Inoue è niente più che una ragazzina inesperta e lui si chiede, ancora una volta, se averla trasformata in un’involontaria pedina della sua lunga partita a scacchi con il pretendente al trono di Heian Kyo non sia stata la scelta peggiore possibile.

«Rischiavi di farla impazzire, te ne rendi conto?!».

«Come sei pieno di premure inutili, Kisuke. L’avrebbe fatta impazzire di più risvegliarsi ogni giorno con un’inspiegabile sete di omicidio, senza conoscerne il motivo. E poi la dolce Principessa è più forte di quello che credi. Stupida e testarda, certo, ma forte. Se ben indirizzata, potrebbe darci molte soddisfazioni».

Quelle ultime parole fanno rizzare i capelli lungo la nuca di Urahara. Ha già visto altre volte di cos’è capace Sousuke Aizen, quando si mette in testa di manipolare persone ben più adulte ed esperte della Principessa – e lui non ha intenzione di aiutarlo ancora, lasciandosi ingannare da un malriposto senso di cosa sia il bene comune.

«Darci? Parla per te, Sousuke. Anzi, parla chiaro: perché sei venuto fin qui? Cosa vuoi da me?».

Il Maestro Disarmato non ha più parole da sprecare con il Sire di Las Noches: la notte è troppo bella e l’Emporio è troppo solitario e quell’infinito battibecco che si sta consumando fra loro, lungi dal renderlo più freddo, lo sta costringendo a rimettere in discussione tutte le scelte che ha preso negli ultimi vent’anni. Era sembrato così facile, sull’onda dell’umiliazione e del senso di colpa, auto-esiliarsi lontano da lui ma adesso… adesso che ce l’ha di nuovo così vicino, non può fare a meno di ricordarsi che quell’uomo è la più grande beffa alla sua idea che la predestinazione non esista.

Come fa a non esistere un destino, se tutto il suo essere anela a sottomettersi a quell’essere prepotente e seducente, come qualsiasi buon Guardiano farebbe di fronte al suo sovrano?

«Avvertirti».

Aizen esclama quella singola parola e poi tace, aspettando una sua reazione. Urahara aggrotta le sopracciglia e replica a stretto giro un dubbioso: «Cos’è successo a Las Noches? Cos’hai fatto per…».

« _L’Usurpatore_ è tornato».

Il Maestro Disarmato sbatte le palpebre più volte, incredulo, e poi fissa la luna, ormai bassa nel cielo, come se quella potesse rispondere al suo stupore.

«Cosa?! Era stato esiliato dall’altra parte del mare più di settant’anni fa!».

«Ha trovato il modo di crearsi un esercito e una flotta e ha attraversato il mare, Kisuke. Non sarà il legittimo successore al trono ma ha rubato abbastanza poteri a Ogotooshio per usarli in maniera molto fantasiosa. A ognuno dei suoi luogotenenti ha assegnato una lettera e ha dato loro abbastanza potere solare da trasformarli da semplici Ammaestratori a copie quasi sputate dei Guardiani Minori. Questo ovviamente lo so perché è venuto a parlarmi appena una manciata di ore fa».

Aizen ha sempre tratto un piacere perverso dal comportarsi da primo della classe – è sempre stato in grado di vedere oltre tanti inganni del mondo reale e aver assorbito buona parte dei poteri del Re del Sole lo ha reso a buon diritto ancora più acuto e presuntuoso. Quindi si gode con estremo divertimento la teoria di espressioni sempre più spezzate che costella il viso del suo vecchio compagno di ricerche, prima che quello sussurri con tono dubbioso: «E cosa voleva da te?».

«Puoi immaginarlo anche da solo. Che unissimo le forze per dare l’assalto al Palazzo Reale a Heian Kyo. Ovviamente ho rifiutato. Non ho fatto tutta questa fatica solo per condividere il trono con un disprezzabile dittatore, che mi considererebbe niente di più che un suo vassallo».

«Credi di essere migliore di lui?».

Banale, decisamente banale da parte sua rifilargli una battuta del genere. Certo che il Sire di Las Noches si sente migliore della Prima Bestia Nera del Re del Sole. Almeno all’inizio quei poteri eccezionali li ha ereditati, proprio com’è accaduto a Orihime, dalla loro dispersione nell’Arcipelago – non li ha rubati al cadavere di un uomo malato e già vicino alla morte. Il problema è stato quello che ha deciso di farne dopo, però…

«Certo che lo sono. Perché sono stato in grado di vedere la verità sulle condizioni di Ogootoshio. Proprio come hai fatto tu, anche se ti sminuisci… forse per paura di tutta la responsabilità che avresti in mano. È un peccato, Kisuke, un vero peccato».

Il Maestro Disarmato non risponde – è arrivato al punto in cui sta compiendo uno sforzo disumano per non chiedere a quella serpe a due teste di unire le forze per combattere il nemico comune. Lo sa cosa farebbe, lo sa come lo ipnotizzerebbe ancora una volta e lo costringerebbe a trovare giuste le sue mosse estreme – quell’uomo era pronto ad assassinare il Re del Sole in persona e il Comandante Generale Yamamoto, pur di avere quello che forse gli spettava, ma che non avrebbe dovuto ottenere così.

«Non mi chiedi perché ti ho trasmesso queste preziose informazioni?».

«Per concederti il vantaggio di conoscere in anteprima la mia strategia? Certo che no. So benissimo perché sei apparso qui davanti a me tanto all’improvviso. E puoi congedarti alla stessa velocità. Non ho bisogno di consultarmi con te sulle mosse che dovrò compiere, dopo aver ricevuto questa spiacevole notizia».

Aizen scuote la testa, comprensivo come un amante esperto verso il suo compagno più giovane – anche se, fra loro due, il più vecchio per una manciata d’anni resta il Maestro Disarmato – e poi si alza in piedi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo dall’alto in basso che non ha nulla di contrariato. Tutta quella conversazione, a quanto pare, si è svolta esattamente secondo le sue previsioni.

Frustrante, davvero frustrante.

«Ci rivedremo a Heian Kyo, allora. Fra una settimana, non di più, l’avanzata dell’Usurpatore promette di essere eccezionalmente rapida. Prepara la Principessa al peggio, mi raccomando, e porgile i miei più sinceri saluti».

Il Sire di Las Noches gli concede un ultimo sorriso – che Urahara non riesce a decifrare completamente. Che sia un invito? Una sfida? L’unica cosa di cui si accorge, quando la proiezione solare di Sousuke Aizen svanisce in una brezza di particelle luminose, è che soltanto adesso è finalmente libero di alzarsi in piedi e tornare a muoversi a suo piacimento. Il potere di quell’uomo si è fatto eccezionalmente forte.

Comincia a dubitare che persino Orihime Inoue abbia le capacità per tenergli testa. Il futuro di quella personalissima partita a scacchi fra lui e Aizen si fa sempre più nebuloso ma non c’è tempo per mostrare incertezze. Non ora che il nemico più pericoloso dell’Arcipelago è tornato dal mare.

«Dovrò proprio metterli in guardia» sospira, fissando la foresta buia che si allarga in una macchia confusa davanti ai suoi occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho già detto e lo ripeto: "Sailor Moon" è la mia serie preferita di sempre quindi c'è sempre qualcosa che tracima dentro quello che scrivo, quando tiro in ballo storie piene di poteri sovrannaturali. È che io adoro il cliché della protagonista apparentemente innocua e trattata come se fosse stupida, che ha fra le mani il potere di cambiare la realtà, praticamente, e se scatta, sono guai per tutti. Magari è solo la versione al femminile del trope del nerd sfigato che si ritrova coi poteri dell'Uomo Ragno, non lo so, ho sempre ammesso di essere una persona poco originale - ma Orihime, dolcissima e tenerissima, che ha voglia di aprire in due la gente che non le porta rispetto, perché ha dentro di sé il potere di un drago stellare infuriato, è stata una delle parti più interessanti da mettere sul foglio.
> 
> E poi c'è la Aizen/Urahara. Non mi chiedete da dove sia uscita fuori - non lo so. Nelle mie speculazioni pre-finale interrotto di "Bleach", c'era l'idea che Urahara si fosse opposto ai piani di Aizen per puro quieto vivere e perché convinto che gli Shinigami fossero in ogni caso nel giusto. Qui, beh, qui c'era un colpo di scena che si scatenerà nel finale della storia, che mi ha fatto venire voglia di anticiparlo vergognosamente e di ricamare molto sul legame "proibito" fra questi due - cospiratori loro malgrado.
> 
> E quindi, niente. Aizen e Urahara. Magari un giorno ci scappa lo spin-off prequel per approfondire, sì?


	8. Capitolo 7: L'arte della guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sei paia di sguardi – sette, se conta anche Shiro, che continua a seguire la conversazione senza intervenire – si appuntano su di lei e Orihime si morde un labbro, giocherellando oziosamente con il bordo della sua maglietta fucsia. Poi inspira a fondo ed esclama: «Io non voglio mettere ancora una volta in pericolo la vita dei miei amici… ma non posso nemmeno usare gli altri come scudo… forse strategicamente sarebbe una scelta migliore ma… non riesco a ritenere nessuna vita sacrificabile. Io farò da guardia del corpo al Re del Sole… anche se lui non mi piace… ma quello che vuole fare l’Usurpatore mi sembra ancora più tremendo…»._   
>  _L’eco delle parole del Maestro Disarmato le risuonava ancora in mente – Yhwach non ha solo intenzione di prendersi il trono ma anche di avviare un grandioso repulisti fra le mura del Palazzo Reale. Tutti gli Shinigami, non solo la Guardia Reale, sarebbero caduti sotto la sua scure._   
>  _Oh, e poi ovviamente sarebbe toccato a lei e ai suoi amici – nessun Re del Sole può permettere a una Principessa di Vega di mettere in discussione il suo potere assoluto, anche solo esistendo._

_The world is a vampire, sent to drain_   
_Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames_   
_And what do I get, for my pain?_   
_Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game_

_Even though I know – I suppose I'll show_   
_All my cool and cold-like old job_   
_**[Bullet With Butterfly Wings | The Smashing Pumpkins]** _

«No, aspetta, che hai detto? Dopo che quelli hanno praticamente deciso che Orihime era cibo per i porci e l’hanno abbandonata… noi dovremmo aiutarli di nuovo? Ma tu sei pazzo!». 

«Grimmjow si esprime in maniera un po’ forte… e in fondo hanno creato un buon diversivo per permetterci di agire quasi indisturbati… ma non posso dargli del tutto torto…». 

« _Quasi_ indisturbati? Ichigo è praticamente morto e risorto, perché quelli pensavano a fare le loro strategie del cazzo!». 

Kisuke Urahara non si aspettava che la sua richiesta di correre al soccorso degli Shinigami di Heian Kyo sarebbe stata ben accolta. Per questo adesso siede contro uno dei paraventi di carta di riso del suo Emporio, mentre osserva il Guardiano della Fenice e il Guardiano della Tartaruga battibeccare e, miracolo dei miracoli, persino essere d’accordo su qualcosa. 

«L’Usurpatore però è pericoloso anche per noi». 

La voce fonda di Chad, che parla molto poco e solo quando ritiene che sia strettamente necessario, si solleva sul chiacchiericcio e per un istante persino Grimmjow è costretto a tacere, mentre Tatsuki ne approfitta per prendere la parola: «Potremmo lasciare che faccia a pezzi il Re del Sole e la sua adorata Guardia Reale e poi intervenire per finirlo quando è già indebolito dalla lotta». 

Sono parole che starebbero meglio in bocca al Guardiano della Fenice ma il Guardiano del Dragone ha quasi rischiato di perdere i suoi due migliori amici nell’ordalia di Las Noches e ha sorprendentemente scoperto di avere molta meno pazienza di quella che credeva. 

«A Shiro queste beghe nemmeno interessano… e per quanto mi riguarda… niente, io non posso dire che mi faccia piacere lasciare in difficoltà la popolazione di Heian Kyo nel mezzo di un conflitto che non ha nemmeno voluto ma… è Orihime che deve decidere. È lei il nostro capo e qualunque sarà la sua posizione in merito, io sarò con lei e la difenderò». 

Il Maestro Disarmato rivolge a Ichigo Kurosaki il primo sguardo grato della giornata ma si guarda bene dal fare altre mosse – il volto semi-nascosto dall’ombra della tesa del suo cappello a righe bianche e verdi. Orihime crede di leggerci sopra un’ansia che non dovrebbe appartenergli ma non conosce Urahara abbastanza da potergli chiedere cosa lo turba. Si limita ad annuire, pensierosa, e fissare i tatami su cui se ne sta seduta a gambe incrociate. Ci sono soltanto lei, Ichigo e Shiro, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Chad e Grimmjow ad ascoltare le parole del Maestro Disarmato – per sua esplicita richiesta. 

Non le piace nascondere cose ai suoi amici, tantomeno quando sono segreti in grado di stravolgere la vita di tutti, ma ora che ha sentito Urahara parlare, si sente sollevata di non aver coinvolto anche Renji, Rukia, Rangiku e gli altri abitanti del loro piccolo villaggio, incastrato a pochi passi dal centro della Foresta Piccola. È già troppo caricare i suoi Guardiani della responsabilità di decidere – e anche di tenersi dentro un segreto del genere, qualunque sia la loro scelta. 

Sei paia di sguardi – sette, se conta anche Shiro, che continua a seguire la conversazione senza intervenire – si appuntano su di lei e Orihime si morde un labbro, giocherellando oziosamente con il bordo della sua maglietta fucsia. Poi inspira a fondo ed esclama: «Io non voglio mettere ancora una volta in pericolo la vita dei miei amici… ma non posso nemmeno usare gli altri come scudo… forse strategicamente sarebbe una scelta migliore ma… non riesco a ritenere nessuna vita _sacrificabile_. Io farò da guardia del corpo al Re del Sole… anche se lui non mi piace… ma quello che vuole fare l’Usurpatore mi sembra ancora più tremendo…». 

L’eco delle parole del Maestro Disarmato le risuonava ancora in mente – Yhwach non ha solo intenzione di prendersi il trono ma anche di avviare un grandioso repulisti fra le mura del Palazzo Reale. Tutti gli Shinigami, non solo la Guardia Reale, sarebbero caduti sotto la sua scure. 

Oh, e poi ovviamente sarebbe toccato a lei e ai suoi amici – nessun Re del Sole può permettere a una Principessa di Vega di mettere in discussione il suo potere assoluto, anche solo esistendo. 

Urahara sorride, stranamente grato e sollevato, ma poi la solita espressione pigra copre ogni altra emozione e lui annuisce lento, mentre Orihime aggiunge: «Ma non chiedetemi di decidere per tutti, vi prego. Io sono pronta ad andare ma nessuno di voi è obbligato a seguirmi. Potrete intervenire dopo, per contenere le perdite, per… evitare che i Quincy coinvolgano gli abitanti dei sobborghi più poveri e poi anche noi e…». 

«Cosa?! E noi dovremmo mandarti da sola a farti ammazzare, mentre ci rintaniamo dietro di te come topi?! Se tu vai, vengo pure io. Veniamo tutti!» sbotta Grimmjow, che generoso non è mai stato ma non si sottrarrebbe a una battaglia, neanche se avesse la certezza di morire. 

«Parole forti… ma mi trovo d’accordo» aggiunge Uryuu, a stretto giro, mentre Chad annuisce e «Ichigo e Shiro saranno lì a proteggerti, credi davvero che me ne resti a casa a filare la lana? Anche no!» conclude Tatsuki. 

«Sono lieto che vi offriate spontaneamente per questa missione, perché avremmo bisogno di tutti i Guardiani e anche degli Ammaestratori più forti. Orihime, Ichigo e Shiro dovranno raggiungere gli appartamenti reali mentre il Palazzo sarà già sotto assedio e non possono permettersi di essere catturati. Per questo voi dovrete distrarre i Guardiani Quincy, mentre loro si introdurranno nel Palazzo attraverso una serie di tunnel sotterranei». 

Il Maestro Disarmato cava dalla larga manica dell’haori verde una tavoletta di giada e la posa per terra, prima di fendersi l’avambraccio con il bisturi sacrificale di giada. Poche gocce di sangue sfiorano la superficie liscia e lucida della tavoletta e Urahara le usa per dipingere con la punta dell’indice i tratti dei kanji di “Palazzo Reale”. Davanti ai loro occhi si materializza, in una luce argentea, la proiezione tridimensionale della mappa di Heian Kyo, con al centro il promontorio spesso e quadrato della Città Proibita, che ospita il palazzo reale e gli alloggiamenti degli Shinigami. 

«Cioè, dobbiamo fare lo specchietto per le allodole! Tsk!» bercia Grimmjow e Uryuu gli fa cenno di tacere, perché Urahara ha cominciato a illustrare il piano che dovranno seguire per raggiungere Heian Kyo a tappe forzate. Orihime, per tutto il tempo, tace, le labbra strette e il viso pallido come uno straccio. 

~

C’è qualcosa di tremendamente rilassante nei sentieri ombreggiati della Foresta Piccola. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che è colpa – o merito – del fatto che non è mai stata addomesticata dagli uomini ed è irta di pericoli ma anche di meraviglie che crescono indisturbate, incuranti degli occasionali visitatori umani che vi sconfinano dentro. Orihime, come Principessa di Vega, riesce anche a sentirci l’eco ormai distante dei quattro Guardiani originari, le loro voci, l’immagine fugace che appare incastrata in un ramo o nel riflesso del sole in un ruscelletto.

Secondo le leggende, dopotutto, sono nati lì, dove la magia era più forte e concentrata, e un enorme bosco ricopriva quasi tutto il Cuore dell’Arcipelago, tanto che si poteva attraversarlo da Nord a Sud senza mai scendere dai rami degli alberi. La Principessa non ha nostalgia del passato ma quella storia che le ha raccontato Uryuu l’ha sempre riempita di meraviglia. Ogni volta che ha bisogno di riflettere va a rintanarsi fra gli aceri e i salici piangenti della Foresta Piccola, provando a immaginarla diversa, più giovane, più ricca, più sicura di dominare incontrastata quel reame marittimo.

Ichigo e Shiro la trovano accovacciata su una pietra piatta, che si lascia riscaldare da un raggio di sole che filtra fra i rami larghi, un piede nudo immerso in un ruscello rumoroso, che si perde chissà in quali meandri interni del bosco. Ha gli occhi chiusi e canticchia un motivetto lento a bassa voce ma sente comunque la sua presenza – l’aura calda e protettiva della Bestia Nera e quella affilata e invadente del Dio Bianco – e gli fa un mezzo cenno col capo, invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lei.

Ichigo non se lo fa ripetere due volte e avanza a passi lunghi– anche i suoi piedi sono nudi, perché un Ghoul non sente o sente molto poco, come se vivesse costantemente dall’altro lato di una cortina di nebbia. Questo non vale per la Principessa – lui è la somma dei suoi due Guardiani più fedeli, se si concentra, riesce a captare persino il battito del suo cuore a metri e metri di distanza. Così, quando si siede ai piedi della grande roccia su cui sta raggomitolata e le appoggia il capo in grembo, avverte immediatamente il tocco lieve delle sue dita piccole e bianche, che gli scompigliano i lunghi e ispidi capelli arancioni.

«Che hai, Orihime? Sei stata zitta per tutto il tempo, oggi, e poi sei sparita» mormora la Bestia Nera e poi inspira a fondo, lasciando che il suo odore gli invada le narici e i polmoni. La sua Principessa sa di fiori di pesco e di acqua fresca e di un aroma indefinibile che non è sicuro nemmeno esista sulla faccia della Terra. Ogni volta è un’impressione che gli rimescola il poco sangue che ancora gli circola nelle vene. Tutto di lei lo turba e lo sconvolge, lo rende possessivo in un modo che Shiro accetta come naturale ma che lo atterrisce – perché non vuole essere un’ombra onnipresente nella sua vita, non la vuole far sentire braccata e circondata. Orihime gli è sempre piaciuta, fin dal primo istante in cui ha posato lo sguardo su di lei, anche se ha fatto fatica ad ammettere che l’affinità immediata che aveva nutrito per lei andava ben oltre la semplice amicizia.

Ma questo… da quando Shiro si è risvegliato, l’innamoramento senza speranza per la Principessa di Vega si è trasformato in un amore che non gli lascia tregua. Anela disperatamente alla sua presenza ogni minuto che resta sveglio – e i Ghoul non dormono mai, dunque non c’è pace nella sua mente – e si farebbe persino ammazzare per il suo bene, se non sapesse che quell’evento le procurerebbe un dolore indicibile. Fa fatica a lasciarla da sola, ma lo fa, più che può, perché gliel’ha promesso, perché ci sono momenti in cui è giusto che restino separati ma si sente davvero in pace solo in istanti come questo, mentre le sue mani lo toccano, lo accarezzano piano e ammansiscono ogni turbamento che gli rimescola le viscere.

«Mi sento in colpa, Ichigo» sospira lei con la voce gonfia di lacrime, lei che lo ama perché ha scelto di farlo e che adesso si sente legata a doppio filo al suo destino. Se morirà lei, morirà anche lui, inevitabilmente: è una regola magica e fisica, non possono scamparne. La responsabilità non le fa paura – non le ha fatto mai paura farsi carico anche delle vite degli altri – ma a volte, in un angolo non tanto nascosto del suo cuore, vorrebbe che il loro amore fosse più normale o che avessero avuto per lo meno il tempo di volersi bene e ricambiarsi, _prima_ che la situazione precipitasse. A volte il dono di poter sentire tutto ciò che sentono Ichigo e Shiro, se prova a sintonizzarsi sul loro _reiatsu_ , assomiglia quasi a una maledizione. La Principessa sente il peso del loro amore e della loro devozione, densi e soffocanti, e si chiede se anche i sentimenti che lei nutre per loro due siano così complicati e difficili da gestire.

«Mi sento in colpa, perché vi sto condannando ancora una volta alla morte per… non lo so nemmeno io perché… mi dico che è perché è il mio dovere difendere questo Arcipelago, anche da chi ci ha minacciato… poi penso che le parole di Ukitake mi hanno commossa… e mi chiedo se basti un sentimento così… evanescente a giustificare quello che sto per fare… il pericolo in cui vi sto per cacciare…».

«Per come la vedo io, Orihime… ci sarei rimasto male se tu avessi deciso di non intervenire… ovviamente parlo solo per me ma… siamo forti. Ci siamo presi tutti questi poteri, non mi sembra giusto che ce ne stiamo in un angolino, rintanati a pensare solo al nostro benessere e a quello delle quattro persone a cui teniamo… mentre il resto dell’Arcipelago muore, anche se ci basterebbe muovere un dito per cambiare le cose. Quindi non me ne frega granché se i motivi per cui lo stiamo facendo siano nobili o di convenienza… ci stiamo dando da fare e importa solo questo».

Ichigo non sta mentendo. Non sta pronunciando quelle parole per accontentarla, Orihime lo sa perché può sentire la sincerità del suo spirito. Non ha neanche bisogno di concentrarsi troppo per lasciare che i loro _reiatsu_ si mescolino per un breve istante, traboccando l’uno nell’altro forse con troppo entusiasmo. È per questo che il suo viso si contorce in un’espressione colpevole e due grosse lacrime tonde rotolano lungo la curva delle sue guance, appena pochi istanti dopo.

«Orihime… che succede?! Perché ti senti così in colpa? Noi Guardiani siamo forti e abbiamo deciso di seguirti, per proteggere chi non ce la fa e…».

«No, no, shh, Ichigo… non… non è questo… è solo che tu sei così buono con me… e io per poco non ti ho tradito… anzi… forse l’ho fatto davvero…».

La sua Bestia Nera solleva il capo di scatto e la fissa con fare stralunato, mentre la Principessa allontana le mani dalla sua testa e si preme i palmi contro gli occhi, tentando di arginare quel fiume in piena che sta traboccando fuori contro la sua volontà.

«Non ho mai detto… a nessuno di voi… nei dettagli… cosa è successo in quegli otto giorni a Las Noches… cosa mi ha fatto Sousuke Aizen… no… non arrabbiarti… non mi ha praticamente nemmeno toccata…» singhiozza, tirando rumorosamente su col naso, mentre il peso di un segreto che ha covato troppo a lungo nel petto e ha reso le sue notti e il suo respiro più pesanti si fa intollerabile. La rabbia di Shiro, che è già pronto a polverizzare il mondo per vendicarla, non fa altro che renderla più triste – non merita che si dia tanta pena per lei.

«Mentre eravamo lì… mi ha invitata a bere il tè con lui… ogni pomeriggio… e mi ha mostrato alcune cose che potevo fare con i miei poteri… è così che ho salvato Wonderweiss ma questo lo sapete già… e poi… l’ultimo pomeriggio… quando siete venuti a salvarmi… lui mi ha… ha detto che se volevo proteggervi… se volevo assicurarmi che lui non vi torcesse un solo capello… sarebbe stato più saggio… sposarlo…».

« **Schifoso bastardo, io lo faccio a pezzi!** ».

«No… no, ti prego, lo so che le mie parole ti sembreranno assurde… ma non è lui il problema. Credo… credo che fosse… immaginabile una proposta del genere… dopotutto il mio potere… a quanto pare lo mette in difficoltà… voleva solo neutralizzarmi… ma per un attimo… io ci ho pensato davvero… _sul serio_ ».

Orihime abbassa le mani, in un moto di impazienza, e lo fissa, i grandi occhi ambrati cerchiati di rosso, aspettandosi una reazione violenta che non avviene. Ichigo continua a fissarla in silenzio, quasi incoraggiandola a continuare e la Principessa non ce la fa più a nascondere un tormento che non ha confidato a nessuno, nemmeno alla sua migliore amica, tanto si sente sporca e immeritevole della seconda possibilità che ha ottenuto.

Le parole si accavallano, tanta è la rapidità con cui le vomita fuori, confusa, disorientata e mortalmente stanca. Solo la mano grande di Ichigo, ancora premuta contro il ginocchio, la ancora al terreno impedendole di cadere.

«L’ho guardato negli occhi… e ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato più semplice… se io avessi ceduto… se avessi accettato di essere sua moglie… non vi avrebbe mai uccisi, proprio perché gli interessava tenermi buona… e sana di mente. Per un momento ho creduto che finalmente tutto si sarebbe sistemato… che bastava lasciare fare a lui… che avrei potuto persino piegarmi alle sue pretese e lui sarebbe stato… gentile… in fondo era anche bello… mi sono detta… forse non sarebbe stato un sacrificio così grande… l’ho pensato… mentre voi stavate rischiando le vostre vite per me… come ho potuto, eh?!».

La Principessa credeva che le avrebbe fatto meno male, cavarsi dal petto quel grumo acido di rimorsi e colpa che si è tenuta dentro per più di due mesi. Invece, adesso che fronteggia l’espressione pulita e stupita di Ichigo, il cuore le fa male, proprio come la notte in cui ha pianto tutte le sue lacrime, dopo averlo seppellito. Adesso più che mai riesce solo a pensare a che vigliacca è stata, rinchiusa comodamente negli appartamenti di Las Noches, e la fa sobbalzare il modo dolce in cui la sua Bestia Nera le prende una mano, stringendola forte fra le sue, prima di sospirare: «Orihime… io ti voglio bene… tanto… ma perché devi dire tutte queste cazzate?».

Orihime si lascia scappare un singhiozzo sorpreso e Ichigo insiste, prima che possa rispondergli: «Scusami se sono brusco… ma non capisco perché sei così dura con te stessa. Eri da sola in quel posto orrendo. Nessuno di noi si era messo in contatto con te. Magari eri persino convinta che ti avessimo abbandonato… e gli Shinigami lo avrebbero fatto volentieri… se per un attimo, nel chiuso della tua mente… tu ti sei sentita tentata di… trovare un compromesso che ti salvasse… forse non è eroico ma tu non sei una divinità onnipotente… sei un essere umano».

Il suo tocco è energico e protettivo, mentre il suo pollice le stropiccia il dorso della mano e risale fino al polso, dove le sue dita possono avvertire il battito agitato del cuore di Orihime. Ichigo Kurosaki è stato vittima troppe volte del giudizio degli altri, per permettersi di giudicare le azioni delle persone che ha più vicino, come potrebbe mai condannare proprio la sua Principessa per qualcosa che non è nulla più che una tentazione passeggera?

«E se credi che il tuo amore per me sia imperfetto… beh, in quel momento neanche sapevi se io ti ricambiavo… sono dovuto… praticamente morire per accorgermi di quanto tenessi a te… sempre così preso dai miei poteri e dalle battaglie da affrontare… ti aspetti che adesso ti condanni… o ti odi… per un pensiero? Ho rischiato la vita per salvarti perché ci tenevo a te e lo avrei fatto, anche sapendo quello che stava succedendo fra te e quel bastardo manipolatore».

«Oh, Ichigo, no. Non dire così. Se solo… se solo non ti avessi messo in pericolo… adesso tu non mi dovresti la vita… se solo non fossi stata la Principessa, tu non saresti stato costretto a ricambiarmi…» prova a protestare la Principessa, la mano libera che sfiora con cautela la fronte della Bestia Nera, ingombra di ispide ciocche di capelli arancioni, ma quello scuote il capo e un istante dopo si sta sporgendo verso di lei, le mani ancora strette attorno alla sua mano sinistra.

« **Ti avrei amata anche se non fossi stata la Principessa, Orihime! Ti avrei amata e sarei morto per salvarti anche se tu fossi stata una persona qualunque e io il Guardiano di un’altra Principessa. Ti amo per quello che sei, smettila di tirare in mezzo questi dannati poteri!** ».

È Shiro a prendere la parola, come capita spesso quando emozioni troppo forti hanno la meglio su Ichigo, ma Orihime è consapevole che sta parlando per tutti e due e con una sincerità che le fa schizzare il cuore in gola e la lascia pallida e senza fiato. Non può accusarlo di mentire; sente l’onestà delle emozioni che gli si agitano in petto e le fa male: «Shiro… tu parli così perché sei il mio Guardiano… devi pensare che mi ameresti, anche in un universo diverso da questo».

« **Non lo puoi sapere. Non hai il diritto di scegliere cosa posso o non posso provare. Hai solo il diritto di scacciarmi, se ti do fastidio, se l’amore che provo per te è un peso che non riesci a sopportare** ».

«No!» sbotta Orihime, che alla sola idea che Ichigo e Shiro si allontanino da lei si sente strappare fisicamente in due, come se la metà esatta del suo corpo le venisse portata via. E vorrebbe tanto essere sicura che quel dolore è solo lei a provarlo e non il Drago d’Oro, che abita nel suo cuore e anela alla vicinanza dei suoi due Guardiani con una disperazione che supera i confini della sua vita. Sarebbe tutto più semplice, se la sua voce tacesse, per un solo istante.

«Io… a volte è pesante, Ichigo… e Shiro… gestirvi entrambi… poter percepire il vostro sconforto e il vostro desiderio di starmi sempre vicini… ma io non voglio che smettete di starmi vicino per questo… voglio solo che impariamo a gestirlo senza lasciarci bruciare da… tutto questo amore che ci portiamo addosso…» sospira Orihime, un sospiro che quasi diventa un gemito sofferto, quando le mani di Ichigo abbandonano la sua. Poi, però, sono le sue braccia ad avvolgerle la vita e stringerla forte e lei si rannicchia contro il suo petto con un entusiasmo che la fa persino vergognare di essere così affamata di lui.

«Orihime… in un modo o nell’altro presto questa guerra sarà finita… e io non dovrò più temere per la tua vita, né tu per la mia… e avremo tutto il tempo per capire meglio come gestire tutto questo… casino di emozioni troppo forti… ma fino ad allora, ti giuro, farò di tutto per starti vicino senza soffocarti… ma tu smettila di tormentarti… smettila di credere di non meritarti tutto l’amore che io e gli altri Guardiani nutriamo per te… fidati di noi».

«Ma io mi fido di voi… è dei miei poteri che non mi fido… il Drago d’Oro ha rivoluzionato la mia vita… e temo abbia sconvolto anche le vostre…».

«Orihime… non sono stati questi poteri a renderci quello che siamo. Sono convinto che se li abbiamo ottenuti, è perché ce li siamo meritati… perché i Guardiani e la Principessa hanno capito cosa potessimo fare e hanno deciso di darci la forza per aiutare gli altri e per cambiare le cose. Persino Ishida ha cambiato idea, da quando ti conosce!».

Orihime tira su col naso e le scappa una risata a quelle parole. Le tornano alla mente le parole del Sire di Las Noches, la sua insistenza nel ricordarle che nessun altro – nemmeno i suoi Guardiani – potesse comprendere il tormento di essere l’ospite di un’entità così potente come il Drago d’Oro. Aveva insinuato che solo lui avrebbe potuto capirla e in quell’istante Orihime gli aveva creduto: Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad e Grimmjow sembravano tutti così a loro agio con le loro Bestie Mitiche, da farla sentire fuori posto, con quella voce che ruggiva nel fondo della sua mente, crepando ogni volta la superficie non più liscia della sua sanità mentale.

Ma si è sbagliata – gliel’hanno confessato loro stessi, di aver avuto più di un problema a comunicare con le personificazioni pienamente risvegliate dei loro poteri. E poi le basta dare un’occhiata a Ichigo per capire che non è l’unica a dover gestire un inferno personale fatto di voci discordanti e presenze intrusive e prepotenti. Non è una questione di entità di potere, non è una questione di gerarchie, né di considerarsi degli eletti incompresi ma dubita di poter convincere Sousuke Aizen che le sue prospettive siano errate su questo punto.

«Forse… forse hai ragione… di certo io non sono la prima Principessa e voi non siete i primi Guardiani… io… voglio solo che questa guerra finisca. Presto. E poi finalmente… potremo pensare solo a noi… ci sono tante… piccole… stupide cose normali che vorrei fare con te, Ichigo… e anche con te, Shiro… anche solo… poter passeggiare nei boschi senza il terrore che qualcuno vi attacchi per colpire me».

«Abbiamo ancora questa missione da fare, Orihime, e ti prometto che ne usciremo tutti vivi a qualunque costo».

Le parole di Ichigo sono un balsamo per le angosce di Orihime ma neanche la sua sicurezza può confortarla per più di una manciata di secondi. È lei la Principessa di Vega, sarà a lei che spetterà l’ultima parola, quando finalmente saranno negli appartamenti reali, faccia a faccia con il Re del Sole.

E non è poi così sicura, questa volta, di riuscire a credere alle storie che le ha raccontato Kisuke Urahara. Le parole di Juushirou Ukitake, dopotutto, scavano ancora a fondo nella sua mente e seminano dubbi che proprio non riesce ad estirpare.

~

Sono soltanto Renji, Rukia e Rangiku a unirsi alla spedizione dei Guardiani per Heian Kyo. Orihime non avrebbe voluto nemmeno loro ma Urahara l’ha esortata a portare con sé almeno i guerrieri più forti e i loro legami fin troppo stretti con i suoi Guardiani Minori le impediscono di lasciarli indietro.

Procedono a tappe forzate, dormendo poco e camminando molto, perché Yhwach è già arrivato alle porte della capitale dell’Arcipelago e l’assedio promette di essere breve, sanguinoso e catastrofico, prima di tutto per gli abitanti dei sobborghi, che si affollano fuori dalla cinta muraria – privi di qualsiasi più elementare protezione.

Orihime ha fretta ma è anche terrorizzata all’idea che possano essere fermati da un’imboscata preparata apposta dall’Usurpatore, per impedire che arrivino in tempo per scongiurare la sua invasione. Orihime è anche spaventata da altro – Aizen non si è mosso, Aizen non ha parlato e non ha fatto sapere nulla al resto dell’Arcipelago, apparentemente seppellito fra le mura del suo palazzo a Las Noches. Poco importa che dalla loro abbiano un Ghoul come Ichigo, che non ha bisogno di dormire e può vegliare anche sul loro sonno. Le notti di Orihime, durante quella marcia penosa, sono estenuanti e stressanti e al quinto giorno di marcia è così consumata dall’attesa che neanche finge di stare dormendo, quando i suoi compagni finalmente si abbandonano a un oblio logorato dalla tensione.

«Ichigo… Shiro… vi dispiace se vi faccio compagnia?» sussurra dolcemente, raggiungendo i suoi Guardiani Maggiori in una serie di saltelli leggeri. Il ragazzo se ne sta discosto dal falò attorno a cui sono rannicchiati i suoi amici e sorveglia lo spazio attorno a loro con attenzione. Neanche il buio può ingannare il suo sguardo ma in quel punto, alle propaggini della Foresta Nuova, non una foglia sembra muoversi per cause che non siano un rapace notturno affamato.

«Brutti sogni, Orihime?» esclama lui, preoccupato, e china il capo solo per lasciarle un bacio piccolo sulla bocca, mentre lei si accovaccia contro il suo fianco e sotto il suo braccio. Le dita piccole e bianche di Orihime affondano nelle ciocche lunghe sulla sua nuca e la sua bocca carnosa si schiude – per un attimo Ichigo si scorda dei suoi doveri e dello stato in cui si trovano e ricambia con fin troppo entusiasmo. Le cinge la vita con il braccio, tirandosela più vicina che può, e rimpiange amaramente che le circostanze li costringano a niente più che quelle effusioni sbrigative. Il corpo di Orihime è così morbido e accogliente, che vorrebbe soltanto essere di nuovo alla loro villa immerse nel verde, con tutta la notte davanti e nessun pericolo che grava sulle loro teste.

E Orihime non è meno affamata e stanca di quanto quella guerra li costringa a concentrarsi sempre su un nuovo pericolo e mai abbastanza su loro due, su tutto l’amore che vorrebbe riversare su Ichigo, su tutti i modi in cui vorrebbe che la toccasse, dimenticandosi che è una Principessa con il potere di cancellare dall’esistenza tutto – o quasi – quello che vuole. È così che nessuno dei due si accorge della luce del falò, che cresce all’improvviso e poi si divide in due, mentre fra le fiamme, come fra i petali di un fiore, sboccia una figura alta e vestita di bianco.

«Orihime… sono deluso… a quanto pare hai deciso di rifiutare la mia proposta… e non ti sei nemmeno data pena di comunicarmelo…».

La Principessa sobbalza con violenza e si stacca precipitosamente da Ichigo. Quando i suoi occhi ambrati si appuntano sulla figura che le sta di fronte, lo strillo che le scappa dalle labbra è intriso di sorpresa e di inaspettato sollievo – quello che temeva è accaduto, adesso può trovare una soluzione, per lo meno.

«Non ero tenuta a dare nessuna risposta a un rapitore che…».

«Aizen! Bastardo, ti faccio a pezzi!».

L’apparizione improvvisa del Sire di Las Noches non ha attirato solo l’attenzione di Ichigo e Orihime. Tutti i loro compagni sono perfettamente svegli e in piedi e stanno circondando quell’apparizione, partorita dalle fiamme, che ancora fluttua nel mezzo delle fiamme in maniera innaturale. Grimmjow neanche dà alla sua Principessa il tempo di completare la frase – non gli sembra vero di potersi vendicare dell’uomo che lo ha umiliato e gli ha strappato via anche un braccio, tanto per divertirsi – e si slancia verso la figura luminosa che gli sta rivolgendo un sorrisetto supponente.

Il suo braccio destro è già circondato dalle fiamme e le ali grandi e forti della Fenice si allargano dietro la sua schiena, quando qualcosa lo costringe a scartare all’ultimo secondo e si ritrova a fare un balzo indietro, immensamente deluso.

«Fanculo! Disgustoso vigliacco, non sei davvero qui, eh?!» bercia, sputando per terra con fare rancoroso. Gli altri Guardiani si scambiano un’occhiata interrogativa ma Orihime annuisce, mentre il suo sguardo ambrato percorre dall’alto in basso la figura del Sire di Las Noches. Non sente l’onda oppressiva del suo potere, solo un vago senso di nausea che le ricorda la sua presenza, quando ancora era intrappolata fra le mura del suo palazzo.

«Puoi materializzare la tua immagine dove vuoi… senza usare una tavoletta Kokkuri…» esclama Uryuu all’improvviso, completando il suo pensiero, e Aizen annuisce pacatamente, come se si trovasse a convegno con un gruppo di amici e non al cospetto di una Principessa che, alle giuste condizioni, potrebbe farlo a pezzi persino in quello stato.

«Posso far fiorire una proiezione solare della mia persona dovunque io voglia… basta che nelle vicinanze si trovi una persona che ho toccato col mio potere, naturalmente…».

Le dita di Aizen premute contro il suo petto, che la invadono di un potere bruciante e soffocante, sono il primo ricordo che assale Orihime a quelle parole ma non si permette di deglutire rumorosamente e tacere, concedendogli di averla spaventata. Scuote il capo e stringe i pugni con forza contro i fianchi, mentre avverte la presenza rassicurante di Ichigo alle sue spalle, e avanza verso il centro del cerchio, superando i suoi amici per frapporsi fra loro e Aizen.

Solo allora solleva il capo e lo fissa senza nessuna cordialità, sibilando uno stanco «Che cosa vuoi, ora?», mentre l’aura dorata che la circonda prende la forma di un immenso Drago d’Oro, la testa dorata che aleggia sopra il suo capo, le zampe anteriori affondate nelle sue spalle e il corpo serpentino che la avvolge nelle sue spire. Se la sua parte più umana non può fare a meno di cedere al tono seducente di Aizen, ebbene, che la rabbia del Drago d’Oro la invada da capo a piedi e copra ogni altro pensiero.

«Non snudare le zanne di fronte a chi sta venendo a soccorrerti, Orihime».

«Cosa… cosa intendi? Vuoi impedirmi di raggiungere Heian Kyo in tempo, non è così?».

Aizen scuote lentamente la testa, col fare rammaricato di un maestro costretto a riprendere la sua allieva preferita, e a Orihime non piace sentirsi così in imbarazzo di fronte a un uomo che dovrebbe disprezzare dal profondo del cuore.

«Andiamo, non sono così sciocco da voler regalare al mio diretto contendente l’ultima goccia di essenza vitale del Re del Sole. Sono qui per darti un’informazione che sarà fondamentale, adesso che potrai parlare con quell’essere… beh… parlare è un termine azzardato» spiega lui con calma e una lentezza insultante, come se ritenesse il suo uditorio composto da persone estremamente stupide. Se nessuno ancora ha azzardato una mossa nella sua direzione, tuttavia, è perché Orihime non vuole e lo sorprende che la Principessa ancora non si sia resa conto di che razza di ascendente abbia sugli altri – un vero spreco di talento, a suo dire.

«Me le ricordo le tue parole sul guscio vuoto, ma se vuoi dirmi che è una marionetta nelle mani degli Shinigami, non pretenderai certo che io…».

«No, no, tu fraintendi le mie parole, Orihime. … ah, a quanto pare Kisuke non ha proprio voluto metterti a parte di quello che ti aspetta negli appartamenti reali… irresponsabile da parte sua…».

«Cosa… che ne sa il signor Urahara del Re del Sole?».

Aizen sorride. Finalmente l’esile maschera di rabbia di Orihime è caduta – adesso c’è il dubbio, nei suoi grandi occhi ambrati – e lui può permettersi di infilarsi in quella crepa e obbligarla ad ascoltarlo, mentre ancora gli punta un dito contro, sperando di aver capito male le sue parole.

«Era uno dei Capitani delle Divisioni degli Shinigami, prima di essere un Eretico… ma, oh, sarebbe una storia troppo lunga da spiegarvi adesso… e qualcuno qui sta diventando insofferente alla mia presenza…».

Orihime fa fatica a tenere a bada i suoi Guardiani, specialmente Grimmjow, che di fronte a quelle provocazioni prende davvero fuoco come una fascina di rami secchi. Le ci vuole tutta la sua determinazione – e l’aura prepotente del Drago d’Oro – per tenerlo a bada, mentre Aizen prosegue con la sua spiegazione.

«Anche io ho fretta quindi cercherò di essere molto breve: tutto quello che troverai negli appartamenti reali è soltanto un… vegetale. Un essere senza più voce, senza più vista, senza più udito, senza intelletto, tenuto in vita da complicati macchinari, mentre altri prendono decisioni in suo nome. E tu dovrai mettere fine a questo stillicidio, se vuoi fare qualcosa di buono anche per la tua causa».

«Non vedo come uccidere il Re del Sole potrebbe convincere gli Shinigami che sono dalla parte della ragione e…» Orihime esita, sempre più confusa dalle parole che il Sire di Las Noches le sta rivolgendo. Perché confidarle quel segreto? È una delle sue elaborate menzogne? E se non lo è, perché Kisuke Urahara non le ha detto come stavano davvero le cose? Perché spedirli a compiere una missione suicida, senza nemmeno fidarsi di loro a sufficienza da informarli dei pericoli che avrebbero dovuto affrontare?

Aizen lo percepisce tutto, il suo tormento interiore. Persino seduto nel suo trono a Las Noches può indovinare dalle rughe che le solcano il viso tutte le domande che stanno attraversando la sua mente in quel momento e non le piace sentirsi così priva di difese al suo cospetto. È come essere di nuovo imprigionata nel suo Palazzo, incerta all’idea di compiere la mossa sbagliata e rovinare tutto. Così Orihime non termina la sua frase e lascia che Sousuke Aizen ci provi ancora, a convincerla che sta dalla parte sbagliata, che lui può offrirle molto più di quello che si immagina.

«Una volta che avrai reciso tutti i suoi legami col mondo terreno, la Guardia Reale e tutti gli Shinigami perderanno la maggior parte dei poteri che il Re del Sole è stato costretto a donargli. Gli Spettri che scorrazzano liberamente per l’Arcipelago torneranno all’Altrove e, soprattutto, impedirai all’Usurpatore di mettere le mani sul cuore della sua essenza vitale. Proteggerlo servirà solo a rimandare l’inevitabile e a lasciare che tutto il reame affondi in questa melma putrida su cui galleggia già da troppi decenni. Riporteresti l’equilibrio, _pensaci_ ».

«E tu saresti finalmente libero… di ascendere al trono… non è così?» sbotta Orihime, che non vuole pensarci, non vuole soffermarsi sui suoi ragionamenti apparentemente senza una piega, sulle sue mani grandi che le mostrano i palmi accoglienti, sul suo sguardo così sicuro che la tenta ancora una volta. Lui sa già cosa fare, ha studiato quella materia da molto più tempo di tutti i suoi amici messi assieme, se solo si alleasse con lui…

«Se vuoi farmi compagnia, Orihime… sei la benvenuta, ti permetto di portare persino il cane».

Quell’ultima frase beffarda, quell’accenno irriverente al suo Guardiano – _al suo ragazzo_ – è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Orihime dovrebbe restare calma, perché è sicura che anche questa provocazione sia parte di un piano ben elaborato. Ma mentre il Drago d’Oro già ruggisce adirato, spazzando i rami e il prato con un vento sovrannaturale che ha molto di distruttivo, è Ichigo a reagire per primo e slanciarsi nella sua direzione.

« **Tu! Schifoso bastardo!** ».

Una lama di luce bianca trapassa Aizen da parte a parte e lo stupore che gli attraversa il viso è una testimonianza onesta di come persino lui si renda conto di essere vivo solo perché non si trova davvero lì. Poi la proiezione solare scompare, trasformandosi in un sottile refolo di polvere dorata, e tutto ciò che Orihime e i suoi amici restano a fissare è un falò scoppiettante nel mezzo di un prato alle propaggini di un bosco.

Quando, parecchie ore dopo, arrivano nei pressi dell’ingresso del tunnel segreto che Urahara ha mostrato loro, per introdursi all’interno di Heian Kyo aggirando l’assedio, nessuno esulta per aver raggiunto la città prima del previsto. Il dubbio che Aizen ha seminato nelle loro menti fiorisce florido e persino Orihime esita, mentre cammina nel buio umido di quei cunicoli, chiedendosi cosa farà, quando si troverà faccia a faccia con il Re del Sole.

Di una cosa è sicura: dovrà parlare con Urahara, quando la battaglia sarà finalmente conclusa. Le deve ben più di qualche spiegazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle mie intenzioni iniziali - che palle, le mie intenzioni iniziali - il rapporto fra Orihime, Ichigo e Shiro avrebbe dovuto filare molto più liscio. Il punto è che, a quanto pare, io non sono più in grado di scrivere di una ship, se non ci butto dentro una vagonata di dolore e di complicazioni a caso. La riflessione sui poteri dei Guardiani si è ingigantita così tanto che siamo arrivati a un pelo dallo psicodramma ma a me le fanfic piacciono così: se non c'è quel bel retrogusto amaro di angst, mi intristisco io, ecco.   
> Piccola nota per il capitolo precedente: Ogotooshio-no-kami è il nome della prima divinità nata dall'unione fra Izanami e Izanagi. Di lui non so altro ma il concetto di "primo figlio nato dalla prima coppia di dei del Pantheon giapponese" era quello di cui avevo bisogno. L'ho detto, questa fic è un pescare indiscriminato da tremila suggestioni diverse ed è tutto sfacciatamente voluto.  
> Dai, che ci avviciniamo alla conclusione.


	9. Capitolo 8: Il lungo armistizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Lo sento, Shunsui. È molto, troppo vicino. Erano anni che non ci ritrovavamo nello stesso posto, credevo quasi che la maledizione si fosse spezzata. Invece, appena una settimana fa è venuto a trovarmi nel mio Emporio. Non era cambiato assolutamente nulla»._   
>  _Kisuke si osserva le dita, come se potesse vedere erompere di nuovo dai polpastrelli la fonte nera e densa del suo potere nascosto, quello che non ha mai rivelato ad anima viva – esclusi tre inaspettati testimoni, riuniti attorno a quello stesso capezzale davanti a cui sta vegliando proprio in questo istante. Quel potere violento e cupo ruggisce sotto la membrana sottile della sua pelle, lo sente guizzare ed agitarsi, schizzare come una bussola attirata da un magnete._   
>  _«Lo sento anche adesso… tremendamente vicino… da qualche parte in un budello di questo Palazzo gigantesco… qualche stradina segreta che conosce solo lui… fa male… stargli lontano fa malissimo, è come strapparsi costantemente un pezzo del tuo corpo e gettarlo via… un polmone o il fegato o un rene… e tornare a toglierselo dalla carne ogni volta che ricresce…»._

_I could be full_   
_I could be thriving_   
_I could be shining_   
_Sounds isolating_   
_Sometimes I feel this is too good to be true_   
_I sabotage myself for fear of what my joy could do_   
_**[Fear of Bliss | Alanis Morissette]** _

«Se le stanno dando di santa ragione di sotto, eh?».

Shunsui Kyoraku lascia andare verso l’alto uno sbuffo grigio di fumo, prima di riportare alle labbra il bocchino di legno della sua pipa preferita. Se ne sta seduto contro una porta di legno massiccio, dai pesanti cardini di bronzo e bloccata da tre diverse serrature – una in alto, una in basso, una al centro. Persino in quella posizione la sua stazza è ingombrante, sottolineata dal kimono fiorato che gli drappeggia sempre le spalle e che si alza e si abbassa, seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro.

«L’importante è che se le diano lontano da qui. È per questo che ho mandato i Guardiani Minori e i loro compagni più forti a fare da esca».

Kisuke Urahara, in piedi di fianco a lui, sposta il peso lentamente da un geta all’altro – il rumore del legno che impatta contro il marmo del pavimento risuona netto e fastidioso nel grande corridoio bianco in cui sostano – ma neanche il tono strascicato della sua voce sorniona può ingannare il nuovo Comandante Generale delle Guardie Reali.

«Sei preoccupato, Kisuke. Non è da te. Paura che la bambina si faccia plagiare da Sousuke, mh?».

«Può avere lo sguardo di una bambina ma non è stupida. Anzi, la sua ingenuità può solo avvantaggiarci. Sarebbe capace di fare a pezzi lui e se stessa, pur di impedirgli di prendere il potere…» sospira il Maestro Disarmato, lanciando un’occhiata stranita alla porta alle sue spalle. Tutto tace o, perlomeno, quel diaframma di legno è troppo spesso per lasciar filtrare suoni sia da un lato che dall’altro della barricata, per sua fortuna.

«Lo sento, Shunsui. È molto, _troppo_ vicino. Erano anni che non ci ritrovavamo nello stesso posto, credevo quasi che la maledizione si fosse spezzata. Invece, appena una settimana fa è venuto a trovarmi nel mio Emporio. Non era cambiato assolutamente nulla».

Kisuke si osserva le dita, come se potesse vedere erompere di nuovo dai polpastrelli la fonte nera e densa del suo potere nascosto, quello che non ha mai rivelato ad anima viva – esclusi tre inaspettati testimoni, riuniti attorno a quello stesso capezzale davanti a cui sta vegliando proprio in questo istante. Quel potere violento e cupo ruggisce sotto la membrana sottile della sua pelle, lo sente guizzare ed agitarsi, schizzare come una bussola attirata da un magnete.

«Lo sento anche adesso… tremendamente vicino… da qualche parte in un budello di questo Palazzo gigantesco… qualche stradina segreta che conosce solo lui… fa male… stargli lontano fa malissimo, è come strapparsi costantemente un pezzo del tuo corpo e gettarlo via… un polmone o il fegato o un rene… e tornare a toglierselo dalla carne ogni volta che ricresce…».

Kyoraku annuisce sovrappensiero, inalando un’altra, lunga boccata di fumo dolciastro, e poi la butta sopra la sua testa. Sta appestando quel corridoio lungo e bianco e stretto, senza neanche avvicinarsi a una delle finestre aperte, ma poco gli importa – sono già sotto assedio, nessuno farà caso all’odore residuo di tabacco che si incolla all’intonaco.

«Vorrei dire che posso capirti, Kisuke… Più la salute del Re del Sole declina, più i miei poteri si fanno… meno assoluti. Non più deboli, non meno forti ma non posso darli per scontato. Devo esercitarli. Forse è perché sono soltanto il sostituto del sostituto della Prima Bestia Nera… o forse è perché non credo in questa storia della predestinazione e dell’essere legati per sempre a un sovrano da qualcosa che non sia… la tua volontà di farlo».

«Prima di essere scelto… ti avrei dato ragione, Shunsui».

Urahara scuote il capo, l’haori verde bordeggiato di rombi bianchi che trema appena, assecondando quel movimento. Poi preme la suola di uno dei suoi geta di legno contro il muro a cui se ne sta precariamente appoggiato, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, e prosegue, lo sguardo chiaro perso nel vuoto davanti a sé.

«Sono uno scienziato, sono sempre stato convinto che ci fosse una spiegazione razionale a tutto, anche alla magia che intesse il nostro mondo… e che certamente non nasce dal nulla. Sono convinto che la Principessa e il Re siano esseri più forti per una pura questione di… casuale predisposizione a incamerare più potere degli altri, normali esseri viventi. Ma devi convenire che anche nella Casualità ci possa essere una predestinazione».

Il Maestro Disarmato si ferma per un istante a riprendere fiato, reprimendo il brivido violento che lo percorre dalla nuca fino alla base della schiena. Non si fa vicino solo il Sire di Las Noches ma anche il suo più diretto contendente in questo momento – e lui può solo sperare che Orihime sarà forte abbastanza da gestire entrambi. L’impotenza gli brucia, come mai gli ha bruciato prima d’ora.

«E se siamo diventati destinatari di così tanto potere rispetto agli altri… in qualche maniera è perché siamo stati scelti, forse da nessuno, forse solo dal Caso, ma la scelta è stata compiuta. E noi non possiamo ignorarla… è come una condanna, possiamo provare a sfuggirle… ma graverà comunque sul nostro capo per l’eternità».

«Non ti facevo così drammatico. Fatalista, sì, ma… drammatico? Ti piace il teatro, Kisuke? Quando questa guerra sarà finita e la calma sarà tornata sull’Arcipelago, c’è un’interessante compagnia teatrale di Naniwa che fa spettacoli molto tragici. Ti porterò a vederne uno».

Kyoraku Shunsui sorride calmo, la pipa dal lungo bocchino che pende di lato fra le lunghe dita nodose della mano destra, e fa uno sbadiglio. La sua indolenza è autentica, come la quiete assoluta del suo cuore – cinquant’anni nell’esercito e aver assistito alla morte di quello che prima ancora che il suo superiore era stato un padre, per lui, lo hanno reso fin troppo impermeabile all’ansia ma non al desiderio di portare conforto ai suoi compagni.

«Io non sono uno scienziato e forse quello che sto per dirti assomiglia di più alle farneticazioni di uno a cui piace filosofeggiare sul nulla… ma ricordo la tua spiegazione, quel giorno nella camera qui dietro» esordisce, indicando col pollice sinistro la pesante porta scura che stanno sorvegliando.

«Ricordo la faccia del vecchio Yamamoto… che testardo… e ricordo l’espressione avida di quello scacchista sleale che è Aizen… ricordo soprattutto che hai detto qualcosa del genere… aspetta… fammi pensare… sì, che quando la Principessa di Vega ha ammazzato il Re del Sole e tutti i suoi compagni… l’immensa energia cosmica che possedevano si è sparsa su tutto il nostro pianeta… e ha intriso ogni cosa, non solo persone e animali ma anche rocce e alberi… viviamo in un mondo meraviglioso, perché persino un fiume può parlare e persino una collina può protestare, se provano a sbancarla».

Kyoraku scuote il capo, riportando alla mente cose che hanno visto assieme, quando ancora Kisuke Urahara non era spaventato persino dalla sua ombra e non si rifiutava di vivere, per servire un regno che lo aveva esiliato e lo trattava come un criminale, solo perché aveva commesso il grande peccato di esistere ed essere fatto a quel modo.

«Hai detto che alcuni di noi erano più predisposti di altri a ricevere quelle particelle magiche… ad attirarne un certo tipo e manipolarlo a piacimento. E che quelle particelle non erano infinite ma si rigeneravano ogni volta che venivano possedute da uno o più Ammaestratori. E questo spiegava perché la reincarnazione era una storia vera solo per metà, perché non si reincarnavano gli spiriti delle persone ma solo i poteri, perché era persino possibile che in uno stesso periodo storico potessero esistere più Re del Sole… è stato a quel punto che il povero Comandante Generale Yamamoto ha perso la testa… era un brav’uomo ma troppo rigido…».

Urahara non parla e continua a fissare il mondo in tumulto fuori dalle vetrate tirate a lucido del corridoio, come se fosse perso in tutt’altri pensieri. In realtà il suo orecchio è teso a captare ogni parola che il nuovo Comandante Generale delle Guardie Reali sta scandendo con ritmica precisione, la voce bassa e sporca di fumo che lo conforta, nonostante in quel momento il suo animo sia agitato da troppi rimorsi.

«Ma spiegava tutto molto bene. Spiegava perché sia il Re del Sole che la Principessa di Vega, per tutti questi secoli, avessero avuto i loro Guardiani. Spiegava perché Yhwach, l’uomo più vicino al nostro sovrano, fosse riuscito a impadronirsi dei poteri del Re del Sole a mano a mano che la sua salute deteriorava e la sua voglia di vivere si spegneva… spiegava persino perché è riuscito a usarli in maniera tanto creativa da aumentare i poteri dei suoi scagnozzi… questi ragazzini affamati che ha portato qui dall’altra parte dell’oceano… e spiegava perché Sousuke Aizen, che per decenni ha vissuto fra le mura di questo Palazzo, fosse stato scelto dall’altra parte di poteri che l’Usurpatore non era riuscito a rubare».

«Quella spiegazione mi ha anche fatto esiliare… ma soprattutto ha dato origine al problema che ci ha portato, oggi, a starcene qui fuori ad attendere la fine del mondo».

«Come sei drammatico, Kisuke. Te l’ho già detto. Ti stai prendendo troppe responsabilità. Credi davvero che se tu non avessi esposto le tue teorie al Comandante Generale, a me e a Sousuke, quello lì non si sarebbe messo in testa di diventare il nuovo sovrano di Heian Kyo?».

Kyoraku si lascia andare a una risata bassa e scettica, prima di scogliere le gambe dalla posizione del loto e tirarsi in piedi. Poi svuota senza troppe cerimonie la cenere ormai spenta della sua pipa per terra e si volta in direzione di Urahara, che lo fissa con uno sguardo dispiaciuto.

«Sousuke avrebbe sicuramente cercato di prendersi il trono, con o senza il mio… aiuto. Ma aveva già ascoltato le mie teorie più di una volta. Io… ho sbagliato, Shunsui. Mi sono fidato… del fatto che non mi fidavo di lui. Sapevo che era un doppiogiochista… sapevo che dietro quella facciata da bravo ragazzo di buona famiglia si nascondeva una serpe… ma ti confesso che la cosa mi attirava. Era… è una persona tremendamente intelligente, mi sentivo compreso, parlando con lui… mi sentivo… non più solo… e se non è questo il segno di una predestinazione… quell’attrazione ricambiata che mi ha spinto inesorabilmente ad aiutarlo anche contro la mia volontà…».

Urahara si stropiccia la radice del naso con l’indice e il pollice, staccandosi dal muro e rimettendosi ben saldo sui suoi due piedi. Gli è difficile ricacciare indietro l’onda di ricordi fin troppo seducenti, che gli ricordano di un altro tempo e di un altro luogo, di una gioventù che ha già dissipato e di un’ingenuità che non avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi di avere. C’è il ricordo fin troppo pressante di un paio di mani grandi e confortanti premute sulle sue spalle e fugacemente si chiede come abbia fatto Orihime Inoue a resistere alle lusinghe di un uomo come Sousuke Aizen, visto che lui, ignominiosamente, non ci è mai riuscito.

«Nah. È solo il segno che un uomo innamorato può commettere follie indicibili, Kisuke… e in questo ti posso comprendere benissimo, ho bruciato la mia vita appresso a donne molto belle, dopotutto, lo sai…».

A quel punto nessuno dei due sta più osservando l’altro ma sono entrambi in piedi di fronte alla porta, la mano destra poggiata sull’elsa delle loro katane, e osservano l’imbocco ancora vuoto del corridoio che porta agli appartamenti reali. Tutto sembra dannatamente tranquillo ma chiunque abbia un senso affinato del _reiatsu_ come loro sa che la battaglia non è più lontana dal cuore del Palazzo Reale.

«C’è una differenza molto sostanziale fra la normale attrazione sessuale e quello che provo a livello intellettuale per quell’uomo, disgraziatamente… ma credo che dovremmo rimandare l’angolo della posta del cuore a un altro giorno, Shunsui».

Kyoraku scrolla le spalle divertito e sfodera la sua adorata doppia katana, Katen Kyoukotsu, mentre l’ombra lunga di un’enorme lupo nero si allunga sopra e dietro di lui. Poi la figura imponente e minacciosa dell’Usurpatore Yhwach svolta l’angolo del corridoio e si para dinnanzi a loro. A quel punto il Comandante Generale delle Guardie Reali e il Maestro Disarmato hanno già smesso di sorridere.

~

«Siamo dentro?».

«Così pare… **resta alle mie spalle, Principessa, entro prima io** ».

Una luce bianca e asettica invade il cunicolo buio in cui Orihime ancora sosta, infiltrandosi dalla porticina che si è aperta, apparentemente dal nulla, nella sezione di un lungo muro spesso. Nessuno di loro due sa cosa aspettarsi, mettendo piede nei fantomatici appartamenti reali. Di certo non una stanza enorme e desolatamente vuota, spogliata di ogni avere e ogni suppellettile.

Di certo non l’odore, pungente e onnipresente, di anestetico e medicinali, che si appiccica in una pellicola malsana alla loro pelle. O il rumore cadenzato e ossessivo di un misuratore di impulsi elettrici, che monitora il battito di un essere che dovrebbe essere divino ma, a quanto pare, ha ancora bisogno di sostegni materiali per mantenersi in vita.

«Ma che succede qui dentro?!».

Ichigo Kurosaki di certo non si aspetta _quello_ , quando il suo sguardo si appunta sull’unico oggetto che ingombra la stanza: un grande letto dalla testiera e dalla pediera di legno, finemente elaborate con volute di acanto e edere rampicanti. Quello che però lo sciocca non è quel particolare, né i numerosi macchinari che lo circondano, in una sorta di complesso baldacchino che fonde il meglio della magia e della tecnologia dell’Arcipelago.

«Cos’hai visto, Ichigo?» sbotta Orihime, preoccupata, affacciandosi oltre la sua spalla, in piedi sulle sue punte.

« **Non lo so** » è la laconica risposta della voce metallica e affilata di Shiro, che non fa a tempo a finire la frase, perché la Principessa esala un grido piccolo e soffocato.

Di fronte a loro, fra lenzuola più bianche dei muri che li circondano, c’è qualcosa che ha fattezze vagamente umane ma a cui mancano entrambe le braccia. La pelle è così sottile e traslucida da lasciar intravedere l’intricato reticolo di vene e arterie che si dipanano al di sotto – a tratti, aguzzando lo sguardo, Ichigo e Orihime hanno l’impressione di poter intravedere persino il suo cuore contrarsi e dilatarsi a fatica sotto la gabbia bianca delle costole che sporgono inverosimilmente dal suo petto scoperto.

«Questo… è lui che dovremmo difendere? Lui… è lui il Re del Sole?!».

La Principessa supera in un balzo la distanza che la separa da quello che assomiglia sinistramente al letto di morte del sovrano dell’Arcipelago e si china verso la figura disfatta e sfigurata che giace silenziosa davanti a lei. Non lo tocca, nemmeno sfiora le lenzuola con il suo corpo, ma il suo sguardo ambrato si posa sul suo viso, sui tratti affilati e consumati dal tempo, sulla fronte spianata, sugli occhi aperti e vitrei, che fissano il soffitto che li sovrasta senza vederlo davvero.

« **Il guscio vuoto! Aizen non mentiva!** ».

«No… no, Shiro, non mentiva. Non su questo… era troppo arrabbiato… ogni volta che lo menzionava… ma credevo fosse perché volesse detronizzarlo… non perché era… _questo_ ».

La Principessa e i suoi due Guardiani più fedeli si guardano in un silenzio, interrotto soltanto dal rumore meccanico e freddo delle macchine che si connettono in una rete di tubicini e aghi, conficcati in più punti, al corpo quasi trasparente del Re del Sole, assicurandogli ossigeno, nutrienti e idratazione a sufficienza a restare appena in vita.

Se di vita si può parlare e Orihime non ne è sicura, mentre le sue dita sfiorano l’aria che la separa da quello che ha considerato, fino a quel momento, il suo più acerrimo nemico – l’essere che ha impedito ai suoi poteri di trovare una nuova ospite per tutti quei decenni; l’essere che minaccia la sua vita e quella dei suoi amici, solo perché le sue leggi la considerano un’Eretica sovversiva della peggior specie.

«Come può… in uno stato del genere… anche solo ordinare qualcosa… da quanto tempo è in questo stato?».

«Non lo so, Orihime, ma non mi piace l’idea… che tu devi rischiare la vita per proteggere… questo qua».

«Sta soffrendo, Ichigo!».

« **E tu? Tu non hai sofferto, quando Aizen ti ha rapita e nessuno ha mosso un dito, perché dovevano conservare questo… questa larva?!** ».

La voce di Shiro rimbomba aspra fra le pareti degli appartamenti reali, insieme al dolore di Ichigo, che si è visto portare via la sua Principessa senza poter fare nulla ed è letteralmente morto per riuscire a liberarla. Le dita piccole e bianche di Orihime gli sfiorano un braccio e la Bestia Nera non ci pensa due volte a sollevare la mano e stringergliela forte, con la paura che la ragazza gli sfugga dalla presa, se sbatte le palpebre una volta di troppo.

«Cosa vuoi fare, Orihime? Proteggerlo? È chiaro che quello che ci ha detto Aizen è vero… o almeno potrebbe esserlo… ma se tu facessi qualcosa… rischieresti di aiutarlo…».

«Juushirou Ukitake» sospira Orihime, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre afferra il filo di ricordi ancora freschi, che sono tornati a farle visite più volte, negli ultimi giorni.

«Il Dio Bianco del Re del Sole? Quel tizio è tutto sbiadito… e a vedere questo qui… capisco il perché».

«Ti ricordi quello che ci ha detto quel giorno… in quella capanna sperduta nel bosco? Che aveva bisogno del nostro aiuto per… riposare… ma soprattutto per spezzare le catene che tenevano legato il suo sovrano? E noi abbiamo pensato che… beh, avremmo dovuto convincere il Re del Sole a lasciar andare il suo Dio Bianco? Ovviamente ancora non sapevamo che fosse in questo stato… più di trecentocinquanta anni di regno… avremmo dovuto immaginarlo».

Orihime inciampa nelle ultime parole, aggrappandosi forte alla mano nodosa di Ichigo. È sempre una strana sensazione avvertire solo un battito lontano e fievole del suo cuore sotto i polpastrelli ma lo sa che sotto quella pelle pallida c’è la vita, una vita che continua a crescere e trasformarsi in modi strani e inaspettati.

« **Vuoi farlo fuori, Principessa? Vuoi ucciderlo e liberarci tutti quanti dalla maledizione dei suoi Spettri, mh?** ».

Il sussurro improvviso e crudele di Shiro la riscuote dai suoi pensieri erranti e Orihime scrolla le spalle, cercando di scacciare la consapevolezza che quelle parole si portano dietro.

«Non lo so… ma voglio provare a parlare con lui e spezzarle davvero… quelle catene… a dargli un po’ di pace… anche se non sono sicura di come reagiranno Aizen e… Yhwach, quando gli toglierò la possibilità di… mh… rubargli l’ultima goccia della sua essenza vitale…».

Per un attimo è il sorriso affamato e compiaciuto di Shiro quello che risponde alle sue parole. C’è malcelata ammirazione nell’occhio dorato del Ghoul ma presto è l’espressione seria e determinata di Ichigo a farsi strada, mentre la Bestia Nera si china verso di lei e le sfiora la spalla con la mano libera, costringendola a voltarsi nella sua direzione per fronteggiarlo.

«Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, Orihime… Io… noi ci fidiamo di te… ma devi farla in fretta. Come prevedi di parlargli?».

«Conosco un metodo ma devo… intrufolarmi nel suo mondo interiore… non ci vorrà molto ma tu… per tutto quel tempo io sarò vulnerabile. Puoi… puoi proteggermi finché non avrò finito?».

La stretta di Orihime attorno alle sue nocche si fa spasmodica e Ichigo la sente tutta, la vibrazione della sua paura, che gli risale il braccio e gli affonda in petto, dove il suo cuore batte così lento da essere praticamente immobile. Vorrebbe starle accanto, di più, vorrebbe condividere con lei quel peso che le piega le piccole spalle, già curve per la stanchezza, ma non può farlo. Tutto ciò che può fare è tirarsela contro il petto e sentirla mentre gli si rannicchia contro, la mano libera che gli artiglia il kimono nero all’altezza della scapola destra e il viso premuto contro il plesso solare.

Poi sospira ed esclama in un mormorio testardo: «Non è che posso. Lo farò, punto e basta. Ti difenderò con tutte le mie forze… **ucciderò anche, se servirà a proteggerti** ».

«Non… non ce ne sarà bisogno ma… ti ringrazio. Allora io… ecco… sì, adesso ci provo».

La Principessa si districa a fatica dal suo abbraccio rassicurante e dalle sue dita, ancora chiuse attorno alla sua mano, e mentre Ichigo si volta in direzione della porta, offrendole il riparto della sua schiena, quasi si pente delle sue parole. In che razza di pasticcio sta cacciando non solo se stessa ma anche i suoi amici? Sono già ricercati dall’esercito dell’Arcipelago, ma quello che sta per fare… è qualcosa che potrebbe costringerli a lasciare il Reame per sempre.

Poi il suo sguardo ambrato si posa di nuovo sull’essere immobile nel letto, senza arti superiori, senza sguardo, una maschera di vetro che gli copre la bocca e il naso, e ricorda i sussurri accorati di Ukitake. Ricorda gli avvertimenti di Aizen. Ricorda i sobborghi putridi di Heian Kyo e di Edo, gli Spettri che scorrazzano liberi e indisturbati per l’Arcipelago in grandi gruppi, ricorda gli squilibri e le facce arcigne del Consiglio dei Quarantasei, mentre la guardano di sotto in su, considerandola niente più che un male necessario.

La Principessa vive già in un mondo che ha bisogno di essere cambiato, pensa, mentre allunga la mano verso la fronte del Re del Sole. Allontana ogni altra distrazione dalla sua mente, concentrandosi solo sulle parole che il Sire di Las Noches ha pronunciato, quando le ha spiegato come introdursi nel cuore di una persona.

Orihime non si aspetta _quello_ , quando le sue dita sfiorano quella pelle così sottile e traslucida da sembrare fatta di carta velina, pronta a creparsi per il più lieve soffio di vento. Il corpo avvizzito e minuscolo del Re del Sole è un inferno di luci bianchissime, che cancellano ogni strada visibile delle sue terminazioni nervose e soprattutto le negano ogni accesso alla Porta.

La Principessa lo sa cosa deve fare, lo sa che l’essere di fronte a lei non è più un uomo e forse non è più nemmeno un essere vivente ma soltanto un ammasso fragile e cadente di ossa e muscoli e organi, che si tengono insieme più per un caso disperato che obbedendo a regole fisiche precise. Lo sa, eppure gli scrupoli ancora la sfiorano: e se il suo intervento fosse troppo radicale? E se lo uccidesse? O se, peggio, lo trasformasse in un guscio vuoto e privo anche dell’ultimo barlume di coscienza?

“ _Ma non lo è già?_ ” le ripete una voce nella sua testa, che non è sicura sia la sua ma non riesce a riconoscere, non mentre il terrore per la sorte dei suoi amici si impadronisce della sua pancia, una mano fredda e prepotente che le rimescola le budella e le fa battere il cuore così forte da assordarle anche i timpani.

“ _I tuoi amici rischiano di morire, se ti lasci attanagliare ancora dai tuoi dubbi,_ ” ripete la voce, insistente, incolore, distante dai suoi timori e dai suoi dubbi. E la convince, perché più di ogni pietà per la creatura indifesa e morente sotto le sue mani, può la preoccupazione per quelli che sono ancora vivi, quelli che ama e che ha giurato di proteggere con tutte le sue forze.

Orihime si tuffa in avanti, verso la luce, come un vento di tramontana che spazza via le cime degli abeti più alti, sradica le siepi più basse e più giovani, rivolta la terra, solleva la polvere e fa gonfiare il mare in onde grosse e indomabili. Orihime dissipa il grumo di luce intensa e accecante che le si para davanti come un muro spesso e invalicabile, sgombera il petto del Re del Sole da quell’inutile sfoggio di potere, che lo condanna a una non-vita innaturalmente lunga, e lo vede, finalmente, il vortice nero e profondo della Porta.

Quando però fa per spazzare accuratamente anche la strada che la porterebbe verso l’alto, lì dove il Sire Aizen le ha mostrato, appena una manciata di settimane prima, il luogo dove tutti i ricordi si accumulano, ecco che Orihime si sente trascinata verso il basso senza scampo. Qualcosa di gelido e affamato le artiglia le punte dei piedi, anche se il suo corpo resta saldamente bloccato in quell’enorme e spoglio appartamento reale, che assomiglia allo stanzone di un ospedale fatiscente. Unghie lunghe e scure si conficcano nelle sue caviglie, superando anche la pellicola spessa del suo potere, che la circonda e annulla ogni interferenza esterna, e la fanno gemere di dolore.

È solo quel guizzo elettrico che le risale la spina dorsale in un lampo a tenerla sveglia e in guardia a sufficienza da non lasciarsi andare al freddo che le inquina le vene, come un liquido cupo e denso. Lo ricaccia in basso, sotto le piante dei piedi, nella direzione verso cui sta precipitando, lontano dall’erta salita che le si para di fronte agli occhi solo per un istante, mentre continua a cadere. È un monte alla cima tagliata e innevata, i fianchi violacei e intarsiati di vene dorate sottili e risplendenti, sgradevolmente simile al Vulcano che domina il panorama di Edo e che minaccia la vita tranquilla dei suoi abitanti con i suoi occasionali scoppi d’ira.

Orihime va giù, così in fondo che le stelline minuscole che traforano la volta scura sopra la sua testa occhieggiano sempre più lontane e poi spariscono, finché non le sembra di affondare in un pozzo lungo e stretto, apparentemente senza fine. La Principessa fa già per raccogliere le sue forze e rallentare quella caduta inesorabile, mentre cerca disperatamente dentro di sé una soluzione per risalire verso l’alto e farlo il più rapidamente possibile – Ichigo, Tatsuki e gli altri sono ancora nei corridoi del palazzo, sono ancora lì, a combattere contro i tirapiedi di Yhwach e cercare di sopravvivere, mentre guadagnano tempo per lei.

E poi arriva lo schianto. Orihime chiude gli occhi d’istinto – nella realtà un impatto del genere l’avrebbe ridotta in briciole, spezzata senza rimedio. Invece il cemento contro cui finisce lunga distesa, crepato in più punti e irrimediabilmente sporco e consumato, non le fa niente, nemmeno le scortica le mani. Quando riesce finalmente a puntellarsi su un gomito, confusa dalla sorpresa e non da un contraccolpo fisico che non c’è stato, Orihime per un attimo teme di essere ritornata nel mondo reale.

Quelli sono i sobborghi sporchi e labirintici di Heian Kyo, sobborghi che la Principessa ben conosce, ma mentre ancora i suoi occhi ambrati saettano da un muro screpolato all’altro, da una finestra diroccata a una porta di legno consunta dal tempo, il mondo si riavvolge sotto il suo sguardo stupito. Ogni cosa ringiovanisce, asfalto, vernice, infissi e tegole, mentre il giorno e la notte si susseguono all’incontrario sopra la sua testa, il sole sorge ad ovest e cala ad est e le costellazioni si succedono, presentandosi di volta in volta in una posizione sempre leggermente diversa.

E poi il cemento si sgretola sotto di lei, i mattoni dei palazzoni – troppo alti e troppo pericolanti – si sfilano come tessere del domino, scomparendo nell’aria sottile e rarefatta, sostituiti da caseggiati di legno, più bassi ma non meno sporchi e umidi. L’alternarsi delle distruzioni e delle ricostruzioni si fa convulso, mentre abitazioni sempre più rade e sparse risorgono dalle ceneri di incendi frequenti e si fanno più semplici e pericolanti – in balia della prima folata di vento che le butti giù.

Orihime non fa niente per fermare quel flusso all’incontrario di trasformazioni – un istinto più antico della pelle che abita le intima di non toccare nulla, non azzardarsi nemmeno a seguire il consiglio di Aizen di distruggere per farsi strada fino al cuore del problema. Il Re del Sole non è Wonderweiss, nessuno gli ha impiantato falsi ricordi di orrori indicibili, non c’è nulla di artificiale da rimuovere dalla sua mente, nessuna barriera da abbassare per farlo tornare se stesso.

Il Re del Sole è già se stesso e questo, disgraziatamente, significa che è già troppo compromesso per essere salvato. Orihime non lo può guarire, non può arrestare quel processo inesorabile di invecchiamento che lo sta portando sempre più vicino alla morte – che i suoi guardiani-carcerieri lo vogliano oppure no. L’unica maniera per salvarlo sarebbe spezzare la condizione innaturale che lo tiene incatenato ancora a quel letto troppo grande e troppo bianco ed è a quel punto che Orihime ha un’illuminazione, mentre il mondo attorno a lei si trasforma in un grande prato verde, punteggiato di rade capanne e circondato dagli alberi fitti di un’immensa foresta.

C’è una catena luminosa e pesante che deve spezzare, la catena che ancora lo tiene legato al loro mondo e gli impedisce di abbandonarlo per l’Altrove. È una luce più brillante del verde accecante dell’erba in cui il suo corpo adesso affonda morbidamente e che lei deve trovare, prima che sia troppo tardi, prima che qualcuno le impedisca di portare a termine il suo lavoro. Quasi a risuonare all’unisono con le sue paure, un rumore lontano di esplosioni e urla le ricorda che appena fuori da quella stanza combattimenti feroci stanno infuriando.

Orihime non dovrebbe distrarsi, non in questo momento, ma la sua coscienza fa capolino nel mondo esterno, solo per un istante, solo per assicurarsi che siano ancora tutti vivi e in buona salute: fa presto a percepire, per quanto distanti e più in basso nel palazzo, le auree di Renji e Rukia, vivaci e brillanti, che combattono spalla contro spalla. Poco più in là ci sono Rangiku e Chad, che tengono la situazione sotto controllo – il mondo attorno a loro è un vento polveroso che infuria senza tregua. Tatsuki e Uryuu stanno incontrando qualche difficoltà in più – le Quattro Regine dell’Apocalisse non sono dilettanti allo sbaraglio, dopotutto – e Grimmjow, quel testardo… La sua aura fiammeggiante minaccia di bruciare il Palazzo Reale fino alle fondamenta ma contro un luogotenente come Bazz-B non può certo risparmiare le sue energie.

E poi c’è Aizen, appena fuori da quella stanza, c’è Aizen nascosto in uno dei tanti corridoi segreti di quella reggia dispersiva e immensamente vecchia, che aspetta nell’ombra, che attende la sua prossima mossa, che forse è pronto persino a intervenire, se lei non si muoverà nella direzione che più gli fa comodo. Si sta avvicinando, un passo dopo l’altro, e la Principessa non vuole che arrivi lì, non ora che sta cercando di sbrogliare gli ultimi fili di quella matassa attorcigliata che le è precipitata fra le mani e le si sta invischiando fra le dita, intrappolandola senza scampo.

Non vuole che la sua voce le suggerisca le mosse sbagliate, non vuole che la paura la spinga a fidarsi ancora una volta, a cascare nell’ennesima delle sue elaborate trappole – chi le assicura che anche mettere piede al Palazzo Reale, a quel modo e in quel preciso istante, non sia stato altro che un pezzo della trama che il Sire di Las Noches sta tessendo da anni? Orihime vacilla, bloccata dal terrore generato da troppe possibilità, che tutte assieme si presentano davanti agli occhi stanchi.

E poi la sente, spessa e scura, avvolgente e calda come una coperta, l’aura di Ichigo che la avvolge e la scherma. Lui e il Dio Bianco sono proprio lì, letteralmente a un passo da lei, almeno nel mondo reale. Non la stanno osservando, concentrati come sono a fissare la porta degli appartamenti reali, da cui intrusi potrebbero irrompere in qualsiasi istante. La loro attenzione, però, resta sempre concentrata per metà su di lei, che proteggerebbero a costo della loro stessa vita… _lo hanno già fatto, ha quasi rischiato di perderli più di una volta…_

«Ho capito!».

Orihime salta in piedi, strillando più che a se stessa che a chiunque altro. Orihime ripensa a Las Noches, ripensa alla paura di quella notte, ripensa al senso di annientamento che l’ha stretta forte alla gola, quando ha creduto che Ichigo fosse perduto per sempre. E ripensa a quell’altro, fatale pomeriggio, in cui per un soffio Ulquiorra e Yammy non le hanno portato via tutti quanti i suoi amici. È la sua memoria a fare balzi ineguali all’indietro, a evocarle davanti allo sguardo la figura lacera e insanguinata di Grimmjow, privato di un braccio e dell’onore. È la sua memoria che risale uno scalino dopo l’altro e le indica ogni incontro fortunato e fondamentale della sua ancora breve vita. È la sua memoria che si ferma all’improvviso sulla soglia di un ricordo tremendamente vivido – il giorno in cui ha salvato Tatsuki e i suoi poteri di negazione della realtà si sono scatenati per la prima volta.

“ _Senza di te non so che cosa farei. Sei l’unica persona che mi resta al mondo. Se perdessi te, perderei tutto. Non avrebbe più senso restare qui._ ”

Non è la sua voce quella che le rimbomba nei timpani, però. Non è nemmeno la voce di Tatsuki – anche se quelle parole le hanno pensate più di una volta e la Principessa ha finito per nutrire quel medesimo sentimento per ciascuno dei suoi amici più cari. È una voce che viene da fuori ma non dal mondo esterno, bensì da un posto più vicino e più facilmente raggiungibile.

È un azzardo credere che il Re del Sole veda il mondo come lo vede lei – un essere così distante e così perso nei ricordi sbiaditi di una vita che nemmeno riconosceva più come sua da chissà quanti decenni – ma Orihime ha parlato con qualcuno che lo conosceva, Orihime ha visto la riconoscenza brillare nei suoi occhi azzurri e può solo sperare che quello spettro sbiadito e stanco non le stesse mentendo.

“ _Sono stanco ma non è il motivo per cui voglio che tutto questo finisca. Dopotutto, se sono ancora qui è solo grazie a quell’incontro nel bosco che mi ha cambiato la vita_ ”.

Gli alberi alla sua destra, che continuano a ringiovanire e infittirsi sono la chiave, la Principessa ne è sempre più convinta, e quando i suoi calzari cominciano ad affondare nell’erba, quelle che si lascia dietro sono orme dorate, stillanti di una luce così pura e squillante da sembrare oro liquido. La catena, letteralmente, è sotto i suoi piedi, è un sentiero che non deve fare altro che seguire, procedendo a tentoni, ricavandosi con i suoi stessi passi una via, che si srotola come un sinuoso e grasso serpente fra le cortecce ruvide e scure della foresta più grande dell’Arcipelago – un luogo magico, dove un tempo Spettri e Viventi potevano riunirsi per il breve spazio di una notte, quando i confini fra il mondo degli umani e l’Altrove si facevano sottili, come una fine cortina d’argento.

Orihime ha il fiatone, quando arriva ai margini della radura, ma ha fatto appena in tempo.

«Scendi giù, ti prego! Ti farai male!».

«Ma no, ma no, sto attento! Scommetti che riesco a raggiungere il ramo più alto?».

La Principessa non riconosce l’identità dei due bambini, che stanno discutendo sotto un gigantesco glicine, dai grandi rami pendenti, carichi di fiori di un rosa così intenso e brillante da ferire lo sguardo. Non ha tempo, però, di soffermarsi sulla bellezza di quel grande vecchio, che chissà da quanti secoli affonda le sue radici nella terra grassa e fertile di quei boschi. Tutta la sua attenzione è concentrata sulla voce del bambino che sta risalendo l’anziano glicine. Non può vederlo ma c’è qualcosa nel suo tono dolce e divertito che le ricorda una persona che conosce e le sue supposizioni fanno il resto, riempiendo i vuoti nella sua consapevolezza – e spera che non lo facciano in maniera troppo arbitraria.

A quel punto è facile indovinare chi sia il bambino in piedi fra le grandi radici, scalzo e vestito di stracci, i capelli castani arrotolati in uno chignon alto dietro la testa. È lo sguardo a dirglielo e il luogo in cui sta assistendo a questa scena a suggerirle il resto. Vorrebbe fare un passo avanti, Orihime, e parlargli ma lo stesso istinto di pochi momenti prima le tiene i piedi ben piantati nell’erba. Tutto quello che fa è concentrare tutto il suo essere in quel preciso punto della memoria del Re del Sole, in quella rievocazione, violentemente nitida, dell’evento che lo ha condannato per sempre a quel destino. Lo sente risuonare così perfettamente con i suoi ricordi, con Tatsuki in pericolo, con la paura che le stritola il cuore e la bocca dello stomaco in un’unica morsa, che quasi anticipa quello che sta per accadere.

«Dai, su, questi rami sono solidissimi! Vieni, Ogotooshio, vedremo il tramonto da q… oh!».

«No! Juushirou!».

Il rumore di legno che si spezza è così netto e assordante da rimbombare attorno a lei in un’eco sgradevole e spaccare in due anche il cielo azzurro sopra le loro teste. Una lunga, zigzagante fenditura, nera come la pece, si allarga in tante crepe, fratturando la distesa limpida, nello stesso istante in cui il corpo esile e minuscolo di un bambino che avrà poco più di dieci anni casca, dritto come un peso di piombo, a terra e lì resta, in una posa orribilmente contorta.

Orihime neanche ci bada – nel mondo interiore dei ricordi tutto può accadere e tutto ha un senso, anche se all’apparenza non rispetta nessuna regola del mondo esterno – perché il suo sguardo ambrato è tutto lì, concentrato sulla smorfia di dolore che sta distorcendo il volto sbiancato di Ogotooshio. Lo vede inginocchiarsi e sollevare le mani, per poi osservarsi i palmi tremanti, e lei lo sa cosa sta per succedere. Il suo spirito accompagna quell’improvviso fiotto di potere che attraversa le braccia esili del bambino e si materializza in una cascata di luce purissima, che trabocca dai suoi polpastrelli e stilla in minuscole gocce, già bagnando il volto di Juushirou, niente più che una contorta bambola di pezza abbandonata di fronte alle sue ginocchia.

La Principessa _lo sa_ quello che Ogotooshio sta per fare ed è a quel punto che qualcosa si interrompe e l’armoniosa risonanza dei loro poteri, una musica sottile che echeggiava nel fondo dei loro crani, si infrange in un’orribile nota stonata. Poi Ogotooshio si solleva in piedi ed esclama, i palmi traboccanti di luce liquida ancora rivolti verso l’alto: «Lo so che cosa devo fare. È solo che sono stanco… ma non posso abbandonare Juushirou così, gliel’ho promesso».

Orihime sobbalza, perché quell’ultima frase il bambino l’ha rivolta proprio a lei. Si è voltato e ora la sta fissando e i suoi occhi non sono quelli di un comune essere umano ma due sclere nere, in cui fluttuano due iridi dorate, in cui due pupille bianchissime sono confitte come capocchie di spillo. La Principessa non può più indugiare, non ha tempo per farlo, e comincia a camminare verso di lui ma piano, allontanandosi dal margine della radura.

«Avete vissuto una… lunga, lunghissima vita assieme… Ogotooshio… lascialo andare, adesso. Lascia… lascia che si riposi, finalmente…».

«Tu menti! Tu non sei Juushirou, se ti ascolto… io ho fatto una promessa e anche se sono stanco, devo mantenerla, è quello che vorrebbe Juushirou!».

« _Se solo potessi tornare a quel prato verde… se solo potessi tornarci e non arrampicarmi sulle braccia della Vecchia Fuji… ti impedirei di salvarmi e tu avresti finalmente la vita che hai sempre meritato… Ookotozawa_ ».

In quel mondo fatto di ricordi e puro potere spirituale Orihime può fare molte cose, anche senza il permesso del padrone di quel luogo. Avrebbe potuto spazzare via quella piccola pozza di luce verde e rosa senza neanche dover sollevare le mani, ma le fa ribrezzola sola idea di lottare con il fantasma di un uomo che se ne sta andando, proprio mentre le mostra il lato più vulnerabile e privato. E poi non è così sicura che la forza bruta sia la risposta – altri, più forti e prepotenti di lei, hanno già provato a manomettere la sua mente e ne sono stati scacciati.

La Principessa prova a ricucire assieme brandelli di una conversazione già sentita, a riempire i vuoti, a portare conforto a quello che le sembra soltanto un bambino perso, nient’altro che l’ombra del nemico temibile che le hanno sempre prospettato. In quel mondo interiore fatto solo di frammenti di impressioni, le riesce persino di rubare un po’ del potere di un’Ammaestratrice del Ghiaccio come Rukia e mutare il tono della sua voce, renderlo più basso ed anziano, più simile a quello dello Spettro dai lunghi capelli bianchi che le ha rivolto uno sguardo cieco e una preghiera sussurrata in una piccola capanna, persa in un bosco molto meno luminoso e brillante di quello in cui sosta ora.

«Tu… tu hai parlato con Juushirou!» esclama con voce squillante Ogotooshio e per la prima volta il suo viso si illumina di un sorriso, che spiana via anche le crepe sempre più scure e numerose che fratturano il cielo sopra di loro. Orihime annuisce e lentamente si abbassa, affondando un ginocchio nell’erba, mentre i loro sguardi si trovano finalmente allo stesso livello. Non lo tocca, tuttavia, ma si limita ad annuire e replicare alla sua smorfia contenta.

«È qui con te? Oh no… no… loro non me lo lasciano più vedere… non vogliono che me ne vada… mi tengono incatenato qui ma io non ce la faccio più… ma se non parlo con Juushirou… non posso infrangere la promessa così… dopo tutto questo tempo…».

«Juushirou mi ha mandato qui proprio per questo, Ookotozawa» lo interrompe Orihime, sperando che la fretta non distrugga l’elaborata trama di parole rassicuranti che gli sta tessendo attorno. Ogni volta che usa quell’appellativo – dev’essere proprio il vero nome del Re del Sole o, per lo meno, il nome che possedeva prima di diventare il troppo longevo regnante dell’Arcipelago – gli occhi grandi di Ookotozawa si illuminano di una luce soffice e calda, che le fa dolere il petto. È quasi un peccato averlo conosciuto così, troppo tardi e con troppi impedimenti a dividerli ma non c’è più tempo per discutere, purtroppo per loro.

«Vuole che tu sia libero e che tu riposi in pace, finalmente».

«Ma se io… se io me ne vado… sparirà anche lui e non potrò più rivederlo!».

«C’è sempre l’Altrove, Ookotozawa. E c’è sempre un nuovo ciclo di reincarnazioni, tu lo sai, vero, che ci vorrà del tempo ma potrete incontrarvi ancora… e questa volta essere solo voi stessi e non… un Re e il suo Dio Bianco, mh?».

Orihime vorrebbe accelerare i tempi, allungare le mani, afferrarlo per le spalle e spazzare via il prato che li circonda, sorprendendolo proprio adesso che ha la guardia abbassata. Non lo fa, però, non è il suo modo di risolvere le cose – sta già contravvenendo agli ordini degli Shinigami di tenere il Re saldamente ancorato alla loro dimensione, sta già infrangendo la promessa fatta al signor Urahara ma non le importa. Nessuno di loro le ha detto fino in fondo la verità, neanche Aizen, nella sua smania di volerla piegare alle sue trame più losche. Seguirà l’istinto e può solo sperare che basti il consiglio antico e impulsivo della bestia dorata che le ha donato il suo immenso e terribile potere. Ha zittito e represso il Drago d’Oro troppe volte, adesso che le suggerisce la pazienza, proprio mentre fronteggiano il loro più acerrimo nemico – ma lo è davvero? – la Principessa _sa_ che deve ascoltarlo.

«Tu non sei come mi avevano detto».

«Mh? Cosa ti avevano detto di me?» sobbalza Orihime, rendendosi conto dello sguardo curioso che Ogotooshio le sta rivolgendo, improvvisamente dimentico dell’emergenza che li ha spinti a ritrovarsi in quel luogo, fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio.

«Che eri un mostro assetato di morte e distruzione. Che avresti fatto a pezzi me e tutta Heian Kyo, se non ti avessi fermato. Mi hanno convinto per tanto tempo a rimandare la tua venuta da questa parte della Cortina d’Argento… forse ho sbagliato…».

«Io… credevi che fosse la cosa giusta, Ookotozawa… ti fidavi di chi ti ha detto queste cose… ma posso… posso assicurarti che io non voglio distruggere nulla. Voglio solo… che questo mondo sia libero dallo spettro della morte… e che chi ha tanto vissuto e sofferto… chi ha spremuto fino all’ultima goccia del suo potere… come te… possa finalmente riposare».

Ogotooshio non risponde. Resta a fissarla con una smorfia indecifrabile sul volto bambino – ma quanto anziane e consunte sembrano le sue pupille – e la Principessa si morde il labbro, temendo di aver detto troppo e di averlo reso nuovamente sospettoso. Poi però quello fa un singolo passo nella sua direzione e lei sa che deve continuare a parlare, adesso, o il vuoto che si è creato fra loro si allargherà, fino a diventare una voragine invalicabile.

«Non vuoi fidarti di noi, Ookotozawa? Non vuoi affidarci questo mondo… e fidarti che saremo bravi abbastanza da reggerlo sulle nostre spalle… mh?».

«Mi aiuterai davvero? Ad andarmene, dico… io sono troppo stanco… non so più come si fa e poi loro… loro non vogliono che me ne vada…».

«Certo… certo che posso aiutarti! Sono qui per questo. Sono venuta a spezzare la tua catena, Ookotozawa, ma solo se tu lo vuoi».

Orihime allunga una mano esattamente al centro della distanza che li separa e volta il palmo bianco e piccolo, mostrandoglielo senza fare nessun altro gesto per avvicinarsi.

«Devi farmi una promessa» esclama lui, all’improvviso, duro. La sua voce non è più quella di un bambino e l’espressione sul suo viso non è più spaventata ma calma e tremendamente determinata. Orihime deglutisce rumorosamente, provando meglio che può a non mostrare nessuna esitazione, mentre lo incoraggia con un flebile «Quale?».

«Non devono prendermi. Nessuno di loro. Sai di chi parlo. Non lasciare che mi prendano, mentre me ne vado. Non voglio più restare qui, ti prego».

La Principessa non ha bisogno di fare altre domande – lo sa di chi sta parlando, lo sa cosa la aspetta, quando tornerà dall’altra parte, con le mani vuote e un cadavere alle sue spalle. È una decisione pesante e sgradevole ma per aiutare chi è in difficoltà, Orihime è sempre stata fin troppo pronta a sopportare i peggiori sacrifici – come costringere il suo corpo mortale a reggere il peso di un potere tremendo e tremendamente ingombrante.

«Ti accompagnerò fin dall’altra parte, Ookotozawa. Attraverserai la Cortina d’Argento e sarai finalmente libero. Sarai finalmente e solo Ookotozawa, senza più titoli, senza più responsabilità. E potrai andare a cercare Juushirou».

Quell’ultima frase, più di ogni altra allettante promessa, sembra convincere quello che fu il germoglio del Re del Sole. Ogotooshio annuisce convinto e solleva la sua mano, altrettanto piccola ed esile, premendola al centro esatto del palmo della Principessa. Non c’è davvero bisogno di fare altro, a Orihime basta _pensare_ di voler spezzare quel qualcosa che tiene il bambino ancora legato al suo passato ed ecco che le crepe ricompaiono, nel cielo e nel prato sotto i loro piedi. Ecco che il mondo attorno a loro si infrange, come uno specchio spaccato, e poi si polverizza in un pulviscolo impalpabile e coloratissimo, lasciando spazio solo a un buio profondo come la notte.

Ogotooshio diventa cenere davanti ai suoi occhi, prima che Orihime possa chiamare il suo nome, e ha solo il tempo di sussurrare: «Ti affido questo» prima di trasformarsi in un frammento di luce calda e liquida, che fluttua fra le mani di Orihime, come un girino che nuota in un globo rilucente e trasparente.

«Dammelo subito!».

Una voce prepotente e sconosciuta interrompe quel lungo e irreale momento di quiete e Orihime stringe involontariamente il globo fra le sue dita, pronta a usare il suo corpo come scudo, perché l’intruso non lo prenda. Una figura alta e ammantata di nero, dai lunghi capelli scuri e dalla barba incolta si materializza a una manciata di passi da lei e la Principessa arretra, quasi dimenticandosi che ha ancora qualcosa da fare. Il panico la assale e comincia a correre all’indietro, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dall’intruso – Yhwach, è Yhwach, è lì, qualcosa è andato storto nel mondo reale e lei non può…

«Sono qui, Orihime, ti aiuterò, vieni da me!».

Quelle parole, che dovrebbero confortarla, le raggelano il sangue nelle vene. La voce di Aizen, calda e suadente, scivola lungo il lobo del suo orecchio e lei _sente le sue mani_ , premute attorno alle sue braccia, che la tengono ferma e non sono lì, nel mondo dei ricordi. Lui è fuori e l’ha raggiunta e la sta fisicamente stringendo e lei non può fare più nulla, non può più muoversi, non può più stendere le mani, può solo afferrare quel globo e stringerselo fra le braccia, fino ad assorbirlo dentro di sé e farlo…

_No!_

E poi la Principessa ricorda che in quel mondo anche i suoi passi sono soltanto immaginati, che non ha bisogno di muovere un singolo muscolo. Deve solo pensare a quello che vuole fare, perché diventi realtà… e quello che deve fare non è proteggere il minuscolo fagotto di luce che Ogotooshio le ha affidato. « _Fammi sparire, liberami da questo mondo_ » le ha chiesto il Re del Sole. E Orihime non deve fare altro che pensare, come la prima volta che ha salvato Tatsuki, che quello che ha fra le dita sparisca per sempre dalla faccia della Terra.

È così che accade il tramonto di un Re del Sole, con la luce che si spegne all’improvviso e il buio che cala su di loro, mentre il rumore sordo di muri che crollano li circonda. È come se strati su strati di realtà, forzosamente incollati alla terra ormai marcia di quella capitale troppo antica e troppo popolata, venissero trascinati via da un vento improvviso e Orihime viene ricacciata fuori nel freddo mondo esterno, il pavimento duro sotto le suole delle sue scarpe, i muri bianchi che la imprigionano e la contengono e «Orihime, cosa hai fatto?» i palmi grandi e caldi e possessivi di Aizen chiusi attorno alle braccia.

«Maledetta!».

Quando la Principessa sbatte le palpebre, ci sono una serie di cose che non quadrano nel mondo che la circonda. La stanza in cui si trova, per esempio. La grandezza è quella, il letto di fianco a cui sosta è quello, ma c’è una patina di vecchiaia e consunzione che prima del suo viaggio nei ricordi del Re del Sole non aveva assolutamente visto. I muri sono crepati in più punti, la vernice è ingrigita e l’intonaco screpolato lascia intravedere qua e là persino la trama di mattoni al di sotto. Il letto è disgraziatamente vuoto e i complicati macchinari che intrappolavano il fu Ogotooshio in una ragnatela di tecnologia e magia, raffinatamente tessute insieme, sembrano essersi accasciati su se stessi, come fiori avvizziti.

La stanza è anche più affollata di prima. C’è Ichigo che si è parato davanti a lei, lo scudo grande e nero del suo potere che la difende da Yhwach e dalla lunga spada a due mani che le sta puntando contro – riesce a stento a intravedere il suo volto anziano e sciupato, contorto da una rabbia intrisa di inspiegabile paura. Alle sue spalle c’è Aizen, ancora terribilmente incollato al suo corpo, calmo come non se lo aspetterebbe – lo sente nel battito lento e regolare del suo cuore, che dalla punta dei polpastrelli si irradia dentro il suo corpo, condizionando persino il ritmo del suo respiro.

Dev’essere entrato, indisturbato e silenzioso, da uno dei tanti passaggi segreti che non ha mostrato nemmeno a loro, la serpe.

«Orihime, cos’è successo al Re del Sole? Cosa gli hai fatto?!» esclama Urahara, in piedi sulla soglia degli appartamenti reali, un’espressione devastata sul suo volto. Kyoraku, alle sue spalle, non parla ma si limita a osservare quello che sta accadendo intorno a lui, ancora in posizione difensiva.

«È morto, alla fine…» sospira il nuovo Comandante Generale della Guardia Reale, mentre «Aizen, lasciala andare!» grida Ichigo davanti a lei e la confusione è così tanta che la farebbe vacillare, se l’affascinante Sire di Las Noches non la tenesse in piedi con le sue mani.

«Io…» prova a sussurrare Orihime, cercando di mettere a fuoco il mondo reale, che le gira attorno troppo vorticosamente, ma «Che tu sia maledetta, disgustosa Strega Aliena! Che tu possa pagare fino alla centesima reincarnazione per quello che hai fatto!» la interrompe Yhwach. Poi la sua voce potente, che rimbomba in un eco assordante contro le pareti dello stanzone, si contorce in un grido di dolore e tocca a lui dissiparsi lentamente in una colonna di cenere, che spazza via il suo corpo mortale e lascia solo, al suo posto, un altro globo di luce luminosa, spaventosamente simile a quello che Orihime ha tenuto fra le sue mani fino a non molti istanti prima.

Altri fiotti di oro liquido e rilucente strisciano, come rivoli d’acqua, da vari punti del Palazzo Reale, sorgendo dal basso e infilandosi fra le crepe dei muri e del pavimento, intrufolandosi attraverso porte e finestre, finché il globo che una volta era il cuore del potere di Yhwach, la Prima Bestia Nera del Re del Sole, smette di pulsare a intervalli regolari e si solleva sempre più in alto, prima di schizzare in avanti, verso il palmo teso che Aizen ha sollevato oltre la testa di Ichigo e lo scudo che ancora tiene sollevato.

«Finalmente» esclama Aizen in un sospiro grande e soddisfatto, che scuote anche Orihime fino al midollo. La luce risale lungo le vene e le terminazioni nervose del suo braccio e si inabissa al centro esatto del suo corpo e lui è _quasi_ completo. Orihime lo sente e questo la rende stranamente calma – mentre agita incommensurabilmente le persone che ancora dividono quella stanza con lei.

«Se solo non avessi rifiutato il dono che Ogotooshio ti aveva fatto… perché l’hai ucciso?» la rimprovera Aizen fin troppo dolcemente, chinandosi contro il suo orecchio, le sue mani che le accarezzano le spalle, come se fosse un animale selvatico che è riuscito ad addomesticare.

«Orihime, perché lo hai ascoltato?» interviene Urahara, pochi passi più in là, e c’è una delusione che la Principessa non comprende, nella sua voce. Credeva avrebbe capito e lei, in questo preciso istante, non riesce a sollevare la voce per spiegarsi, non se «Perché è caduta nella sua trappola, Kisuke» insiste Kyoraku e «Allontanati subito da lui, Orihime, ci penso io a fare a pezzi questo bastardo!», strillano le voci sovrapposte di Ichigo e Shiro.

«Che succede? Cos’è successo?!» esclamano grida lontane ma che si fanno sempre più vicine, rumori concitati di passi che risalgono scale e attraversano corridoi la raggiungono e si sovrappongono al martellare incessante del suo cuore nei suoi timpani. La Principessa non ne può più di tutto quel trambusto, di tutte quelle persone che continuano a parlare sopra di lei e al posto suo e si affida all’unico essere che può aiutarla in quell’istante.

Se stessa.

«Adesso… basta!».

Come appena una manciata di settimane prima durante uno sciocco e divertente allenamento, Orihime richiama il Drago d’Oro e una luce dorata, non dissimile da quella del Re del Sole, la circonfonde e si contorce in innumerevoli spire attorno al suo corpo, fino a che la sua aura non prende la forma di un gigantesco drago, le zampe anteriori posate sulle sue spalle e la grande testa che sovrasta il suo capo come una corona, mentre il suo lungo corpo serpentino la avvolge dalle spalle ai piedi, la lunga coda che si estende, strisciando sul pavimento.

Aizen fa appena in tempo a balzare all’indietro e mettere una distanza di sicurezza fra sé e la Principessa di Vega, mentre Ichigo si ritrova ad essere protetto da Orihime, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue spalle piccole e solo apparentemente fragili. Alcuni passi più in là, Kisuke Urahara e Shunsui Kyoraku sono immobili sulla soglia, increduli e per la prima volta davvero incerti su quale mossa sia più giusto compiere.

«Ho fatto quello che sentivo giusto fare! Ho liberato Ogotooshio… Ookotozawa dalla sua prigione… dalle sue catene, quelle che _voi_ gli avete procurato! Juushirou Ukitake mi aveva avvertito… persino Aizen mi aveva detto che era soltanto… un guscio vuoto… che tenevate in vita… perché potevate controllarlo… meglio di qualunque altro successore…».

Gli occhi di Orihime si gonfiano di lacrime e la sua voce si crepa in più punti per l’angoscia – l’immagine degli occhi tristi di Ookotozawa resterà per sempre impressa nella sua mente, insieme alla consapevolezza di aver collaborato così a lungo con quelli che più che custodi dell’ordine nell’Arcipelago si sono rivelati veri e propri aguzzini.

«Non è così, Orihime, non potevamo permettere né a Yhwach né ad Aizen di assorbire i suoi poteri. È per questo che abbiamo dovuto tenerlo in vita…» replica Urahara, a stretto giro, ma qualcosa nel suo tono non più sornione né pigro sembra cedere, sotto l’onda delle recriminazioni della Principessa.

«Oh, non è così. Avete dovuto tenerlo in vita per impedire alla Principessa di Vega di tornare e rovinare il vostro castello di putride bugie. E perché eravate troppo pigri per accettare dei cambiamenti che non vi piacevano, non è così, Kisuke?».

Lo sguardo castano di Aizen si illumina di una luce compiaciuta, mentre il Maestro Disarmato impallidisce e stringe forte i denti, fin quasi a spezzarseli. La sua mano saetta al suo fianco destro ed è solo il palmo grande di Kyoraku a impedirgli di reagire sull’onda di una rabbia impulsiva. Parte dei suoi poteri lo hanno già abbandonato nel momento in cui Orihime ha spedito il Re del Sole nell’Altrove ma molti meno di quelli che pensava. Non gli sembra, tuttavia, che possano affrontare il Sire di Las Noches in quello stato.

«Parole forti per uno che voleva imporre il cambiamento con un colpo di Stato» interviene alla fine il Comandante Generale delle Guardie Reali con voce fonda e vagamente annoiata ma non c’è nulla di tranquillo e rassicurante nello sguardo scuro con cui sta tenendo sotto controllo quello che a tutti gli effetti è il nuovo Re del Sole. Se Orihime fosse più concentrata sui suoi dintorni, si accorgerebbe che c’è qualcosa di profondamente fuori posto nello sconvolgimento del Maestro Disarmato e forse ne intuirebbe persino i motivi.

Adesso, però, la rabbia di essere stata usata domina su ogni altra sensazione e si volta, puntando un indice nella direzione di Aizen: «E tu! Hai cercato di ingannarmi fino all’ultimo istante! Io non ho sprecato nessun dono, ho solo mantenuto la promessa che ho fatto ad Ookotozawa! L’ho liberato… ma non era questo che volevi. Tu volevi che mi appropriassi dell’ultima goccia del suo potere… della sua essenza… in un modo o nell’altro mi avresti costretta a mettere al mondo il figlio di un Re del Sole, non è così?».

Il Drago sopra la sua testa ruggisce scontento ma sono solo Urahara e Kyoraku a fissare sorpresi il nuovo Re del Sole. Ichigo si limita a scalpitare infastidito ma qualcosa, nella posa aggressiva di Orihime e nel modo in cui la sua mano sinistra gli fa cenno di restare fermo gli dicono che non è il momento di intervenire – questa non è la sua battaglia.

«Sei così… limitata, Orihime. Avresti potuto avere fra le tue mani un potere illimitato, il tuo… e il mio. Avresti potuto schiacciare anche me e mettere al mondo un figlio che sarebbe stato la perfetta fusione delle due forze più antitetiche dell’universo… Creazione e Distruzione. E quel figlio avrebbe realizzato il tuo sogno di armonia perpetua… hai lasciato andare tutto questo per cosa? Per una sciocca promessa?».

Mentre Aizen mette in fila quelle parole di apparente buon senso, scandite col tono dispiaciuto di un padre deluso dal comportamento di un erede troppo zelante e troppo impulsivo, nuovi visitatori si affollano sulla soglia degli appartamenti reali, assistendo – impietriti e confusi – a uno scambio di cui non capiscono il motivo.

Ci sarebbero tantissime cose da spiegare ma non è il momento. Adesso c’è un problema più pressante per la Principessa, che deve fare uno sforzo immane per non concentrarsi sugli sguardi spaventati dei suoi amici – sono tutti lì e sono tutti ancora vivi, per fortuna, anche se malconci e provati.

«Non sono limitata. Ho senso pratico. Una gravidanza del genere mi ucciderebbe. Faccio già fatica a gestire la presenza del Drago nella mia mente, costantemente, giorno e notte… dover affrontare anche un frammento del Petsuchos che mi perseguita e rigetta la mia stessa esistenza… sarebbe troppo… ma anche se avessi resistito abbastanza per mettere al mondo quel bambino… so che tu saresti stato pronto a portarmelo via. _Per usarlo, come fai con tutti quelli che ti circondano_ ».

«E adesso cosa farai, mh, Principessa di Vega? Adesso che mi sono preso _quasi_ tutto il potere che mi spettava, cosa pensi che accadrà? Sei davvero così ingenua da credere che mi ritirerò nel Distretto delle Nevi e lascerò il Cuore dell’Arcipelago abbandonato a se stesso?».

Il sorriso indulgente che Aizen le rivolge pizzica le corde del cuore del suo Drago più ancora delle sue. Orihime la vede, l’ombra lunga del grande coccodrillo che si staglia alle spalle del Sire di Las Noches, può intravedere il profilo affilato del suo sorriso affamato, avverte l’impazienza ben addomesticata che ribolle sotto la superficie delle parole calme di quell’uomo. Se si lasciasse andare, sa che il Drago d’Oro si scaglierebbe su di lui per farlo a pezzi ma sa che sotto gli innumerevoli strati di rabbia luccicante c’è anche altro. C’è una parte, traditrice e curiosa, di se stessa che ancora vuole lasciarsi andare alle lusinghe di Aizen, al futuro tutto sommato comodo che le prospetta, se si arrenderà.

Poi « **Orihime** » sente Shiro sospirare alle sue spalle con tremenda impazienza e sente la mano calda e rassicurante di Ichigo che le sfiora una spalla. Inspira, ben sapendo che le prossime frasi che scandirà renderanno la sua vita, da questo momento in poi, molto più complicata.

«Questo dipenderà da cosa decideranno il Comandante Generale Kyoraku, le Guardie Reali ma soprattutto gli abitanti di Heian Kyo e Edo».

«Vuoi che siano loro a scegliere? Vuoi che dei comuni esseri umani decidano come governarsi, quando noi abbiamo tutto questo potere fra le mani, Orihime? È questa la tua risposta? Decenni di guerre e disaccordi e lungaggini, che renderanno l’Arcipelago sempre più arretrato e disintegrato?».

«Siamo umani anche noi! È solo per un caso e per tanta… forza di volontà, se siamo arrivati ad avere tutto questo potere…» lo interrompe la Principessa e fino a questo momento tutto va come previsto, le loro posizioni sono inconciliabili, Aizen è più che fermamente determinato a prendersi il Trono Solare e lei sembra pronta a fare un passo indietro e abbandonare gli esseri umani al loro destino.

«E poi, se abbiamo tutto questo potere, dovremmo usarlo per aiutare gli altri ad evitare tutte le lotte e i conflitti di cui parli, non dovremmo schiacciarli! Ma… vedo che scuoti la testa e non sei d’accordo con me e… non sono qui per farti cambiare idea. Non sono qui per costringerti ad accettare il mio punto di vista… solo le mie condizioni».

Orihime approfitta del breve silenzio di Aizen per fare un cenno ai suoi amici, ancora bloccati sulla soglia degli appartamenti reali. È un cenno imperativo, che non ammette repliche, e le dispiace essere _prepotente_ ma non sarà tranquilla, finché non saranno alle spalle della lunga coda del drago. Sospira sollevata solo quando anche Grimmjow, con estrema riluttanza, l’ha raggiunta, ed è a quel punto che la voce infastidita del nuovo Re del Sole la raggiunge.

«Come, prego? Condizioni? Tu? Credi di essere nella posizione di potermi dire cosa fare, Orihime?».

Per la seconda volta durante quella giornata, Sousuke Aizen osserva con stupore misto a fastidio e un sottile pizzico di ammirazione quella giovane donna che continua a disattendere le sue aspettative. La faceva più scioccamente buona e generosa, se l’era dipinta più remissiva e più idealista. Tutti quei mesi trascorsi con i suoi sottoposti, tuttavia, devono averla resa più coraggiosa del previsto. Al sire di Las Noches non piace, quando il suo avversario osa tenergli testa – soprattutto se ha la forza per farlo.

«Credo di essere nella posizione per poterti dire che, se non lascerai al popolo dell’Arcipelago la libertà di scegliere da chi essere governati e come, ti farò a pezzi. Non è una minaccia. Scatenerò il Drago contro di te e contro di te soltanto e ti strapperò di dosso ogni goccia del potere del Petsuchos».

Un silenzio teso e spesso cala sulla stanza, mentre gli sguardi di tutti si appuntano sulla figura di Orihime, che ora non sembra più né tanto gentile né tanto esile. C’è la rabbia sconfinata del Drago d’Oro nella sua voce, c’è lo sguardo folle della Principessa di Vega che balugina nelle sue iridi dorate. Quella non è una minaccia, Orihime non sta bluffando: Aizen si rende ben conto che quella giovane donna troppo pronta a sacrificarsi sarebbe in grado di realizzare una profezia del genere.

«Se lo fai, _Principessa di Vega_ , esaurirai tutte le tue forze e morirai nel tentativo, questo lo sai?».

«Se questo servirà a liberare finalmente questo mondo dalla nostra maledizione, sono pronta a farlo… ma credo che tu sia abbastanza intelligente da sapere che puoi fare più cose da vivo, invece che tentare senza successo di colpirmi prima che sia io a farlo, mh?».

Aizen la osserva con fare pensieroso, le mani giunte, gli indici premuti contro le labbra e il capo un po’ inclinato di lato. Aizen si prende gioco di lei e di quel refolo di benevolenza che ancora gli dimostra – è pur sempre così favolosamente piena di sentimenti contrastanti che trova difficile ammaestrare – ma non è l’unica in quella stanza troppo grande e troppo cadente a essere preda delle sue emozioni, in quel momento. Il Sire di Las Noches decide di prendere due piccioni con una fava e fa qualcosa che nessuno si aspetterebbe da lui – qualcosa di terribilmente impulsivo e stupido e apparentemente non premeditato.

Stende un braccio in direzione dei suoi amici, poco oltre la sua spalla, e la sagoma lunga e grassa del Petsuchos, sormontato dal disco solare, si proietta in avanti, rapida come un fulmine e pronta a colpire senza scampo. Un urlo collettivo si solleva dal suo gruppo, mentre è Grimmjow a schizzare in avanti, più rapido persino del Drago, manifestando le grandi ali della Fenice di Fuoco.

Fa appena in tempo a gridare «Bastardo!» e nel pugno che sferra al Sire di Las Noches c’è tutta la rabbia accumulata in mesi di odio covato con cura, per quell’uomo che lo ha usato e buttato via quando non lo ha ritenuto più utile. Poi una membrana spessa e scura, uno scudo pulsante di potere assai simile a quello di Ichigo, si frappone fra lui e il suo obiettivo e lui resta, incredulo, a fissarlo, il pugno fiammeggiante ancora proiettato in avanti.

L’attimo dopo tutti gli sguardi convergono sulla fonte di quel potere e sul volto pallido dell’uomo che ha appena difeso Sousuke Aizen.

«Urahara, che significa?!» sbottano, quasi all’unisono, Ichigo e Uryuu, mentre il Maestro Disarmato osserva le sue mani e l’onda lunga del suo potere, accuratamente nascosto per tutti quegli anni, che si allunga dalle sue spalle e si proietta in avanti, fino a coprire Aizen, come una lunga ala nera.

«Non glielo hai detto, Kisuke? Che incoerenza… ti presenti come loro guida e nemmeno gli dici che quel giorno, proprio mentre eri qui in questa stessa stanza con me e il qui presente Shunsui Kyoraku… non hai scoperto solo la verità sull’uomo che reggeva i destini di questo Arcipelago… ma anche _su te stesso_ …».

«L’unica verità che ho scoperto quel giorno è che potevo sottrarmi a un destino annunciato e non servirti» ribatte a stretto giro il Maestro Disarmato e sembra molto più giovane e arrabbiato del suo solito se stesso, pigro, sornione e vagamente cinico.

«Sciocchezze, Kisuke. Potevi e puoi scappare quanto vuoi, ma lo sai che il tuo destino ti inseguirà sempre. E il tuo destino è questo. Proteggermi. Vedi, Orihime…» esclama, allargando le braccia e tornando a rivolgersi alla Principessa col fare di un oratore consumato che ha tutto l’uditorio nel pugno della sua mano, anche se vorrebbe essergli ostile. Le sue parole sono veleno ma dolce come miele e nessuno di loro può fare a meno di ascoltarle fino in fondo.

«… tu puoi accomunarci agli altri esseri umani e fingere che siamo come loro… ma in fondo al cuore lo sai che il Drago d’Oro e il Petsuchos ci hanno scelti, perché eravamo diversi, perché eravamo gli unici a poterli reincarnare… Yhwach… la compresenza mia e di Ogotooshio nello stesso lasso di tempo… sono solo storture provocate dagli esseri umani per fermarci. Perché ci temono. Non certo prove che chiunque, con un po' di… buona volontà può diventare un dio, in questa terra ricca di magia».

«Puoi pensare quello che vuoi, Aizen. Ma un giorno la morte busserà alla tua porta, come alla mia, e allora ti accorgerai, come ha scoperto Ookotozawa, che in fondo non siamo che questo. Umani. E ti ho già detto che non sono qui per farti cambiare idea. Voglio che accetti le mie condizioni. Promettimi che lascerai agli abitanti di Edo e Heian Kyo la scelta o sarò io a dover intervenire».

Beffardo, sorridente, sempre troppo sicuro di sé, Aizen le rivolge una reverenza canzonatoria, accennando persino a inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei come un suo cavalier servente. È tutta una finta, c’è qualcosa di profondamente offensivo nel modo in cui la sta assecondando ma Orihime non gli dà la soddisfazione di reagire, mentre quello solleva la testa e le ficca uno sguardo concentrato dritto nei suoi occhi ambrati.

«Per adesso ti concedo questo piccolo vantaggio. Siamo troppo alla pari, un armistizio potrà solo giovare alla mia causa… e il tempo, mia cara Orihime, ti dimostrerà chi di noi due ha davvero ragione. Abbiamo entrambi una lunga vita davanti e io sono una persona paziente. Ho aspettato molto per ritornare fra le mura di questo vecchio palazzo decadente, posso aspettare anche il giorno in cui tornerai da me».

« **Sogna pure, bastardo!** » sbotta Shiro ma Orihime tace, sostenendo silenziosamente l’occhiata interessata degli occhi castani posati su di lei. Poi il Drago d’Oro ruggisce sopra la sua testa e agita la sua coda possente contro il pavimento di marmo sbeccato: non cederà, non deve farlo, neanche per seguire le parole tremendamente allettanti del nuovo Re del Sole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belli, Kyoraku e Urahara. Non ho capito se li vedo solo come amici o shippo anche loro ma, comunque, _belli loro_.
> 
> E ci siamo, siamo a un passo dall'epilogo. La scena di Orihime che entra nel mondo interiore del Re del Sole e gli dà l'eterno riposo a cui anela da secoli mi si era conficcata in mente cinque anni fa e quasi disperavo di riuscire a scriverla. Invece. Invece ce l'abbiamo fatta. La figura del Re Spirito in "Bleach" è sempre rimasta ammantata di mistero, fino alla fine, anche per la chiusura precipitosa della serie - so che Kubo ha dato risposte in uno dei romanzi di "Bleach", che qui in Italia deve ancora arrivare ma ho deciso di ignorarla. Qui i parallelismi con la serie oscillano molto e i punti di contatto si fanno incerti, perché ci ho messo molto del mio - bla bla, soliti pipponi politici - soprattutto per quanto riguarda il mio non aver mai avuto in simpatia gli Shinigami.
> 
> Ad ogni modo. Aizen non poteva morire, non avrei mai permesso che Orihime stabilisse una sua supremazia, uccidendo chiunque non fosse d'accordo con lei. Non era quello lo scopo della storia - e poi, insomma, ha già i suoi morti e i suoi scrupoli sulla coscienza, povera figlia. E Aizen bloccato su quella sedia in "Bleach" mi dà fastidio, uno così non resta bloccato da nessuna parte, o lo ammazzi o se ne va in giro a fare i fatti suoi e spuntarla comunque - almeno per metà, dai.
> 
> A proposito: piccolo angolino inutile sugli onorifici, che ho tagliato completamente da questa storia. All'inizio Orihime avrebbe dovuto chiamare Ichigo "Kurosaki-kun" per un bel pezzo, Ichigo avrebbe dovuto chiamarla "Inoue" e così via, rispettando il modo in cui si chiamano nel manga. Ho stralciato tutto per due motivi: questo Reame del Sole non è il Giappone, anche se l'ispirazione è palesemente quella; questi poveretti si sono incontrati ormai maggiorenni, mentre facevano la guerra, mi è piaciuto pensare che ci sia stato poco tempo per i convenevoli e molto per trattarsi quasi come membri di una famiglia.
> 
> Eccetto Ishida, che chiama tutti per cognome, tranne Renji e Orihime. La seconda, perché è la sua Principessa; il primo perché, beh, dai, sono fidanzati, chiamatevi per nome, vi prego.


	10. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Quindi hai deciso di seguire il tuo destino»._   
>  _«Ho deciso di smettere di scappare. Non posso ignorare che ci sono alcune cose di me che esistono, che mi piaccia oppure no, e avrei dovuto imparare a farci i conti prima… probabilmente avrei evitato di coinvolgere innocenti come te, Orihime»._   
>  _La Principessa sorride e in questo momento non è nulla più che una ventunenne che ha voglia soltanto di stendersi al sole e godersi quella giornata incredibilmente tersa di inizio estate. Poi scuote la testa e un velo di malinconia le scende sui grandi occhi ambrati: «Non sono innocente. Nessuno di noi lo è mai stato, neanche prima che tu ci trovassi, signor Urahara. Avevamo già la nostra porzione di responsabilità e colpe da spartirci, per il modo in cui avevamo usato i nostri poteri»._

_We stay survivors_   
_We keep our goals alive_   
_Remain outsiders_   
_And hold our spirits high_   
_**[Let The Mountain Come To Me | Vacuum]** _

«Dove andrai, adesso, signor Urahara? Lo seguirai davvero?».

«Credo proprio di sì. Non come suo Guardiano, per lo meno. Ha bisogno di essere controllato, anche se per il momento la sua posizione come nuovo monarca è tutt’altro che stabile».

Kisuke Urahara si ferma per un attimo e osserva Orihime Inoue da sotto la tesa del cappello. Sono entrambi seduti a gambe incrociate sul prato verdissimo antistante la villa in cui la Principessa dimora coi suoi guardiani, intenti a bere il tè come se non avessero nessuna preoccupazione al mondo. Da quando l’ha conosciuta è la prima volta che la vede assumere un’espressione così distesa e questo lo fa sentire un po’ meno in colpa per tutto ciò che ha fatto.

«Quindi hai deciso di seguire il tuo destino».

«Ho deciso di smettere di scappare. Non posso ignorare che ci sono alcune cose di me che esistono, che mi piaccia oppure no, e avrei dovuto imparare a farci i conti prima… probabilmente avrei evitato di coinvolgere innocenti come te, Orihime».

La Principessa sorride e in questo momento non è nulla più che una ventunenne che ha voglia soltanto di stendersi al sole e godersi quella giornata incredibilmente tersa di inizio estate. Poi scuote la testa e un velo di malinconia le scende sui grandi occhi ambrati: «Non sono innocente. Nessuno di noi lo è mai stato, neanche prima che tu ci trovassi, signor Urahara. Avevamo già la nostra porzione di responsabilità e colpe da spartirci, per il modo in cui avevamo usato i nostri poteri».

«Vorrei che Sousuke avesse un briciolo dei tuoi rimorsi, Orihime…» sospira lui, sorseggiando la sua tazza di tè freddo con un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul viso. Adesso sembra molto più stanco del solito, lontano dai quarant’anni che dimostra, anche grazie alla longevità che gli conferiscono i suoi poteri di Bestia Nera del Nuovo Re del Sole.

«Magari imparerà a provarli, adesso che il suo compito è governare… o almeno così ha deciso che sia il popolo di Heian Kyo».

Le dita piccole e affusolate di Orihime si stringono forte attorno alla sua tazza nera senza manico, finché le nocche non le sbiancano, e a Urahara non ci vuole molto per decifrare il fastidio nella sua voce e nei suoi gesti.

«Sei delusa, Principessa? Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per loro, le persone di Heian Kyo hanno preferito ascoltare le parole lusinghiere di Sousuke Aizen, invece che dare retta alle verità scomode che avevi da raccontare. La gente, generalmente, non apprezza l’idea di dover fare sacrifici per contribuire al benessere di tutti… a meno che non si trovi in una situazione di necessità così profonda da dover rinunciare a qualcosa per sopravvivere» spiega Urahara amaramente e vorrebbe che il suo cinismo non contaminasse anche quella giovane donna, che ha ancora una lunghissima vita da vivere davanti a sé.

«Non ho fatto tutto questo per ottenere da loro qualcosa… anche se sarebbe bello ricevere almeno un po’ di riconoscenza… ma solo Heian Kyo ha deciso di accettare Aizen. Alla Guardia Reale e al Comandante Generale Kyoraku lui non piace… e poi né Edo né Naniwa hanno deciso di seguire il loro esempio. Non mi fa piacere che l’Arcipelago in questo momento sia spaccato in due ma… se queste città saranno più libere di quanto non lo è stato il Reame per tutti questi secoli, io difenderò la loro libertà a tutti i costi. Anche perché me l’hanno chiesto e non voglio negare il mio aiuto a chi è in difficoltà».

Il non più Maestro Disarmato le lancia un’occhiata curiosa e poi sorride, scettico, prima di bagnarsi l’ugola con un’altra, lunga sorsata di tè verde: «Anche tu ti butti in politica, Orihime? L’influenza di Sousuke su di te ha fatto miracoli, allora».

«Sì, ma non ho intenzione di governare nessuno. Ho promesso che avrei impedito ad Aizen di spadroneggiare, come se fosse l’unico padrone di queste terre ma non ho intenzione di prendermi la responsabilità di decidere per gli abitanti dell’Arcipelago. Questo spetta a loro. Rubo le parole a Uryuu ma… se il mio compito è essere l’ago della bilancia, io interverrò soltanto quando ci sarà uno squilibrio che minaccia le vite dei più deboli».

Questa volta tocca a Orihime sospirare e c’è stanchezza nella sua voce. Sono passate tre settimane dalla morte del vecchio Re del Sole e il primo effetto della sua dipartita è stato tanto istantaneo quanto devastante. Tutta Heian Kyo si teneva in piedi grazie alla sua magia e più della metà dei suoi abitanti erano spettri di persone morte da tempo, che si erano rifiutate di abbandonare le loro famiglie e avevano continuato a dimorare nella capitale, per servire da fedele esercito agli Shinigami.

Il suo intervento aveva respinto tutta la massa brulicante di Spettri che aveva infestato per troppi decenni l’Arcipelago, creando un vuoto assurdamente consolante. La natura aveva ricominciato a respirare e crescere, non più soffocata da quelle presenze innaturali ma gli esseri umani erano diversi e le loro menti rifiutavano di adattarsi al nuovo equilibrio. Non aveva previso che gli abitanti di Heian Kyo sarebbero stati così disperati all’idea di non avere un re da gettarsi fra le braccia di Aizen, nonostante il parere contrario della Guardia Reale e nonostante lei stessa avesse cercato di raccontare la verità dietro la prigionia di Ookotozawa.

Non tutti avevano deciso di seguire l’auto-proclamato successore del precedente Re del Sole, tuttavia. Edo, la rivale storica di Heian Kyo, e l’opulenta Naniwa si erano dichiarate città libere e avevano chiesto a Orihime di proteggerle, semmai la capitale avesse deciso di ricostruire il Reame del Sole con la forza. Orihime aveva accettato ma con riserva: non si sarebbe lasciata usare come strumento per la contesa fra le varie città del reame e non sarebbe intervenuta, senza prima consultare i suoi amici.

«Vedi, signor Urahara, io non sono come Aizen. Mi rendo conto che nella mia posizione sono costretta a fare il capo o a lasciare il posto a qualcuno forte abbastanza da schiacciare gli altri ma non intendo guidare chi mi segue, come se fossi un tiranno. Sono convinta che le decisioni si prendano tutti assieme, anche se ci può volere un po’ di tempo in più. E sono convinta che bisogna dimostrare anche agli abitanti di Heian Kyo che c’è un modo diverso di governarsi… ma non posso nemmeno costringerli o sarei come gli Shinigami. Deciderei cos’è giusto per loro, senza nemmeno consultarli e punirei che si oppone a me. Non lo farò, mai e poi mai».

«E cos’è che farai, adesso che hai riportato almeno un po’ di equilibrio qui nell’Arcipelago, Orhime?».

«Me lo chiedi da… amico, signor Urahara, o hai bisogno di informazioni per preparare la tua prossima strategia?».

Urahara non si aspetta quella domanda, così per un attimo resta a fissare la Principessa con i suoi occhi grigi colmi di sorpresa. La Orihime Inoue che ha conosciuto non avrebbe mai dubitato della sua buona fede ma suppone che la guerra l’abbia costretta a diventare più diffidente di quanto vorrebbe. Così annuisce e le concede: «Ho sempre avuto un sovrano e un reame da proteggere, Orihime. Adesso ho un sovrano e un gruppo di città da sorvegliare… non è poi tanto diverso. Ma sono anche genuinamente curioso… e preoccupato, mi sembri molto stanca».

«Sì, sono stanca» ammette Orihime e un sorriso si fa strada sulle sue labbra, come una crepa che si apre sul suo viso tondo e pallido.

«Per questo ho deciso di prendermi una vacanza. Non per molto ma per un po’… niente allenamenti, niente viaggi, niente imprese… voglio solo trascorrere del tempo con i miei amici e con il mio ragazzo… o dovrei dire con i miei _due_ ragazzi?».

Orihime non ha ancora terminato quella frase che Ichigo si avvicina a loro, accoccolati fra le radici di un grande faggio al limitare della Foresta Piccola. Più in là c’è rumore di schiamazzo e di bambini che giocano – la loro villa è diventata da tempo un piccolo villaggio di Ammaestratori, pochi ma tutti decisi a proteggere la loro Principessa e amica. E qualcuno di loro ha avuto anche il tempo di mettere su famiglia.

«E magari è arrivato anche il momento di mettere in cantiere un bel pargoletto» scherza Urahara ma Ichigo, ancora in piedi alle spalle di Orihime, gli rivolge una smorfia e gli fa cenno di tacere – troppo tardi. Il bel viso della Principessa si piega in un’espressione corrucciata e poi lei scuote il capo con il fastidio di chi si è già sentito rivolgere quella frase altre volte e in momenti molto ravvicinati nel tempo.

«Ichigo… Shiro… vi vedo che fate smorfie alle mie spalle» sbuffa, voltandosi, e poi scoppia a ridere, incrociando l’espressione fintamente terrorizzata del suo Guardiano Maggiore.

«Mi piacciono molto i bambini… e prima di questa guerra avrei voluto averne almeno tre o quattro! Ma ora no. Non è questo il mondo in cui voglio che crescano i miei figli… c’è ancora troppo dolore e troppo caos… bisognerà lavorare per ricostruire un equilibrio, prima…».

Lo sguardo ambrato di Orihime è pulito e sincero, mentre sostiene l’occhiata inquisitoria di Urahara. Ichigo, intanto, si è già seduto al suo fianco, mente lei continua a spiegare, le dita che giocherellano sulla superficie liscia e scura della sua tazza: «E poi… dopo quello che è successo con Aizen… non so cosa succederebbe se io e Ichigo… e Shiro… avessimo uno o più bambini. Anche se nascesse senza poteri, ho troppa paura che dovrebbe trascorrere la sua vita nascosto, perché troppi vorrebbero usarlo per i loro scopi… non posso fare un torto del genere a una creatura innocente… magari quando le acque si saranno calmate… forse fra una ventina d’anni… in fondo abbiamo una vita molto lunga davanti!».

Neanche l’infinita catena di disgrazie e prove a cui è stata sottoposta finora può scalfire fino in fondo l’innato ottimismo di Orihime Inoue, che non sta nella pelle all’idea di lasciarsi alle spalle le battaglie e rimboccarsi le maniche per ricostruire da capo un mondo spezzato come il loro. Urahara riflette appena sulla contraddizione fra quel desiderio e i suoi poteri di disfacimento di ogni cosa che vive prospera – ma forse è grazie a questo motivo che _questa_ Principessa non è impazzita, grazie all’asimmetria totale fra lo spirito che coabita in lei e la sua indole più profonda.

«Sono ancora stupito che tu abbia accettato di vedermi, però, dopo tutto quello che è successo al Palazzo Reale» interviene Urahara, che non può più sorseggiare un tè finito già da parecchi minuti e si deve limitare a nascondere il suo sguardo sotto la tesa del cappello.

«Non eravamo tutti d’accordo, infatti» interviene Ichigo e Urahara si chiede come faccia a convivere tutti i giorni perfettamente spaccato a metà, sia nell’aspetto che dentro di sé – suppone che i due Guardiani Maggiori abbiano raggiunto un compromesso per il bene di entrambi.

«La maggior parte di noi ha preferito starsene in disparte per evitare incidenti… non siamo tutti ben disposti come Orihime, insomma».

«Quello che è successo a Palazzo Reale è stato grave, Urahara, ma mi rendo conto che anche tu agivi facendo quello che credevi giusto… ovviamente non sono d’accordo con il modo che hai scelto per raggiungere i tuoi scopi… ma chi sono io per giudicare?».

Kisuke Urahara guarda sorridere una ragazza, che le voci in giro per l’Arcipelago continuano ad additare come una misteriosa divinità infuriata e distruttrice, e capisce perché Orihime Inoue non potrà e non vorrà mai governare. È troppo indulgente e troppo accogliente, finirebbe per perdonare anche i più incalliti criminali fra i suoi sudditi. O forse no. Forse si sbaglia, Orihime lo ha già sorpreso più di una volta, mostrandogli che ci sono limiti che non permette a nessuno di superare, per nessun motivo.

«Ti ringrazio per la comprensione… e per avermi tenuto lontano da chi voleva fare una chiacchierata troppo ravvicinata con me» sorride lui, sarcastico, mentre il suo sguardo grigio saetta lontano alle spalle di Orihime, nello spiazzo in cui Grimmjow e Renji stanno litigando a voce piuttosto alta.

«E poi avevo proprio bisogno di ricevere un certo materiale dalla vostra Tartaruga Nera» conclude, picchiettando con due dita un sacchetto di pelle ricolmo di schede perforate che giace al suo fianco.

Orihime e Ichigo lo occhieggiano curiosi e poi è lui a chiedere: «Che roba ti ha dato, Ishida?».

«Sono i primi capitoli di una storia molto importante, che tutti gli abitanti dell’Arcipelago impareranno a conoscere, nei prossimi mesi» sussurra Urahara, misterioso e divertito come lo hanno conosciuto, quando ancora erano tutti all’oscuro del suo passato.

«Su chi?» lo incalza Orihime ma uno strano presentimento dentro di lei le dice che già conosce la risposta.

«Non possiamo permettere che Aizen e la Guardia Reale continuino a raccontare la loro versione degli eventi, non credete? È per questo che con l’aiuto del Dragone Azzurro e della Tartaruga Nera abbiamo deciso di raccontare la _tua_ storia, Orihime Inoue».

«La mia? Davvero? Ma io non ho fatto…» protesta Orihime ma è la mano di Ichigo a chiudersi attorno alla sua spalla, mentre quello a malapena trattiene un sorriso enorme, prima di fermarla: «Tu hai fatto tanto, Orihime. E lo devono sapere tutti».

Urahara sorride beffardo di fronte a quella manifestazione d’affetto – la devozione della Bestia Nera verso il suo sovrano lo punge sempre sul vivo – ma poi recupera il suo contegno pigro e aggiunge insinuante: «Vuoi sentire in anteprima l’incipit di questo libro, Orihime?».

Lo sguardo ambrato della Principessa saetta da Ichigo a Urahara più e più volte, come una pallina impazzita che rimbalza da un muro all’altro, e poi si ferma sulle rughe sottili che solcano il viso della Bestia Nera del nuovo Re del Sole. Annuisce quieta e aspetta, finché finalmente una voce roca e strascinata si solleva nel silenzio interrotto dal cinguettio degli uccelli e comincia a raccontare.

«C’era una volta una Principessa che abitava nei sobborghi più poveri di Edo. Sembrava una persona molto comune ma aveva tanta voglia di aiutare i suoi vicini. Poi un giorno il Destino – o forse il Caso? – le donò il potere di cancellare tutte le cose che le sembravano ingiuste. Lei decise di usarlo per trasformare il mondo in un luogo migliore».

«E ci è riuscita?» domanda Orihime, mordendosi un labbro, con lo stesso entusiasmo di quando aveva soltanto dodici anni ed era Tatsuki a raccontarle favole che mai avrebbe creduto di vivere in prima persona. Solo che adesso non è più una ragazza normale, che si addormenta ogni sera sul pavimento sporco di una stanzetta male illuminata – e non c’è più soltanto la sua migliore amica a farle compagnia.

«Vedremo» esclama Urahara, volutamente sibillino, ma poi il suo sguardo si posa sul volto sorridente di Orihime e lui aggiunge un’altra, minuscola frase.

«Ma io sono sicuro di sì».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'abbiamo fatta. È finita. Con un bell'epilogo circolare che riprendere l'inizio, because why not.  
> Se siete arrivati fino in fondo, complimenti. Se poi vi è anche piaciuta, anche solo un pochino, sono contenta, almeno sono riuscita a farvi trascorrere del tempo pensando ad altro.  
> Venendo a me. Non starò qui a spiegare quanto importante "Bleach" sia stato e sempre sarà nell'economia della mia vita - mi azzardo a dire che sono qui e scrivo anche e soprattutto grazie a questa serie. "La leggenda del drago d'oro" è stata una storia importante per me, non solo perché mi ha ricordato che posso riprendere anche storie vecchie di anni e riuscire a finirle - e ho altre storie importanti in sospeso in questo fandom, che meritano una conclusione - ma anche perché mi ha permesso di mettere sul tavolo tutti i miei cliché preferiti e ficcarli tutti quanti in una storia sola.  
> Pazzesco.  
> Non mi frega nulla se il protagonista è una "mary Sue", perché ha tutto il potere del cosmo in mano - tanto la parte più divertente è trovare impedimenti che gli/le rendano la vita un inferno, mi sono sempre piaciute le storie piene di difficoltà apparentemente insopportabili, dove l'autore spezza continuamente il povero protagonista e i comprimari, per il puro gusto di vederli finire in pezzi. Il sadismo sui personaggi immaginari è ancora legale, checché ne dicano gli anti.  
> E poi vorrei quasi scusarmi, perché lo so che dopo tutto questo dolore i finali "allegri", quelli dove alla fine resta una speranza e non finisce tutto al macero, quasi stridono. Certo, è strano doversi scusare per un happy ending - ultimamente tutta questa letteratura cupa ci ha reso troppo cinici - ma per lo meno ho evitato il cliché dei protagonisti trentenni con figli.  
> Anche basta, non in questa economia.  
> E diamo un po' di tregua a Orihime, ecco.  
> Tornerò a scrivere su questo universo? Forse, come ho detto in precedenza, materiale per spin-off ce n'è, ECCOME.
> 
> Tornerò a scrivere su "Bleach"? Beh, sì, ho nel pc ancora due GrimmIchiHime e YMUS che aspettano di essere completati. Un giorno arriverà anche il loro turno, ve lo assicuro.
> 
> Spero solo non fra cinque anni.


End file.
